Starting Over
by chesi66
Summary: Don Flack knew he had to let go of the past to embrace the future and now that opportunity had presented itself but it's not going to be easy.  Flack /OC. Rated T. Now M from 10!  Almost complete so can update regularly. First CSI NY fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

**A/N: This is my first foray in the world of CSI:NY. I'm a major fan of Detective Flack and so wanted to write a little something centred around him and the O/C I've created. There will be adult themes during this fic, which is almost complete. I've really enjoyed writing it, all the more because of the wonderful Aphina, whose patience and support have been incredible. Thank you, you wonderful lady! Now, I'm not one to ask for reviews but I would appreciate them (please be nice!). Most of all though, I hope if you read this you'll enjoy it.**

**And So It Begins**

Don arrived at Danny and Lindsay's apartment just in time to give little Lucy Messer a kiss goodnight. Lindsay had already gone out for the evening and Don enjoyed watching Danny play with his daughter before putting her to bed.

He came here fairly regularly now for a meal and to just kick back with his friends. After Jess's death it was one of the few places where he could come and feel comfortable; no-one would either force him to talk or feel awkward when he mentioned her. He thought that Danny and Lindsay were worried about him and wanted to keep an eye on him and they'd have been right to. That was a while ago now though, yet the habit of coming over kind of stuck.

Don sat back in an easy chair smiling to himself as he heard Danny coo to Lucy over the baby monitor. He looked around the familiar apartment, a testament to the young family that lived here. Some soft books and Tutter from Bear in the Big Blue House, Lucy's favourite, on the sofa seemed out of place with the science text books and their gory content on the bookshelves. There were pictures scattered around the place of the mountains of Montana, the day they got married, a newborn Lucy and a tired looking Lindsay and one that particularly made Don smile of the CSI Team, including himself, from last Christmas. The apartment was obviously clean but with that loved, lived in feel, Lindsay's feminine touch in the colours and soft furnishings, contrasting starkly with how Don remembered Danny's bachelor pad.

There had been a time when being surrounded by all this had been difficult and had left him bitter, but now it felt so natural and like his second home. The smell of something good in the kitchen helped as did the fact that he was starving.

Danny came quickly into the room to grab Tutter,

"Won't be a minute, this little guy should do it."

Sure enough, a few minutes later Danny came back into the room and both men sat for a little while listening to the soft snoring coming from the baby monitor.

A little later Don pushed away his plate and sighed contentedly,

"Man, I'm stuffed. That was one great plate of pasta Danno."

"You're welcome," replied his friend, raising a glass of red to the compliment.

Just as the men were sitting in sated silence, the door to the Messers' apartment opened and Lindsay appeared, raising a smile from both the men in her dining area.

"Hey, Linds," said Flack "your old man here's just made a great pasta. You joining us?"

Lindsay kissed Danny before replying.

"Not for me thanks, I'm on the salad. Give me five to grab a shower and I'll be back for a glass of wine though."

Once she was gone, Don looked confusedly at Danny who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"She's got this thing about her weight and body since having Lucy. I don't know why – she always looks great to me – but she's found this dance pilates class at NYSB…

"A what?" asked Don. "You mean Lindsay's taken up ballet?"

"Nah not ballet, but one of those classes that mixes pilates and dancing all together? Hey, I don't know, but anyway, she loves it, does it twice a week and I have to say, she's looking good."

Danny leaned forward and lowered his voice, a smirk crossing his face.

"I went to pick her up the other day – I'm telling you, the teacher is hot, her body's insane!"

"I heard that Messer!" Lindsay's voice came out from the bedroom causing Danny to wince and Don to laugh.

After her shower and checking on Lucy, Lindsay joined the men. She and Danny enjoyed having Don round but she still worried about him. Since Jess's death he'd gone through a really rough patch; drinking, mindless one night stands, depression, the whole nine yards and although he was through that period now, he needed to find someone, to love again. But this was Don Flack we were talking about and it just wasn't that easy for him. Lindsay didn't understand it – Flack was one of the good guys and it didn't hurt that he was tall and handsome. Her and Stella were saying just the other day what a great husband and father he'd make. She guessed he just needed time. It had been well over a year since Jess was shot and killed, he should be moving on - but it was easy for her to say. She didn't want to even contemplate how she would be if the worst had happened to Danny…..

The week was passing slowly for Don. Having injured his shoulder a few weeks back and with it still being painful, he'd decided the time was right to catch up on the horrendous backlog of paperwork that he let mount up. He hated this so much. If he'd wanted to be a damned administrator, he wouldn't have signed up for the police academy straight from high school. He sat sullenly, forcing himself to go over statements, fill out forms, cross reference information and write his reports but anyone who bothered could see his body language becoming tenser and tenser the longer he sat. He began to get up at every excuse – to get a coffee, visit the bathroom, get something to eat, another coffee, catch up with a uniform he hadn't seen for a while. So he couldn't have been more relieved when his boss called him in.

"Ok, so I guess you've had enough of sitting on your ass all day?" growled Best, Don's new boss not waiting for an answer and cussing as his 'phone rang.

Don suppressed a smile as the older man barked at whoever was on the end of the line. He liked Best and he was one of Sinclair's better ideas. He was a well respected cop of many years service, old school, tried to keep out of the politics but his ear to the ground. He knew what being a cop in this city actually meant and as such had the respect of every officer in the building. Sure, he was grouchy and rude - being forced off the streets through injury would do that to a man like him - but he backed his officers' every step of the way.

"Jerk." Best hissed as he slammed the receiver down. Turning his attention back to Don, he searched for what he was going to say.

"Right, You. The name Larry Parks sound familiar?"

"Yeah," came Don's immediate reply. "He's wanted for questioning in at least three murders and dealing drugs among other things. Guy's a damned eel, can never get our hands on him."

"Well, tonight may be our chance. Narco are raiding an address that's apparently come in from a reliable source." Don couldn't help but notice the scorn in his superior's voice. "I want you there to make sure we get our share of whatever they find. Take one of the lab rats with you – I want on the spot evidence where possible. This SOB's gone through our fingers enough times and Narco aren't known for their thoroughness. Get the Crime Lab boys to check for anything and everything."

Don nodded his understanding and Best handed him the address in one of the city's most desirable areas. He looked at it and whistled low through his teeth.

"Would appear our Mr Parks has gone up in the world? Who's leading the Narco team?"

Best checked a file on his desk before answering.

"Roy Caplin."

Don couldn't hold back the groan he had on hearing that name. The few times Don had worked alongside Caplin he'd been unimpressed by the other officer's lack of research and gung ho attitude – one that had resulted in good men and women being put in unnecessary danger. Caplin was impatient and a glory hunter. He wanted the praise but he was impulsive and unwilling to put the scut work in; it might be dull but that's what routine police work was. Maybe it was all the work Don did with the Crime Lab that had made him pay more attention to small details, but either way, going on a raid with Caplin in charge didn't fill him with confidence.

"Sir, how sure are we…"

Best knew what his detective was going to say but had reached his end with this conversation.

"Being sure is not our problem. YOU just make sure we get anything we can on him okay?"

"Got it."

Sighing in resignation he made the call to Caplin to check times and then to Mac to request a CSI to the scene for any immediate evidence gathering or testing that may need doing. Mac confirmed that Narco had already requested someone, that Lindsay was on call that evening and would be the one to meet him there.

Elinor sighed as she hauled herself out of the bath. She'd stayed in there as long as she could, enjoying the heat soaking her muscles and relaxing her whole body. She thought about the five months since she'd come to New York and how she was finally settling into the city. In fact, she loved it. After the last eighteen months or so, it was just what she had needed and in spite of the protests from her parents and friends, life here came together very quickly. For the first time in a long while, she felt as though she was beginning to get her old self back.

She slipped quickly into her jersey silk pjs, revelling in the luxurious material before going to the kitchen and the mug of hot chocolate she promised herself. Spring was here but it was still chilly outside and even though her apartment was lovely and warm, there was just something about hot chocolate.

She had just settled down with one of her favourite CDs and books when it happened. The shock of it made her scream and almost scald herself on the hot drink.

She vaguely heard a male voice shouting 'LARRY PARKS NYPD' but it was drowned out by the front door to the apartment being smashed in over and over to get through the reinforced plating and locks that she had insisted on having fitted, that really scared the her. The wood splintered and before she could say anything a stream of dark blue and black entered her apartment, guns raised, men shouting at her to not move, to put her hands up, to tell them where someone named Parks was. She watched horrified as they swarmed through her apartment heading for the different rooms.

Elinor finally gathered herself enough to find her voice and talk back at the man that was shouting at her.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"NYPD. Where's Parks?" hissed the man.

"I don't know anyone called Parks," she insisted.

"Parks. Larry Parks. This is his address. Where is he? You either tell me now, or we can take this down town." He drew the words out slowly as though he was talking to a small child.

Elinor looked at the man with a mixture of fear and astonishment.

"I don't know any Larry Parks. I live here alone and have done for the past five months."

The man looked at her with disgust in his eyes, clearly not believing her. His eyes still trained on her, Caplin shouted to the room in general.

"Anybody got anything?"

He was clearly frustrated when a chorus of negative responses came his way.

Elinor didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about and looking around she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her kitchen cupboards were being pulled out, the sofa she had just being sitting on was being tossed and searched and worst of all, her wardrobes and drawers were being opened and the contents tipped onto the floor, her underwear for all to see.

"What is all this about? Please, I don't know any Parks. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Okay so there's nothing obvious so we'll need to test stuff. Where's the damn lab rat?"

"On the way."

Elinor looked back towards her front door to find who the owner of the new voice was, and found the most startling pair of blue eyes looking at her. They held her gaze for the longest time even as the voice spoke again.

"Excuse me ma'am. Caplin, a word."

Don managed to ignore the thump in his chest and tore his eyes away from the woman in front of him as he virtually dragged the other man aside.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't wait for me or the CSI, you don't find out who's in the apartment before you bust in and once you've done that and the guy's not here, you just start tossing the place anyway without even thinking there just might be some major screw up happening. You could have got your men killed. What if Parks had actually been here? Did you even look at the way he works? The guy's never alone, always got a couple of monkeys with him. You could have got your team killed, you know that?"

"Back off Flack. This isn't your bust, you're here as a courtesy, that's all"

Don squared right up to Caplin.

"Damn right it isn't my bust – it's your ass that's going to get handed over on a plate." He motioned over to Elinor. "Look at her. Does she look like she has anything to do with a low life like Parks? No, you've screwed this one up big time man."

Don backed away giving Caplin the time and physical space to think things through. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was such a mess and exactly what the department didn't need at the moment. The press would just eat this up. God, he hoped this woman was reasonable, not that he'd blame her if she wasn't. He looked over at her, her head down and her arms wrapped tightly around her body, hugging a cushion, fighting tears and clearly terrified, the shock hitting her. It was then that he realised she was only wearing pyjamas.

"Excuse me Miss…"

"Foster, Elinor Foster."

Her distinctive English accent took him aback for a moment.

"Miss Foster. Would you like to get a robe or something?"

"What I'd like is to get everyone out of my home and then someone explain to me exactly what the hell is going on here," she snapped in a moment of bravado before she looked around again, her voice faltering at the sight. "Besides, I don't think I'd find one now."

Taking off his NYPD jacket and offering it to her, Don saw the surprised that registered in her eyes. Brown eyes, he noted. Large, soft, dark brown eyes. She took it gratefully and slipped it on as she winced and clenched her hand.

"Would you like a medic to take a look at that?" he asked gently.

"No. Thank you. It'll be fine. If I could go to the kitchen I can take care of it myself." She answered in flat, even tones and didn't make eye contact.

Don nodded. As she went he cast his eye around the room. Classical music playing, a book, one mug of a now spilled drink, fresh flowers, personal photographs, soft furnishings, the art on the walls, hell even the colour scheme. This wasn't the home, even temporarily, of a drug dealer from Parks' background. He was overt, brash and a control freak. He tastelessly flaunted his wealth. The muted colours and feminine feel of this place was just out of place, pure and simple. Caplin had got this so wrong.

"Flack, what do you think you're doing? You can't let her just wander off like that, she could be destroying evidence. I don't know how you boys in Homicide roll, but here we keep suspects contained." Caplin all but roared at Don.

Don had had enough.

"What evidence? Tell me, cos I really want to know. What damn evidence? Look around this place. Nothing here is Parks' style, especially not the girl. He doesn't go for upmarket white girls. Man face it, this has just gone bad. I'm going to go talk to the girl."

"The hell you will Flack." Caplin called out to one of his officers to bring Elinor back. "I'm not letting you interview her alone. And where's the damned CSI?"

Don just shook his head in a mixture of frustration and disbelief.

ooOoo

Elinor came back into what had been her neat, comfortable sitting room. An officer had told her that Detective Caplin wanted to speak to her and she was disturbed to see Blue Eyes wasn't there. He'd been the only one to have been reasonable and civilized to her. The shock was wearing down now and she was just plain angry.

Caplin started on her almost the second she came back into the room.

"So tell me about your boyfriend Parks," he demanded.

"I have told you already, I don't know anyone called Parks," replied Elinor wearily.

Caplin moved aggressively towards her, causing her to instinctively step back, fear once again crossing her face. His voice was barely a whisper, menace dripping from it.

"Listen lady, I've got it on good authority that Parks has been using this place on and off for the past year and want that bastard. I want to know where he is and I want to know now. I am very pissed off so I suggest you make this easy on yourself and tell me what I need to know before I haul you in on an obstruction of justice charge."

Something in his attitude made her hackles rise. Elinor mustered every bit of dignity she could before answering, her accent becoming very clipped and dripping in superiority.

"I am sorry you are not having a good night but I say again, I have absolutely no idea who you are talking about. I do not know and have never known anyone by that name, I only arrived to live in New York five months ago."

Caplin hissed as he reached for the cuffs on his belt.

"Okay lady, if that's the way you want to play it. Turn around. We'll continue this downtown."

"Elinor? What happened here? Are you alright?"

Caplin was momentarily put off as CSI Monroe dropped her silver case and went to envelop the woman in front of him in a huge hug.

"I'm fine Lindsay, thanks. They think I'm involved with some man called Parks that I've never heard of. Look what they've done to my place?"

Lindsay surveyed the scene around her with shock before looking up at Caplin with murderous eyes.

"You know this woman then Monroe?"

Before Lindsay could answer, Flack returned. Looking with barely concealed disgust at Caplin, he spoke softly to Elinor.

"Miss Foster. On behalf of the New York City Police Department I would like to offer my deepest apologies for the mistake that has been made tonight and the upset it has caused you. It would appear that several errors have been made including the actual address of the property we needed to raid," he said looking pointedly at an enraged Caplin. "I have also been asked to escort you to a hotel where you will stay, courtesy of the NYPD, until we can secure and clean up your apartment."

It was clearly straight out of the NYPD playbook but it was said with sincerity and Elinor was just relieved to not be going to jail in her pyjamas.

Turning away from her he called to all the officers to leave immediately aside from one uniform that was to stay until the apartment was temporarily secured. Once all the officers were gone, Lindsay gently led Elinor to her bedroom to pack a bag.

Soon as they were gone Caplin unleashed his rage on Don.

"What the hell Flack? Where do you get off releasing this woman and calling off my bust? Just because Parks isn't here doesn't mean she isn't his piece of ass."

"I'll tell you where I get off - when you actually check your facts! Fact, the woman really is Elinor Foster, from the UK, who's lived here five months. Fact, this apartment? It's registered to Judge Lorrimer. You know him? The Supreme Court Judge. Unlikely to loan his place to a low life drugs dealer don't you think? Fact, you got the wrong damned address! Fact, you just opened the department up to a huge lawsuit. Fact, Parks left the country two days ago on a flight to Mexico. Fact, you SCREWED UP! All you had to do was run a few simple checks, but no, you had to go for the glory and now you're up to your neck in crap of your own making."

Don watched as Caplin desperately tried to make sense of it all. Judge Lorrimer? Wrong address? Mexico? This was damned nightmare. As he was still trying to process this new information the cell phone on his hip rang. Don couldn't help but smile as he heard Caplin's boss, a tough Hispanic called Camarda, chewing him out over the phone. He sounded really pissed even from this distance. Caplin snapped his phone shut and looked at Don as though he wanted to punch him.

"Boss wants me back at the station asap. You got this?" he bit out.

Don sighed. "Oh yeah, I got it."

Don made some calls while waiting for Lindsay and Elinor to emerge from the bedroom. Lindsay came out first.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly.

"She's really shaken up Don. What he hell happened?"

"Long story. Short version is that Caplin screwed up and your friend there got the ass end of it. How'd you know her anyway?"

"The dance class I go to? Elinor's the teacher. She's a really great girl Don. She'd never be involved with a guy like Parks," Lindsay said defensively.

"No-one's suggesting she is Linds. Anwyay, I've booked her into a nice hotel for the next three nights while we get the door fixed and a clean up crew in here."

"Actually, I'd rather do it myself, if you don't mind." Elinor's voice was still a bit shaky.

As Don and Lindsay turned towards her, Don was mesmerised. This woman was beautiful. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before – or maybe he had. Recovering quickly, he found his voice.

"It's no problem, Miss Foster. We'll be very respectful of your things and it's the least the Department can do," replied Don.

"Thank you detective, but I think I've had enough of my personal belongings being rifled through. If you could replace the door and the security on it, I'd be grateful. I just want to put this behind me and get on with my life."

"I understand. Well, if you're ready, I'll take you to your hotel."

Immediately he saw the look of panic in those gorgeous eyes but it was Lindsay who spoke.

"Elinor will be staying with me and Danny tonight Don. I don't think she wants to be alone and it's just for one night."

"Fine, back to your place it is then, but I'm going to need a statement from you about all this Miss Foster. Would tomorrow be okay?"

Elinor nodded and with that she and Lindsay were gone.

Before knocking off for the evening, Don went back to Elinor Foster's apartment to collect the keys for the large padlock that had been hastily fitted. Whilst the guy finished what he was doing, Don went through the apartment to make sure everything was secure inside as well as to survey the damage. Damn, the place was a mess. He scanned the rooms taking a more careful note of things this time. Here were the personal photos; an older couple, probably parents, then a much older couple, grandparents he assumed, a few with friends. Then he noticed a picture with Elinor in the arms of good looking guy. Boyfriend? Brother maybe? As he looked around the bedroom at the tossed clothes, he couldn't help his professional eye. Something was off. Not in a bad way, just … off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and that was something that didn't sit easy with Don Flack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and alerted – you all made a me a very happy girl! Thanks to those who've just read too! Ok, so here's the next one. There is a crime coming but I need to get Don and Ellie in the same orbit a while before! Enjoy!**

**Serendipity**

Even though he knew it was coming, Don was still surprised at how hard the fall out from the night before was going to be. The NYPD had raided and ransacked the home of a Supreme Court Judge in a very upscale part of town where they had mistakenly suspected an elusive drugs dealer lived, causing criminal damage and bursting in on an innocent citizen. Perfect. Thankfully, it was Caplin's head that was in this particular noose and both Camarda and his superiors were yanking at the knot - hard. However, as the ranking officer, it had still given Don had a new pile of paperwork to deal with; his account of what went down, organising locksmiths and carpenters as well as uniforms to watch the place until it was secure and now, taking Elinor Foster's statement. What had made the whole thing worse was that the press had gotten wind of it all. God, what sort of people listened to police frequencies? People looking for a good story that would sell newspapers it would appear. So, in addition to taking her statement, Best had ordered that he approach Elinor about not talking to the papers. Don had already decided to put Lindsay in the frame for that conversation. She was her friend after all.

A little after ten, he looked up and saw Elinor come in to the Squad Room. He was pouring himself a coffee so he had time to take in the sight before him. She really was as stunning as he had remembered from the night before. Actually, more so. She was wearing jeans and what looked like a sports shirt of some sort and even though it was baggy, he could see what Danny had meant. She moved with a grace and elegance he didn't see in this office too often. Ramrod straight with a small, athletic frame that most definitely curved amply in all the right places, she stood about 5'6" and he could tell from the way she walked that Elinor Foster was clearly very physically fit. But it was her face that made his chest tighten. No make up, clear skin, long dark hair pulled messily up with a clip that showed off those eyes. Large, deep brown and expressive. It was a long time since he'd had a physical reaction to a woman from just looking at her. Sure he'd found others attractive and had acted on that several times. But this wasn't like that. No, he hadn't felt like this since….well, a good while now.

Pushing his thoughts away, he approached Elinor and Lindsay, welcoming them before leading them both to an interview room.

Once there, the interview went very smoothly. He was surprised as he thought it was going to be a traumatic event for Elinor, but she impressed him by how factual and undramatic she was – she gave her side of what happened carefully and clearly. She seemed to know exactly what he needed from her. Compared to his usual experiences with this kind of thing, it was weird.

Before the interview had finished Lindsay had been called away by Mac, leaving Elinor with Don.

"So, that's just about everything Miss Foster," he said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Just about?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

Don looked at her, trying to decide how to approach this. From what he'd just witnessed he settled on being direct. He thought she'd appreciate that.

"Miss Foster, you know how sorry the NYPD is about what happened last night. In fact my Captain and the Captain of the Narcotics Squad have both asked if you would meet them to….'

"You don't want me to say anything to the press do you?" she interrupted.

Don looked at her in surprise, not knowing quite what to say, causing Elinor to give a small smile.

"Wow, you get right on in there don't you?" he finally said, treating her to her broad grin. He'd not seen this side of her before and although it was only a flash, he definitely liked it.

"I don't like beating around the bush, it's true. But please tell your Captain that I have no intention of speaking to the press or anyone else. I just want my apartment door fixed to how it was before, so I can go home, clear up and put the whole sorry incident behind me."

She dropped her eyes from Don's as she quietly continued.

"It's taken me five months to start feeling comfortable and safe in this city. I need to get back into routine as fast as possible; I don't want to lose that feeling."

A silence hung between them as Don grappled with her words. He desperately wanted to know what she meant, but it didn't seem right to ask.

"Well, Miss Foster, you not talking to the press is very appreciated and I promise I will get you back in your apartment as quickly as possible. Are you sure, you don't want a clean up crew to go in?"

"Definitely. I'm actually going to have to throw some stuff out, so I'd prefer to do the clean up myself. Lindsay said she'd come and help, so it won't take long."

With that, she got up to go, but could sense that Don wanted to ask her something.

"Detective….?"

Don gave a small smile at her perceptiveness.

"Look, it's really none of my business, but….how come you live in an apartment owned by a Supreme Court Judge?"

Elinor smiled.

"Peter's my uncle," she said simply, leaving Don with a whole different set of questions.

With that, Lindsay came back in and seeing they were clearly finished, ushered Elinor out.

"Damn, Doc, that hurts," Flack pressed his lips together hard and grunted as the pain throbbed through his shoulder.

"Sorry Don, but I have to see how it's doing and I'm sorry to say, not well. You've broken down one too many doors my friend." Sheldon tried to keep his tone light, knowing the detective wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

After facing up to his financial problems, Hawkes had taken on extra work for the NYPD as a doctor in an Occupational Health initiative. Months before, he'd worked out that the Department lost hundreds of days every year in sick leave because cops refused to go to their doctor's until it was too late and so had to have more sick days than they would have had they gone sooner. Sheldon had figured that if he could secure the funding, a doctor could hold a regular drop in clinic for the officers at a precinct, where they could get advice and treatment without having to wait or take time off. To his surprise, the Department thought it was a great idea and the funding came through just when he'd needed it, so he could take on the role. In a six month period it had proven so successful that extra money was given to employ a second doctor so that more shifts were covered. Although he didn't need to now, Hawkes had rediscovered his love for medicine and carried on with his shifts at the clinic. The cops usually appreciated having one of their own treating them. However, he had a feeling that today, Don Flack wasn't going to be one of them.

"I'm sorry Don but I'm going to have to sign you off field duties until this is sorted out."

Don spun round to look at his friend.

"You're kidding me right? Okay, so it hurts, but not to the point where I can't leave the precinct. Give me some pain killers and I'll be fine."

Hawkes picked up bandage from the cart in front of him.

"Here, catch," he said, tossing the bandage at shoulder height to the detective in front of him.

"Aaaarghh! Damn!" cursed Don as he failed to catch it.

"Do I really need to make my point any clearer? That was shoulder height. Put you hands in front of you as though you were holding your weapon."

He waited.

"See, you can't. No field work for you until that shoulder is fixed."

Sheldon hated doing this but he knew it was his friend's own good. How long Don would take to see it that way was another matter.

"Okay, so how do I get this fixed as fast as possible?" Don's mood all too apparent in his part pained, part pissed off question.

"Physical Therapy is probably the best thing you can do right now. Basically your shoulder joint is inflamed and if you don't get it looked at it'll turn into what we call a 'frozen shoulder' which could take months to heal; of course it could have been fine by now if you'd had it seen to earlier."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Don snarked.

Hawkes ignored the remark, concentrating on the script he was writing. Tearing the paper off and handing it to Don, he then handed him a business card.

"Okay, so there's a prescription for some anti inflammatories and some pain killers and that's a card of one of the best physical therapist practices in the city. The Department has a contract with them so it'll all be paid for. Get an appointment as soon as possible. The sooner you get the treatment started the sooner you get away from your desk."

Don looked at the card skeptically.

"Physical therapy. Really?"

Hawkes just nodded, a small smile on his face.

Forty eight hours later Don was in the waiting room of what was clearly a very successful private practice. He felt a swell of pride go through him that the NYPD cared enough about their officers to send them to a place like this. He'd filled out the comprehensive medical questionnaire he'd been given on arrival and was now waiting for his name to be called out. He didn't have to wait long.

"Detective Flack," called the cheerful middle aged receptionist. He'd expected this place to be more clinical and cold but if they'd hired her to put patients at ease and give a warm welcome, it had certainly worked.

"You're in room three, just along the hall. Please hand these to the therapist when you get in there," she smiled, handing him his notes and pointing him in the right direction.

Don knocked on the door and stopped in his tracks as he went in and met his therapist.

"Miss Foster?"

Elinor looked back at him, just as surprised.

"Detective Flack. I'm sorry, I had no idea. I was just told to expect a new patient this morning. If you'll hang on I'll see who else can see you."

"Hey, no, it's okay – I just wasn't expecting – well, you, that's all," he explained quickly, making both of them laugh.

Elinor looked at the man in front of her. God, that smile and those eyes, a killer combination. Don Flack was a formidable specimen that was for sure. Tall, muscular but not over done, incredibly handsome, yet with that boyish grin which she bet he knew just how to use. He could charm the birds from the trees – and the women to his bed. The thought brought her back to reality. Be professional Ellie, professional.

"Right, well if you're sure you don't mind me treating you, let's get on with it. What can I help you with today? Oh and by the way, it's Elinor – I think we can let the 'Miss Foster' thing go now!"

"Okay, Elinor," he replied. He paused before speaking again. "Can I call you El?" he asked cheekily.

Elinor bit her cheek trying to keep a serious face. "Not if you want me to answer you! But Ellie I can deal with if Elinor's too much for you to remember…."

Don smiled as he gave her his notes and sat down as she looked through them. After asking him a few more questions, she asked him to remove his shirt including his undershirt. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle as he waggled his eyebrows at her as if to say 'really?'

Elinor watched, fascinated as he removed his undershirt and she could see the planes of his muscled torso. She also noticed a large scar, which just made what she saw all the more interesting. Get a grip Ellie she scolded herself, you've seen this all before.

Snapping herself back into work mode, she examined and manipulated Don's shoulder before deciding on a course of treatment.

"How do you feel about acupuncture?" she asked.

Don looked a little ill all of a sudden.

"What, loads of little needles sticking out of me? To be honest I've tried not to think about it."

"Now, now detective, surely you're not scared of a few needles?" she teased. "Look, let me explain and you can decide from there. If you think you can cope, we'll give it a go. If you don't like it we'll try something else, but I promise you this treatment will be the fastest way for you to get that shoulder back to normal."

Elinor explained how the treatment worked by fooling the body into thinking it had been stabbed and so sending all of it's natural healing to the area where the joint would reap the benefit. She also explained that putting a small electric current through the needles would also help, as would ultrasound treatment. Don found himself trusting her and agreed to go ahead.

A half hour later, a sore but happy Don was getting ready to leave. It wasn't that the therapy had been a miracle cure, although it wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it was going to be, it was more that he'd had a whole half hour to watch Elinor at work. He found her touch amazing, sending tingles through him that had nothing to do with needles or electric currents. He had to fight very hard to stop thinking how that touch would feel in different circumstances. He was able to study that beautiful face from close range, trying to find a flaw, but even with concentration etched onto it, he couldn't. He even found her accent had an affect on him that he couldn't explain. He'd had to pull himself up quickly as the session ended so she wouldn't catch him staring, but it had been worth it. He was looking forward to the next session already. It actually worried him a bit. This was not the Don Flack he was any more. He brushed it off as a phase – of course he'd be attracted to such a beautiful girl. It'd pass.

Ellie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. There was nothing she could do now. She'd always liked these jeans but they really did make her backside look big. She dug through her wardrobe and picked out an even baggier shirt that would come down over her hips and hide the offending area a bit, but also provided coverage for the tee she was wearing that made her so self conscious of her bust. She hated feeling this way about her body; she hadn't always, but since….. well, since a lot of things really. It didn't matter, she wasn't in the market to get noticed and she found that very liberating. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she didn't even bother to look at herself again – she'd given up on that a while ago too.

She arrived at the bar feeling really nervous. She'd never been out with Lindsay before and didn't know what to expect. In fact since her arrival in New York she'd only been out socially a handful of times, usually with people she worked with and knew extremely well. She congratulated herself on her courage, told herself it was only drinks, took a deep breath and went in to the bar. She quickly located Lindsay, who came over to meet her, but was slightly panicked to see her with a group of people, laughing and obviously at ease with each other.

Lindsay seemed to pick up on her friend's reticence and gave her arm a quick squeeze.

"They don't bite," she joked as they reached the table. On their arrival everyone automatically shuffled around to make more room and Lindsay made all the introductions.

"This is Mac, my boss, Stella, Adam, Sid, Sheldon and Danny, you know already. Everyone, this is my friend Elinor. She's from England and she's a physical therapist and excellent dance teacher, who's only been in New York for about seven months, so we still need to make a good impression!"

"Please call me Ellie," she said as she sat down between handshakes. She noticed that there was one chair empty and assumed that someone's partner must be joining them later. She chatted happily, enjoying herself enormously when the little group suddenly let up a cheer. As she looked up she found herself staring into those piercing blue eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my very own torturer," he joked as he sat down next to Ellie. "What brings a nice girl like you out with a bunch of cold scientists and cynical cops like us?"

"Well, you said I'm a torturer, so I guess Lindsay figured I'd fit right in! But you can't say my torture isn't working though can you?" she challenged.

She was right. The treatment was working far better than Don had ever anticipated and he could actually lift his arm over his head in a backstroke motion now.

As the evening wore on, Don was becoming more and more aware of Ellie. Although they had become increasingly familiar through the therapy sessions they'd already had together, he never saw her this relaxed and happy and he liked it. They had talked and laughed and he found himself totally wrapped up in her and also in finding a keen sense of humour that he had only seen flashes of before.

He was able to watch her without her knowing now as the position of the whole group kept changing as people went to the bar or bathroom or changed places to strike up different conversations.

As he watched Ellie get up and go to the bar with Lindsay, Don had to suck in a breath. Her ass looked amazing in those jeans and now her over shirt had unbuttoned, he let his gaze wander up so he could see the curve of her hips and small waist that led to an ample cleavage. He could also see that he wasn't the only guy in the room to notice. Several were checking her out as she waited at the bar and she was totally oblivious, not making eye contact with any of them. Even so, Don still felt something stir inside of him.

"Told you she had a killer body didn't I?"

Danny's voice interrupted Don's thoughts.

"Come on, you must have noticed? continued Danny, seeing his friend's blank face. "She's had her hands all over you for what, over a month now?"

"Actually, she's sticking needles into me and passing electric currents through them most of the time," Don deadpanned, still watching Ellie.

Again, Don had the feeling that something wasn't quite as it should be.

Finally turning to Danny, he said, "Don't you think what she wears is strange? I mean look at her? She's gorgeous and yet she keeps it all as covered as possible. She could easily dress like Stella or Lindsay and still be decent, yet she doesn't. And she hasn't had a drink all night other than soda."

"Well she is a Brit. Maybe she's got that whole, 'stiff upper lip, repressed English' thing going on," offered Danny. "Either way, you should go for her. Actually I'm surprised you haven't. What, you off your game there bud?"

"Nah, she's not really my type," he finally managed.

"What, gorgeous, intelligent and with an accent that I know does it for you. Yeah, I can see how she might not be your type."

Don snorted at his friend's remark and took a long pull on his beer as he watched the women make their way back to the table. Ellie must have been stopped at least three times by guys wanting her number or to give them hers, but she politely but firmly declined every time.

As the evening drew to a close, the individuals gradually made their excuses and left leaving only Danny and Lindsay who were making the most of having no Lucy for the evening and Don and Ellie. Ellie hadn't had any intention of staying for that long but had so enjoyed the company that here she was, almost the last man standing. Realising how late it was, the remaining four got up to leave. Ellie said her goodbyes and found herself outside with Don.

"So how you getting home?" he asked.

"I have a number of a cab company that has women drivers so I'll wait for one of them."

Don frowned. "How long have you got to wait?"

"Well, it is a Friday night so twenty to thirty minutes. It's my own fault, I should have called them sooner."

"That's ridiculous. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No Don, I can't let you do that, it's miles away."

"Well it's either that or I have to wait with you for half an hour." He saw her look up at him in surprise. "I can't let a lady wait here on her own at this time of night. No way. Besides it's cold. So you see, it's much less trouble to take you myself – I'm not over the limit, I'm on call tonight."

Ellie held his gaze before replying. He clearly wasn't going to give in so she just nodded and he led the way to his car.

They arrived at Ellie's apartment and Don insisted on walking her up to her door.

"Looks like the guys did a pretty good job on this. Got some hefty locks on there, especially for this neighbourhood," he offered. Again, that feeling.

"They did, just like is was before and when a girl lives alone she's got to feel safe," Ellie replied lightly as she worked the locks, finally opening the door.

"Well, detective, until Wednesday then."

As Ellie looked up, she found herself pinned by a pair of the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. There was just a hint of a smile on his handsome face causing her mouth to go dry. She didn't know what to say but yet couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. It was like she was hypnotized, rooted to the spot. Very slowly, almost in slow motion he moved towards her and brought a hand up to tuck away a piece of stray hair that had fallen out of her clip. It was that action that broke the moment. She flinched. She stayed where she was but she had definitely flinched. Ellie felt the blush of embarrassment flood her cheeks and quickly turned towards the open door.

"Ellie, wait?"

She couldn't do this, she couldn't talk to him, couldn't explain, so she reverted to an old tactic. She talked.

"It's late Don. Thanks so much for bringing me home, it was very nice of you. See you Wednesday. Don't forget to do your exercises. Night."

She was gone. Don stood for a while going through what had just happened. There had definitely been something pass between them, a moment like he hadn't experienced; not just in a long time, but ever. This girl was already getting to him that's for sure, but what was it that just happened? He thought over the evening. The clothes, not drinking, the reinforced door and her concerns about safety, like using the cab company with only female drivers. Just modest and cautious? But then there was the flinching. Had she been the victim of an abusive boyfriend maybe? No, she definitely had more attitude than that and she'd handled those guys at the bar far too well. Besides other things didn't fit. He shook his head and looked at her door before finally walking away. Maybe he was over thinking this.

Ellie finally breathed again once she saw him walk away via the peephole in the door. He'd stayed so long she was worried that he'd knock and want to talk again. She banged her head against the door. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She couldn't risk this. She'd have to keep a professional distance. The problem was, she wasn't quite sure how she was to manage it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Firstly apologies for the absence of page breaks. They are all in the original script I promise but for some reason the ff site isn't recognising them in the upload or even when I've edited after that. Thank you all for reader and especially those who have reviewed. I shouldn't be as pleased about getting them as I am!

Maybe This Time

Elinor arrived at the practice where she was freelancing in good time to go over her appointment list for that morning and the notes that accompanied. She enjoyed working here; the people were nice, the work was varied and interesting and the pay excellent. She had been introduced to the practice by a mutual friend of hers and the owner, Robert Dwyer and after looking at her resume and references and being a shrewd man, he had hired her within days of her arriving in New York.

Robert was an elegant, energetic man in his fifties whose practice covered the more mundane caseload but also a range of specialities when needed. Robert himself specialised in back care and the other therapists were carefully chosen for their different areas of expertise. Ellie's was sports and dance related injuries and it was for this reason that she was called into his office first thing.

"Morning Ellie," he called cheerfully from his office. "Can I have a minute?"

Ellie wandered through, files in hand as Robert came from behind his desk to meet her half way.

"You won't be needing these today," he said taking the files from her. He noted her confused expression and continued.

"We had a call from the New York State Ballet – that male dancer you've been treating…"

"Daniel Kempner?" she asked.

"That's the one – their rising star – he turned up to a physio session and had a tantrum because you weren't there apparently." Robert looked unimpressed with the dancer's behaviour.

"But he doesn't really need any treatment now, just a good massage at the end of each rehearsal which their own people are more than capable of," she said, slightly irritated at Daniel's demands.

"Well, he wants you – and as that's good business for us," said Robert knowingly, the smallest of smirks on his face. "Alice will go through your list and offer each client another therapist or another appointment. Between the rest of us, we can mop up your day if need be. Your notes are up to date aren't they?" He already knew the answer before Elinor nodded.

"Right then just quickly go through the names with Alice in case there's anyone that you definitely need to see so we'll reschedule them and then get off over to NYSB and we'll give you a call if we need anymore patient info."

"What about this one?' asked Alice a round faced, eternally cheerful and efficient middle aged lady who, in the months Elinor had worked here, had never said a bad word about anyone or raised her voice.

Elinor looked at the name and panicked. Det. Don Flack, NYPD.

"Damn!" she cursed out loud, causing Alice to look up in surprise.

Elinor hadn't seen Don since the incident at her door. He'd cancelled the previous session due to being on nights and if she were honest, she'd been glad as seeing him again had filled her with dread. It was obvious that she had flinched away from him but she really wasn't going to talk to a virtual stranger about it. He'd called her a few times but she hadn't returned them, not knowing what to say. Now he'd really think she was avoiding him. He'd called her himself to explain though, so she really should return the courtesy – unless…

"Sorry Alice," she offered, "he's almost finished his course of treatment so he can see someone else. In fact, he's on the discharge list, so it's no problem at all."

"Oh, sweetie, you know that Robert likes continuity of care, so we should cancel him until you can see him. Even better, why don't you do it yourself?" Alice wasn't stupid.

With a sigh, Elinor picked up the phone and dialled Don's mobile.

"Flack," came the immediate reply, his voice very clipped and professional.

"Don, it's Elinor, the physio." She cringed. 'The physio?' God she was stupid sometimes.

Ellie went redder as she heard the soft chuckle on the other end of the 'phone. The voice that came back had dropped and lost its hard edge.

"Hi, Elinor the physio," came the reply.

Elinor decided to just push on.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you today as I have to see a client for an emergency elsewhere, but as we were only going to meet for me to discharge you, you can do that with one of the other therapists here so that you don't have to wait another week."

She waited while there was a long pause, holding her breath.

"Actually I think I'd like to see you." His voice was soft and warm and his answer clearly had a dual meaning to it.

"Well…um.. in that case," she stammered, "shall we say same time next week and we'll get you discharged?"

"Ten a.m. Monday it is then. See you there Elinor the physio." And with a click, he was gone.

Saturday had been great fun. After what had turned out to be a week at the NYSB, most of it spent both smoothing over Daniel's tantrums whilst at the same time fending off his suggestions of dinner, Ellie had been ready for some retail therapy with Lindsay.

She needed lighter clothes anyway. Even early Spring was proving milder than expected after a very harsh winter and the temperatures would only rise rapidly from here. Elinor still had clothes to come from England but hadn't felt ready for them. She was getting there though. They were more her going out clothes for when she had been going to lots of parties - and dating. She wasn't sure she'd need the dating clothes any time soon, but the other bits and pieces would come in really useful, especially the more summery things.

Today though, being a total clothes hound, she had made a start on adding to her collection. Lindsay had been pleasantly shocked as her mild mannered friend had gone through rail after rail of clothing with a frightening efficiency and sense of purpose. She had found some stunning bargains though and Lindsay had also taken advantage of her friend's shopping prowess.

The two friends burst through the front door of the Messer's tidy apartment laden down with bags. Both women laughed at Danny's face as his mind obviously just saw the credit card bill. Before she noticed anyone else was there, Ellie heard a familiar chuckle.

"Looks like you ladies had a good time," laughed Don, pinning Ellie with those beautiful blue eyes and boyish grin.

Elinor had never seen Don Flack look quite so casual which struck her as odd seeing as she usually saw him naked to the waist. Today though he had on a pair of blue jeans that pulled nicely across muscular thighs and a lighter blue sweatshirt that brought out the colour of those gorgeous eyes.

"Actually these packages are mostly Ellie's," laughed Lindsay planting a reassuring kiss on Danny's cheek before turning back to Ellie.

"You'll stay for the game right?"

"Game?" She saw Don and Danny's incredulous faces and then remembered that Lindsay had said something about an ice hockey game on the tv.

"Oh, that game," she said quickly. "Oh no Linds, I know nothing about ice hockey - apart from a team called The Bruins, is it? - so I'd probably best be on my way."

"No." said Don simply his gaze remaining as intense as it had before. "There's no way you can live in New York and think ice hockey is about the Bruins!" His face registered total disgust at the mention of the Bruins, causing both Lindsay and Ellie to smile. "You have to know about the Rangers – and we'll explain the game won't we Danno?"

"Sure you will," replied Lindsay with her smile broadening, "by shouting at the tv the whole way through!" She turned back to her friend. "Come on Ellie, it'll be fun and besides, Danny's also going to make his famous chicken parm, so you've got to stay."

Elinor smiled and relented. She was going to learn about ice hockey and find out what chicken parm actually was.

The game passed quickly and Elinor couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. Don and Danny were very animated viewers and obviously had very strong opinions about what was going on, but had to temper their reactions due to little Lucy's presence. Eventually the Rangers won which clearly made Don and Danny very happy as they seemed to be discussing the whole game again just as Danny's 'phone rang.

"Damn!" exclaimed Danny, snapping his 'phone shut.

"What's up Sweetie?" asked Lindsay.

"That was the lab. I asked to be called soon as some results came back from the Romario case. I really do have to get this done – I promised Mac I would look at them and let him know asap. It won't take long, an hour tops, so hold tight ok?"

"Don't worry Danno, we'll still be here, though 'an hour tops' in this city…." his friend stated as Danny kissed Lindsay and Lucy goodbye and flew out the door.

Lindsay looked at Lucy and sighed.

"Well missy, I guess it's time for a bath and bed. Give Uncle Don and Aunty Ellie a kiss goodnight."

Lucy looked up through little tired, red eyes and leaned in towards Don and Ellie for kisses.

"You two can amuse yourselves for a little while can't you? Help yourselves to drinks," said Lindsay with what Elinor thought was the slightest smirk on her face. She was gone before either Don or Elinor could answer.

Don was already in the kitchen when Ellie went in to get herself a drink. She was suddenly very aware of his height and size as he leaned against the counter, arms across his broad chest, a bottle of beer in one hand, just looking at her. It was the first time they'd been alone since he'd taken her home.

"So, what was the emergency that meant you had to cancel our date on Monday?" asked Don lazily.

Elinor did her best not to react to his choice of words.

"Daniel Kempner, soloist at the NYSB," replied Elinor flatly, her tone telling Don that she had been irritated about it. "I've treated him a lot lately for a hamstring injury then John, the regular company physio – who's really good by the way - turned up for his massage and Daniel went into one. I don't know what's the matter with him."

Don immediately bit his top lip hard in a futile attempt to not laugh out loud.

"I'll bet he did," he finally managed.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't help but laugh with him but wasn't sure why. Don saw the slightly confused look on her face.

"You really don't know?" His tone was amused and a little incredulous.

"Know what?" Elinor wasn't following this at all.

"Ok, let me get this straight. This guy has been treated by you for a hamstring injury – that's upper thigh right? - for a good few weeks and then throws his toys out of the pram when it's not you that turns up to massage him."

Ellie nodded. Don continued.

"And this Daniel, he's straight?"

Ellie nodded again. Don shook his head, chuckling.

"Come on Elinor, why do you think Daniel wasn't very happy? I'd choose the beautiful woman every time too."

It had come out before he'd realised - almost. The silence between them resonated around the room. Dark brown eyes met bright blue as brown blushed deeply. Elinor couldn't hold the intensity of his gaze any longer and broke the eye contact and the moment. Don just sipped on his beer, his eyes never wandering. Elinor gathered herself.

"No, you've got that very wrong. Daniel is just fussy that's all. Dancers can be like thoroughbreds – demanding, highly strung and superstitious and they like their routine. Now that I've treated him, he's just got a 'thing' about it, that's all,"

Don knew exactly what or rather whom Daniel had a thing for.

"So, he hasn't asked you out on a date then?" he asked simply.

"No," Elinor replied too quickly. Don raised his eyebrows at her. She was a terrible liar.

"Well…." she stammered, lowering her eyes, "maybe."

"But you turned him down." It was a statement not a question.

Elinor shrugged.

"As I said, guys like Daniel are demanding. He's not my type at all."

"So what is your type Ellie?" asked Don quietly, using the shortened version of her name for the first time.

Elinor took her time to answer. She was on very shaky ground here and she didn't know what to do. Her 'type' was exactly what was standing in front of her. But she couldn't do it – it wouldn't be fair.

"Actually, I'm kind of on a dating break," she finally answered.

"A break." His words were flat.

"Yep, a break. I haven't been on a date for well over a year now."

As soon as she uttered those words she regretted it, but it was too late. Fortunately, before Don had the chance to reply Lindsay came back into the room. For now, Elinor had a reprieve.

Danny was as good as his word and got back in just over the hour. The mood lifted as Flack and Lindsay teased him over his obsessive method of cooking, much to Ellie's amusement.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and Elinor enjoyed being in good company with good food. Finally, she announced that she had outstayed her welcome and it was time to go home. To her dismay and excitement, Don agreed and once again it was clear that he would see her home. She knew that protest was futile unless she wanted to appear rude. She hated this. Hated that she was putting herself in a position that she really wanted but couldn't be in all at the same time. It was obvious that Don Flack liked her – more than liked her actually. And the attraction was mutual even though she'd fought against it so hard. She had deliberately tried not to sit next to him at dinner, not to look at him more than she had to or engage in much conversation, but the truth was that, in spite of herself, she was drawn to him like a moth to flame.

After saying their goodbyes to Danny and Lindsay, Elinor reluctantly let Don walk with her to her apartment. They bantered a little on the way but he was just as quiet as she was. Once at the apartment, she fumbled so much with the new key, that he took it from her hand and opened the new locks himself. His presence leaning over her almost made Ellie gasp, the sexual energy he was projecting.

Then something happened that took her by surprise. She wasn't afraid. No heart pounding out of her chest. No panic rising, threatening to suffocate her. She should have been, seeing the look of want in his eyes, but she wasn't – not until he began to lean in towards her, his intention clear. As his lips touched hers, Elinor gasped and jumped as though an electric current had passed right through her. She pushed him away hard, both hands on his chest. She was breathing heavily and rapidly, clutching for air.

"Ellie, calm down. It's ok, I'm so sorry. Breath ok, just breath, you're alright." Don's voice was worried but calming and she felt him rub up and down her arms, the irony being that the soothing gesture was coming from the source of the anxiety.

Eventually she was able to take control, her breathing returned to normal. She peeped up at a worried looking Don who was still gently rubbing up and down her arms.

Sad blue eyes looked at her.

"God Ellie, what did he do to you?" he asked quietly.

Ellie looked at him, blinking back fat tears. She couldn't speak without them falling. Pulling away, she shook her head violently, gathered her bags and went inside.

"I'm sorry Don," she whispered without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Once again, a huge thank you to all who have read and especially reviewed – I genuinely find them so encouraging. I'm still battling the page break thing, but have tried a new tactic in this chapter. Fingers Crossed! Shout to my girl D for being the absolute best! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter too!

Getting To Know You

Don woke early for a Sunday. Try as he might to sleep in, he couldn't stop replaying what had happened with Ellie the previous evening. There were questions he needed to answer. Had he been wrong about the abusive boyfriend? Why was she so damned scared? Why hadn't she dated for over a year? Why had she come to New York in the first place? And most important of all, how was he going to get her to see him again? He was sure that she had felt the same thing he had – the sexual tension between them was undeniable. He hadn't planned to move in and kiss her, but in that moment, looking into those soft brown eyes that looked so vulnerable yet so intense, it felt like the most natural thing in the world – the kicker was that he would have sworn that she wanted it too. Well, until she had a panic attack. That was a new one.

The question was what to do now? This was the second time the pair of them being alone had ended badly. The previous time she hadn't returned his calls and he'd been

convinced that she wouldn't have seem him for their therapy session if he hadn't of insisted. He also knew she'd be embarrassed beyond words. So it was up to him. Deciding on a course of action, Don jumped out of bed and into the shower.

An hour or so later he was at Elinor's apartment building. He swaggered confidently past the doorman in case she had told him not to let Don up and took the elevator up to her floor.

He rang the bell and waited. And waited. He rang again. He could hear her behind the door and guessed she was looking through the peek hole. He wasn't going to play games with her.

"Come on Elinor, I know you're there behind the door, I can hear you. Open up."

There was a pause and the door cracked open, the chain still on. Even through the small gap, Don could see she hadn't slept well.

"What can I do for you Detective?" she asked quietly.

"Detective? You're kidding right? Come on Ellie, it's me, Don, your friend - the one who wants to apologise for upsetting you last night." He had made every effort to keep his voice light but there was definitely an edge to it. He hated the distance she was trying to put between them.

"No problem. Apology accepted – unnecessary, but accepted. Thank you. Have a good day off and I'll see you tomorrow." She went to close the door but was met with resistance from a strong hand.

"Ellie please? Just let me come in and talk to you – properly. Please? I won't come anywhere near you, you have my word."

After what seemed an age, Don finally let out a breath when he heard the metallic sound of the chain sliding off. Slowly the door drew back and he entered her apartment.

Elinor stood before him in sweat pants and a baby tee, her damp hair brushed back off her face. She hugged herself lightly and couldn't hold his gaze for any length of time. He noticed that her eyes looked tired and sore as though she'd been crying or hadn't slept and his heart went out to her and for her.

"Thank you," he said simply. She nodded.

Don had gone through several scenarios on the way over here but as usual, reality was very different. There was no escaping the elephant in the room. Don decided to face it head on.

"Elinor, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" He stopped suddenly; no, he wasn't going to lie. "Actually, I do know what came over me. I like you Ellie, I mean really like you and if I'm right, you like me too. I don't know what's happened in your past, but Elinor, I'm not that guy. So, I was wondering if we could start over. Could I take you out for an early lunch or brunch – whatever – it doesn't matter?"

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes almost black with a mixture of sadness, caution and indecision. When she finally spoke, her voice was so small, Don had to turn his head to hear her.

"No Don, I'm the one who's sorry. I can't explain what happened, but please know it wasn't you fault. You're a good guy, I know that, it's just that things for me are, well…" she gave a small, humourless laugh, "complicated to say the least. I don't think me going out with you is a very good idea, but I really appreciate the thought."

"Why not?" he sounded frustrated. "Look Elinor, we're going to bump into each other all the time, so we'd better get used to it. Oh, and yes, I am a good guy and this, " he gestured between the two of them "only needs to be a complicated as you make it. How about for now, you see it as me buying a friend brunch? I know a great diner a couple of blocks from here that do the best all day breakfast in the city." His tone was lighter now and he suddenly turned on his thousand watt grin.

Ellie found herself gradually smiling. He was right. She needed to get comfortable with him. Don was Danny's friend and Lindsay was fast becoming her best friend in this city, a relationship she valued. As for the rest of it – well he was giving her control over that. Feeling herself relent, Ellie sighed loudly.

"Wait here while I change." And with that she headed for her bedroom.

Don had been right, the diner just a few blocks away had indeed served a fantastic breakfast – and she hadn't known a thing about it. Then again she hadn't known about the other places Don had taken her as brunch had turned into an all day affair. He clearly loved this city and was keen to show her what he called the 'real' New York – the parts that the tourists don't see. They had walked miles, through the park, stopping at art displays and market stalls selling flowers, arts and crafts, trinkets and all manner of interesting things.

Elinor had become increasingly relaxed as the day wore on. Don was as good as his word and never moved in on her personal space once; she even found herself regretting that more than a few times. There were still little things that made it clear to her that this was more than a friendship; a look or small comment, but nothing overt.

Ellie sat in her apartment trying to make some sense of recent events. Since that wonderful Sunday, her and Don had seen each other often. They had celebrated when he had been given the all clear to go back to full duties, met for the odd lunch or even just a coffee. Don's shifts and the nature of his job didn't allow for anything more concrete at the moment but that suited her - she'd take what she could.

A month or so had passed and as a result there had been a definite shift in the dynamic of their friendship. Friendship – she sniffed at the word. It was inadequate for what they had. More than friendship, but not a couple. She had no idea what that made them and she didn't care – she just knew that she was enjoying every second of it. And that was the problem. Her carefully erected barriers were beginning to crumble – actually more than crumbling, more like crashing down round her ears and she didn't know what she should do about it.

Don was everything she could possibly want. 'But more than you deserve' said the voice in her head. It had come from nowhere. Suddenly, she felt the panic rise in her chest and fought to will it away, taking deep, relaxing breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, her head taking on the mantra that she did deserve her happiness. She hadn't heard the voice that told her these things for months now and had let her guard down. She knew what it said wasn't true – she deserved to be happy as much as the next person. And yet…

The buzzer provided a welcome interruption. Jeff the doorman's face appeared on the entry 'phone to tell her that the box from the UK she had been expecting had arrived and was being brought up. Sure enough almost before she put the 'phone down her bell rang and she ushered the delivery man into the sitting room, signing for the box before he left.

She had only just gotten the scissors to open it when her buzzer rang again.

"Detective Flack is on his way up Miss," came Jeff's nasally voice.

Thanking him, she left the door ajar so she wouldn't have to get up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your door open?" said Don with a stern tone but a smile on his face.

"I didn't leave it open," Ellie retorted, "I left it ajar for you, now stop moaning and look what's just arrived," she exclaimed excitedly.

Don looked over at the large box in the middle of her sitting room, his face asking the unspoken question.

"My mum sent it. I only asked for her to send some clothes and this arrived so goodness knows what else she's put in here."

Don looked at her. She was glowing with excitement. Her eyes were bright, her smile lit up her face, making him smile too and he felt something tug inside him. He wondered if she had any idea whatsoever about what she put him through every time they were together. Probably not. No, definitely not. She wasn't that cruel.

He was dragged away from his thought by the sound of Ellie tearing open the large box.

She reached inside and two very full suit bags came out and Don stepped forward to help her.

"My clothes," she stated simply before going back to the box and pulling out smaller bags and parcels. Looking through the other bags Don laughed as she found a teddy bear, some tea bags, bourbon cream biscuits and various other bits and pieces that her parents had clearly thought she needed, including a couple of photo albums.

"Now, I've got to get me a look at these!" teased Don, making a grab for them. He wasn't quick enough though and Ellie managed to keep them to herself.

"Not before I've had a look through to see how embarrassing they are you don't," she laughed before continuing. "I can't believe mum didn't put a note in at least – ah here it is."

Leaving Don to collapse of the box for her, Ellie opened the letter. She started to read not realising she was doing so in an audible whisper.

"Ma fille cherie, Tu nous manqués tellement…"

Don's heart almost stopped in his chest. He didn't know she spoke French and he'd had no idea that fact would affect him so much. Jess. It struck him like a thunderbolt.

In the past months since he'd got to really know Ellie, thoughts of Jess hadn't really been an issue and he'd taken that to mean that he'd come to terms with it, had made his peace. Now, just for a moment, he wasn't so sure. As he watched Ellie's animated face as she continued to read through the letter he allowed himself to close his eyes – it was the language he associated with Jess but it wasn't her. It still sounded sexy as hell. To his surprise and relief though, it strangely comforted him, even from another woman's lips. Yes, he decided, he'd made his peace after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Thanks again for all those who have read, alerted and of course reviewed! Lots of people wanting Don and Ellie's relationship to move on – well have a read, they're getting there! Welcome to some new readers and reviewers too. So this isn't the longest chapter in the world, but hope you like it anyway.

Breakthrough

Don collapsed in Ellie's sofa. They had just got back to her apartment after a day out at the Central Park Zoo with Lucy Messer. Due to shift patterns and breaks in cases Danny and Lindsay had hardly seen each other and it was taking its toll on the young family. Elinor had stepped up and offered to take Lucy off their hands for a couple of hours, had mentioned this to Don and the whole thing had escalated into a picnic and a zoo visit.

Don let his eyes shut as he thought about the day. He had enjoyed it enormously and yet aspects of it ate at him. It was obvious that people had thought that Lucy was his and Elinor's and it had struck him that in what, five years or even less that could be the case. And the biggest stumbling block to that was Elinor herself. The more time he was spending with her the more he could feel himself falling for this girl. And sure, things had shifted a little in his favour. He knew she was so much more comfortable in his presence now just by the clothes she wore when he was there. She didn't automatically put on baggy overshirts and sweaters any more, although they went on whenever they went out. She was certainly happy in his physical proximity – he had even slipped his hand into hers a few times and she had let him. And yet still there was this reticence within her, like she wouldn't let herself go entirely. To be honest it was frustrating the hell out of him. He was getting a little tired of not being trusted and not knowing why. He didn't know whether saying something to her would make it better or worse. He didn't want to lose what they had but at the same time he was becoming so emotionally invested in this girl that he had to think about his own self preservation. He'd loved and lost before. He wasn't sure he could do it again.

Ellie appeared after a quick shower and all of Don's sensible arguments melted away. In all the time they'd spent together he'd never seen her with her hair loose and here she was in yoga pants, tee, a huge smile on her face and that beautiful long, dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. The natural light caught it and showed the reds, browns and copper tones that made a rich chestnut colour he hadn't seen before. As she knelt on the sofa beside him to get to the answer machine on the table behind the it, it took every piece of self control he had not to just reach over and touch it. She was killing him. Maybe it was time to take a step back.

Elinor hit the play button on her answer machine. A few messages from work and casual friends came through and then a woman's voice came on the line causing Don to look up.

"Is that German she's speaking?" he asked.

"Shh," Elinor giggled at him as she replayed part of the message and threw a cushion at him.

Soon as she shut the machine off Don had to ask.

"Ok, so you had the letter in French and that was German right? What's with all the languages? Come on, spill."

Elinor smiled, got up off the sofa and took one of the photo albums from the bookshelf. Settling back next to Don and sitting on her knees so she was half facing him she began to explain.

"Ok, my family's a bit complicated. My dad's English but my mum's Swiss, from the part of the country that speaks Swiss German, not German German if you see what I mean. BUT, they met when they were both working in Geneva, which is French speaking. My dad's fluent and mum's English wasn't so hot then, so they courted in French. She speaks to me in Swiss German, but even now, when they're together they speak French and so do we as a family. Dad speaks to me in English. As a young child I went to the International School in Geneva where we were taught bi-lingually. Also, I did a lot of ballet and many of the classes are in French."

Don processed this new information. He had no idea about any of this and it saddened him as much as it fascinated him that he didn't know more about her. The detective in him though had a question.

"Ok, so then how does Supreme Court Judge Peter Lorrimer fit into all this – he's an American."

"Yes he is," Ellie smiled "and here's where the really complicated bit comes in. Peter is my mother's brother."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the total confusion on Flack's face.

"Eva, who I call my mum, didn't give birth to me. Nancy, my _mother, _is an American. I'm a dual national which is why I can work here legally with no fuss."

Don took a moment to take it all in.

"So, you're obviously close to your mom, but what about your mother?"

"It's been difficult," she admitted. "She and my dad had a 'thing' when they were very young. Short version is that my grandparents were – are - good friends, they kind of pushed my parents together and I was the unexpected result. A very hasty marriage was arranged but less than a year after I was born, my mother couldn't handle it and walked out. To be fair, it must have been hard as she was _the _party girl – a wealthy Boston socialite - and was suddenly saddled with a husband and baby, miles from home. Anyway, dad fought for and got full custody in spite of her parents wanting me; I was born in England and she had left him and me so it was a no brainer as far as the courts were concerned, even then. Actually it was the best thing to happen to me as he met Eva a year or so later and they married. Unfortunately, they couldn't have kids of their own, so I'm it."

She finally opened the photo album and showed Don all the players in her story. He really was interested now.

"And what about your mom? Sorry mother?" he asked.

"Ah, she remarried when I was about five. I was a bridesmaid of course – huge society wedding. Thanks to her parents we still had some sort of a relationship. That said I was vile to her when she had her twins. I think I felt a real sense of abandonment, but Eva was brilliant and got me through it. She even made me try to see it from Nancy's point of view."

The conversation was interrupted by Don's phone beeping that it was receiving a text/picture. Knowing he was on call, Elinor left his side and went into the kitchen to start preparing some food in case it was official business.

"Hey, look," said Don joining her and showing her his 'phone. There was a picture of Lucy totally flaked out with a message from Danny saying 'thanks. whatever you did it really worked!'

As Don was working the keys to file the message Elinor noticed he kept flexing his right hand.

"You've been doing that to your hand all day. What's the problem?" she asked.

"I don't really know," he replied. "I fell chasing this guy down and put my hand down. It was fine at the time but it kind of hurts now."

"Let's have a look," she said taking it in her hands as she began to carefully manipulate the small joints.

Don looked down at the much smaller hands holding and working his. He found the sight and feel incredibly erotic and held his breath in an attempt to not respond.

"There's no joint damage, probably just some bruising," commented Elinor absently, but he noticed the slightest hitch in her voice.

She carried on touching his hand but now she had turned it over and was drawing her fingers down his palm from wrist to fingertip, her ministrations sending shivers through him.

As she continued her hair fell in front of her face and without thinking Don brought his free left hand up to push it back. He waited for her to freeze like before but nothing happened. Not being able to resist, he began to slowly stroke her hair, taking in its silky feel. He watched her carefully, noticing how she had stopped stroking his hand and had closed her eyes, not in panic but in enjoying him feeling her hair.

Very, very slowly, giving her time to stop him, Don let his fingers fall from her hair and trace along her cheek bone and down to her jaw enjoying the feel of her soft skin. He tipped up her chin and she opened her eyes. He rubbed his thumb gently along her full bottom lip making his intent clear before slowly bringing his lips to hers. He brushed against her waiting to see how she would react. He saw her eyes search his and willed for her to see him there and not whatever it was in her past. Tentatively, he repeated the action, this time placing his right hand into the small of her back to pull her closer. He thought she was going to pull away, but instead she laid her hands on his chest before sliding them up his shirt to his neck, raising on to her tiptoes and kissing him.

Don stood absolutely still to enable Ellie to control the kiss, letting her take whatever she wanted, but couldn't help himself from letting both hands wander up and down her back before settling onto her hips. The kiss was incredibly sensual, Ellie exploring his mouth gently before pulling away to get some air. She immediately lowered her head and he felt her embarrassment.

"No Elinor, don't do that," he said quietly, but almost angry with her, once again tipping her chin up so that she would look at him. "I won't let you be embarrassed about this – god Ellie, it's only a kiss and a damned sexy one too. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's been a long time coming. Worth it though," he added with a cheeky grin breaking the tension, "we should try it again."

Don was still playing with her hair when his 'phone beeped again. Assuming it was another picture of Lucy he didn't hide it from Ellie's gaze. As the image came through though he quickly turned it away from her.

"Nuh –uh, this one's not for you babes."

Ellie noted that he didn't react to calling her the pet name. It was one of the things that endeared Flack to her so much. He was so confident, not just in himself but in her. The last half hour had been a major breakthrough for her and on some level he had known that but made no fuss or mention of it at all other than telling her she wasn't allowed to have her hair tied up anymore when he was there!

"Ok Gorgeous, I gotta go, but I'll check in later ok?"

He took her in his arms, kissed her gently and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N Hi everyone and thank so much for the alerts, reviews and the pms – I've really enjoyed getting to know some of you. Time for the first case. Enjoy!

Where We Work

"So what have got?" asked Flack arriving at the crime scene, an apartment not too far from where Ellie lived.

"You got here fast," commented Stella.

"I was in the area," he replied noncommittally, taking out his note book.

"Doesn't Elinor live around here?" teased Stella watching Flack colour steadily. Deciding to leave that for later, she continued.

"Ok, well the vic is Artur Slavkin. Murdered some time this afternoon, judging by lividity and the fact that rigor hasn't fully set in."

Mac joined the conversation, acknowledging Don.

"There's no sign of forced entry, so he probably knew the perp. Now we need to find out what Mr Slavkin here was in to."

Don's mind was rummaging through his memory bank. Slavkin. Slavkin. Why did that name ring a bell?

"Isn't he the choreographer for the New York State Ballet Company?" he said suddenly.

Mac and Stella turned to him, looks of shock and amusement on their faces.

"Impressive," chortled Mac, "but I have to ask….."

"Oh, I saw a poster for one of the ballets he worked on, " Don stammered before quickly adding, "I'll go and canvas the neighbours, see if they heard anything." He didn't mention that the poster was on the wall in Ellie's kitchen.

"Busted," teased Stella as Don turned to leave.

A few hours later, back at the lab Don met up with Mac to share information on their victim.

"Sid's likely to confirm our vic was killed by blunt force trauma, most probably from a piece of glass art that we found covered in blood in the apartment. He won't do the autopsy until tomorrow now as it's Sunday, but we should have all the results by the end of tomorrow or Tuesday," started Mac.

Consulting his notebook, Don added his part to the puzzle.

"Artur Slavkin, born in Moscow, dancer at the Bolshoi before retiring and becoming a choreographer. Moved here in the nineteen nineties and became a US citizen. Worked freelance with various dance companies including the NYSB on and off. The neighbours report hearing a heated argument around 2pm but nothing more. By all accounts the guy was a workaholic, never kept regular hours, no relationships that anyone knew anything about, no regular visitors."

"So, either the perp was an opportunist or knew when he'd be in. Any motive so far?"

"None that I can see, but I'll head over to NYSB in the morning, see what I can find."

After filing the relevant paperwork, Don checked his watch to see if he could go back to Elinor. Ten pm. Ten twenty by the time he got there. No. Too late. He'd call instead. In fact, by the time he'd got home it was closer to eleven, so he called her cell and left a voicemail that he'd speak to her the next day.

Having had a quick shower and sinking into his bed, Don thought about the day. Apart from being called out at the end, it had turned out perfectly. He really felt that he and Elinor had turned a corner. So why did he feel as though something was still off?

NYNYNYNY

Next day, Don and Stella went through the doors of the Blanchard Theatre the home of the New York State Ballet. They were met by one of the company's administrators who handed them a list of employees as had been requested and then asked to wait while Madame Kerkin was made aware of their arrival.

A tall, severe looking woman in her mid fifties came into the room. She held her head high and her posture beautifully, but both Don and Stella could tell that she was upset. She had obviously been told the news.

"Good morning," she started in clipped, curt tones. "I am Madeleine Kerkin, Ballet Mistress. I understand you would like to talk to the dancers about poor Artur."

"Yes, thank you. I'm Stella Bonasera from the Crime Lab and this is Detective Flack from the NYPD. May we start by saying how sorry we are for your loss."

Madame Kerkin bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of Stella's words as she continued.

"The dancers have done their warm up class and are currently gathered in the rehearsal studio although they are just about to spilt into their groups. Would you like to speak to them altogether or separately? It's just that we have a ballet to put on and if we could go about our business as usual, it would be helpful."

"Separately if possible please. You're still going ahead with the ballet even without your choreographer?" asked Don.

Madame Kerkin pinned him with a stare.

"Of course! It would be a wonderful tribute to Artur. He would want us to go on. You don't stop policing the city when a policeman is killed do you."

She turned on her heels and led the way through the corridors. Stella raised her eyebrows at Flack and smirked.

As they walked through the corridors it was clear that the dancers had already split into separate rehearsal rooms. As Madame Kerkin led Stella off to arrange where she was to interview, Don became aware of a couple rehearsing in a studio. They were towards the back of the room so he couldn't see clearly but he was mesmerised by the way the two moved together. It was only when they stopped and the woman started to manipulate the man's leg that he realised it was Elinor that he had been watching. He looked down at his employee list. There she was – a freelancer, but nevertheless there all the same. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten she worked here. He'd have to recuse himself from interviewing her of course, but at the moment he was more interested in watching her dance – and the way that guy was touching her. He felt a pang of jealousy well up within him watching that man touch Ellie so intimately. However, once they'd stopped, Don could see the difference in her reactions between when they were dancing and when they weren't. Ellie wasn't nearly as comfortable then. He couldn't help the smile that formed.

"Beautiful together aren't they?" Madeleine Kerkin's voice broke through Don's concentration.

"Daniel is one our most promising dancers and home grown too. Elinor, the woman, also had one of the most promising careers I've ever seen before her injury."

Don's head snapped round to hers.

"You know Elinor?" she asked. "But she didn't tell you? Well, I'm not surprised, she was devastated at the time. I taught her at White Lodge in London, the school of the Royal Ballet. She was a wonderfully talented dancer. A car crash at sixteen ruined that of course, such a disappointment – just as well as her body shape is all wrong now, but it has made her the most wonderful physio."

Don bristled at the negative mention of Elinor's body shape which didn't go unnoticed by the Ballet Mistress.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Detective, Elinor's shape is perfectly fine, just not for ballet. She's far too – rounded. Hips and bust too large, heavy thigh muscle – not the look of a ballerina."

Don could see why Elinor covered up so much if this was the standard she thought she had to meet, especially if it was treated this coldly too. As far as he was concerned, he agreed with Danny. Elinor's body was a man's dream. Curves in all the right places, toned, yet soft. He had to pull himself up from getting lost in that particular thought. Thankfully, Madame Kerkin just carried on talking.

"However, her dance training has stood her in good stead. She's treated Daniel all through his hamstring injury and now she can dance with him to understand exactly what strain he has to go through for the role and how to compensate if he has to. It makes such a difference and that's why there really is no-one better. Would you like to interview them now?"

"I'm afraid I can't interview Elinor, so my colleague will take care of that. In the meantime I'll speak to Daniel."

As soon as Madame Kerkin opened the door to the studio Ellie saw Don and the surprise was clear in her face. Leaving Daniel's side she came straight over to him, a wide smile quickly forming. Take that Daniel.

"You're investigating Artur's death?" she asked sadly.

Don nodded. "But I can't talk to you about it Ellie. Stella will be along to speak to you."

She nodded her understanding and then stopped in realisation.

"Oh no, that's what came through to your 'phone last night wasn't it?"

Don shrugged awkwardly. "I told you is wasn't for you, but I had no idea, I'm sorry."

**Sorry for the odd ending here, but this chapter originally was HUGE so this was the only other place to cut it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and pms. Once again, I find them so encouraging, so thank you. I'm away for the weekend so thought I may as well put this one up –it's short and definitley on the fluffy side, but Don and Ellie move on a bit. And who doesn't like just a bit of fluff now and again? The next one is meatier and longer so for now - Enjoy!

**Relax**

Don had gotten home later than planned, quickly stripped his work clothes off and stood in the shower not really having time to let the hot water work its magic before heading to Elinor's. It had been a long day of what his dad would have called 'good old fashioned police work'. The ballet company was large and there were a lot of interviews to get through. He was thankful that the experience that he and Stella had between them meant that they could filter out the information they needed without having to trawl through pages and pages of notes. He would have to do that eventually – Flack was nothing if not thorough – but the initial information they had gleaned was the same; Slavkin was a workaholic with little in the way of a private life that anyone knew of. The other piece of information that had come out was that Slavkin had only recently taken on the job of company choreographer following the departure of a Martin Jensen. Madeleine Kerkin had cited 'artistic differences' as the reason for Jensen's departure. The cop in Flack heard possible motive. Martin Jensen would be Flack's next port of call.

As usual, Don found Elinor had left the door open for him as soon as she'd heard from the doorman that he was on the way up. He let himself in and made his way to the kitchen, following the wonderful aroma that filled the apartment. He stood in the doorway for a moment just looking at her. She'd changed into a long, flowy skirt and a thin knitted top. She looked gorgeous.

"Well, look at you Susie homemaker," he teased, earning himself a glare from Ellie as she stood over a chopping board.

"You shouldn't tease women with knives – not good for your health." She tried to sound annoyed but couldn't keep it up as he let a huge smile sweep across his face at her empty threat.

"Shut up," was all she could manage before laughing herself. She put the knife down and let herself be turned around and brought into the circle of Don's arms.

"It must have been a tough day for you guys. How you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Shocked that's for sure. Artur was very hands on you know? A big personality. You miss when someone like that isn't there any more. And to know he's been murdered…." she shuddered. "I don't know how you do that every day."

Don held her a bit tighter. "You get used to it."

They stood just enjoying the simplicity of holding each other for a while until Ellie pulled back to look into his face.

"So you met the fearsome Madame Kerkin then?" she asked, breaking the tension and turned back to clean away the salad she had been preparing and get Don a beer.

"Oh yeah. She's kind of scary."

"The woman's a total bitch."

Don almost choked. He'd never heard Ellie speak like that about anyone.

"But she's a hell of a ballet teacher," she added, smiling at Don's reaction.

"She said she taught you back in London when you were a kid." Don said slowly, knowing he could be on dangerous ground here.

Elinor stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, her face hardening slightly.

"And what else did she tell you?"

Don answered carefully.

"She said you were a 'wonderfully talented dancer'..' he paused looking at Elinor. She was clearly waiting for him to continue. "And she mentioned a car accident when you were sixteen."

"I'll bet she did." Elinor sighed, resignation in her voice. "Go on finish it. There's no way she didn't tell you that I'd have been far too big to continue anyway, that I was one of her biggest disappointments."

Don quickly moved to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Elinor, look at me. Yes, she did say something along those lines but let me tell you, you are a beautiful woman. A woman Ellie, with the body a woman should have, not one that looks like a little girl. Okay, you may not have realised your dreams of being a dancer and that's painful, I get that, but don't let anyone ever tell you that there's anything wrong with this body."

Elinor looked up to see an intense sincerity in his face, but she just couldn't hold his gaze. There was more to it than he knew. He deserved to know – but she couldn't, not yet.

He sensed something was wrong and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head before just cuddling her and stroking her hair.

NYNYNYNY

After dinner Don crashed on Elinor's couch and turned the tv on as she insisted it'd be quicker cleaning up on her own. Coming back into the room, she smiled at the weary but concentrated look on his handsome face as he watched a baseball game.

"You look tired, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just been a long day that's all."

"I know what you need. This isn't ideal but I'll see what I can do. Turn round."

She made Don move so that he was sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa, legs out in front of him. Just as he was wondering what on earth she was up to he felt her small hands on his shoulders, gently but firmly squeezing the muscles across his neck, before manipulating the muscles up the back of his neck. He couldn't help letting out a soft groan.

"Enjoying that detective?" she asked. Don could hear the smirk in her voice, but knew she had no idea just how sexy she sounded at that moment.

Ellie then let her thumbs rest on a few pressure points on the neck and shoulders and Don felt himself almost melt. After a few more minutes of total bliss and at first to his disappointment and then surprise, she then moved round in front of him, asking him to swing into sitting position and forward before standing between his legs, massaging his neck from a different angle. Don found himself with a wonderful view of her body and couldn't help but slide his hands up to circle her small waist. He felt her tense slightly at his touch, but she carried on with her ministrations. Don started a massage of his own, slowly drawing lazy circles across her hips and tummy with his thumbs. He let his gaze wander up and down her body. He ached to explore it further; he wanted to feel properly the curve of her hips and the softness of her breasts. He already knew her skin would be smooth and soft.

There was nothing he wanted more than to take his time getting to know every inch of this beautiful woman in the most basic of ways.

Being more turned on than he had been for a long time, Don gently took hold of Ellie's wrists and pulled her forward knocking her off balance causing a small gasp. As she fell forward he swept her into his lap, bridal style and settled back into the sofa.

"Don..?" Her voice was tense but he just tightened his hold on her and slowly stroked up her thigh.

"Ssh Ellie. It's ok, it's me. I just want to sit with my girl okay?"

She smiled back at him and he kissed her deeply, his hand slowly stroking up her thigh over the soft material of her skirt. Ellie responded instinctively, her hand going into his hair and her body arching slightly into his. Don couldn't stifle the deep groan in his chest her actions caused as his hand found her firm ass, pulling her even closer. He twisted them so that he was now very slightly on top of her but the position gave him access to more of her. He never broke his gaze from hers as he moved from the flair of her hip, over her waist and up her ribcage, thumbing the area just below her breasts.

"God Ellie, you have no idea how beautiful you are do you? You feel amazing. I'm telling you, _never _feel ashamed of this."

He let himself kiss her harder than ever before and was relieved when she opened her mouth and let him have access. As their tongues met he felt her jolt beneath him but he knew it wasn't in fear because he'd felt it too, just as he felt her hands begin to run across his chest and along his back.

Don didn't know how long they'd spent just making out, but it wasn't long enough. He'd had the sense to not try and push it any further – however much as he and the painful tightening in his pants, wanted to. Ellie was still holding something back. He didn't know what or why. But he was a patient man. He could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Many thanks for the new alerts – welcome to you all. I'm really enjoying getting to know you guys who review and you're really encouraging me so thank you all very, very much. I said this one was a little meatier and it is, so hope it hits the spot for you.

**Unexpected**

Ellie was relieved to have made it to the NYSB in time for her late afternoon appointment with Carolina Vesh one of the principal dancers. It had been a busy day.

After her make out session with Don the previous evening she had found it really hard to sleep. She was concerned and thrilled all at the same time. She also realised that, for the first time in a long while, she was really happy. Don gave her confidence. He was considerate, but didn't just roll over and cave in if she started to pull away or tense up. He'd simply stroke her hair or face and quietly tell her it was ok. He pushed her on yet gave her control at the same time. It was while thinking all this through that Ellie had felt the familiar onset of a panic attack. Fortunately, she brought it quickly under control and a quick glance at the clock had told her that her mum would be up, even though it was the middle of the night in NY.

After a long transatlantic 'phone call, Elinor had felt much better. As usual, mum had put it all into perspective. Eva trusted Elinor's judgement and had encouraged her daughter to do the same.

Later that morning – a more reasonable time for NY- Don had rung to see how she was. It cemented everything that she and her mum had talked about. They had arranged to see each other that evening and she was looking forward to it more than she could say. She'd resolved with her mum to see how things between her and Don went over the next few week and then she would sit him down and tell him everything. The only worry was that she'd misjudged him and he'd walk away. No, she refused to think like that. Feeling more excited than she had in a long time, Ellie made an emergency appointment at the beauty parlour - if she was going to allow Don to get 'handsy', she wanted to feel good, externally as well as in herself. She has just managed to fit in getting a hair cut, waxing and pedicure before arriving at the theatre.

After showing her ID at the front desk and signing in, Ellie made her way to the locker room to stow her stuff and tie her hair loosely up before heading to the treatment room. As she arrived she saw that Carolina's shoe bag and towel were there, so assumed that the dancer had gone to where Ellie kept her equipment to get out the large physio ball that they were to use. Moving down the corridor towards the storage room Elinor heard Carolina scream. As she reached the room, the door burst open and she ran straight into a masked figure who pushed her away with such force that Elinor crashed into the wall, before running towards the fire escape.

Ignoring the pain from her head, Elinor found her feet and half staggered into the room to find Carolina on the floor, blood oozing from her stomach.

"Oh God, Carolina! Hang on!"

Ellie ran to get the treatment towels and immediately put pressure onto the wound causing the woman to cry out.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to stop the bleeding until we can get you to a hospital okay? I've got to go and get help, I'll be back I promise."

She saw the other woman's eyes widen in fear and pain as she managed to grip Ellie's arm.

"Carolina listen, I have to get help."

The blood was already beginning to seep through the first towel. Ellie reached over to get another and place it on top of the first. She realised she had to keep the pressure on or Carolina would bleed out before she got any help. But how? Looking around the room she saw the weights. Small hand weights – just enough to let Ellie leave for a few moments to call someone. She glanced at her watch. There would be a class starting in the studio along the hall in five minutes, which meant that the dancers and pianist would be arriving now. She looked at Carolina and made her decision. Ellie scurried over the floor and grabbed one of the light weights. Putting a couple carefully on top of the towel across Carolina's stomach, she scrambled to the door and shouted as loud as she could for help. After a couple of times she heard voices coming her way, and recognising a couple of the dancers she shouted instructions to them.

"I need the police and an ambulance here. Carolina's really hurt."

The two dancers just stood, looking at Ellie.

"NOW!" she screamed, turning to go back to Carolina.

"Carolina, look me, please, look to me," Ellie begged as she took the weight off, adding a third towel and stemming the flow of blood herself. It looked less than before and Elinor prayed that it was getting better rather than she was bleeding out.

Carolina made an attempt to open her eyes but was too weak. She also started to shiver. Elinor heard the door open behind her and looked up to see a group of dancers, their faces a mixture of horror and morbid curiosity looking back at her.

"Where's the damned ambulance?" she shouted at them.

Before anyone could answer the familiar voice of Madeleine Kerkin cut through the crowd.

"What's going on here? Why has an ambulance been_? Oh, God, no .."

Kerkin looked at Elinor in front of her and the seemingly lifeless body of Carolina lying in a pool of blood.

It seemed like an age before the two EMT's pushed their way through.

"Ok, Miss what happened?" asked one of them as he gently but firmly pushed Elinor out of the way.

"I heard her scream, I came in, he pushed me out of the way and I found her like this. I didn't know what to do…" Ellie stammered.

"You put pressure on the wound and got help. You did the right thing. Now what's her name?"

By the time Elinor had answered the question all she could do was sit against a wall and watch as and an IV was set up, various checks and monitoring were done and Carolina was stretchered out.

"Ma'am I'll make sure someone comes and has a look at that for you okay?"

Elinor looked up puzzled, but the man had to go before he could answer further.

She hadn't realised how long she had sat there until a police officer came over to her and asked her to come with him to give a statement. The officer led her back to her own treatment room and it was then she heard a familiar voice.

"It's okay officer, I got this."

Elinor looked up and was never so happy to see Stella in her life.

"Hey Ellie," she said gently. "How you doing?"

Ellie could only manage a nod and a weak shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, I heard you did good. The EMT's told me that Carolina has a chance because of your quick thinking. Speaking of which, Hawkes is here with me and he'll take a look at you."

Stella could see the younger woman hadn't a clue why she needed Hawkes to look at her. The adrenalin rush had obviously prevented her noticing the blood oozing from the gash on her forehead. But that would wear off soon and she really needed to get it seen to.

Hawkes stepped into the room and mouthed to Stella that Flack was on the way up. Not wanting him to storm in here, Stella slipped out to wait for him.

"Stel, where is she? What the hell happened? Is she okay? Did the bastard hurt her?"

Stella motioned for him to calm down before answering, his blue eyes boring into her.

"We're not sure what happened yet. She's basically okay but in shock. Hawkes is treating her now for a head injury.."

Don's eyes blazed at her words, his lips pressed together in suppressed anger. Stella put her hand on his arm as a soothing gesture.

"Don, I know you're angry – I am too, but she doesn't need to see that right now. She needs you to support her and that's all. Just be her boyfriend now okay?"

Don took a deep breath and nodded. He knew Stella was right, but the thought of anything happening to her…..he couldn't face that.

As they went to go into the room, Stella turned to Don.

"You can't touch her yet. I need her clothing as evidence," she said quietly.

Don's face looked at her in disbelief. He knew what that must mean.

As they went into the room, Don's eyes went straight to Elinor. He did his best to hide the shock on his face. She was covered in blood, her white NYSB tee soaked all down her front, even reaching the front of her trousers. The front part of her hair was also flecked with blood and her hands were covered.

As soon as Elinor looked up and saw Don she wanted to cry. A sudden dizziness and nausea came over her and she slumped to one side. Sheldon supported her by her shoulders with his gloved hands, his words soothing her, as Stella stopped a very frustrated Don from going to her. When she had recovered and Sheldon had finished tending to the wound on her head, he motioned Flack over.

"Hey, what's all this then? Being a hero I hear?" he started lightly.

Ellie smiled and then did her best to hold back the tears that were quickly forming behind her eyes.

"Hey, look, Stella and Hawkes here need a few things from you and to talk to you and then I'll take you home okay?"

She nodded her understanding and as Don sat beside her, Stella moved in to talk to her.

"Listen Ellie, I'm going to need to take your clothing for processing. Do you have anything to change into?"

Ellie forced herself to think through her locker.

"Only a pair of dance leggings and a leotard, nothing else," she answered.

"No problem," interrupted Flack as he started to unbutton his shirt. "You can have this. I've got an undershirt and you only need to get from here to my car."

Stella smiled and Hawkes went to get started on processing the crime scene as Ellie undressed, giving her clothes to Stella to put into a large brown paper bag. Don discreetly went to get the leggings from Ellie's locker deciding that Elinor would feel much more comfortable undressing without him there.

Ellie stopped as she saw for the first time, the blood on her hands and chest.

"Don't worry, it'll wash off," said Stella quietly before adding. "I'll need your bra too."

Stella thought that Ellie would object, but realised that the younger woman wanted that item of clothing as far away as possible too.

By the time Don arrived back, Ellie had his shirt on and quickly put on the leggings underneath. Stella asked if she could take a photo of Ellie's hair and Don once again saw the lump form in Ellie's throat as she hadn't previously realised there was blood in her hair. After washing her hands again, Ellie was calm enough to give Stella her statement. Don stayed back but in Ellie's eyeline, allowing Stella as much professional space as he could; he'd get his chance to get close when he took her home.

At last, Stella gave Ellie leave to go and she excused herself to go to the bathroom before going home.

"She shouldn't be left alone tonight Don," Stella said, the concern for Ellie clear in her voice.

"She won't be. Hawkes said that the gash on her head isn't too bad but will certainly give her a headache. She was lucky Stel. I mean, what if she'd been the one that went in there first.."

"But she wasn't," Stella said firmly. "And it seems likely it was Vesh he was after. Ellie was just been an innocent victim – he had time to hurt her, but didn't."

"How's Vesh doing anyway?" he asked.

"In surgery."

"Okay, well I'm going to wait for Ellie then get her home. See you tomorrow. And Stel. Thanks."

Stella waved him off with a smile and was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Don and Elinor arrived at his apartment just in time for her to get to the bathroom and throw up. He'd had every intention of taking her to her own home but she'd suddenly felt sick and his apartment was much nearer, so here they were.

Don held her hair and rubbed her back while she threw her lunch up and then hugged her close as she wept. It was just the shock of it all coming out. Eventually he gently set her away from him and led her into the kitchen for a drink.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You will have a long bath or shower, whatever you want. Wash your hair, but be careful of that wound if you can and get yourself clean. In the meantime I will find you a toothbrush and will cook us up something light to replace your lunch."

She grimaced at the thought of eating. Don shook his head at her.

"Trust me, after a bath and the adrenalin wearing off, you'll be starving. Now, go. Oh, Lindsay rang, worried to death about you. Do want me to call her, or do you want to?"

"Would you mind? I, I don't think I can face all her questions. Tell her I promise to call her tomorrow."

"Will do, now go."

An hour later, Ellie appeared wearing the NYPD tee and gripping the shorts he'd given her. She pouted like a little girl.

"The shorts are too big and won't stay up," she grumbled.

Don just laughed and gestured for her to sit as he put some chicken and salad in front of her. He had been right of course and she ate well.

After their meal, they sat on Don's sofa in front of an old movie and he pulled her over into his lap.

"So, how you feeling now?" he asked as he played with the material of the shorts and the feel of her soft skin.

"Much better." She looked up at him, her large brown eyes holding his in a meaningful gaze. "Thanks Don. I don't know how…|"

He stopped the rest of her sentence with a deep, sensual kiss. He hadn't meant to but her just being there, wearing his clothes, smelling of his soap and shampoo mixed with her own feminine scent was too much. And when she not only didn't resist him but responded to his kiss he couldn't help but want to take that little bit more. One hand left the material of the shorts and slowly slid up the soft, warm, skin of her outer thigh while the other, on her back, pulled her even closer to him. He breathed in deeply. She was sensory overload personified.

Elinor raked her hand through his hair gently scraping his scalp with her nails eliciting a deep groan. She had found one of his weak spots and she smiled at the realisation. Ellie repeated the action and found herself flipped over onto her back, Don's attack on her mouth ceasing and starting over with slow, hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw to her throat stopping at a sweet spot just below her ear. Ellie shuddered under his touch and in response slowly drew her hands up the inside of his T shirt again running her nails along his sides and back, feeling his body tense in pleasure as she did so. She looked up at him and saw his eyes squeeze shut as she touched him.

"God, Ellie," he gasped. "You need to stop baby."

Ellie looked up at him, concern in her eyes. Don thumbed her cheek gently.

"Don't look like that Sweetheart, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, you're doing everything right!"

"Then what?"

"Ellie, I don't know what happened between you and your previous boyfriend, but I know what's passed between us." He stopped to find the right words. "I don't want to push anything on you you either don't want or aren't ready for. I mean, I'll try to take your lead but when you do things like that you make it _real_ difficult for me. I just need to know where our boundaries are."

"I - I don't know what to say. I mean I want to – you know, but….."

She dropped her gaze from him, her face beginning to flush in embarrassment.

"Hey, no, don't do that. It doesn't matter. I can wait." Don lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. He kissed her softly, "I can wait."

She nodded and kissed him back.

"I guess we should get you home now," he sighed.

Elinor thought for a second.

"Couldn't I stay here, with you?"

Don looked at her in total surprise.

"Um, sure, of course. I'll take the couch."

"No. When I said with you, I meant with you. You can't sleep on the couch in your own apartment."

A huge smile crept across Don's face.

"You propositioning me there girlie?"

Ellie giggled.

"No! I just….I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Don pulled her up off the sofa.

"Come on then. Bed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Continuing thanks for the reviews, pms and alerts – much appreciated, as ever. Okay, so Don and Ellie really do get a bit more up close and personal in this one and I did say I'd warn you – so considered yourselves warned! From other T ratings I've read, this is tame, but better safe than sorry and all that - isn't that the truth! If anyone doesn't want to read any physical stuff, let me know for an alternate post. Enjoy!

**Uneasy**

Don had gotten up early and checked in with Best who, having heard what had happened with Elinor the previous day, had told Don to 'work from home' under the guise of ensuring their only witness was going to be alright. Don was more than grateful and had got on with writing up his notes from the interview he'd carried out with Jensen the previous day.

He'd decided to let Ellie sleep as long as she wanted figuring the head injury, however slight, and the adrenalin wearing off, would knock her out. And he'd been right. It was just after nine thirty when she appeared in his sitting room. She didn't see his eyes narrow as he took in the sight of her in his shirt, her hair mussed up from being in his bed.

"Hey," she said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty, how you doing?" he managed, pulling himself together.

"Not sure, too early. What time is it anyway?"

Don chuckled at her and left his paperwork to go to her.

"Just after nine thirty."

Elinor blinked rapidly and looked up at him.

"Nine thirty? Why did you let me sleep? I've got appointments to keep."

She turned on her heel to go back to the bedroom and get dressed and then stopped dead. She wasn't at home, she didn't have any clothes and her head vaguely hurt. Ellie turned back to Don and saw him failing to hide the fact that he was laughing at her.

"So, you figured it out now?" he asked.

Ellie mock glared at him, pouting childishly. Don laughed out loud.

"We called Mr Dwyer and he wouldn't hear of you coming in today but asked me to tell you not to worry and wish you a speedy recovery. Besides, Hawkes said you needed to be with someone for at least twenty four hours to make sure you're not concussed. I have to go in this afternoon, so Lindsay will stay with you until I get home."

"And I get no say in this?" She looked at him incredulously.

"No," he said flatly. "How about some breakfast?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to his kitchen area and pulled some OJ out of the fridge, pouring two glasses. Ellie took one and gulped down the cool juice, enjoying how the slightly tangy sensation woke her up.

"Don, I need to go home," she stated simply.

"Why?"

She snorted softly. "Well for one thing I need some clothes!"

Don didn't hide his gaze as he unashamedly looked her up and down. Dressed in just his tee and her panties he was clearly enjoying the view.

"What you've got on works for me," he added, a full grin sweeping across his face, making Ellie blush with its intent.

"Well it's not working for me," she retorted, doing her best not to sound as embarrassed as she knew she looked. "Besides, I can't meet Lindsay like this."

Don closed slowly into her personal space and circled his hands around her small waist. Elinor couldn't stop herself inhaling his fresh, clean scent. The soft material of his casual shirt wasn't tucked into his tight fitting jeans and she allowed herself to trace her hands slowly up the contours of his back and sides, careful not to rake her nails across his skin like she had last night. Don pulled slightly on her waist and she went up on tip toes and met him half way for a kiss. This time though the kiss took on something different from their previous slow sensual kisses. This time it deepened immediately, tongues exploring each other's mouths, both suddenly lost in their passion for each other.

Don's head reeled with her feel, taste and smell. Before he knew what he was doing he cupped her ass and lifted her onto his waist. Ellie let out a small yelp of surprise but grabbed on to his shoulders and circled her legs around him, still kissing him. Eventually, they both needed air and broke their kiss. Don set her on his counter top, still standing deeply between her legs, sucking in air, their foreheads together.

"God, Ellie, what are you doing to me?"

She looked back at him.

"You've no idea what you're doing to me," she whispered.

The statement was loaded. Don began stroking up her rib cage with his thumbs.

"Tell me."

Ellie said nothing but keeping her eyes locked on his, put her hands up to the nape of his neck only this time she gently scraped her nails up into his hair causing his nerves to jump with the sensation. The second time she did it she caught him in the softest of kisses causing a low growl to vibrate through his chest. In response he widened the circles his thumbs were making and rose up until they were ghosting over her full breasts. He felt the tension go through her body.

"Trust me Ellie," he whispered locking his gaze on to hers. She held it for the longest moment, searching his before nodding slowly.

He caught her lips again and continued with his slow circles this time finding her nipples. Ellie gave a little gasp and felt his smile under her lips. Don felt her nails begin to rake down his sides and bent his thumbs so that he mimicked her actions across her nipples. He felt them harden at his touch and Ellie's head tipped back in pleasure. He took the opportunity to kiss up her throat hitting the sweet spot just under her ear that he'd found the previous night. Ellie's toned thighs tightened around his waist pulling him even closer the erotic sensation making his ever hardening erection twitch against her.

Pulling up, Elinor, shocked to find herself so turned on and yet so calm, began to undo his shirt, kissing his chest as she released each button until she could push the shirt completely off his shoulders, nipping and licking her way up to his neck and softly biting on his pulse point whilst her hands explored his upper arms and shoulders.

Don fought to remain in control. He couldn't let this get away from him, it was too important. He pulled gently away from her before trailing his tongue slowly down her neck. He stopped at her collar bone, nipping it through the soft, worn tee before continuing down to her breast. He carefully tongued and sucked the aching nipple through the tee causing Ellie to arch in to him. With one hand teasing the other nipple the other pulled her hips even further into his and the two of them were grinding together, both trying to get some relief.

Ellie was in agony. A mixture of fear and ecstasy fought in her head and body. Her head was battling between what she knew to be true about Don and with its survival instincts, but her sex starved body was betraying her with its responses to his wonderful touch. Her body and the truth won as she arched further into him as his talented mouth swapped to her other breast.

Don felt her heels grip into the backs of his thighs in a delicious pain as his left hand left her hip and carefully ran up the inside of her silky thigh. Very, very carefully he pressed his thumb into her panties, feeling the wonderful dampness there. But it was when her heard her breathless 'Donnie' that he almost lost it.

"I got you Ellie," he managed to groan out as he pressed again into her damp panties finding exactly where he wanted to be.

Ellie's body began to tremble at his touch and he pressed and circled harder in response. She moaned deeply and he didn't think he'd heard anything as sexy in his whole life. In fact, looking for the first time at what was happening between them, Ellie sitting half naked on his kitchen counter, her gorgeous legs wrapped round him, his hands and mouth pleasuring her, a look of total trust and joy on her beautiful face, her voice calling his pet name, the eroticism of the moment hit him like a freight train and the bulge in his pants became horribly painful and demanding. But this wasn't about him. This was about Elinor. She was trusting him.

He lowered his head once again to her breast when the sharp sound of his cell phone ringing cut through the moment. Both jumped but both had to take a moment to get out of their lustful haze, Ellie's frustrated moans at the loss of his touch, mirroring Don's feelings exactly.

"Damn! Sorry Ellie, I have to take it, it's work."

Ellie still couldn't speak but released the iron grip she had on his thighs so he could reach the offending 'phone.

"Oh hey Linds," Don said forcing a normal voice and looking sideways at Elinor.

"No, she's fine. I'm fine too." He winced at how stupid he sounded. Ellie giggled but waved frantically at him that she wasn't ready to talk to Lindsay yet.

"Um, she's in the shower at the moment, but that sounds like a great idea. We'll see you in an hour or so then. Yeah, great, thanks Linds."

He made sure the call was disconnected before letting out a huge sigh of relief and the pair of them started to laugh.

"Lindsay said that she remembered that she had the key to your place, so she's going to call in and bring some clothes here for you."

Ellie nodded and jumped off the counter. "That's good, so I guess I'd better get that shower after all, especially…" she stopped suddenly, colour flushing her cheeks.

Don gently rubbed her cheek with the knuckles and chuckled.

"Tell my why you get so embarrassed about all this? We're two grown adults in a consensual relationship. And this is not a casual thing for me Elinor. You know that right?"

Elinor nodded. She spoke quietly. "Me either. If only you knew."

She looked up at him, this time she could see his stunning blue orbs willing her to talk to him. Now would be a good time. She took a deep breath.

His 'phone sprang into life again. Don let out a soft curse before checking the caller ID and answering. This time her turned away from her, his brow creasing, the news on the other end clearly not good.

"Sorry Baby, I have to go." He looked at her and smiled cockily, looking her up and down. "You still look a bit hot and bothered – you going to be alright?"

Elinor smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Of course – I can always take things into my own hands…."

Don's face registered delighted shock at her words and then he moved his body right into hers, pinning her to the wall.

"Don't even think about it Sweetheart, I'm the only one who's going to finish what I started," he growled. His eyes flashed and the wonderful promise in his voice caused Ellie to bite her bottom lip in anticipation, but she was determined not to let him win.

"We'll see Detective, we'll see," she whispered as she pushed him away and deliberately sashayed towards the bathroom.

Don smiled as he watched her go, loving these new found flashes of confidence. God, this woman was going to be the death of him.

NYNYNYNY

By the time Lindsay arrived, Elinor had had her shower and washed her hair. She'd put on her dance leggings and a clean tee of Don's.

"Hey Lindsay, thanks so much for doing this," she said, having been drawn into a fierce hug but still feeling slightly odd welcoming her friend into an apartment that the other woman probably knew much better than she did.

"No worries. I'm just glad you're okay. I mean, I know Flack said you were but until I saw you or spoke to you myself….. Anyway, here's your clothes."

Lindsay only then looked at Elinor properly.

"Not that you really need any – seems to me you're doing just fine using Flack's!" She made no attempt to conceal the huge grin that crossed her face. "So need I even ask how it's going with you and Don?" she added, wiggling her eyebrows at Ellie.

Ellie grabbed the bag and walked primly towards the bedroom to change.

"It's going fine – and not like that either," she replied catching the smirk on Lindsay's face.

"I'll bet," Lindsay muttered under her breath. "I mean you did stay here last night. And you're expecting me to believe that one of you slept on the sofa? Yeah right!"

Elinor just shook her head and smiled at her friend's glee as she went off to get changed. She couldn't blame Lindsay for her thought process, after all it was accurate – although maybe not exactly as Lindsay had imagined it. Still, Lindsay and Danny she knew were really keen on her and Don's flourishing relationship and it was good to have such close friends in their corner.

Coming back into the room with jeans and a shirt on, Elinor found Lindsay snapping her 'phone shut.

"That was Flack. Your friend Carolina had a good night and the doctor's are 'cautiously optimisitic'."

Elinor was overwhelmed with relief.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Lindsay, thinking her friend was looking a bit faint.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. I just don't know what I'd have done if she'd – you know.."

"Well, she didn't, " interrupted Lindsay emphatically, adding "and look, I'm sorry if I'm

going on a bit about you and Don. It's just, well, since Jess…." She stopped suddenly.

"Jess?" asked Elinor.

Lindsay screwed her face up clearly cursing herself from bringing this girl up. Lindsay looked at Ellie obviously embarrassed.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have.." she stammered. "I thought you must have talked about it… Damn!" She took moment to gather herself. "Look, forget I mentioned it okay? It's between you and Flack and if hasn't mentioned it then neither should I."

Elinor looked at her friend, surprised by her discomfort.

"Should I be worried about this?" she asked quietly.

Lindsay realised what she meant immediately. Ellie thought Jess may still be on the scene.

"God no, nothing like that! It's fine, really. But it is up to Flack to talk to you about it okay? Now how about I take you to lunch to celebrate your friend getting better?"

NYNYNYNY

It was later in the afternoon, back at Lindsay and Danny's apartment that Don called to see how Elinor was doing.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Lindsay's watching Lucy while she's taking a nap and Lindsay's just gone to pick up some things from the store. What you up to?"

"I'm way across town from you at the Lime Tree Studios."

"You're seeing Martin aren't you?"

There was a slight pause. "How'd you know that?" asked Don.

"Martin's partner Ashley owns the studio – it's a great space with purpose built treatment rooms, gym, sauna, the works. After Martin and the Board had their blow up and they sent him packing that's the first place he went, you know, to find Ashley. Anyway, Martin always rehearses there. Everyone knows that."

Don's mind whirred quickly. Kerkin had told him that Jensen had left by mutual agreement about artistic differences and now here Elinor was telling him something different.

"Sweetheart, you seem to know a lot about what's going on. Would you mind going down to the station and talking to Stella?"

"Is that really necessary? Don, I don't want to falsely implicate somebody – besides anything I know is heresay, and you guys probably know it all anyway."

Don could hear that she wasn't at all comfortable with this.

"You know you're right, we probably do, but the more we hear it from different mouths, the better it is because then we can catch the lies in between. You wouldn't be implicating anyone Babes – in fact you could well be doing the opposite. And it may even help us find who hurt your friend."

Don winced to himself slightly at the last sentence. It may have sounded like a low blow, but it did happen to be true.

"So listen, I'm going to call Stella and run it past her – she may not even think it's a good idea, but if she does, she'll call you and I'll meet you at the precinct later okay?"

Ellie sighed softly.

"Okay." There was nothing else to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Continuing thanks for the reviews, pms and alerts – much appreciated, as ever. Okay, so Don and Ellie got a bit closer last time and in this one really do get very up close and personal! **This is definitely an M chapter**, so as before, if you'd rather not read this then let me know and I'll send you the edited on. However, if you've gotten this far with the story you'll know that the physical relationship is a bit of a theme so it's all in keeping and there's nothing nasty here. It would also appear that people are tending to prefer longer chapters, so you've definitely got that with this one! As always – enjoy!

Revelations

"So Ellie, I'd like to ask you what you know about Martin Jensen?" asked Stella.

"Well, I can't say I really _know _him well, but I've met him several times. My mother and her husband are great patrons of the arts and we met at some of the parties and receptions they've hosted. He's nice enough. Brilliant choreographer and very interested in pushing the boundaries of traditional dance, especially ballet."

From the observation room behind the two way mirror Don filed away the information about her mother for another conversation.

"So how did that go down in the ballet world?" continued Stella.

"Generally very well; as I said, he's brilliant, but you have to choose your dancers and Company. Unfortunately the NYSB's Board were split about whether Martin was right for the Company. Not everyone wanted to go in that direction. Most of the dancers definitely did. They were not a happy bunch when he was fired."

"Fired? You mean Jensen didn't resign over artistic differences?" Don had briefed Stella well on his interview with Jensen and Madame Kerkin.

Ellie laughed. "Are you kidding? Who told you that? No, he was fired all right. Quite spectacularly too. As I said the dancers loved him, but some of the old school – well they wanted to stay more traditional, you know, classical ballet. Of course they realise that the Company needs to diversify, but Martin was going that bit too far."

Elinor looked at Stella's face. She could almost see the cogs turning.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Stella, I'm not getting anyone into trouble or anything by talking to you about this am I?"

"No Ellie, you're just helping us with enquiries that's all - but I'm a bit surprised that no-one else has mentioned this, that's all."

"Really? I'm not," she replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

'How so?"

"Well, it was all very clearly made known that nothing was to be said to anyone. Martin going almost split the Company. As I said before, he had the backing of the majority of the dancers, but the Board was spilt in their opinion about him. Madeleine Kerkin hated everything about him and I mean everything. She didn't want him there in the first place – and don't underestimate either her position in the Company or her influence in general. Martin had choreographed a short ballet that ran as part of the Christmas season – that's roughly when I came over here and started to work with the Company – and that ran alongside the traditional favourites - this year The Nutcracker. Anyway, the reviews for The Nutcracker were great but for Martin's new piece, the reviews were stunning. Add that to similar reviews he had received for the summer season pieces and suddenly Martin had real power within the Company – he pulled the crowds and the critics in. And as you know, money talks. So now Martin had real clout when it comes to calling the shots on not only which ballets are chosen but who gets to dance them."

Stella looked confused for a moment.

"So, it isn't the same people all the time that get the lead roles?"

"Hell no! Of course there's a hierarchy of dancers but the Company auditions from within it's own ranks – it's one of the things that make this Company so attractive. Like most Company's it's divided in to Principals, Soloists and Corps de Ballets. The members of each group have auditioned for and been given those titles, but even from within those groups, they still have the right to audition for the lead and character roles. Of course, there are favourites and obvious stars but the big thing is that it's not dead men's shoes in that anyone from the Corps can also audition and they actually do give the young dancers a chance – that's why Daniel Kempner and a couple of the others are so special. Home grown from the Junior Program and came up from the Corps."

"So was that the case with Jensen's ballets?"

"Actually yes, it was. Daniel was one of three that were chosen. And that was unusual but as Martin's moves were so difficult, in many ways they suited the younger dancers better – less of a reputation to play with and not so schooled in the classical techniques and traditions. Of course, the strength they needed was a problem. That's how Daniel pulled his hamstring."

"Who were the others that were chosen?"

"Ignacio Valdez and Juliet Posner."

"The principal dancers must have been pretty pissed off when these youngsters were chosen over them?"

"I suppose but it comes with the territory – they knew the Company's policy when they signed up. There's no doubt they're in a pressure job though – there's always some brilliant young dancer coming up and the body gets less forgiving as it gets older. A dancer's body goes through hell."

"So what happened when Jensen was fired?"

"Well, we could hear the argument from the main rehearsal room. Rumour – and this is only rumour – has it that Martin wanted to make the next piece an original, full scale ballet. After the reviews the Board gave its initial backing only to get scared and pull it a few months later. Obviously Martin was really upset – I mean he'd put a lot of work into it already. The Board told him to either put up or shut up and if he didn't like it he could go, knowing exactly what he would do – don't forget that if he walked they wouldn't be in breach of contract. He stormed out and everyone was called together to be told, with the warning that this was an 'in house' matter, not to be discussed."

"In other words, whilst they didn't fire him directly.." mused Stella.

"They made it impossible for him to stay."

Stella looked at Ellie carefully, trying to make it clear that she wasn't accusing her or inferring anything untoward.

"Can I ask you how you know so much about all this Ellie?"

Elinor smiled.

"Well, I work in a private room on a one to one basis with a lot of the dancers, especially the lead dancers. Sometimes, they see the session as doubling therapy – they talk."

She paused and dipped her head slightly as she continued.

"Also … well my mother and step father are major contributors to the Company and were going to give additional funding for Martin's ballet, so he told them about it too…."

"Okay Ellie, you've been really helpful. Thanks for coming in. I know Don's here but he asked if you wouldn't mind waiting for him. He won't be long."

With that she led Ellie out.

NYNYNYNY

Stella went in to Mac and Don in the observation room.

"I'd say that was motive, " the older man observed drily.

"Yeah, except Jensen's alibi is watertight. He was at a dinner attended by at least a hundred and fifty people in Boston," replied Don.

"Okay, so who had most to gain from Slavkin's death – and why hurt the ballerina?" Mac posed.

The three detectives stood in silence for a few minutes each going over the information in their heads. It was Stella who finally spoke.

"Okay, what about either of the other two dancers who missed out on their big break when Jensen was fired?"

Mac bobbed his head from side to side as if weighing up her words.

"Makes sense," he said turning to Don.

"We still need to check out aspects of Ellie's version of things, so why don't you interview Jensen again and both of you go back to the ballet company and interview the Board members, the Kerkin woman and the two dancers that missed out. You never know, they may give you something.."

Both detectives nodded and Don hesitated slightly, wanting to say something. Mac got there first.

"And there's no need to mention where we got this extra information."

Stella and Don both smiled but said nothing as they left the room.

NYNYNYNY

Don was frustrated and tired. Since taking Ellie home from her interview with Stella, he'd hardly seen her. She'd gone back to work the next day and he'd been working long hours, not just with the Slavkin case, but also the others that had landed on his desk; murders didn't happen one at time like on the tv. The latest one involved a guy beating and raping women, then mutilating them and leaving them to for dead. They'd had at least three in New York in the past month and information was coming through to suggest that the same guy was responsible for another two, possibly three, in Boston.

Don sighed and was thankful it was the weekend. He was finally going to get to see Ellie for more than a few minutes and have some much needed downtime and sleep – although remembering their last meeting maybe not too much sleep_. He allowed himself a smile at the memory. There was still a nervousness about her that concerned him, but she was becoming less worried and much more confident. He just wished he knew why. She'd said she hadn't had a date in over a year –so maybe it was just nerves, worries about getting involved again. He knew all about that. But this felt good and right.

He pulled up at Ellie's apartment and checked his watch. Forty five minutes early. She wouldn't mind. Getting a bag of groceries out of the trunk of his car he looked at his packed overnight back. No, he'd leave it there. He didn't want to be too presumptuous about staying the night.

Acknowledging the doorman, Don just made the elevator up to Ellie's floor. As usual, the door was left ajar for him and he let himself in heading straight to the kitchen to dispense of the groceries. Elinor came out of her bedroom and he had to suck in a huge breath. She was on the 'phone to her mom and obviously hadn't had time to change before he'd got here. Her hair was pinned up, damp tendrils showing she'd just come out of the shower and she had on only a pair of low rise dance shorts and a cami top, showing off more of her perfectly toned curves than he'd ever seen before.

She looked at the 'phone and then rolled her eyes apologetically – clearly her mom was going on about something – and motioned for him to sit down. Don just smiled back enjoying the view. When the call was finally over, Ellie flopped down on the couch beside him and shocked him by reaching over and drawing him into the deepest of kisses.

"I've missed you!" she explained, registering the surprise on his face.

"I'll have to stay away more often then," he replied with a wink before pulling her in to him again.

They were interrupted by her 'phone ringing again, but decided to leave it, screening the call via the answer machine, Ellie scrunching her face up as she heard who it was.

"Hi Elinor, it's Daniel. I really need to speak to you. I've called three times today already but you haven't got back to me. I need to talk to you about some more treatment but also to see if you're still okay after what happened, so call me back please. You have my number."

Don groaned. "You need to tell that guy to back off. Does he know you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course he does. But you've got it wrong, he's not interested in me in that way."

Don pushed her gently away so he could see her face.

"Elinor, you can't be that naïve. I've seen the way he looks at you. Does he even need treatment any more?" She looked sheepishly back at him. "That's what I thought. And he's called you three times today? Come on Ellie."

"Don, you're over reacting. I've told him I'm in a relationship and I've never returned his calls outside of working hours." As soon as she said it, she realised she shouldn't have.

Don sat up straight.

"How often does he call Ellie?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

She shrugged. "Depends.."

"Elinor..?"

"Well, you heard. Today this was the fourth call to this number and then a few to my cell."

"A few? How many's a few?"

He looked at her reluctance to give him a straight answer.

"Show me your 'phone Ellie." There was no hiding the annoyance in his voice.

She handed him the 'phone and watched as he scrolled through, his brow knitting and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"A half dozen. Too many. And how'd he get your home number anyway?"

"That, I don't know. I never give that out. It's partly my fault because I should have got back to him sooner."

"No. Many of these calls are after working hours. You tell him no calls after 5pm and none at all at home, because I swear Elinor, if he keeps this up, I'll talk to him."

Don breathed deeply and sank back into the sofa. Picking up her hand, he kissed it gently.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I've had a rough few days and this guy's pissing me off by coming after my girlfriend."

"Jealous are we?" she teased.

Without warning Don launched himself at her, causing her to squeal.

"Very," he growled.

"Well, there's no need. I'm a one guy at a time kind of girl. Besides, think about it, why would Daniel want me when there's all those beautiful ballerinas about? So stop being so silly about it."

She started stroking his hair and Don sighed at the sensation.

"You don't take a burger when there's a fillet steak being offered Babes," he answered casually.

Ellie giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if it's a compliment – I accept."

Don pushed them both up out of the sofa and on to their feet. Grabbing Ellie's hand he headed towards her bedroom.

"Come with me, I want you to see something."

Entering her bedroom he scanned it but couldn't find what he was looking for. He began opening closet doors finally settling on one. He pulled Elinor so that she was stood in front of him, his taller, bigger body framing hers in the full length mirror.

"Look," he said simply.

Ellie didn't understand. "Don..?"

"Shh," he interrupted. "Look."

Starting at her neck, just below her ears his fingertips slowly traced the contours of her jaw, throat and shoulders.

"This is what Daniel sees. This is what he wants. But this is mine," he said quietly.

His fingers continued their journey down her arms and back again, then on to her rib cage, down to her waist and over the flare of her hips before travelling back up.

Elinor was totally transfixed by the erotic sight in front of her and the sensations running through her body from such a light touch. She felt his breath as he whispered against her ear.

"You want to know what this does to a man Elinor? Feel."

Don gently tugged her back into him and she could feel his erection pushing into her behind and his heart rate increase slightly.

"And I haven't even touched you yet."

Don's hands left her waist and rode up to cup her full breasts. He ran his hands over them and felt her nipples tighten immediately, pleased that the cami top meant no need for a bra. His head came down to kiss her neck as he continued to massage her breasts and tease her nipples. He felt her breathing hitch, but still he didn't take his eyes off of hers as they looked at each other in the mirror.

Ellie's body betrayed her completely and arched into him, grinding into his ever growing erection.

Don felt the deep groan form in his chest and in an effort to contain himself, tore his hands away from her beautiful breasts and, still making sure Elinor's eyes were on him, traced a pattern across her taut stomach to the top of her shorts, putting his thumbs into the waistband. He looked up at her.

"Can I Ellie?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Don pulled the shorts slowly off her hips and pushed them down, letting his hands trail across her lean, toned legs until she could shuck them off herself.

Don tilted Ellie's chin until both were looking at the reflection of the woman in the mirror. She was perfect.

"God, Ellie, look at you," He sounded almost reverent in his praise and it emboldened her. She took a hand a snaked it behind her to the bulge in his pants, squeezing gently.

"Fuck Ellie," he rasped and her body responded to his unexpected curse squeezing harder. Don smiled. So his sweet, shy English girl liked dirty talk did she?

Don brought his hands back to her breasts and began teasing and massaging them as he kissed her neck and shoulders, this time finding his way under the soft material. Ellie gasped as he found her flesh and raised her arms so he could take her top off completely.

Not moving from behind her and still pinning her gaze with his in the mirror, Don took one of her hands in his and began drawing lazy circles over her breasts and stomach, his hand on top of hers.

"Show me Ellie. Show me what you want."

Elinor sighed and continued with the circles, her other hand reaching behind again as Don's continued playing with her breast. As he kissed her neck and rolled her nipple in his thumb and fingers he could feel her bottom clench against him as the sensations hit her core.

She gave herself time to reacquaint with these feelings before making her way down to her panties and the dull throb that was aching there. Don's hand still over hers, she slipped a finger under the thin fabric and almost sobbed with relief as she found her clitoris.

Looking up she saw the sight of herself as turned on as she'd ever been in her life, but what did it was Don. Bright blue eyes now so dark, his hands doing wonderful things to her willing body, the feel of what she was doing to him too. Ellie took her hand away from her core and brought it back to join the other, one hand massaging him erratically through his trousers, the other scraping down his thigh. She arced her back so that her ass ground into him as well, the sensation making Don let out a long, deep moan.

His talented hand hadn't moved from her core and he pressed harder into her nub, the bundle of nerves sending shocks through her body. He heard her give the sweetest of moans and he worked her harder until she was riding his fingers. He felt her body begin to tremble and her moans turning to sobs of pleasure. She was so close and he wasn't far behind her.

Suddenly, she'd pushed away from him, turned round and kissed him hard. Her hands went to his trousers, making short work of the belt and zipper, leaving Don to kick them off as Ellie attacked his shirt. When that and the undershirt was gone, she pushed him onto the bed. Kissing him deeply, she scooted up the bed and began to kiss down his throat, collarbone and chest. She stopped at his scar and licked gently across it before circling her soft tongue around his tummy button.

"Fuck, Ellie, I'm not going to last with you doing that. Come here baby, I want to touch you."

But Ellie managed to bat his hands aside as she took hold of his engorged member and pumped slowly but firmly, gently squeezing over the tip. Keeping the movement going with one hand, she carefully scraped her nails along the line inside his thigh and over his sac, satisfied at the deep, guttural groan escaping his throat.

Don saw stars and tried hard not to buck into her hands, but Ellie was relentless. Using the only bit of strength he had left he managed to pull her up to him so that he could kiss her. The move momentarily broke Ellie's grip but she wriggled away from him so she could continue where she left off. Don took her hands, stopping her.

"Ellie, what about you? This is about us both baby."

"Shh. I'm fine. Please Don. I really want this."

Before he could answer, she started her ministrations once more, kissing him deeply and running her tongue along the roof of his mouth. Under her skilled hands and mouth, he didn't last long, coming hard and loud.

"You have no idea just how damned sexy you are do you?" Don gasped, turning her onto her back and pinning her shoulders down. He looked her unashamedly up and down, running his hands everywhere his gaze went. He leant into her, his voice dangerously low.

"The things I'm going to do to you Elinor Foster.."

Ellie giggled and slid quickly out from under him.

"Well not yet you aren't because I'm starving and you need a shower. Food should be ready by the time you're done."

As he watched her put on a robe and go through to the kitchen, Don thought about what had just happened. She had stopped him. Okay she had given him an amazing hand job, but she had stopped him and herself. They needed to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews and pms about the last chapter – what a relief! Welcome too to the new 'Alerters'. Things are moving on for Don and Ellie now, but life gets in the way and this one's a bit about that. No M ratings here. Enjoy!

**Boundaries**

Ellie was leaning on the kitchen counter, her mind racing with what had just occurred between her and Don. A whole gamut of emotions roared through her; joy, surprise, power and what felt like a million other things. He made her feel things she seriously thought she'd never feel again. She felt sexy and wanted. When she had looked in Don Flack's eyes she had seen pure desire and lust there, but also something else. He cared for her – really cared for her. Even his little outburst about Daniel had touched something inside of her. She was sure all her feminist principles should be ruffled, but truth was she enjoyed and even needed someone with that protective streak in him, and it ran through Don strongly.

She started going through the groceries he had brought easily working out what he'd had in mind for dinner. As she worked she wondered about the weekend ahead. That's when the worry began to set in. She hadn't been completely open with him, but after what Lindsay had let slip, neither had he with her. Did it matter? In his case maybe not, but in hers – well there was already been evidence that it might. But what would he think if he knew the truth? Would he leave her? She stopped chopping salad to think. No. Don Flack just wasn't that guy. But she wouldn't want him to stay because of it either. God, this was so frustrating – even now, when things were going so well, when _she_ was doing so well, the spectre of that event was still hanging over her. And she hated herself for allowing that.

The way he had touched her earlier had been like nothing she had ever experienced. Sure the physical feeling was familiar, but it was the emotional one that had her reeling - and he combined the two..… He was so honest and open with her and how he felt about her. And he clearly wanted to take their relationship to the next level. But could she? That was the question. She wanted to and god knows he deserved it, but it wasn't quite that simple for her.

Ellie threw the knife down and turned to get the salad spinner when a strong arm caught her around the waist.

"Whoa there – someone's suddenly in a bad mood!" Don exclaimed, a confused look on his face.

Ellie thought quickly. She couldn't tell him the real reason, not when she was in this mood. Besides, they'd just had the most wonderful, intimate time together and she wouldn't ruin that for him.

"Told you I was hungry. I get crabby when I'm hungry."

His eyes told her he didn't believe her but he let her go anyway and she went back to preparing the salad and putting on the pasta, whilst Don got out the sauce he'd picked up from his favourite deli.

The ate in comfortable quiet, Ellie having resolved to just enjoy this time with Don, but she knew he could tell something wasn't quite right.

After clearing away and watching a movie, Don could feel a creeping tension come over Elinor.

"Ellie, what is it? You've been on edge all evening." Well, since our little session earlier, he thought.

Elinor gave him a small smile.

"No, I'm fine, really."

Don was getting frustrated – he'd always known there was something going on with her, but it was as though it was three steps forward and two steps back at times.

"Ellie, you're talking to a cop here. No-one who says they're 'fine' actually means it. Do you want me to go home, but can't tell me? Is that it?"

"No!"

"Then what Ellie? Because I'm walking on eggshells here and honestly, I don't exactly know why. I'm guessing it's something to do with the fact we'll be going to bed soon and maybe you're worried about that for some reason. But if you won't talk to me, I won't know will I?"

"I'm not the only one who doesn't talk though am I?" she snarked back at him, before realising what she'd done. She couldn't believe she'd said it.

Don's eyes snapped up to hers.

"What does that mean Elinor?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did. What do you mean?"

Ellie swallowed hard. She had no choice but to carry on.

"Who's Jess?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

Don wasn't expecting that. He slumped back into the sofa. How did she know about Jess? Of course – Lindsay. He knew the CSI wouldn't have done it deliberately but he'd really rather have brought that one up on his own. He took a deep breath.

"Jessica Angell," he said quietly. "Jess was my partner. We started seeing each other and it was all good. Really good. Until she was killed. Shot on duty."

Ellie gasped, she had no idea. Don's eyes were slightly glazed over, his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him. Elinor kept quiet, letting him continue. There was nothing she could say anyway.

"We were talking on the 'phone when it happened. I heard it all, got there as fast as I could. I held her in my arms as she bled in the back of the patrol car that took us to the hospital." He finally looked up at her. "But it was too late. She died on the table."

Elinor's selfishness hit her like a truck. How dare she be so self absorbed when he had been through something like that. Her heart broke for him. She moved slowly to him taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry Don. I had no idea. I'd never have mentioned it if_"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "I should have said something sooner. You have a right to know. It was a big deal for me. I went off the rails a while there you know? Drank too much, didn't take care of myself, couldn't do my job properly. I did a few things that I hated myself for. My friends saved my ass."

He turned to Elinor, wiping her tears with his thumbs. His eyes bore into her with such a passion and honesty, she didn't think she could take it. He took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd feel anything for anyone again Ellie. I wouldn't let myself. Then you came along. You looked so scared that night." He chuckled. "Then you laid in to Caplin and I think that was almost it for me."

He cradled her head in his hand and kissed her softly.

"I love you Ellie. And I'm not expecting anything back," he added quickly " – I don't want empty words. But I know that this is special and can get taken away in the blink of an eye. I don't know what's going on with you, that's up to you to tell me and I respect that, but you have to know that I'm in, okay? I'm not going anywhere. All I ask is that you don't go cold on me like you've done this evening."

His gaze broke away. "I can't take that."

Elinor wrapped him in a huge hug. She drew back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"No empty words." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I've been selfish. You're right, there is something going on with me, but it's really hard for me to talk about."

She gave him a big smile. "But I'm getting there. With your help and you don't even know it! Soon Don, I promise."

He looked back at her. He knew they'd just come a long way. Neither could handle any more tonight.

"Soon is good enough."

NYNYNYNY

By the time Ellie woke up the next morning Don was coming back through the front door with breakfast. Even after all this time she still couldn't get used to the concept of going out for coffee and bagels and bringing them back to the apartment. What was wrong with cereal or toast? She'd found that every New Yorker she met always knew 'the best' places for everything – and her New Yorker was no different.

"Come on Ellie, rise and shine," he called with what Ellie thought was far too much enthusiasm. She grunted at him and buried herself into the comforter only to have it unceremoniously pulled off her.

"Come on, up you get. It's a beautiful day in a beautiful city and we're going out. You got 'til I count to ten to get up. "

Ellie peeped up at him from behind a pillow, screwing her face up at the additional overload of the curtains being pulled back.

"Or what?" she challenged.

Don stood over her, a small smile on his face. "Or what," he repeated, almost to himself.

Elinor stayed where she was. Don sighed.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it.." He pounced on her tickling up her sides until she could barely breath from squealing, before picking her up off the bed fireman style and taking her to the bathroom. Setting her on her feet, he turned the shower on and motioned towards the still cold water, the threat obvious.

"Alright, alright," Ellie finally managed. "Jeez, no wonder you put so many bad guys away if this is how you treat your girlfriend!"

Don smacked her ass, a huge smile on his face.

"Ten minutes tops," he ordered. He gave her a quick kiss and left her to it.

NYNYNYNY

Don and Ellie arrived at the Messers' early afternoon having been out to walk through the Japanese cherry blossoms in Central Park. Danny and Don were going to watch a game on tv, Lindsay was out with Lucy and a friend visiting from Montana, which left Ellie with the afternoon to do what she wanted with. She'd found out that it was Don's birthday soon and it hadn't taken a great deal of thought to work out how she was going to mark the occasion. Arranging to meet him back at her apartment later, she gave him a quick kiss goodbye and plotted her afternoon.

She knew the stores she wanted, made several purchases then decided to take a break. Sitting down at a café, her 'phone rang. She sighed looking at the very familiar number, weighing up whether or not to answer it. Deciding on a course of action, she took the call.

"Daniel. What can I do for you?" she started deliberately business like, immediately thankful that Don wasn't there.

"Hi Elinor, I just wondered how you were and of course to find out when you're finally going to agree to grab a coffee or even better a drink with me?" came the confident reply.

Ellie huffed down the 'phone.

"Daniel, we've been over this. I'm seeing someone, I won't be going for coffee, a drink, dinner, away for the weekend, or anything else you've asked me okay? And please, stop calling me either on my cell or at home."

"Oh come on Elinor, just one dinner – as friends. What harm can it do?"

"None, but then it won't do any good either will it? Daniel, you said that you and I are friends. Well that's it. Nothing more and if you keep this up, you'll put even that in jeopardy."

"It's that boyfriend of yours isn't it? He's jealous because he knows that if you went out with me, that'd be him finished. He's not good enough for you Elinor."

Ellie was furious.

"Okay, that's enough Daniel! How dare you talk about someone you don't even know and that I care about very much like that. Your treatment is finished and you've no need to contact me at all now. If you need me to see you, go through the usual routes. If you can't do that then I suggest you see someone else. Have I made myself clear?"

"I'm not giving up Elinor."

"Goodbye Daniel," was all she could manage before disconnecting the call, seriously wishing she had a 'phone she could slam down. She then turned her 'phone to silent to enjoy the rest of her afternoon in peace.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie got home late afternoon and quickly went about putting all her shopping away so Don wouldn't seeing anything. She had only just finished when the buzzer to her apartment rang.

"Delivery just came for you Miss," said Jeff handing Ellie the huge bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks Jeff. Any idea who they're from?"

"Pretty lady like you, they could be from half the city, but my money's on someone from the NYPD," he replied, a knowing smile on his elderly face.

She had only just started to get them arranged and into water when the buzzer went again. Answering the door she found a worried looking Don.

"Hey, where have you been all afternoon?" he started, putting his arms around her. "I've must have called a half dozen times – it's not like you to not answer, I was beginning to get worried."

"I didn't hear your ring tone all aftern_" She stopped, realising what must have happened. She groaned, bumping her head against his chest.

"Ellie?"

"Sorry, I turned it to silent and forgot to check it."

"Why? You don't normally do that," asked Don casually, but she could tell the question was loaded.

Elinor _really_ didn't want to get into this. She gave him her best flirty expression and voice.

"Sometimes a girl needs to shop in peace – especially if she's buying something special for her boyfriend's birthday."

Don pulled her tightly in to his chest.

"Really? Like what?" His smile reminded her of a little boy on Christmas Eve.

"You'll have to wait and see," she teased, "now move so I can finish getting these in water. They're beautiful by the way."

Don looked at the flowers and then back at Ellie.

"Who are they from Ellie?"

Her head snapped up to him. He was right. She thought they were from him. Don walked over to the blooms and began to look amongst the wrapping. Finding the small envelope, he opened the card.

_I told you I wouldn't give up x_

The look of anger on Don's face told Ellie everything she needed to know.

"Why did you turn your 'phone to silent Ellie?" he bit out still looking at the card.

"Well…. um….." She looked over at him, shocked at how those piercing blue eyes were boring through her, waiting for her answer. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but let me finish before you go off on one alright?"

He never answered, but she pressed on.

"Daniel called me while I was out."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Elinor continued quickly.

"He asked me if I'd go for a coffee or a drink – just as a friend. I said no, reminded him I was seeing someone and told him that he wasn't to call me directly at all anymore including professionally."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Elinor!" She'd never seen him like this before. He was totally pissed off. "What else did he say? Persistent pains in the ass like him wouldn't have let you have the last word."

There were times when Ellie hated dating an experienced cop. He wouldn't let up until she told him. She took a deep breath.

"He said that I was only saying no because of my boyfriend, who was jealous and wasn't good enough for me, you know, stupid, empty, meaningless stuff – and that he wouldn't give up. That's when I told him not to call me at all any more," she added, hoping that would appease her very unamused boyfriend. She was wrong.

"Where's your 'phone?"

"Don, please, it's done, he got the message," she pleaded, her eyes involuntarily pointing to the table just inside the front door.

Don looked at her and followed her gaze. He picked up the 'phone and pulled up to full height as he scrolled through her calls, his face darkening even further.

"He got the message so well Ellie that you have ten missed calls over the next two and a half hours," he bit out.

"I think it's time Daniel Kempner and I had a talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Thanks as always to all who reviewed and welcome to some new readers. I'm really enjoying getting to know some of you – a very happy by product of writing this story! I'm away for a week from Friday so I may post some longer chapters to make up for missing three postings while I'm away – I'll see how it goes. Okay, so Don meets some of Ellie's family and the case moves on in this one. Enjoy!

**Surprises**

Having eventually gotten Don to calm down by throwing the flowers from Daniel in the trash and cooking a nice meal together, Ellie finally settled on to the sofa next to her boyfriend to chill out and watch a movie. Just as it was about to start her buzzer rang.

"Mrs Vanner is on the way up Miss." Jeff's tone was almost apologetic as it came over the speaker.

"What? She's here? Now?" Her tone caused Don to look up in concern.

"In the elevator now. Sorry Miss."

"Hey, don't worry. Thanks Jeff," she replied, trying to make the poor man feel better. It wasn't his fault.

"What's up Babes?" asked Don.

"My mother. Here. Now."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Ellie plastered on a smile and opened the door.

"Elinor, darling," the older woman kissed Ellie as she breezed through the door. "How lovely to see you. So sorry I didn't call first, but I've been so busy. I hope I haven't interrupted anything, but I knew I'd find you home. Ed and I are in town_"

She stopped suddenly, noticing Don standing behind the sofa. Her face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Well, who have we here? Elinor, you've been keeping secrets from mommy."

Don saw Elinor grit her teeth and roll her eyes at the same time. Before Ellie could move or say anything Nancy Vanner had made her way over to Don, hand extended.

"Nancy Vanner, Elinor's mother. So very pleased to meet you. And you are?" Something in her gaze challenged Don.

"Don Flack," he replied evenly, his eyes never wavering from hers, shaking her hand firmly. "Elinor's boyfriend."

"How absolutely wonderful!" exclaimed Nancy, her light laughter filling the room. "Ed will be thrilled. He was saying only yesterday that it was about time Elinor found herself a nice young man. A girl of her age and beauty needs some fun in her life – preferably with some good sex too. After her last boyfriend let her down so badly.."

"Mother! I am still in the room!" interrupted Elinor, colouring with a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"Well, darling, it's all true," said Nancy matter of factly to her daughter. "Besides, it doesn't matter now does it?" she added with a nod to Don.

Don looked on with a mixture of shock and amusement. Nancy Vanner was an older version of her daughter. If the adage 'if a man wanted to know what his girl would look like in twenty years time look at her mother' were true, he would be a very lucky man. Nancy was an extremely attractive older woman. Clearly very wealthy judging by her clothes, she was stylish and he had to admit, for a woman her age, sexy and Ellie was the image of her mother; darker eyes, but otherwise hair, complexion, height about the same. The only physical difference was build. Nancy was painfully thin – ironically very like the pictures of Ellie when she was a young dancer. But it was the manner that was so very, very different. Elinor may look like her American mother, but her disposition was so British Don actually did laugh at her at times, mostly when he didn't understand what she was talking about – he still couldn't get his head around the whole jam/jelly/jello thing. Ellie and he often joked that Don might speak English from Queens but she spoke THE Queen's English. Even that aside, Ellie had none of the outspoken confidence of the woman in front of him. His girlfriend's voice broke his thoughts.

"Not that it isn't lovely to see you mother, but what are you doing here on a Saturday night?" she asked.

"Oh well, Ed and I just got into town tonight for some meeting or other that he has and then we're meeting for drinks in an hour or so. Seeing I was in the area and to be perfectly honest, didn't want to be bored witless in some stuffy meeting, I though I'd visit my girl." She cast another glance at Don as she threw herself into the sofa. "And I'm so glad I did."

Elinor gave Don a tight smile. "Can I get you anything mother?" she finally asked, her manners kicking in.

"Are you drinking again yet?" Nancy enquired casually. Don's eyes narrowed at the question. Another piece of information he'd have to ask about later.

"No, but I'm sure Uncle Peter has a bottle of something stashed here, just in case. Give me minute."

"Of course darling. I'll sit here and get to know Don a bit better seeing as you've failed to tell me anything about him."

Don was sure he heard Elinor growl as she left the room.

"Now Don, tell me all about yourself and my little girl," she purred.

Don refused to be intimidated but it wasn't easy. This woman was clearly used to wielding power and getting what she wanted. Especially with men. If she wasn't married, she'd be the absolute epitome of the word 'cougar'. Well, he could play this game and was determined that Ellie would come out of this well. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he didn't really like the way the woman in front of him was treating his girl.

"What would you like to know Ma'am?" he started.

"Well aren't you well mannered? Shall we start with what you do for a living? You don't look like the ballet dancer type to me," she trilled.

Don couldn't help but chuckle. "No Ma'am. I'm a homicide detective with the NYPD. Fifteen years so far, straight from High School. My dad was a cop too and it's all I ever wanted to do." He had no intention of hiding anything from this woman.

Nancy looked surprised and then nodded, a grin forming across her face.

"Impressive. That makes you around thirty-three, a little older than Elinor. How long have you known her and where did you meet?"

"We have a mutual friend and met a good few months ago now, though we haven't been dating seriously for as long as that." Okay, so the resolve about not hiding anything from her just went out the window. He wasn't lying although it wasn't the total truth – he didn't want to say exactly how they met just yet. He didn't think that would go down too well.

"Okay, mother, enough with the twenty questions. Don't go scaring him off," Ellie said lightly as she came back into the room with a bottle of wine and some glasses.

She was about to uncork it a pour Nancy and Don a glass as his cell 'phone rang. Excusing himself, Don answered.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Give me the address again. Great, I'm literally five minutes away."

He snapped the 'phone shut and looked apologetically at Elinor.

"Sorry, gotta go." He adjusted his gaze to Nancy. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

Nancy didn't look pleased. "Already? Really?"

"Duty calls I'm afraid," he answered drily as he put on his jacket, glancing up at Ellie.

"Well it was good to meet you too Don – and please, call me Nancy. Ma'am is far too formal – it makes me feel like my mother in law. Now before you go, you and Elinor will join Ed and I for lunch tomorrow won't you? We're only in town until Monday morning and I just have to see more of my girl and I know Ed would just love to meet you too."

Even though she made it sound as though they didn't really have a choice, Don looked very deliberately at Elinor.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked. Elinor could have hugged him. He knew damned well they didn't but was giving her an out.

"No, I don't think so," she replied with a grateful smile.

"Perfect!" trilled Nancy as her 'phone began to ring. "Ed will be delighted. This is him now – can't wait to tell him the news. Until tomorrow then _detective_."

Don nodded acknowledgement to Nancy and then pulled Ellie into a kiss.

"I have to go. Shouldn't be too long. If it doesn't look good I'll call, otherwise see you later ok?"

"Sure, look forward to it," she smiled.

Don glanced over at Nancy. "You going to be alright?" he smirked.

Ellie half sighed, half smiled.

"Yes, I can handle her – mostly anyway. If I'm lucky it won't be for too long. Sorry, by the way."

Don chuckled. "She's certainly a formidable woman."

"You have no idea…." groaned Ellie. "Anyway, go! The sooner you're out, the sooner you're back."

Don kissed Ellie one last time and was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Don pulled up at the crime scene still mulling over his encounter with Elinor's mother. He couldn't have imagined a woman that his mild mannered, easy going girlfriend was less like – although the occasional outburst he had witnessed kind of made more sense now. It certainly made the nature/nurture debate more interesting. And Nancy's name. Why did that ring a bell with him?

"Well, are you actually going to get out of that car or are you expecting the crime scene to come to you?" a familiar voice chuckled at him.

"Sorry Mac, had a few things running round my head. What've we got?"

Mac led the younger man inside to the apartment. The block was old but beautifully kept, which was typical in this exclusive part of the city. The apartments themselves were spacious and full of character – in fact it was very like Elinor's. Don however, was more than surprised to see the name Madeleine Kerkin on the plate outside. Mac caught his expression.

"I knew you'd probably be with Ellie so I didn't want to surprise you with the name," he explained.

Don nodded his understanding. Thinking the worst – and how he was going to tell Ellie – he looked round for the body.

"She was lucky," interjected Mac, "she's away for the weekend. Best guess is that our perp didn't know, broke in expecting to find her and found her alarm system instead."

"So how'd he get in?" asked Don.

It was Stella's voice that answered.

"Via the fire escape. These old buildings just don't have the security of newer ones – they're relatively easy to access."

"Yeah, but look at the window locks and security system in this place. I mean this stuff is high end," Don noted.

"Ah, well that's where this gets interesting. You're right. These locks are really hard to get in to – and yet our intruder did just that. No sign of traditional forced entry, but the system was bypassed, until he hit a hidden pressure plate. It runs off a separate system – so he had no way of knowing." explained Stella.

"Which means our perp is a professional," added Mac.

"So we got anything concrete?" asked Don.

"We have this," pointed out Stella. "Not that it's much help seeing as we don't really know what it is," she added.

Mac showed Don the picture of what looked like two elongated ovals, one a little smaller than the other.

"These are some sort of footprint. We found the same one at Slavkin's apartment. The thing is, there's no ridging or sole pattern and no outline to the shoe, so no way of determining size," explained Mac.

"In other words, nothing about that helps us identify anyone or even narrow down a suspect list. We don't even know what made that print," Stella continued, the frustration obvious in her voice. "Clever though. If this guy has the skills to get in here, he's likely to have a record and so knows that a footprint could help ID him."

"Let me see that picture again," Don asked Mac.

Mac called up the shot and watched with interest as the young detective examined it, turning the camera at different angles as though trying to jog his own memory.

"Okay, this may be a long shot, but could it be a split sole ballet shoe?" he asked.

When there was no reply, he looked up to see the two senior CSIs looking at him, eyebrows raised, questioning looks on their faces. He couldn't help smiling.

"Ellie wears these things all the time at home and for work with the ballet company. It's like a normal ballet shoe but instead of the sole going all the way along the foot, the middle of the shoe, where the foot arches, is left as material only to allow the foot to bend more freely, leaving two ovals of suede under the ball and heel of the foot," he explained.

Mac and Stella listened carefully and thought for a moment.

"That makes perfect sense," stated Stella, excitement in her voice. "If the suede patches are only on the balls and heels of the foot it would explain why we can't get an accurate measurement of size. This guy is cleverer than I thought. Don, does Ellie have these shoes made especially for her or does she pick them off the shelf?"

"As far as I know, off the shelf. I mean she has quite a few pairs of them, so I would imagine you could pick them up in the right size. She uses them for round the apartment but she says they don't last too long if you're dancing on them for hours at a time, though apparently they are better than regular satin ballet shoes and they're more comfortable than leather ones, so many of the dancers use them."

"Do you think it would be possible to borrow a pair of Ellie's shoes?"

"Sure," replied Flack. "I'm going back there tonight, so I can pick a pair up. But what good would they do – you're not saying_"

"Course I'm not suggesting Ellie's involved," interrupted Stella quickly. 'It's just that I'm guessing that each pair of shoes is made to the same design, so if I could measure the relative size of Ellie's from the soles to the outer edges_"

"Then we could have a good estimate of our perp's size," finished Mac.

"Exactly!" beamed Stella.

This time it was Don's turn to smile. These two really should get their acts together.

Stella took Don's smile to be one of satisfaction at the lead they just found themselves and added.

"No need for the shoes tonight, but if I could have them first thing Monday morning, that'd be great."

"You got it," replied Don.

NYNYNYNY

Just as he was about to leave, Mac pulled him to one side and Don could see the older man had something on his mind.

"Look Don, you know I trust you and I'm really pleased that you and Ellie are getting on so well…"

"But?" Don encouraged.

"But I need your assurance that you're okay to work this case given Ellie's closeness to it."

Don's face darkened in disbelief at what he thought Mac was implying.

"You think I'm involved in pillow talk with Ellie? I've done everything by the book on this one Mac. I didn't interview Ellie once, I declared my personal connection and I've _never_ spoken to her about this case privately. Do you think that I'm going to go home and discuss details of an ongoing investigation with my girlfriend? " Don was upset that Mac would think that of him.

"NO, I don't," stated Mac firmly. "But it would remiss of me to not say something. You've always done everything by the book Don, I know that, but I just wanted to give you the opportunity to get yourself off this case if you felt you needed to. No-one would think any the less of you if you did."

"There's something else isn't there?" asked Don.

"There's only a basic pattern of victimology here Don. Everyone who has been targeted works with the ballet company, but not in a specific role; choreographer, dancer and now ballet mistress…" Mac let the thought trail.

"You think Ellie could be on this guy's hit list?" Don was incredulous.

"It's unlikely, but the point is Don, we don't know. Just keep an eye on her okay?"

Don blew out a breath. "Okay."

After a short pause Mac clapped the detective on the shoulder, his tone a lot lighter.

"Now go home to Elinor, enjoy the rest of your weekend and don't worry about it. See you Monday."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: As ever, huge thank yous to reviewers, alert-ers and readers alike. Ellie's other was certainly a character that prompted a response! Lol! Okay, so here we have some fluff and humour and the case moves on. I'm away from tomorrow for a week so I'll post another one before I leave. As always - enjoy!

**The Things We Learn**

Don woke the next morning to find Ellie already showered, her damp hair drying naturally.

"You're up early for a Sunday morning," he teased as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I need to be on my A game if I'm going to get through lunch with my mother," she deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. What time and where?"

"1pm and she thinks they're at the Four Season this time –either that or the Mandarin Oriental – and yes she really is that flaky. She'll call to let us know which…"

Don stopped and looked at her. "Four Seasons or the Mandarin? I'm thinking I'll need to go back to my apartment and pick up some clothes."

"No, there's no need, honestly. Ed's really informal about that sort of thing. It's lunch with family so no need for a suit or anything. I'll have to find a dress or something though or Nancy'll never let me hear the end of it," grumbled Ellie.

She went over to Don and put her arms around him.

"Listen, thanks for letting this be my decision last night. I appreciate that. But, you don't have to come you know. I can always say that you're working_"

"Now, why wouldn't I want to come Ellie? Unless of course you don't want me to…" He was genuinely surprised her suggestion.

"Are you kidding? Being there with you will make all the difference in the world to me. It's just that after meeting my mother last night, I'd thought you'd want to run for the hills - I did."

Don laughed.

"Well, she was pretty full on, but I think I can handle her. Besides, I don't know much about you – this could be interesting," he teased.

"Well she doesn't know that much," Ellie's voice held the slightest trace of bitterness. "Though on the up side, she'll tone down the flirting and outrageous comments a bit with Ed there. Don't get me wrong it'll still be uncomfortable for me, but Ed's a star and probably one of the few people on the face of the earth who can really reign her in."

"Yeah, speaking of Ed – why does his name ring a bell with me?" Don asked.

Ellie pulled away from him. "I guess I thought you'd figure it out, but…what if I said Edgar Vanner?"

"Edgar Vanner – the multi, multi millionaire businessman, Edgar Vanner?" asked Don. Ellie couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on his face.

"That's the one," Elinor replied sheepishly.

"Your step father is Edgar Vanner," repeated Don as though he were trying to make himself believe what he was hearing.

"Yep – but it's not something I broadcast, for obvious reasons. Besides, I don't think of him in that way. You wait, you'll see, he's a really nice guy. God knows what he sees in my mother, but they've been married twenty-five years now so whatever it is it works."

Ellie walked to the dressing area and started rooting through her wardrobe. Following her, Don watched with much amusement as she thought about each piece in rapid succession before tossing the disregarded garments onto a chair.

He picked up some of the items.

"I like this one," he suggested, holding up a nude coloured bandage dress.

Ellie clucked her tongue.

"Too dressy for lunch."

"This?"

Ellie giggled. "Don, it's cocktail dress."

"Now tell me why I've never seen you in this?" he asked suggestively, holding up a sheer, beaded dress.

Ellie smiled. "Because that only ever came out once, when I was feeling very confident, had a glass or two of wine in me and was having a 'thin' day. I'm not exactly sure why I even keep it – though I think it's because it was ludicrously expensive."

Don shook his head, not quite understanding.

"Okay these?"

Ellie glanced up and sighed. "Date dresses."

"So I should have seen these."

"Except that you've never taken me on a date," she pointed out.

Don attempted to reply then realised he couldn't – she was right, they'd never been on an official date. He'd have to rectify that, especially if it meant seeing her in one of these dresses.

"Got it. This one will do, if…" she started going through some drawers. "Damn!"

"What?"

"I haven't really got the right underwear anymore."

"You need special underwear?" Don found this whole process fascinating.

"It's a lot easier being a guy – you've no idea what we go through. I think I can make this work though," she added almost absent mindedly, "I just need to find the right knickers."

"The right what?" he asked, not having a clue what she was talking about. He thought he knew at least something about women's lingerie.

Ellie smiled at him, holding up a pair of panties. "Knickers – these are no good for this dress – VPL – not a good look to see your knicker line through the dress."

"So panties are knickers," checked Don, "why not just call them panties?"

Elinor giggled. "Because they're knickers! And what you call pants are trousers. To me pants are what men wear under there trousers."

Don looked totally confused. Ellie pushed on.

"And this…" she held up a ring of elastic covered in a pretty, embroidered cotton.

"Is a garter belt," answered Don, "now that, I know," he added with a grin.

Ellie clucked her tongue at him and shook her head, grinning widely. "Nope, suspender belt."

Don looked at her quizzically. "Then what holds your pants – sorry trousers – up then?"

"Braces."

"So what straightens your teeth?"

"Oh, braces as well. They both hold something in place," she said breezily, enjoying the jovial moment between them. "Now, stop distracting me – I still need to make this dress work."

Don just shook his head and left her to it, happy his good jeans and pale blue shirt would suffice, but also pleased that some of the tension had dissipated. Still though, as he waited for Ellie, once again, he thought about all those things he had to ask her about, those things that he felt were off when he first came here.

Underwear, that was one thing. He'd noticed that she had very little 'girlie' underwear. Even the garter belt she had just shown him was cotton – functional. Every woman he'd ever dated had two sets of underwear – the everyday items and the special items. And the special items weren't just for their boyfriends either. In his experience, most women just wore that stuff when they wanted to simply feel good. Elinor didn't have the 'special' items. She was a very tactile, affectionate and feminine woman and yet, no silk, no lace. That didn't seem right to him. Another thing he might have to rectify.

He still had to find out who that guy hugging her was in the photo on her dresser, why she didn't drink anymore and who this ex boyfriend was who let her down. Maybe he was the key to all her insecurities. Although they were getting on better than ever, their physical relationship still hadn't been fully consummated, which was frustrating him no end. But his gut was telling him not to push it too hard, let her lead.

One thing that he was sure of was that he had fallen head over heels in love with Elinor Foster. So he could wait, however difficult it was.

"Okay, we need to leave. I'll get Jeff to get us a cab – it'll be easier than parking." She looked up at Don who was staring at her, a smile across his handsome face. "What?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't help but let his appreciative gaze wander up and down, taking every detail in.

She had chosen a knee length shift dress in a dark peach colour that fit her perfectly, accentuating her small waist. Teamed with a cream cardigan and shoes, the whole ensemble complimented her hair and eye colour and Don thought he spotted a hint of make up. Her long dark hair shone as it fell down her back. Going out was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He could also see her blushing under his scrutiny.

"And I didn't realise you actually had legs," he joked, needing to lift the mood.

Ellie burst out laughing. "Idiot!"

NYNYNYNY

A couple of hours later, Don was in the most expensive hotel suite he'd ever seen. Even in the course of his work he'd never seen anything like this. Lunch had been superb and Ellie was right – Ed was a nice guy and really good company. He'd made a show of taking Don to one side after lunch so that his wife and Ellie could spend some time alone.

"I know Elinor still finds her mother difficult at times – hell we all do," he joked, "but Nancy really does love her you know?" he confided in Don.

"Yes sir, I can see that. Elinor doesn't say much, but I think that knows that – she certainly speaks very highly of you."

"Well, she's a good girl. And she has every right to be pissed at Nancy at times. I love my wife very much, but she can be a little, shall we say - outspoken – on occasion. Of course, after the incident, Nancy found it hard to know what to say and it was difficult for her knowing Eva was being the major supportive role…"

There was an awkward pause, Ed not knowing how to carry on and Don not having a clue what he was talking about. Another thing to talk to Ellie about. He was beginning to think he didn't know his girlfriend at all. Luckily Nancy and Elinor came to join their men. He noted that Elinor looked exhausted.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to say," Nancy started brightly, "It's Grandma and Pop's sixtieth wedding anniversary soon and we're having a party at our house in the Hamptons. Of course they'll want you there Elinor – you know how proud they are of you – and naturally it would be lovely for you Don to come if you were able to. We're planning a family meal on the Friday evening and the party itself on the Saturday. So maybe you two could make a weekend of it? You could stay in the main house or one of the guest cottages if you'd prefer."

Ellie looked at Don. This time she was giving him an out.

"Thank you Nancy, I'd love to come. I'll just have to see if I can get the weekend off."

Don had the feeling that his relationship with Elinor had just gone up a notch.

NYNYNYNY

First thing Monday morning saw Don at the crime lab. He found Stella pouring her first coffee of the day.

"Morning Stel," he called as he entered the break room.

"Hey Don," she replied. "Good weekend?"

Don thought for a moment a small smile on his face. "Interesting," he answered. He saw Stella's quizzical look. "Don't worry about it. I came by to give you these." He placed a pair of split sole ballet shoes on the desk in front of him.

"Have any problems getting them past Ellie?" Stella enquired.

"Nah, I just lifted them. It's awkward Stel. I don't want to lie to her, but I can't explain why I'd want them. And even if I did lie, I'd be taking the risk that she'd mention something in conversation anyway…"

Stella nodded her understanding. Personal relationships and this job were difficult enough.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, you get on with that and I'll go talk to Madeleine Kerkin and then swing by the hospital and see how Carolina Vesh is doing. They said that she was getting stronger, so I want to see if she's actually up to some questions."

Stella nodded. " Do the ballet company know that she woke up?"

"No." Don replied, his tone serious. "We decided it was safer to keep it that way. This guy went to kill her. Okay, he had a hoodie covering his face and took Ellie by surprise so she didn't see anything, but Vesh can very possibly identify him. If he knows that he might come back to finish the job."

"Okay, so I'll get on and measure the shoes and carry on processing the evidence from Kerkin's apartment and we'll catch up later."

"Sounds good."

NYNYNYNY

"So, Miss Kerkin, you really have no idea who may want to harm you?" asked Don yet again.

"I've already told you detective, I have no idea. And how do you even know that the intruder meant to harm me? It could have been a total coincidence," she asked, her tone brusque.

"Ma'am, you have a lot of expensive items in that apartment, including jewellery which is easy to carry away and yet nothing was missing. There are at least three or four other apartments that are easier to access than yours and yet they were passed over." He paused to let the facts sink in before delivering the obvious line. "Not to mention that two people connected with this ballet company have been attacked, one fatally. So let me ask you again, is there anyone you can think of who would want to harm you?"

He watched as she fought and internal struggle to tell what she knew. He'd seen it hundreds of times before. Most of the times these confessions were just other people's dirty laundry but every now and again you could strike gold. Madeleine Kerkin sat bolt upright on the edge of her chair.

"There are many people that do not like me very much detective," she answered, her voice low. She looked up at him, pale blue eyes stern.

"You know Elinor?" she asked.

Don nodded.

"Then I'm sure she's told you about me. I'm a hard task master but very good at what I do. I hold a powerful position within the company and am involved in making important decisions about a dancer's career. That does not always win you popularity contests detective. But in answer to your question, no, I don't think anyone hates me enough to kill me, though there are those who would benefit."

Don was intrigued now. "What do you mean, 'would benefit?'"

Kerkin stood up abruptly and went to the window, staring absently outside.

"As ballet mistress I know the strength and weakness of every dancer in this company. I also have my own ideas about what would suit this company best. Let's just say that some disagree strongly with me, and some of the decisions I've supported. With me out of the way their careers would run smoother."

"Like getting rid of Martin Jensen in spite of the rave reviews, revenue his ballets generated and the opportunities they gave junior members of the company?"

Kerkin whirled round to look Don straight in the eye. If she expected him to be intimidated, she was disappointed. She laughed tightly.

"Ah, I see that you've done your homework detective – and that Elinor has been talking to you. She's a bright girl – very perceptive and has the ear of most of the dancers here, so it isn't a surprise. All of what you've said is true and the three younger dancers that Martin chose for his ballet in particular were very upset. Of course they would be – it would have been their big break. But such things happen. They are young and talented. They'll get their chance."

"Just how upset were they?" Don asked, his mind ticking over.

"Well Daniel was disappointed but accepting. He's a rising star and can dance classical and the more contemporary equally well, so has little to worry about. Juliet Posner was definitely upset as she is more of a contemporary style dancer; she won't stay with us long though anyway. Her classical technique is solid enough but her heart isn't there. She'll move on. Ignacio Valdez. Now he was a very different story. He and Daniel are great rivals, good for each other, but Ignacio is small for a male dancer. This means he's less likely to get the big lead roles, so out of them all I'd say Igancio had most to be upset about. Most to lose." She paused in thought.

"I don't think he'd want to kill me over it though."

"Okay, thank you ma'am, you've been very helpful."

With that Don left and called Stella. They agreed that Don would take an initial informal interview with the three dancers, while she finished with the things collected at Kerkin's apartment.

The three dancers met Don in a small rehearsal studio.

"Sorry to pull you guys out of rehearsals, but this won't take long. I'm Detective Don Flack; you'd have seen me around before and I'd just like to ask you a few questions about Martin Jensen."

"Martin?" asked a surprised Juliet. "Has anything happened to him? I thought you'd be asking about Artur?"

"Mr Jensen is fine, it's just that we understand that his major work was canned when he walked out. The ballet that you three were going to be the stars of, so I just wanted to know how you felt about that. So Juliet, why don't you kick us off there.."

"Well, I, um, I mean…" she stammered.

"Oh for god's sake Juliet, just spit it out. Tell him how pissed you were," interrupted Daniel.

Don just looked at the pair of them glaring at each other. He noticed that Ignacio stayed very quiet.

"Alright!" snapped Juliet before she regained her composure and turned to Don.

"Yes, I was upset. I mean Martin's a superstar choreographer and it would have been a great break for me – well for all of us. The moves were hard but beautiful and we'd already learned a lot of it when Martin was forced to leave."

"That was the same for all of us," added Ignacio quietly.

"Well, not so bad for me," added Daniel. Don looked over at him, gesturing for him to continue. "I injured my hamstring during rehearsals so probably would have missed some performances anyway," he stated simply.

"It can't have been that bad – you seem alright now," Juliet bitched.

"Well Elinor worked her miracles and I'm doing well."

Don's eyes narrowed at the mention of Elinor's name.

"Yes. And we all know why don't we? You throwing tantrum after tantrum just to get Elinor here – as if she'd be interested in you!" Juliet mocked.

Don bit his lip. "Can we get back to the subject please?" he asked firmly.

"So, you were all in the same boat when Martin walked. Who do you blame for that?"

The three dancers looked at each other. It was Ignacio that spoke.

"There are lots of people to blame detective. The Board, Madame Kerkin, some of the dancers who were bitching about Martin - mostly because they found his work very difficult to dance, especially the principals." The others nodded in agreement.

Don sighed. "Okay, you can all go now."

He watched them go, his eyes narrowing as something caught them. He made a quick note in his book as he followed the trio out. Don found himself at the elevator with Daniel Kempner who was fiddling with his 'phone.

"You'd better be careful with that. Did you know there's a law against 'phone harassment?" said Don casually.

"Really?" asked Daniel, surprised.

"Oh yeah," said Don, his friendly, jovial tone belying his intent. "Let's say, for example, that you had a crush on girl and called or text her constantly - say a dozen times or so, especially in a small time frame like, say, an hour - that could be considered harassment."

Daniel looked at him, his expression a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Of course, a guy like yourself wouldn't do that – especially if he knew the girl had a boyfriend. I mean that would just be wrong wouldn't it?" Don continued.

Daniel tried to stammer an answer, but Don pushed on.

"As a cop we deal with stuff like that all the time. You see it a lot. A guy gets a thing about another man's girl, thinks he's better than the boyfriend. Starts calling and texting now and again, it gets more frequent, then he keeps asking her out even though he knows she's going to refuse. He may even resort to gifts and – I don't know – flowers. But you know these things never end well."

Daniel stood rooted to the spot.

"No?" he answered weakly.

"No." said Don flatly. The elevator arrived and Don stepped in.

"Especially if the girl's boyfriend's a cop."

Don stepped in to the elevator alone, a small smile on his face. He saw the realisation of what he was saying cross Daniel's face as the elevator doors closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Okay so as you know I'm away for a week so I've put up this mammoth chapter to make up for the lack of alternate day postings. It should take us to where we would have been had I been around. Now's good time to say a heart felt thank you to you guys for staying with this story and especially for the amazing reviews. At the time of writing this I was up to 50! I can't believe it so thank you so much. I know I say it every chapter, but believe me I mean it. Hope this one doesn't let you down – eek! **M rating – please heed!**

**Discoveries**

"So, Ignacio Valdez was wearing spilt sole ballet shoes," mused Stella.

"I know, a lot of the guys there wear them, but with the other information as well…." replied Don. "He was real quiet until I asked about who to blame – then he spoke up, even mentioned Kerkin by name."

"Problem is, there's just no real evidence, it's just circumstantial. While I trust your gut Don, we can't arrest anyone on that. Besides, she shoe size…. it's not that big so it could be either a male or female wearer."

"Valdez is a small guy. Apparently it's one of the problems he'll face in his career, which made this thing of Jensen's even more important for him. And – I don't know Stel – there's just something about him."

Stella thought for a moment.

"Okay then. How about we get in all the split sole shoes from the ballet company. If Ellie's are anything to go by, there may be a wear pattern in them and that will be unique to the owner – we all put different pressure points of different parts of the foot. Also, from the way they're made, it's possible that we may find something between the sole and the stitching. I know it's a long shot but…."

"That's a start. In the meantime, I'm going to dig around and check out Ignacio Valdez. Whoever broke in to Kerkin's apartment had skills so we need to see if Valdez or anyone he knows might have them. Vesh is doing well but won't be fit for questioning for a day or two so we'll just keep going on this line of enquiry for now. By the way, can I have Ellie's shoes back? I need to put them back before she notices they're gone!"

Don still looked a bit guilty about taking the shoes.

"I've got them right here – and don't worry. I'm sure Ellie would be happy that they helped find a murderer," said Stella encouragingly.

"Hmm – I'm sure she'd kick my ass for not trusting her," replied Don drily causing Stella to laugh.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink for some dutch courage in case she does find out!"

NYNYYNY

"I never though I'd see the day," smirked Danny as Don checked his watch.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You must have checked your watch every two minutes since Ellie was supposed to arrive – which by the way was only twenty minutes ago! You worried she finally saw the light and ran off with the dancer guy?"

"Ha! Yeah, you're funny Messer," snarked Don good humouredly. "Besides, I'm fairly sure that 'dancer guy' won't be bothering her any more – I may have given him the impression that 'phone harassment is breaking the law, especially if the girl's boyfriend's a cop," he added matter of factly.

"'Phone harassment? There's no such law, that's how stalkers_" Danny stopped mid sentence finally realising what Don was saying. His face broke out in a huge smile and he lifted his beer bottle to his friend. "Nice."

Don smiled in acknowledgment and took a long pull on his own drink.

Danny leaned in towards his the other man, his expression changing.

"Seriously though, how's it going?" he asked. Don coloured a little as a smile crossed his face. "That good huh?" said Danny before he could actually say anything.

"That good," Don replied, "though I feel there's still so much I don't know about her you know?"

Danny considered his answer.

"Well, is that necessarily a bad thing? I mean would you want her to know everything about you right now? Does it matter? Some stuff, you know, is best left in the past – besides, at least you'll always have something to talk about!"

Both men chuckled and enjoyed the pause in the conversation.

"Did you ever find out about the Judge Lorrimer connection though?" asked Danny.

"Well that's a whole other thing, sometimes I feel as though I'm in way over my head," replied Don automatically looking around and lowering his voice. "Judge Lorrimer is her uncle.."

Danny started to interrupt a confused look on his face, but Don kept going knowing he was going to say.

"Ellie's biological mom is American – I met her Saturday and had lunch with her and her husband in what must have been one of the Presidential Suites of the Four Seasons. Seriously, Danno, it was incredible."

"So you've got another Devon on your hands? Not the best idea my friend!" teased Danny.

"Devon? Are you kidding? This is another league. Ellie's step dad is Edgar Vanner."

Don watched with amusement as his friends eyes widened.

"What Edgar Vanner the businessman Edgar Vanner?" Danny couldn't quite believe it.

"I've been invited to spend the weekend at their house in the Hamptons to celebrate Ellie's grandparents wedding anniversary," Don continued, enjoying Danny's jaw dropping even wider.

"And you didn't know any of this before? Ellie didn't mention anything?"

Don shook his head. "Not a clue. Did Lindsay know?" asked Don plainly.

Danny too shook his head as he sat back in his chair and raked his hand through his hair thinking about what his friend had just disclosed.

"Know what?' he finally said. "Who cares? You and Ellie – you're great together. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. She's obviously not some spoilt rich bitch and she really cares about you, anyone can see that. So as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters."

Don smiled. "Thanks man."

'No worries. Now stop with the watch and go call her."

NYNYNYNY

By the time Ellie arrived at the bar, Lindsay, Stella and Hawkes had joined Don and Danny.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised as she gave Don a quick kiss and sat down. "I had to stay on for some last minute treatment at the ballet company."

"Really," asked Stella with more than a polite interest, "why's that?"

"Marie Keller - who took over from Carolina – felt a pull during the afternoon rehearsal so they wanted me to see what the problem was," Ellie explained as Don came back with her drink.

"So the performance continues even without the lead ballerina," mused Hawkes.

Don looked pointedly at Stella and Hawkes but said nothing – he wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"Well, it was all a bit up in the air for a while. After Artur was killed they immediately made the decision to carry on in his memory, but when Carolina was hurt they weren't so sure. In fact, some of the dancers wanted to go back to Martin's piece – they're a bit superstitious and feel like Artur's ballet is jinxed or some rubbish like that. Madeleine wasn't having any of it though and asked Marie to step up."

As Ellie paused to take a drink Don, Stella and Sheldon all looked knowingly at each other. Danny and Lindsay caught it but said nothing. It was Stella who continued.

"So Madeleine Kerkin made that decision by herself? She has that much say?" she asked as naturally as possible.

"Usually no, but Madeleine well – she's a really well respected member of the company and with Artur gone the Board trusted her to keep the thing going until another choreographer was found. There's a guy coming in next week to oversee the last rehearsals. It's a small company but incredibly good – and by that I mean careers are made there - so people are clamouring to be a part of it. By the way, why were all the spilt sole shoes being collected today? Was that you guys?" she asked brightly.

"Yes, it was but_" started Stella. Ellie sighed.

"But you can't talk about an ongoing investigation, I know."

Just then her 'phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and groaned. "Sorry got to take this, it's my mother."

As she went outside to get some quiet Don made sure she was out of ear shot before turning to Hawkes and Stella, pulling out his own 'phone.

"I'll get a uniform put on Kerkin's place and Marie Keller, just in case."

Stella nodded. "It all makes sense. It has to be one of those three dancers; Kempner Valdez or Posner – they had the most to lose with Jensen's departure. Him getting fired saw their big break go with it, so they get rid of Slavkin in the hope that Jensen has to come back. Kerkin and the board decide to carry on, so they go for one of the lead dancers. Yet again Kerkin gets to make the decision so they go after her. We have the motive, now, we just have to find out which one it was."

The others nodded in agreement. Before Don could make his call, Stella put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Don, but_"

"It's okay Stel, really. I just don't like her being used like this without knowing."

"I know, so let's just find this guy and finish this."

NYNYNYNY 

Stella caught Don as soon as she saw him step out of the elevator at the crime lab.

"Well," she started, "four of those shoes matched the size of the ones we found at the crime scenes – three men and one woman."

Don looked at her with a smile, he knew this look. She had more.

"Please tell one of them is_"

"Igancio Valdez," finished Stella with a chuckle. "You find anything?"

"Oh yeah." It was Don's turn to add to the body of evidence building up against Valdez. "Valdez is from a well off family, but rebelled as a kid and went off the rails for a while earning himself a record for….." he let the unfinished sentence ring "breaking and entering. Ignacio and his cousin got in on the edges of a gang and one of the initiations was to pull a job. The gang taught them what they needed to know but knew they'd get caught so left them high and dry."

"So did he do time in juve?"

"No. The judge saw remorse, first offence, good family blah, blah and let him walk."

Stella thought for a moment. "But this was a high end, sophisticated security system and that arrest must have been years ago," she queried.

"True," replied Don. "Igancio's was, but the cousin, Hector, must have got a taste and went on to make a career. He came out of Sing Sing six months ago after doing time for robbing high end jewellery stores."

"So after getting into a store's system, Madeleine Kerkin's would be a breeze. We thinking he actually did it or taught Ignacio?"

"Who knows, but we've enough for a warrant to search Valdez's place while we talk to him."

"Let's do it!"

NYNYNYNY

"This is ridiculous," spat Ignacio Valdez. "So you seriously think that I killed Artur, attacked Carolina and broke into Madame Kerkin's apartment to kill her just because a ballet was cancelled?"

"Not just any ballet Ignacio, your big break."

Stella watched, hiding her admiration as Don sat aloof and calm across the table from Igancio, keeping his answers factual whilst digging at the suspect's weaknesses. His vast experience had taught him that when the suspect is mad, just sitting like he didn't have a care in the world made them even madder and more likely that they would slip up. It was a game Don Flack played very well. She listened as Don continued, awaiting her cue.

"You're too small to be a lead dancer aren't you Igancio? It's the bigger guys like Daniel Kempner who are going to be the real stars. Isn't that right?"

Don was taunting him and it was working. Ignacio's face clouded over, his features narrowing in anger.

"That jerk, the golden boy, sucking up to everyone. He's no better than the rest of us."

"Really?" Don feigned incredulity. "From what I hear, he's the rising star. Even Martin Jensen thought so when he picked you three out for his ballet didn't he?"

Don leaned into the table, his voice lowering.

"Must have really pissed you off that he'd been chosen again after Jensen went. Your chance taken away, but Daniel given another shot."

Ignacio snorted. "So, if I did any of this why didn't I go after Daniel?" he bit out.

"You didn't need to. Daniel was injured, so he was no immediate threat. Jensen's ballet was well under way when he walked. All you had to do was to get rid of Slavkin and you assumed the company wouldn't go on and resort back to Jensen's, you get your big break and with Daniel injured, you get more chance to be noticed."

Ignacio looked up, a smug smile crossing his face.

"Prove it. I was at a club with friends when Kerkin's apartment was broken into and I'm sure they have CCTV to prove it, Carolina can tell you nothing and as for Artur…" he let the sentence trail to speak for itself.

Don's face broadened into a full grin. "This is Detective Bonasera from the New York City Crime Lab – I believe she'll be able to answer some of those very questions. Stella?"

Stella put a large, manilla envelope on the table and pulled out various photos.

"You were very clever Igancio, I'll give you that. Let's go through it one at a time shall we, starting with the break in at Madelein Kerkin's. The club you were at does indeed have CCTV that shows you going in and leaving. But you went out the back with some of the other dancers for a smoke after about an hour didn't you Ignacio? Some of the girls do it as an appetite suppressant but this wasn't regular tobacco was it?"

Igancio's face looked as though it was made of stone except for the throbbing pulse in his tight eyelid. Stella pushed on, pushing a photo in front of him.

"This is the end of a joint we found in the alley behind the club. One of the bouncers there told us that you dancers regularly go out there, so we took a look and found this – complete with your DNA. Between the time you went out there and the time you left, you had plenty of time to slip out and carry out the break in. No-one would notice you were gone in the busy club, especially with a drink and some drugs inside them. Your cousin Hector showed you how to deal with the security system and you were in – but she'd gone away for the weekend When her alarm went off from the pressure plate you didn't know was there you quickly tossed the place to make it look like a burglary and went."

"A very nice story but all you can prove is that I smoked part of joint with friends," Valdez smirked at her.

"Give me time," replied Stella as sweetly as she could. "Now let's deal with Artur Slavkin's murder. You went to his apartment on a Sunday afternoon. His schedule is unpredictable, but he was at the theatre that morning and so were you. The register shows you signed out just after Slavkin. You followed him home then went up to his apartment. You got into a fight and you hit him over the head with a piece of heavy glass art. Oh and before you say we have no proof – we do."

Stella placed more photos in front of Ignacio.

"This one, is a blood spot matching Artur Slavkin's from the stitching of a split sole ballet shoe found in the dumpster of your building. And before you say they could be anyone's - no, they couldn't. They match the wear pattern and size of your shoes – a very personalized pattern. And if there was any doubt we also found fibres from the rug in Madame Kerkin's apartment in another pair of shoes found in your apartment. That was a clever move, by the way, wearing those. The lack of ridges on the soles made it difficult to know even what they were never mind who they belonged to."

Ignacio looked up at Stella, his eyes cold. "It's still all circumstantial – anyone could have a pair of those shoes, or stolen mine to frame me. It proves nothing."

"On it's own maybe not," said Don "but when added to a positive ID it definitely will."

Ignacio's head shot up to look at Don who was stood casually behind Stella. He saw a mixture of amusement and coldness in the detective's piercing blue eyes.

"You didn't do the job on Carolina Vesh properly Igancio. She woke up and told us exactly how she was attacked and who did it."

"But I thought… I mean everyone said.."

Don watched the colour drain from Ignacio's face and knew they had him.

NYNYNYNY

"Ignacio. I can't believe it. I mean it makes sense after what you've told me, but even so.." Elinor was clearly shocked by Don's revelations about the young dancer's confession.

Don hugged her tighter. She'd taken the news really hard. He daren't tell her that him taking her shoes helped put the guy away. She didn't need to know and it wouldn't help anything. That was one for twenty years time. He decided to change the subject.

"So what's going on with this party for you grandparents? All I seem to hear is you talking to your mother about it."

Elinor sighed heavily. "Well, it would appear that Pops has to have an operation, only a minor one, but he hadn't told anyone. Anyway, when Nancy told him about the party he had no choice as he'd still be recovering, so they've had to bring it forward. Now it's in two weeks time. Will that be okay for you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I already warned Best and he okayed it in principal, so shouldn't be a problem," he answered with a smile.

"That's great." She looked so relieved and leaned over to kiss her approval. "Both mother and Ed really liked you." She stopped as though looking for the right words before continuing hesitantly.

"In fact, they asked if we would like to go down a bit earlier – maybe make a bit of a break of it. Ed said we could stay in the Boathouse for some privacy if we wanted…. But you know, if you can't take the time off or anything I totally_"

"Ellie," he interrupted softly. "I'd love to. I haven't had any leave for ages and a long weekend with you, in private – are you kidding?"

He tugged her over to his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Unless you're worried about me embarrassing you in front of your family and friends," he joked.

Elinor thought about it. "Good point. Maybe I'll just leave you tied up in the bedroom while I'm at the party," she answered playfully.

Don looked at her carefully, lunging at her and making her squeal before pinning her under him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

NYNYNYNY

"Okay, so tell me again why we aren't driving ourselves to the Hamptons," asked Don as he placed their bags by the front door of Ellie's apartment.

"Because I don't drive here and Ed always sends a car for me," Ellie explained patiently.

Don licked his lips and grinned broadly.

"Ah, poor little rich girl can't drive, so daddy sends a car," he mocked. Ellie's aim was spot on as a cushion smacked into the side of his head.

"I didn't say I couldn't drive, I said I don't drive here," she said haughtily.

Don looked at her quizzically, waiting for an explanation.

"It's the whole 'wrong side of the road, wrong side of the car' thing I can't handle. I get onto the road and then forget which side I'm supposed to be on, or position the car all wrong to turn left."

The disbelieving, teasing look Don gave her earned him another cushion being thrown in his direction.

"Anyway, stop moaning. I thought you'd like not having to drive. And Chester has been a chauffeur for Ed for as long as I can remember, so we'll be safe."

"Chester?" Don deadpanned. He was really enjoying making fun of Elinor's wealthy upbringing and watching her rise to his bait.

"Chester," Ellie repeated with as much dignity as she could muster. She knew what he was doing.

"Is that his first name or last name?" asked Don.

Elinor paused. "I have no idea – he's just - well, Chester."

Don waggled his eyebrows at her as if to say 'I see' and was lucky that the Jeff the doorman buzzed to say that her car was here.

"Shall we?" she suggested, grabbing her bag and walking out before Don could even reply. After locking up the apartment they stepped in to the lobby to be met by Chester, a large man in late middle age. Chester smiled warmly at Ellie, clearly pleased to see her again. Ellie introduced him to Don as Chester took both their bags.

"Would you like any of these bags in the car Miss Elinor?"

She winced inwardly at being called Miss Elinor, especially with Don there.

"No, thank you Chester, they can all go in the boot."

Don looked at her. "The boot?"

"Yes, the boot. You know, the two ends of a car, the bonnet and the boot. Oh sorry, I forgot, you New Yorkers think that everyone should speak like you do. Shall I say 'hood' and 'trunk' in future to make it easier for you?" She spoke in the most condescending tone of voice she could, making her accent as clipped and English as she could, but couldn't hide her teasing smile.

"You know what I mean don't you Chester?|" Chester just smiled recognising the game here for what it was.

Don gave her a dangerous 'you wait' look which she found incredibly sexy.

The journey passed quickly largely thanks to Don questioning her about every aspect of the trip and teasing her about her answers.

"Is there a butler?"

"Yes."

"A gardener?"

"Several – all working under an Estate Manager."

"Chef?"

"No, a cook."

"Cleaners?"

"House staff."

"Brat."

As they neared the end of their journey Don's teasing stopped immediately Elinor told him that they'd been on Ed's estate for the last five minutes. Although he'd known places like this existed, he'd never actually been to one. He took in the scenery of the surrounding woods and even from in the car, he could smell he wasn't in New York anymore.

Finally Chester pulled up outside the house itself.

"Jeez Ellie, this place is bigger than my apartment building," he muttered to her.

Ellie giggled and led him inside.

Her mother and Ed were waiting excitedly for them and insisted on them staying for a drink and to give them a timetable of events. Don and Ellie had travelled down on the Wednesday, it was Don's birthday on the Thursday and Elinor had planned that day already. Friday would be a long lunch with family and Saturday the party itself.

Finally, Ed and Nancy let them go and Don found himself looking round the Boathouse, where he and Ellie were staying.

"Well, it's a bit small, but I guess it'll do!" he quipped.

Elinor smiled at him. "You know this all means nothing to me don't you? I mean, I don't need this stuff," she said, suddenly serious.

"Hey, of course I do," replied Don stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "_won't stop me making the most of it though!"

By the time Thursday evening came, Don couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy and relaxed. Even though they'd only been there a day and a half, just the whole laid back atmosphere had worked wonders for him and Elinor had gone out of her way to make his birthday special for him. When she'd told him she had the day planned he hadn't had the heart to tell her that he didn't really celebrate and now he was glad of that.

She'd made him breakfast in bed and then they'd gone to the main house to see Ed and Nancy and meet their children. Ellie picked up a picnic which they'd eaten at the beach, laughing as some gusty winds threatened to rob them of it. After a long walk, holding hands, stealing kisses and talking about nothing in particular, they headed back to the Boathouse where they showered and changed. At least Don had changed. Elinor had ushered him out so she could 'get ready in peace.'

Checking the new dress watch Elinor had given him for his birthday, he waited for her to appear. He didn't have to wait long.

When he saw her he was sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a deep red silk dress with thin straps that was somehow sexy and demure all at the same time. It came a couple of inches above her knee and hugged her glorious curves but wasn't too low cut or showed too much flesh. Don didn't quite know how it managed to do so much but the effect was incredible. She wore her shiny straight hair loose just as he liked it and although he was sure she was wearing make-up he couldn't have explained where. But it was the heels in the same colour as the dress that really did it for him. He'd never seen her so dressed up before and chuckled to himself that he immediately wanted to get it all off!

Don stalked over to Ellie, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Wow, Elinor….. I'm well….speechless.. You are stunning."

"You're not looking too bad yourself," she managed to reply. And she was telling the truth. For all her plans and shopping trips, she had come out, taken one look at Don in his mid blue suit and crisp, white dress shirt, those amazing eyes almost devouring her and had almost cancelled their reservation on the spot. However, they both managed to reign in their lust for each other long enough to get to the restaurant.

They talked and laughed happily and easily over dinner, unaware of the looks they were drawing from the other diners. They made the most gorgeous couple and regulars were keen to know who the handsome man was who was seeing Edgar Vanner's step daughter.

At the end of the meal, Elinor excused herself from Don who waited at the bar for her. Suddenly a familiar voice called his name.

"Don, my god, is it you? It is!"

As he turned round he was shocked to see Devon coming towards him. She flung her arms around him kissing him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? Not that it isn't wonderful to see you of course," she trilled.

"I'm here for the weekend," he replied quietly.

Devon narrowed her eyes at him as she trailed a perfectly manicure nail down his chest. "Not a girlfriend I hope? That would be such a shame. We could have a _very_ good time here. I'm hoping to get an invitation to the party at Edgar Vanner's estate. You know Edgar Vanner, the businessman?"

Don cringed. "I do, yes."

"Well here's what I'm thinking," continued Devon still gliding her fingers over his arm and chest, her voice low. "Why don't I see if I can get us an invitation to the party. We could go, meet some people, have a few drinks and then we could spend the weekend together again – for old times' sake."

"Devon, how are you?" came Elinor's voice from behind them. To a bystander she sounded cheery enough but Don knew better.

"Elinor. Lovely to see you." It didn't take a homicide detective to work out how false Devon sounded.

"So, it sounds like you're angling for an invitation to my grandparents' party," said Elinor directly.

Devon at least had the grace to look trite. "Well Elinor, I'm sure it will be a fabulous party – your mother's hospitality is legendary - and of course I do know your grandparents. From what I hear it's not a small affair, so one more wouldn't hurt," she added hopefully.

Elinor paused as though mulling over the idea. "No," she started "I guess one more wouldn't hurt – but then again, not one who was trying to seduce my boyfriend!"

Ellie's eyes held a calm contempt for the woman in front of her and Don was totally fascinated – and not a little turned on – by this new Ellie he was seeing here.

Devon stammered, trying to find something to say, looking between Don and Ellie, the penny finally dropping. "Oh Elinor, so sorry about that I didn't realise. It's just that Don and I – well we go way back." She was attempting to save face.

Don winced at that. Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. "You do, do you?"

"It was a brief thing a long time ago now," he explained quickly.

Elinor made a show of looking Devon up and down rather dismissively. "Well, no harm done then," said Elinor seeing the defeat – and annoyance - on Devon's face at Don's words.

Just then a male voice interrupted them.

"Devon, darling, the car's here."

Elinor looked incredulous. She came on to Don when she was here with another man.

Devon couldn't meet Elinor's gaze. She made her goodbyes and was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie was already kissing Don as they fell into the hall of the boathouse.

"I never knew you had a jealous streak in you Elinor Foster. Aren't you full of surprises?" he teased as he kissed up her throat.

Ellie grabbed his hair and pulled his head down to her mouth.

"Only where the likes of Devon are coming on to my man, in a restaurant with me standing there," she managed before she kissed him hard, wanting him to feel her possessiveness through the kiss.

Ellie had shocked herself with the vehemence of her reaction to Devon coming on to Don – and then to find out they had actually dated. No, she couldn't handle that. Devon was not the type of person who could be with a guy like Don. Sure she'd love being on the arm of a hero as she would see him – a damned handsome one at that. But she wasn't in to the things he was. He was caring and generous. He had a sense of pride and duty and honour that someone like her could never understand. Even the thought made Elinor seeth.

She pulled away from Don suddenly, catching the surprise in his eyes. She hooked his eyes to hers and walked past him, her hips swaying seductively. Oh yes, that changed his look. He didn't even try to hide his lustful gaze as he looked her up and down. She noticed how he licked his lips.

"I think we should take this upstairs. I have something for you," said Ellie, her voice thick and husky.

Don just nodded and followed, saying nothing for fear of breaking the moment. He'd never seen Ellie like this. She was going for a seduction and had no idea just how effective she was being. He was going to have to work hard if he was going to last through this and she hadn't even taken one item of clothing off yet.

Once in the bedroom Ellie took hold of Don and kissed him softly all the while working his tie, then the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. She kissed across his broad chest, laving his nipple with her tongue which made him jump. Working her way up from his collar bone to throat to jaw and back to his lips, Don was so turned on by the sensations her mouth was causing, he didn't even notice she'd unbuckled his pants until he felt them pool at his feet. Ellie stood back so he could quickly dispense of his pants, socks and shoes before returning to his space and picked up where she left off, only this time she scraped her nails up his erect length through the soft cotton of his boxers. Don hissed at her touch. When she started to gently squeeze his balls, he cursed loudly and his hands flew to her waist, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Fuck Ellie, what are you doing to me?"

Elinor giggled. She noticed how he only ever swore when turned on and Don Flack was very turned on at the moment.

"You mean you don't know what I'm doing?" she teased.

Don took her wrists in his hands and pulled them away from his aching member. He looked down at her, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

"You're over dressed," he said simply. Starting at her cheekbones, Don slowly traced a path across her jaw, down her throat and chest until he placed both hands on her breasts. He couldn't help but massage them slowly, revelling in their softness and feel through the silken material. Ellie stood, her eyes drifting shut enjoying the tingling feeling that such a simple act was causing right to her core. She almost cried out when he stopped until she was pulled in to a crushing, breath taking kiss. Don's mouth covered hers and he ran his tongue all round her mouth while he unzipped her dress. He pushed it off her shoulders and gasped as he saw what was underneath.

Don stood back just to look at her and take her in. Ellie stood in front of him in a set of silk and lace underwear, the silk in the same deep red as her dress with a trim of fine black lace. The look was completed by a matching garter belt, silk stockings and her high heels. She was perfect.

"God Elinor. Incredible," he whispered almost awe struck. "You're beautiful."

He had no control over his hands as they ran over her silk clad hips down to her gorgeous ass, squeezing it gently. Don groaned as he felt her flesh through the soft fabric.

"You have to be the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen," he growled in her ear. His hands were everywhere and it was all Elinor could do to even stand up straight under his sensuous touch. It was his hand coming to feel the dampness in her panties that brought her out of her blissful state.

"Don slow down. I haven't given you your present yet?" she managed to get out.

"You mean you, dressed like this isn't my present?" He sounded disappointed.

"No. Better."

"Not possible," he answered kissing her deeply again, his hands running everywhere to feel as much as he possibly could.

Elinor had no choice but to push him away.

"Enough or I'll never get to give you your gift. Now, go lie down on the bed. Face down."

Don looked at her clearly trying to decide whether to do as she asked or just pick her up carry her to bed. Not wanting to spoil whatever it was she had planned – or miss out on anything – he wisely chose to go and lie down. He heard a clinking noise going on behind him and was aware of the lights being dimmed as he felt the side of the bed depress as his girlfriend kneeled beside him.

Don startled slightly as he felt her small hands glide up his calves, not expecting her touch there. A light scent filled the air and he was aware that she had used some sort of oil on her hands. His muscles responded to her touch immediately and he let out a deep breath as the sensation of her hands ran over him. As she worked on him he heard her voice softly telling him what she was doing. Her hands moved higher up the backs of his thighs. He was almost melting with pleasure as she pressed her thumb into a pressure point. He sucked in a huge amount of air as the sensations intensified. Ellie expertly massaged his thighs and again came back to that wonderful point a few more times before she moved up to his ass. She stopped, making Don almost wimper at her for doing so. Then he realised why. She worked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly ran them round the front as she gently tugged on his hips. He lifted them so she could pull the soft material slowly off of his body. Starting at mid thigh she once again began to massage him in slow, circular motions raising up to his firm behind. Ellie took some time kneading and squeezing and he could hear her own sounds as the experience was turning her on too.

Finished with his ass Ellie straddled his lean hips and began long, flowing strokes up his back, revelling in his moans and quiet declarations of how wonderful this felt. She slowed her strokes and began to kiss very gently the areas her hands had visited, not caring about the light, citrusy massage oil. She took her time knowing that when he turned over he would lose his patience, but she was prepared for that. She leant down pressing her breasts into his back, kissing and nipping her way across his neck and shoulders.

Don couldn't take it any longer and suddenly twisted under her almost knocking her over.

"God Elinor, you can't keep doing this, you're driving me crazy. Seriously, I need you. I won't last much longer."

Elinor looked back at him and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "I haven't even started yet."

Don closed his eyes and groaned. Before he could reach down to her, she began her ministrations again massaging up his shins and quads, skirting round the area he wanted her to touch the most. She took extra care with his stomach, again following each stroke of her small, firm hands with a stroke of her tongue. Don bucked involuntarily as she hit a sensitive spot, cursing loudly. His eyes were completely clouded over and he began to breath harder. Ellie shuffled slightly and once again straddled him, hooking the front of her feet over his thighs making it more difficult for him to bring his legs up and topple her. She had to remain in control. She trailed up his chest, kissing and licking and nipping and it was only when she got to his mouth did she stop the wonderfully relentless pressure of her hands on his body.

Don took his chance during the kiss to unclip her bra. As he sat her up her beautiful, full breasts spilled out of her bra and he thought he would come there and then as he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend straddling his hips, her breasts in his hands. If that wasn't enough he suddenly realised that as she'd changed position to straddle him she must have gotten rid of her own panties and the garter belt and she was now naked. He caressed her breasts and watched as she threw her head back, biting her bottom lip. He pressed his advantage and pulled her forward, knocking her off balance so that she had to catch herself on her hands either side of his head. He took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Ellie almost bucked off the bed, but Don's hands around her back kept her stable as he nipped and sucked at one breast then the other. His erection was becoming almost painful and only got worse as he felt her core heat and moisture under him and her moans of pleasure rang through the room.

"Oh god, Donnie, stop, I can't take it." She tried to pull up but he continued to hold her firmly in place. Eventually she found the strength to get back some control. She attacked his neck nipping and kissing down to his collar bone where she knew he had a sensitive spot.

Don groaned beneath her. Ellie lifted herself up and shifted back so she was sitting high on his thighs, gliding her hands back down his chest and stomach. She could feel the hot, damp spot where her centre had been. She looked down at Don and saw not just lust and hope in his eyes but something much more potent - his love for her. His hands came to rest on her hips his thumbs making gentle circles.

He smiled up at her. "Are you okay?"

God she loved this man. "It's been a while," she replied suddenly shy.

"For me too. I think we'll be fine. I love you." His smile told her it was true. They would be fine.

"Um, Ellie. What about_" he started quietly.

Elinor smiled and took his cock into her hand, pumping gently. "I got it covered," she whispered.

Don hissed and watched hungrily as she shifted herself and slowly lowered herself onto him, teasing him by just taking in his swollen tip. He groaned and his hands involuntarily tried to push her down. Elinor went with him, wanting this as much as he did and lowered herself agonizingly slowly. He felt a wall of muscle stopping his entry, but she pushed through and he thought he would explode there and then. Years of toning and muscle control exercises, plus the fact she hadn't had sex in a while made this an incredible experience as her inner muscles pulled him in, causing them both to gasp loudly. Ellie stilled to give herself time to get used to this sensation again and take in the look of pleasure on Don's face, before slowly rotating her hips and squeezing him.

Don couldn't help but thrust upwards and this time it was Ellie who moaned deeply. She responded by setting a slow rhythm and he helped her, his hands firmly on her hips. Together they set a slow languid pace, Don's hands leaving her hips and trailing over her warm, soft skin as he babbled lovingly to her.

"God Ellie, I love you. Why did we wait this long, you're so beautiful."

Ellie leant forward to place a slow, long kiss on his lips, changing the angle and once more they both inhaled sharply. As she went to put her arms around him and keep their two bodies together Don gently pushed her upright again.

"No Ellie, let me see you baby."

Ellie blushed but sat back upright, riding this man she loved so much. Just the thought of how much she loved him made her inner muscles clench harder round him with desire and Don swore loudly. Elinor picked up the pace and it wasn't long before she could feel herself begin to begin to flutter around him. One look at his face told her he was close. Don brought his hand up to put it between them in search of her clit but Ellie took it instead, sucking his middle finger slowly.

"I love you Don Flack," she whispered and the reaction was immediate. Hearing her words, Don thrust up suddenly, crying out her name as his release spilled in to her.

She kept her pace as he rode out his orgasm and reached up to pull her down onto his chest. Don rolled them both over on to their sides. He held her as he waited for his breathing to return to something like normal and then kissed her with such passion and depth that Ellie almost couldn't meet his gaze once they'd broken for air.

"Happy birthday Don."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Well I'm back from my break and thank you so much for the pms, reviews and loads of alerts and favourites – wow! Lots of people particularly enjoyed Don putting Daniel in his place and I have to say that it was fun to write as well! I'm also very glad you enjoyed the case related parts of the story. There will be another one starting soon but we need to see a bit more of Don and Ellie's growing relationship and some of the bumps that need ironing out, so that's what the next two are about. Enjoy!

**Words and Actions**

Don woke up hoping that a dream would finally be fulfilled. The scene was certainly set. It was a beautiful day outside, he could hear the ocean, he was in this wonderful house and yet the woman who could complete it wasn't there. He wanted to be holding her like he had all night, kissing her awake, stroking her hair, but Elinor was already up.

He knew they needed to talk, but couldn't face doing it just yet – he didn't want to spoil this wonderful bubble they were in. The events of the previous night were etched into his mind and the evening was almost perfect, except for the fact that Elinor hadn't let him touch her, not really. Not how he wanted to. Just like on some previous intimate occasions, she had done all the giving and that didn't sit well with Don. At first he had thought it was just the fact that she needed her confidence back. He still didn't know exactly why that would be the case but it was obvious that something had occurred. But then last night happened and the girl that had flinched when he had first touched her seemed to have found her inner woman again – and with devastating effect. The problem was, now he'd experienced that, he couldn't get enough. She'd awakened his own depressed libido but this wasn't just sex, even fantastic sex, he loved this girl and not only wanted but needed to show her. He just couldn't figure out why she wouldn't let him. Something had to be said, but didn't know how. He decided to just go with the flow. For now he needed to find Ellie.

He pulled himself out of bed, threw on a tee and some sweat pants and went to look for her. He heard her before he saw her, finding his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the door jamb just watching her, singing softly to herself as she worked. She was wearing his shirt from the previous night, sleeves rolled up, as she tended to eggs, bacon, mushrooms and toast, the coffee pot gurgling happily and filling the room with it's aroma. She looked so damned sexy in his shirt and her hair mussed up that Don couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Sure it wasn't how he'd wanted to wake up, but he'd take it.

"So you snuck out on me,' he finally said.

Elinor looked up and smiled warmly at him.

"I didn't sneak anywhere," she protested. "I woke up and needed to go to the bathroom, so decided to make us breakfast. It's a gorgeous morning so I thought breakfast on the terrace followed by a lazy morning before we have to go up to the house. What do you think?"

Don walked up behind her sliding his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her ears and neck.

"I was thinking more of breakfast in bed and something a little more energetic.." he whispered suggestively.

Ellie giggled. "I bet you were! But that was last night mister – and it isn't your birthday any more so….."

He turned her around in his arms. "So, I'm only going to get you into my bed on my birthday?"

"Something like that," answered Ellie, her face giving nothing away " – but if you're good maybe you'll get a look in again around Christmas! Now let's go eat."

She kissed him on his nose and pushed away to take the plates outside.

Don stood there for a minute, shaking his head and chuckling as he watched her deliberately sashay away.

NYNYNYY

After their late breakfast, several 'phone calls from the house to make sure they'd be there on time and a quick shower each, Don and Ellie left for the walk up to the main house. Don had felt underdressed in black jeans and blue casual shirt, but Ellie had assured him that this was an informal lunch. She wore a long, floaty, feminine dress that reminded Don of something from Greek times. It was cream and gold in colour and looked perfect with her light tan. She put a loose French braid in her hair, the process fascinating Don.

At the house they made their way to one of the terraces where a long dining table was beautifully laid out.

"I thought you said this was informal," Don whispered to Ellie.

"It is, but there was no way that Gill the housekeeper was going to not make an effort – it's a matter of personal pride for her."

"Ah, there you are." Nancy approached Don and Ellie with an exuberant hug and kiss for them both. "I hear you two were the stars of the show last night. I've had at least three calls this morning telling me how gorgeous you two looked," she continued.

"Bet your girlfriend Devon wasn't one of them," teased Ellie under her breath.

"You're funny," Don shot back. Before they could continue their banter Nancy was shooing them along.

"Come on now, hurry up, everyone's here and dying to meet Don."

Ellie grinned at her slightly stricken looking boyfriend. "Lucky you."

NYNYNYNY

After being introduced to several of Ellie's closest relatives Don had relaxed enough to enjoy a fabulous lunch with the family. These were good, almost normal people who just happened to be extremely wealthy. He was made to feel comfortable and accepted and he was grateful for that. It was clear that they all held Ellie in deep affection and if he made her happy, that was good enough. She however, seemed a little edgy, possibly because her mother was letting the excellent wine selection get to her.

When lunch had ended, the family split into natural groups to chat and catch up. Don found himself with Ed and Ellie's uncle Peter Lorrimer, the Judge.

"It's finally good to meet you Don – or should I call you Detective?" asked Peter.

"Don's just fine sir," he replied surprised he would know who he was, "and it's good to meet you too."

"I was thrilled when my sister told me that Ellie was dating one of New York's finest – and relieved to be honest. I thought she'd be snapped up by some Brit and we'd hardly see her again. That would break Nancy's heart. Elinor's very special to us you know."

This is what Don had been waiting for. He suspected when they had cornered him that these two extremely high powered men were about to give him the 'what are your intentions' talk. Fair enough he thought – it's not as though he wouldn't do exactly the same for Sam.

"She's very special to me too," he replied evenly.

"I know that Don – and anyone can see that she feels the same," said Ed soothingly.

"She deserves to be happy after all that heartache and that Neil guy," added Peter.

There was that name again. Don made a mental note to ask Ellie about him, but he didn't want to give her away here. "Yes sir, she does."

"So what are your ambitions?" asked Peter changing the subject. "I mean you've done exceptionally well in the fifteen years you've been in the job, but you must feel the pressure being the son of an NYPD legend."

Don smiled tightly. This guy was good. No wonder he was a Judge. He'd checked up on him, clearly wanting to know with whom his niece was getting involved. Don wasn't sure if he was pissed off at being checked up on or happy that Ellie was so taken care of.

"Well, I just do my job sir and let the department worry about that other stuff; but of course I'd like to go for promotion in the future. And as for my dad – well, he's my dad and I'd be lying if I said that didn't weigh heavy on me at times, but we get on great and he was a great cop.'

"Don't sell yourself short Don. I know your work. You were the first detective that really recognised the importance of the Crime Lab and you have a close tie with them if I'm not mistaken. One that has helped both parties get an incredible close and conviction rate as I understand it."

Don smiled. Oh yes, Uncle Peter was letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was being kept an eye on. He looked over at Ellie. It was okay. She was worth it.

NYNYNYNY

After his talk with Ed and Peter, Don felt more relaxed although this Neil thing seemed more and more like something he needed to know about. It confused him because if there was one this he was good at, it was seeing through liars and people who were devious. It was being able to judge people plus the experience he had that made him very good at his job. In the past he'd probably been too black and white in his approach and if working so closely with the Crime Lab had taught him anything it was that few things were ever quite as they seemed. All that said though, Elinor was not one of those people. It was obvious that she was keeping something fairly major from him, but whereas in the past he'd have seen that as totally unacceptable, now, especially knowing her as he did, he knew it must be for good reason. Even so, he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He watched as Elinor talked happily to her step siblings. The twins were twenty one now and from what he had gathered, after a rocky patch in their younger years, were actually close to Ellie. Connie was quite a shy young woman, overshadowed by her more dominant mother, but who clearly adored her elder sister and Ed Jnr by contrast was an outgoing young man, but with his father's quiet observation of people.

As he was scanning what was going on around him, he suddenly found himself with Nancy. Don had seen how her children had been doing their best to avoid her, drinking at lunchtimes clearly not bringing out Nancy's nurturing side.

"Now Don," she started, "I've been meaning to have a word with you for a while now."

She wasn't totally loaded but he suspected her already fragile inhibitions were less guarded even than usual. He kept quiet and let her continue – she was going to anyway.

"I'll be honest with you. At first I wasn't impressed when Elinor told me she was in a relationship with a police officer. I mean she's a beautiful girl, she could have virtually any young man of our acquaintance she wanted. But then she's always been headstrong."

Don bit the inside of his lip. She hadn't actually said he wasn't good enough, but the inference was clear.

"But I have to say that you've been so good for her. She can be very closed off at times –there was the crash that ended her dancing ambitions, and then the recovery, which meant she put on all that weight. That was such as shame - she had a lovely, neat figure then." Nancy looked over at her daughter. "She's never been able to get it back – I'm happy though that she seems to accept that she'll always be that bit rounder than she used to be. It must be _so_ difficult for her buy decent clothes - although I'm convinced that with the right diet….." she sighed wistfully.

Don's lip got a little closer to being bit through.

"Either way," Nancy went on, "it has been very hard for her to adjust at times. Ed offered her a job in one of his businesses you know – she was actually very bright at school, but as usual she went her own way and chose physical therapy. She enjoys her job, which is lovely, but I can't help thinking she could have done so much more with herself. Why she would choose that when she could have had a wonderful position in any of Ed's businesses around the world is beyond me. And with her linguistic skills as well. Not to mention the salary. Then of course she hasn't had much luck in love, especially after….." she dropped her voice to a barely concealed whisper, "well, you know. Anyway, thank you for all you've done for her. I haven't seen her so happy for a long time and you just accept her warts and all. I hope that will encourage her to stay in the US for a while too. She's never really settled here but now you're together, fingers crossed she will at least be here a little while before she decides to go back to the UK. And I know my daughter – she probably will go back, she always does." She looked at Don before adding "Well, did, but as I said, that's where you hopefully come in."

Don didn't quite know what to say. He was staggered at Nancy's opinions of her daughter. Did she know Ellie at all? And no wonder Ellie didn't settle here if this is what she was up against. He could feel the anger well up inside of him but he fought to quell it – this was still Elinor's mother and she was under the influence, although in this case he felt that the truth was out.

"Well thank you for that Nancy. But I have to say, maybe you don't know your daughter quite as well as you think you do – or appreciate her. Do you have any idea what a physical therapist does? Ellie hasn't just work with pampered dancers. She's done rehab work with patients who've had strokes or been in car accidents – stuff that changes people's lives in ways that ballet never can. And we can all be closed off at times, but mostly the Ellie I know and love is open, smart, funny and generous. And by the way, she has a great figure, not one that looks as though she's half starved – and looks incredible in whatever she wears."

Nancy stood agog, just looking at him, trying to find something to say.

"Well said young man," said a voice from behind him. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Richard Connor, Elinor's grandfather and Nancy's father." The old man extended a hand which Don took. He looked sternly at his daughter.

"Nancy, I think you've had more than enough to drink and it's time that you went for an afternoon nap. Don't you?"

Nancy just nodded and saying nothing more, went on her way.

"I apologise for my daughter Don. She's been a very blinkered being her whole life, but she does mean well, and she does love Elinor. She just has her own perception of what's best and doesn't understand why Elinor doesn't think the same way. I'm afraid that her mother and I probably indulged her more than we should. And she certainly can't take her drink. Please don't take offence – she won't even remember she said anything by tonight."

"No offence taken sir. I just don't like hearing Ellie spoken of in that way."

The old man looked at him, studying his face.

"You're a good man, I can tell. And my daughter was right about one thing. You are very good for Elinor - and I wouldn't want her with anyone who made her less happy."

Before anything else could be said, Ellie joined the two men, kissing her grandfather on the cheek as she turned to Don.

"I'll think we should be going now," she said lightly.

"Lucky you," muttered her grandfather. "I'm stuck here for another couple of hours at least. Still, with any luck, Ed's father and I will track down that rather fine scotch Ed has hidden away somewhere!" said the elderly man with a conspiratorial wink. "If we find it, I'll save you a nip for tomorrow Don."

Don and Ellie laughed. "Thank you sir, I'll look forward to it."

After saying quick goodbyes, they walked back to the Boathouse.

NYNYNYNY

As they walked hand in hand back to the Boathouse, Don felt the tension leave Ellie's body.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

Ellie let out a deep breath. "Yes, I'm good. It's just my mother…. She has a way of saying things… kind of like backhanded compliments you know? And then she's on my case about what I'm wearing tomorrow night."

Don stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, YOU are going to look amazing, you always do. Who cares if it's not what Nancy's idea of amazing is? I don't and nor will anyone else in the room. I get what you mean about her back handed compliments, really I do, but Ellie, you're a grown woman – let it go."

Ellie gazed up at him a quizzical look on her face before her expression broke into a slow smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Don kissed her lightly on the forehead and they walked on in silence.

NYNYNYNY

Back at the house, they both changed into shorts and tee shirts and decided to take advantage of the large hammock on the terrace. They climbed on, cuddling together, her arm falling lazily across his broad chest and him playing with her hair. Within minutes they fell into a wonderful silence, only the sound of the ocean and a few birds to interrupt their thoughts.

"Ellie, who's Neil?" It had come out before he'd even had time to think about it.

He felt her body stiffen against him, but he just continued to hold her and stroke her hair, giving her time to respond. He quickly decided that if she didn't want to he wouldn't push it. He really didn't want to destroy this wonderful time together, but he just had to know – her family obviously thought he already did.

"He's an ex boyfriend," she said finally. Don didn't reply, just kept touching her gently, waiting.

"A couple of years ago I went through a bad patch. Life hits you like that sometimes you know? Well – I know you do. I thought it'd never get better. Then Neil came along. I thought he was just what I needed, and he was for a while. He was kind and patient. We went out, had fun and he understood that.." she stopped searching for the words. "He understood that I wasn't the kind of girl that just jumped into bed with anyone, that I needed an emotional tie. At least I thought he did. Anyway, we'd been seeing each other for a while and I decided to surprise him by going to his place and making dinner for when he got home; he worked as a broker at one of the companies dad's involved with - that's how we met. When I got there, I went in through the back of the house where the kitchen was and found a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. It wasn't until I saw a trail of clothes – a man and a woman's – leading up the hallway that I realised they weren't for me. Well, you don't have to be a genius to work out what I found going on in the sitting room."

"God Ellie, I'm so sorry. What did you do?"

Ellie surprised Don by chuckling. "I very quietly picked up the clothes, took both their car keys and left the house, locking the back door. I put the clothes on the bonnet of his car and locked the keys in the car. Then I banged on the window and scared the crap out the pair of them."

Don stopped and twisted to look at her, huge smile on his face. "You didn't!"

Ellie just nodded and they both laughed, collapsing back into the hammock.

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it," she continued, her voice suddenly serious. "He was really angry at me – I mean seriously pissed off. He came over to my flat that night and started shouting about how childish I'd acted and how humiliating it was to have their clothes put out in front of the neighbours etc. I told him I didn't care, what about my humiliation. Anyway, he called me a cold frigid bitch and slapped me – hard – across the face."

Don loomed suddenly over her, the muscles in his face hard with tension. "He slapped you." It was a simple statement that held so much. Disbelief, anger, protection – and the sure knowledge that this Neil should hope that he never met Don Flack. Recognising this, Ellie caressed Don's cheek with slow strokes, a soothing action.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Don looked deep in to her eyes.

"But you're not are you?" he said softly. "Is this why you won't let me make love to you Ellie? Because this asshole, hurt you and cheated on you?"

Ellie froze, immediately dropping her gaze.

"I don't know what you mean," she finally managed. "Wasn't last night.."

"Last night was amazing, as was any time we've been together, but Ellie you don't let me touch you, not really – you said last night was all about me, but so was the time before that. In fact, every time we get physical it's you doing the giving and it shouldn't be like that. Elinor I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded slowly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Well, let me show you. There's so much I want to do to you Elinor Foster. I want to touch every inch of you, kiss every inch of you, learn what you like and don't like – Ido you realise how much I want to make you scream my name as you come. But Ellie, you have to let me."

He took a deep breath – he'd come this far, he may as well go all the way.

"Do you trust me Ellie?" he asked plainly, looking down at her, willing her to say yes.

Elinor paused before slowly lifting her head to meet his gaze. "Yes," she said softly.

Don let out the breath.

"Then let me prove it. Let me show you I'm not that guy."

Ellie looked into his handsome face, those blue eyes she loved so much showing the full force of the words just spoken. He was right. Don Flack wasn't that guy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Hi Everyone! As ever thanks for the reviews and pms – and loads of alerts! Welcome to you all. It seems that people are enjoying the longer chapters so I've put this one together and think it's worked well. No-one's seeming to mind the **M rating** which is great and please note it **applies here. **There will a bit more to come and it's all relevant to the story but this won't become a smut fest! Here though we have smut, fluff and a new case starting so hope you enjoy it!

**Trust**

Don wasn't that guy. Don wasn't that guy. Don wasn't that guy. Something 'clicked' in Ellie's brain. No it was more than that, it was somewhere deeper inside her. Here she was looking up at him, his blue eyes patiently waiting for her response. She knew what he wanted it to be, but she knew too he would follow her lead whatever that was. Of that she was sure. And that was the difference.

Elinor broke from Don's embrace and clambered off of the hammock. She noticed the disappointment and hurt cross his face, but didn't mind because she held out her hand to him.

"You're right. You're not Neil – or anyone else. You're you and I love you." She paused, looking down at him her big, brown eyes showing a softness he hadn't seen before. "I think we should take this inside."

The look on Don's face quickly changed and he took her hand and followed her inside. Without saying a word, Ellie led him to their bedroom.

"Ellie, I didn't mean….. I mean we don't have to.."

Ellie shut him up with a kiss like she'd never kissed him before, her hands winding round his neck pulling him close. Getting over the initial surprise, Don kissed her back just as hard but allowed his hands to wander along the soft contours of her body, finally stopping at her waist long enough to pick at the hem of her tee and start to pull it over her head.

Throwing the tee aside Don's hands started at her shoulders and slowly worked their way down to the zip of her cut off jean shorts, all the while kissing and nibbling at her neck and shoulders causing little gasps to escape from her. Already he loved those little noises, and how much they turned him on.

Once her shorts were off, he helped Ellie dispense with his own clothes and set about taking the braid out of her hair, bringing her long hair to his face to feel it and take in it's scent. Ellie let out a little yelp as suddenly she was lifted from the floor and carried across the room to the large bed. Placing her gently down he started at the top of her head and began to kiss his way down her body. He held Ellie as she squirmed against the almost ticklish kisses that rained down on her, and he saw her nipples tighten through her bra as he licked her cleavage but carried on his journey down her taut stomach and abdomen. His mouth never left her as he went further down, even kissing a very sweet spot she never knew she had just behind her knee.

All the while Don kept a careful eye on her responses to him and was relieved that she didn't seem anything other than very turned on. On his return journey, he worked his way up her toned thighs, firstly with his hands and then his lips, placing butterfly kisses on the inside of her thighs, the soft, warm skin making his own body respond. As he got higher he could smell her desire for him. He hooked his fingers into the band of her barely there panties and slowly began to pull them down. For the first time, he felt Ellie tense.

"Ellie, baby, it's okay sweetie. It's me."

She relaxed and he carried on until they were gone. Don placed a kiss on her soft curls but went no further, instead swirling his tongue around her tummy button making her gasp.

He chuckled, making a mental note about that one and again when a kiss to the spot just above the curve of her hip got the same reaction. He let his hands caress up her ribs to her breasts and then around her back where he unclasped her bra. He never took his eyes off of her as he lowered the straps and threw it to the floor. Ellie had said nothing the whole time but the sounds that she made told him everything. She was trusting him.

Don kissed her, his tongue gently probing her mouth drawing lustful moans from them both. Not being able to resist any more he lowered his head to her breast and drew one aching nipple into his mouth, teasing her with his tongue. Elinor moaned loudly and he felt her arch into him and clench her bottom and thighs as the sensation hit. He continued to pay the most delicious attention to her breasts while his hand skimmed down to her wet core. Not knowing how sensitive she was, Don lightly ran a fingertip over her clit before starting a light, circular motion. Ellie's eyes squeezed shut.

"Elinor, look at me," he demanded, his voice thick and gravelly.

Ellie opened her eyes and was stunned at the intensity of the blue orbs looking back at her. He held her there as his fingers continued their work at her core. He saw her pupils dilate making her eyes look a never ending black and felt her breathing rate quicken, but she kept relaxed. Lowering his head to her breasts again she bucked at the dual sensation and let out a low moan, egging him on all the more. She grabbed a pillow and put it to her face.

"No Ellie," he said quickly. "I want to hear you, baby. You've no idea how much it's turning me on hearing you."

Don moved faster and harder as she writhed into his touch and began to ride his fingers.

Ellie had forgotten this. Forgotten how good this felt. Or maybe it had never felt this good. She couldn't remember and didn't care. It had been a long time – almost two years – so she was getting to that point of climaxing quickly. It was then she felt that familiar tightening of her chest. She began to breath through her nose and out her mouth, willing it to go away. Then she put her hand to Don's head, into his hair, needing her own connection. No he deserved this – she deserved it. Ellie closed her eyes and concentrated on the wonderful sensations coursing through her body and the man causing them.

Don could feel her begin to quiver and moan his name and knew she was close.

"That's it baby, let yourself go, I got you," he whispered to her as he changed to lave her other breast with his teeth and tongue. And that was enough.

As Ellie's orgasm hit her she almost bucked off the bed, only Don's strong hand keeping her down as he still worked her through her release. The tingling and aftershocks were going down to her toes, pulling on every muscle, making her weep with relief - and then total elation. Two years of fear and frustration conquered thanks to this amazing man.

Don watched as she came. God she was so beautiful. He felt every muscle in her body tense like a violin string and then relax. At first he panicked when he saw a small tear but that was soon replaced by the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. He reached up to kiss her and pull her into a cuddle, but Ellie had other ideas and rolled on top of him.

"We're not finished yet," she whispered, "your turn," as she lowered herself down onto his erect shaft.

Once again Don felt the resistance of her inner muscles and once again pushed through to feel her sheathed tightly around him making his eyes roll back in his head. He could still feel the involuntary quiver of her inner walls as she set a rhythm. He looked up at her and could see the change in her, like a dam had burst. The shy Ellie had gone and this insanely gorgeous, confident woman had taken her place. Don took a moment to take in the scene before him, his Ellie, hair flowing, eyes shut, on top of him. But he couldn't resist touching her and so his hands started on another journey up her silky thighs, her stomach, her hips. His thumb found her still sensitive clit, making her cry out.

Don could feel his own release building as Ellie's inner muscles gripped him with every thrust. He sat up, hoping the change of position would help. The different angle not only caused him to hit her sweet spot over and over but it also meant he could hold and kiss her as he wanted to, giving him access to her breasts.

Without either saying a word, their eyes met. Their breathing became shallower and shallower until they came as one, holding on to each other as they rode out their orgasms together.

Eventually they could hold themselves up no more and collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard. After a few moments Don rolled to side and gathered Elinor up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

Ellie kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm perfect," she replied, dazzling him with a smile.

"Yes you are."

NYNYNYNY

Don had finally woken up with his fantasy fulfilled. The sound of the ocean, the sun streaming through the window and Elinor in his arms. All was right with the world. That had been a good few hours ago. They'd gotten up, had another late, lazy breakfast and were organising their things together for the party tonight as they were getting changed at the main house. Don tried not to feel irritated with the idea – after all this is why they were here – but he was so enjoying having this time for just them, that he didn't want to give up an afternoon alone with Elinor.

On arrival at the main house Elinor led them to what, in effect, was her room. Don couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her as they went in to the huge room, beautifully decorated in pale blue and cream completed by a stunning view of the sea from it's own balcony.

"So this is just in case you wanted to come for the weekend huh? A little guest room.." he teased."

"Shut up! It's not my fault it's gorgeous!" she snipped teasingly at him. "Check out the bathroom, you may as well get the full effect."

Don went to open a door. "Not that one – dressing room," she instructed haughtily, as though he should have known and tried not to giggle.

Don moved on and found the bathroom. A double bath and shower. He poked his head around the door back into the bedroom. "Now that's more like it. When are we going to try it out?"

"We're not. Well not on this visit anyway. There are some things a girl just has to do alone – and getting ready for this party is one of them."

Before Don could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Ellie, can I come in?" Don didn't recognise the voice.

The door cracked open and Elinor's face broke into a huge smile.

"Simon!" She rushed towards the man who was now standing in her bedroom, giving him a warm embrace, him almost lifting her off the ground as he kissed her cheek. Don watched the scene tight lipped. He recognised the man as the one with Ellie in the photo on her dresser back in NY.

"It's so good to see you. Let me look at you. Beauitful as ever."

As Ellie was about to reply a two women then entered the room also rushing to embrace her.

"It's been too long. I've been desperate to see you. More to the point Nancy's been telling me about this gorgeous boyfriend of yours. When do we get to meet him?" said the younger woman.

Don cleared his throat loudly, all three turning to him.

"Simon, Claire, Aunt Mary, this is Don. Don, this is Simon and his wife Claire and Simon's mum Mary. Simon is my cousin – uncle Peter's son – and the nearest thing to a brother I had until Ed Jnr arrived."

Don stepped forward and shook hands, relieved that this man was just a cousin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Don," said Simon sincerely. "Elinor's told us a lot about you, so it's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Especially when the face looks like that," declared Aunt Mary not exactly under her breath, causing the other women to giggle and Don to flush slightly.

"Ignore my mother Don," said Simon, not at all embarrassed by his mother's words. "Now, let me tell you what's going to happen. Claire, my mother and various other female relatives are going to grill Ellie all about you, so if you want to avoid feeling like a specimen in a jar, how about you come with me and we'll go grab a beer and some lunch with the other guys in the media room and watch the game. What do you say?"

Don looked over at Ellie who just shrugged her shoulders in defeat and then at Mary's lascivious look.

"Good call."

NYNYNYNY

Don looked at himself in a mirror and checked his bow tie was straight. 'Yep, you'll do' he said to himself. He'd had a great afternoon with the menfolk of Ellie's family, watching the game, eating another great lunch and having a few beers, before coming to get ready. He brushed off the shoulders of the black dinner suit for what must have been the hundreth time and smoothed down the crisp, white, wing collared dress shirt.

"Your bum looks great in that suit," came a voice from behind him. He broke into a smile but didn't turn around.

"My what?"

Ellie sidled up behind him still in her bathrobe and groped his behind.

"Your ass," she said, putting on her best American accent.

"Ah, why didn't you just say that? Now I understand," he teased. "If only you spoke like that all the time, I might be able to understand more than fifty per cent of what you say!"

She squeezed his ass even harder before allowing her hands to wander round his narrow hips. Don picked up her wandering hands and pulled them forward so she was tight against his back.

"No you don't sweetheart," he said kissing her fingertips. "The party starts in ten minutes and we are not being late. I assume you actually have a dress to wear?"

"Spoil sport. And yes I have a dress. Nancy sent me to her dressmaker. Give me a few minutes."

Sure enough a few minutes later Elinor came back into the room. Don looked at her and was speechless. He hadn't really seen at her when she had grabbed his ass earlier. She had been behind him so he hadn't really had a chance to take in her hair and make up, but now…

Ellie's dress was a deep orange colour, a thin haltered neck strap with a draped front neckline. She had clipped her hair up from her face on either side allowing the rest to tumble across her shoulders and down her back in soft curls – so that's what she meant when she said some things a girl has to do alone thought Don. Her make-up was her usual very natural style that somehow accentuated those gorgeous brown eyes, but it was when she twirled for him that he gasped. The dress was almost backless, showing off her shapely shoulders, back and creamy, lightly tanned, flawless skin.

Don walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "You're stunning," he said simply but feeling a swell of pride well up within him that this was his girl.

Their eyes locked for the longest time, neither wanting, or needing to say a word. It was Don who finally broke the moment, aware of the time and not wanting to be late.

"I'm not sure I want other guys seeing you in this dress though. How is that thing even staying up?"

Ellie chuckled. "Superb corsetry. And don't worry. Most of them are either family or old men, so I'm quite safe. You on the other hand….. you might give a few of the old dears apoplexy?"

Don laughed as he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

NYNYNYNY

Richard and Evelyn Connor surveyed the scene. The evening had exceeded all expectations. The house looked beautiful, the band sounded wonderful, the food had been excellent and they were surrounded by their closest friends and family. In spite of her faults, their daughter was a superb hostess.

"It's been a marvellous evening hasn't it?" said Evelyn quietly to her husband. "We should treasure it. We won't get many more at our age."

"Oh, be quiet woman," her husband replied kindly, "but I know what you mean."

The elderly pair sat a few more minutes enjoying the atmosphere.

"Do you know what has made me especially happy?" she asked.

"I believe I do," replied Richard as he followed his wife's gaze to the young couple waltzing slowly on the dance floor.

"They look like movie stars. He's so handsome and she's so beautiful. Look at her, she's glowing. They look so happy."

"And in love," he added with a knowing smile.

A comfortable silence descended once again as they watched the dance. Her head on his shoulder, him occasionally whispering in her ear, blue eyes shining down at the woman in his arms.

"Let's hope the next time we see them dancing like that, she's wearing a different colour dress."

NYNYNYNY

"That was great," stated Don to no-one in particular as he pushed away his plate. It was the end of the first day back after his break and he had spent the day going through the mountain of paperwork that had accrued in the few days he hadn't been there. After work he and Danny decided to go for a beer and a bite to catch up and see who else would turn up.

"What, the food at Edgar Vanner's mansion not up to much?" jested Danny as he took a long pull on the last of his beer.

"The food was amazing, but you sometimes a man's just got to have a cheeseburger and fries, you know?" replied Don.

"I hear ya. Hey, Mac made it after all."

Danny caught his boss's eye to let him know where they were. Soon Mac joined them, three new beers in his hand.

"So, come on then, how was your break? What's Vanner's place like?" asked Danny.

"What are you, a five year old?" chuckled Don. "It was great. Man, you should see the place – the closet's bigger than my apartment."

"Vanner made his money in hotels didn't he?" asked Danny.

"He started out a bellhop apparently. Worked his way up, then bought a large, run down house, turned it into his first hotel and never looked back. Now he owns hotels and vacations resorts worldwide as well having fingers in all sorts of pies. At least that's what Ellie told me anyway," replied Don.

"That sounds about right, his story is fairly well documented. From what I read about him, he's a good guy. A generous benefactor and charity giver – and for real too. Certainly no Dunbrook," added Mac.

"And you and Ellie? How'd you two get on living in each other's pockets for four days?" enquired Danny.

Don's face softened and a small smiled crossed his lips. "Great actually. Just great."

Danny chuckled. "Oh man, you see that Mac? Our boy's sunk. He's got it bad."

Luckily for Danny, his 'phone chirped into life. "Sorry guys, I gotta get this, it's Lindsay. Lucy's been ill a couple of days and Linds took her to the doctor. Give me a minute okay?"

Mac and Don waved him to go take his call.

"So. You and Elinor. It's serious I take it," started Mac carefully.

Don smiled again. 'Yeah Mac, it is."

"That's good. I'm happy for you Don, I really am….."

"But.." Don filled in the pregnant pause. Mac exhaled, looking intently at the younger man.

"Don't you like Ellie Mac?" asked Don, the concern about Mac's answer obvious in his voice.

"Of course I like Ellie. What's not to like? She's smart, beautiful and she's good for you. You deserve the happiness you have, it good to see."

"Oh, come on Mac, just spit it out will you. We've come through too much for you to not say whatever's eating you." Don was getting frustrated.

"It's just that I can't help but to think of my situation with Peyton," said Mac at length. He saw the look of confusion crossing Don's face. "We were happy together. Then we went to London and it became obvious that she couldn't come back and settle here – not permanently anyway. I said at the time that she couldn't come back here any more than I could go over there. But I got it, I understood why. I just want you to be on your guard that's all. I don't want you going back to that place…"

"Hey," interrupted Don quickly, "I gave you my word that that would never happen again and I meant it." His voice was serious and he looked Mac straight in the eye. It may have been one of the worst times in his life but he'd come through it and had learnt a painful lesson. But ultimately it had made him stronger.

"I know," replied Mac, his tone conciliatory. "I just needed to mention it, that's all. Prepare you for that fact that New York is not Ellie's home. It's a very different city from London Don."

There was an awkward moment of quiet between the two before Don continued.

"Thanks," he said quietly, "I'll bear it in mind."

NYNYNYNY

Next morning, Don got a call to attend the scene of a rape. He hated these cases. Rape and anything to do with kids. These animals were the lowest of the low as far as most law enforcement officers were concerned and Don was no different.

"Hey Danny, Stella what've we got," he asked his friends.

"Millie Seabrook, beaten and raped, left for dead early this morning," replied Stella.

"Left for dead, meaning.." enquired Don.

"She's still alive. Only just, but she's hanging in there. EMT's seem to think she's going to be ok, but obviously they can't tell for sure until they check her out properly," replied Danny.

"Stella, are you able to come to the hospital with me? If she is able to say anything, I don't think she's going to want to talk to me alone and you'll need to process her anyway won't you?"

"Depends on whether they have a forensic nurse available, but of course I'll come anyway – I just hope she's in a fit state to talk about this guy."

NYNYNYNY

Don and Stella had finished taking Millie Seabrook's statement and had gone back to the lab.

"So, what do you think?" asked Danny.

"Remember that case that came up from Boston? Well, it's looking like the same guy for this one, but he's escalating" replied Don. "Tattoo on the hand, white, well built, accent they couldn't place but not American, possibly European. That brings his total to six that we know about and he's killed four of them."

"Why not the other two?" mused Danny.

"More luck for the vic than judgement. On the first one he was disturbed and then last night, he thought she either was dead or would soon be, so left her. I tell you Danno, Millie Seabrook's one brave lady."

"What about victim zero?" asked Danny, "that's usually the best place to start."

"We're waiting for the files to come up from Boston – it seemed like he may have started there, so hopefully there will be a clue to why he's changed his hunting ground," Don replied.

Don let out a deep breath. These cases were always tough. He hated interviewing the victims. He hated being a man coming into their lives after they'd been violated in such a way. But he hated the guys that did this even more.

"Okay, so I'm going to write the interview up and cross reference it with the police reports from the other attacks, see if we can't get a better idea of who this guy is. You'll call me if you find anything right?"

"You know it," replied Danny, who was seeing his friend's demeanour. "You okay buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just hate these cases," replied Don suddenly feeling very tired. "Millie Seabrook's husband was there …I just can't help feeling ….. well you know… "

"How you would feel if it were Ellie?" Danny finished.

Don nodded. "Well, don't you ever think like that about Lindsay?" he asked.

"I try not to, but yeah, it crosses my mind. I just want to string the bastard up by his balls, but I can't do that, much as I'd want to."

There was a tension in the air as both men contemplated the horror of such a crime hitting their loved ones.

"Marie Dawson," said Don slowly, breaking the silence.

"Marie who?" asked Danny, confused.

"Marie Dawson. I'd been in the job not six months when we were called to her house. Marie had been raped in a multi story car park. Picked herself up and drove herself home. Collapsed on her doorstep in a pool of blood and her mom called us. She was my first one." Don looked over at Danny and shook his head.

"I tell you Danny, I will never forget the look in that woman's eyes as she told us what happened. She was shaking all over and crying. And she kept her arms wrapped tightly around her the whole time. I mean she was only my age as well you know. They called a female officer in but I stayed around to learn – can you imagine that happening now?"

"What happened to her? You catch the guy?" as ked Danny.

Don let out a breath. "Never did. Marie Dawson had a nervous breakdown and attempted suicide. Her family moved away in the hope it would help…but I don't know Danno.." His voice trailed off.

"It's one of the most under reported crimes there is almost anywhere in the world," added Danny before pulling himself up and putting a positive face on, "but what I can do, what you can do, is our best to put this scum bag behind bars for the rest of his life."

Don smiled.

"Sounds good Danno. See you around."

Don left the lab desperate to see Ellie. He knew it was irrational, but he just needed to know she was safe. He couldn't help it - that was just him. He'd seen officers with kids do exactly the same if a case involved children. On the way to the car he flipped open his 'phone and called up Sam's number. Although she really was getting her life together his sister just seem to have a talent for getting herself into trouble and he should check in with her more than he did, but for now, he just wanted to know the women in his life, under his protection, were okay. It was all he could do until they put this guy behind bars.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Well that last chapter seemed to have gone down well! Thank you as always to reviewers and readers alike and to the alerters too. Your numbers are definitely picking up which is very exciting. Ok, the **first part** of this one is a **strong M** I think. Please heed. This new case is beginning to affect both Don and Ellie, which, given it's nature isn't surprising I suppose but the feedback has been great and very interesting. I love that you guys are trying to guess what's going to happen. Read on and enjoy form a very wet UK!

**Need**

Don let himself in, having asked Jeff the doorman not to announce his arrival.

"Don? Is that you?" Ellie called.

"Who else were you expecting?" he asked with a smile, following the sound of her voice through to her bedroom. He looked her up and down, his blue eyes darkening at the sight before him. She'd clearly had a shower after work and was wearing just a robe, her hair pinned up. "Especially dressed like that."

"Actually I was expecting my other boyfriend," she teased.

Don growled low in his chest and enveloped her in his strong arms pulling her closely to him, hugging her fiercely.

"Hey, you okay?" she managed to ask - she felt as though he was squeezing the breath out of her.

Don pulled back slightly. "I'm fine, just a case I'm on…it doesn't matter now."

His lips fell onto hers in a bruising, possessive and needy kiss, his tongue seeking out hers, his hands everywhere, needing as much contact as he could get. To his great surprise, and relief, Ellie responded in kind shoving his suit jacket from his shoulders and getting to work on his shirt.

"Someone's in a good mood," chuckled Don through a sea of kisses.

"That's because someone's previously happily sleeping libido was woken up over the weekend and now the person responsible has to do something about it, so shut up and get your pants off!"

They continued pawing at each other until neither had any clothes left on, each kissing any part of the other they could reach. Ellie felt his hardened shaft against her and pulled away, sinking to her knees.

"Ellie..' rasped Don, desperate for her to do what he hoped but not wanting her to feel he expected anything.

"Shh, I've been thinking about this all day."

She swirled her tongue around the swollen head before lightly taking it into her mouth and pulling gently. Hearing Don hiss above her, she repeated the action this time raking her nails up the inside of his thighs. She felt his hand go to her head, pulling the clip out and burying into her hair. Even like this he hated her hair tied up.

She kissed, licked and sucked along his shaft concentrating on the sensitive spot at the head before starting all over again, causing her own heat to pool between her legs. Suddenly she took him deep, smiling as his moans from above her changed into a loud expletive. Ellie grabbed his gorgeous ass and began to slowly move up and down applying just the right amount of suction. Don's hand in her hair involuntarily told her the pace he wanted and she obliged to a point, not wanting this to be over too quickly. Bringing one hand to the front she fondled his balls as her mouth did its work and she felt his knees buckle. To her surprise and dismay Don suddenly backed away and dragged her up his body.

He had to take action before he exploded in her mouth. It had taken every bit of will power he had to stop her but she wasn't going to have this all her own way, not this time.

He kissed her hard, tasting himself on her and backed her up to the bed until her knees hit it and she tumbled backwards with a little yelp. Don fell over her, hands either side of her head as he kissed her jaw and started his journey down her body stopping briefly at every point he knew was super sensitive. Under her ear, her neck, her breasts, her tummy button, until he was kneeling between her thighs. He kissed lightly up each one and although she said nothing he could feel her tense up.

"Relax baby," he soothed, "you didn't think you were going to get away with that stunt of yours did you?"

With that he lowered his head and let his tongue explore. Her wetness turned him on even more as he found her clit and lathed it over and over. Ellie made a pretty mewling sound that he'd never heard before but would never forget and his strong hands had to clamp across her pelvis to keep her in place. He flattened his tongue and licked slowly up eliciting a long moan from Ellie before going back to tease her more, bringing her to the edge of orgasm, her strong thighs clamping tightly around his head. Not allowing her release, he pulled away, making her whine in protest and moved his hard, needy body over hers. Her legs instantly wrapped round him, desperate for him, her eyes glazed with lust, pleasure and need. Don thrust slowly into her revelling in pushing past the wall of muscle to fill her completely. Both gasped and Elinor rolled her hips and clamped down trying to feel even more of him encouraging him to move and not tease her by pulling out again.

There was no way that was going to happen as Don set the rhythm, getting himself totally lost in this moment with the woman that he loved so much, letting this time together heal the pains of the day. The pair of them kissed and touched every inch of flesh they could until Ellie came hard, clamping around Don's cock as she rode out her orgasm, every muscle in her body taut as hormones coursed through it, Don following shortly after. Once they were both recovered enough, they broke apart, still breathing hard, their bodies gradually relaxing with the dopamine that had been unleashed. Don gathered her up and stroked her long hair.

"I love you Ellie," he whispered. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Ellie hugged him tighter. She didn't know what was going on, but he was obviously dealing with something. She wouldn't ask. There was no point as he wouldn't tell her anyway. He'd always been strict about that. She wasn't part of that world so she just tried to give him what he needed.

"I know. But nothing's going to happen to me." She ran her hand soothingly along his chest, kissing him lightly. "I love you too."

NYNYNYNY

"Rachel Weaver, aged twenty nine, works in retail, found in her apartment by her boyfriend this morning." Danny informed Don. "Just like the other victims who were found in apartments, there was no sign of forced entry."

They were at the Crime Lab reviewing notes and filling Don in on the latest victim.

"But he couldn't have known all these vics well enough to gain access to their apartments," stated Stella.

"Maybe he's coming as a repair guy, building maintenance, something like that," posed Danny.

"Or maybe he's stalking them, watching for when they're most vulnerable, most likely to be undisturbed….." Don added.

"That's a good point. Most people think once they've reached their front door, they're safe, let their guard down." Stella was thinking out loud.

"Exactly," continued Don. "They open the door, he jumps them and pushes them inside. The descriptions say he's a well built guy. None of these women are big; he could easily overpower them. Hand over their mouths, push them into the apartment and shut the door. Once they're inside he threatens them into keeping quiet."

Danny looked at his notes. "Also, all these women are in nice neighbourhoods. The apartments are bigger and so unless she was screaming real loud, no-one would hear. Then there's the neighbours that don't want to interfere regardless of what they hear."

"You guys got anything we can go on?" asked Don.

"We have DNA from seminal fluid and epithelial tissue collected from the vics but he's not in any of our databases," replied Stella, the frustration clear in he voice. "Anything in the vics' statements?"

"Well, it would appear that Rachel Weaver was his ninth victim." Don waited for the magnitude of what he said to sink in. "Documents from Boston have confirmed without a doubt that he's been there too. As regards similarities in the statement of survivors it appears that our guy has trouble with his sexual performance – he can't finish the job…"

"Which is why he beats them, or worse," finished Stella. Don just nodded.

"You know the press is all over this don't you?" added Don. "I've a friend who told me that they've worked out not only the connection between the rapes here, but also with Boston. They're going to run with a serial rapist story."

"But that could make him go underground," said Danny in exasperation.

"Not to mention the crank calls," added Don.

"Not if we try and make it work for us." Mac's voice came from the doorway. The three detectives turned to face him, waiting for him to continue.

"We'll release a statement, giving the barest details and a brief description, telling women to be on their guard. His victims are all between twenty five and thirty five and tend to be professionals, so we can alert the target group and put the others at some kind of rest. I've been reading over the reports that have just come in from Boston and one of the victims there said he had a tattoo not just on his hand but on his forearm too." He looked at Don, who had immediately began checking his notebook, something ringing a bell in his memory.

"Got it. Millie Seabrook also thought she saw a tattoo on his left forearm."

"Then that's what we keep back. That way when the crank calls come in there's something we can ask them. Agreed?"

The others all nodded. "Agreed."

NYNYNYNY

Ellie pulled on a thin sweatshirt and yoga pants and headed for the gym's cafeteria. She had just finished her beginner's dance pilates class and had a half hour to kill before the advanced class was due to start. Lindsay was in this class now and she was coming early so they could have a chat before class.

'Hey, Ellie, good to see you, " chimed Lindsay, drawing her friend in to a hug.

"You too," replied Ellie as they sat down. "Feels like it's been ages."

"Well it has, must be a month at least. So. What's news then? I hear you and Flack went to the Hamptons for the weekend."

"And they say women gossip!" Elinor laughed.

"Come on," giggled Lindsay, "I want details."

Ellie gave Lindsay the edited highlights of the weekend.

"So, you and Flack – it's the real deal then?" Lindsay asked, a huge grin on her face.

Elinor blushed slightly. "Maybe. Yes. Could be, definitely…" she said coyly. "Though I haven't seen him much since we've been back. And when I have he's been a bit – well odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a bit quiet, very – tactile – shall we say?" said Ellie colouring at the meaning of her words.

Lindsay looked at her friend and smiled knowingly.

"Danny's been kind of the same. But you know what they're working on though right?"

Ellie shook her head. She didn't have a clue.

"Have you seen any news bulletins today?" asked Lindsay.

"Are you kidding? I've been inside a treatment room or doing paperwork all day. Then I came straight here."

"Okay," Lindsay continued, "well there's a major case headline today about a serial rapist. Mac's made a press statement which is really unusual. That's what they're working on and it can make them a bit – well you know."

"Rapist?" said Ellie slowly. "That's horrible. How many?"

"They think about nine," replied Lindsay slowly. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks, I'm fine. Just need to go to the bathroom and then we'll go through and get set up okay?"

Ellie walked as normally as she could to the bathroom, the news affecting her more than she expected. Once in there she locked herself in a stall and forced herself to take some deep, slow breaths until she could think clearly and rationally again. So that's why Don couldn't stop touching or hugging her. She hadn't seen him much, but when she did he was almost too respectful and loving – like she was made of porcelain. Now she knew why. Feeling her control returning, she threw cold water over her face and went back to face Lindsay and take her class.

NYNYNYNY

Elinor checked her answer 'phone messages. Don was stuck at work again and would probably be late. He now had keys to her place, so he would come over, but he did say to not wait up. She noted that he'd stopped making fun of all the locks she had on the door.

Getting herself a medicinal mug of hot chocolate, even though it was a warm night, Ellie settled in front of the tv. Having watched an episode of Friends and Sex in the City, the news came on. Sure enough there was Mac giving an account of this rapist as well as a physical description. It was just as Lindsay had said. Elinor froze on the spot, feeling physically ill and not really believing what she was hearing and seeing. Those poor women and their families. She hated hearing about these cases. No-one could really understand what these victims and their families went through.

She got up and went systematically through the apartment checking every window and door lock. There was no way she would sleep tonight, not for a while anyway. Getting a spare sheet from her bedroom, she put on a comedy channel and settled down for a long night on the sofa.

NYNYNYNY

Don crept in as quietly as he could. 2 am. He'd toyed with going back to his own place, but not only was Ellie's closer to where he'd been, but he hadn't seen her for what seemed like an age and although she'd be in bed now and probably out early in the morning, just being curled up in bed with her would be enough for him.

He was surprised to hear the tv on as he entered the apartment proper.

"Ellie," he called softly. "Sweetheart?"

He went to turn the tv off and caught sight of Ellie, sleeping on the sofa. She looked exhausted. He walked over and perched himself on the edge, stroking her hair.

"Elinor, come on baby wake up. It's late. Time for bed," he half whispered to her.

Ellie opened sleepy eyes. She looked up at him and quickly sat up, hugging him fiercely. Don felt her shake slightly in his arms as a tear slipped down her cheek onto his shirt.

"Hey, hey, what's this all about?" he asked, his words going into her hair as she refused to let him push her away to look her in the eye.

Ellie didn't answer, just sniffled quietly.

"Elinor, baby please, you're scaring me here," he pleaded.

Ellie took a minute to get herself together.

"I'm sorry. It's just_well I saw Mac's news bulletin and I can't bear it. What those women went through. And the thought that he's still out there somewhere."

"Shh. I know, but we're doing everything we can to catch him." Don's voice was soft but firm, attempting to give her comfort. "We know more about him than we're letting on – we're holding a few things back so that when the crank calls come in we can filter the information out."

"Mac didn't say that on the bulletin," said Ellie shakily.

"He didn't today, but he will tomorrow. Since the first bulletin was released we've had literally hundreds of calls from sickos claiming to be this guy. We didn't realise it would be so many so Mac and my boss Best thought that if we let him know we want certain pieces of information, then he can give it to us and we'll know he's for real."

"Information like what?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"You don't need to know this stuff Ellie," Don said gently.

"Don I'm not a child!" she bit back at him.

"Whoa, hang on there. I know that. But I also know that you've just been crying in my arms over this. It's really late and we both need to sleep." He stared down at her hiding his confusion at her reactions. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"You know I can't tell you Ellie. Anyway, it's just other personal stuff about him, things the general public wouldn't know."

He could tell she knew he was fobbing her off.

"Look, Sweetheart, the important thing is that we gave enough information to put women that fall into a certain group on their guard – this psycho has a type. What we need to avoid is panic. This way the women outside that group will be less scared. And Ellie, you've got to put it into perspective baby. There are literally millions of people in this city. The chances of being a victim is still really small – and today we made that chance even smaller by giving that information out. He'll know that and hopefully he'll make contact and will have less opportunities with women now taking precautions."

He looked down at Ellie. She looked dissatisfied, deflated, tired – just about everything he felt. He drew her close again and felt her tremble. He cupped her face in his hands, tired blue eyes meeting tired brown.

"Hey, come on," he said softly, "you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you right? Ellie?"

She nodded, smiling tightly. Don kissed her forehead gently.

"Come on, let's go to bed,|" he said finally.

With that, Don pulled her off the sofa and gently put her in front of him, hands on her shoulders, steering her towards the bathroom. They cleaned their teeth and climbed into bed. Elinor burrowed herself deeply into Don's arms in spite of the warm night, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Within minutes of being in bed, Ellie felt Don's breathing even out and knew he was asleep. Part of her was glad that someone like Don was working on this case – she knew he wouldn't rest until this guy was caught. For all his laid back ways, when it came to his work she had seen nothing but an absolute steely determination in him. In fact, it was something he and the whole Crime Lab shared, which is why she suspected the team worked. Never before had she met a group of people who were so committed to what they did.

The question was how was she going to handle this? She was so annoyed that she broke down in front of him. God, she should be supporting this man not crumbling and causing him more anxiety and stress than he had already. No, she had to get a control of herself. She should talk to him, but it wasn't fair, not now. And would that be a fair burden for anyone to bear?

Don stirred next to her and Ellie pulled him tighter. She inhaled deeply, taking comfort in his scent and larger body next to hers. She forced herself to think about the weekend they'd recently shared and the words he had spoken earlier. 'Perspective Ellie, perspective' she repeated to herself over and over. It was her last thought as she too succumbed to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Hi everyone. Can't believe that we're at 61 reviews now, so thanks so much. This is another longish one but I couldn't split it up really. There is an **M rating** on this one, but it's the last one for a while. A few unexpected things are happening in this one so as usual, thanks so much for staying with me and enjoy!

Changes

She was gasping for breath. She could smell him; the stench of sweat, arousal, booze and cigarettes filled her nasal cavity and she couldn't draw enough air to clear it. His chest heaved against her, every breath he took making the grip he had on her throat tighten. She could taste her own blood from where he'd beat her, the metallic liquid pooling in her mouth. She had fought hard, but he was too strong. She was so tired, so very tired. One last time she pushed against him with everything she had left, screaming at the pain that coursed through her tired muscles.

"Ellie! Ellie, Sweetheart breath, come on baby, breath. It's okay, it's okay." Don's worried voice and hand rubbing her back brought her back to reality.

Ellie was sitting up in bed desperately trying to draw air into her aching lungs. They felt like as though there was no room, like they were filled with cotton wool, nothing that would allow oxygen to be drawn in. Now aware of where she was, she fought to take control. Closing her eyes, Ellie forced herself to inhale slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth, in, out, in, out until a more manageable rhythm took over, her body remembering how to breath and not react to the adrenaline of a choked fight or flight response. She continued the repetitions, now mentally telling each part of her body to relax, helping it by clenching then releasing each muscle group.

Don looked on still gently rubbing up and down her back, across her shoulders and back. He'd never seen her like this before. He'd been woken up by her flailing at his side. He'd been lying behind her, spooning her as they usually did, his left arm draped protectively round her, crossing her body at a diagonal from her waist to her shoulder so he was drawing her in to him, when she had begun to shift around clearly unsettled. He had automatically tightened his hold on her, which usually stilled her, but this time, it had the opposite effect and she started to thrash against him, calling out unintelligibly, her breathing shortening and becoming shallower. He had tried to gently wake her but every time he touched her she had cried out. Eventually, he shook her, scared of what was happening to her and it was then that she had pushed against him and woke, sitting bolt upright in the bed fighting her breathing pattern.

"Hey baby, you okay now? What was that?" he asked still unsure if she was really back with him.

Ellie turned to look at the man beside her. It was Don. This was real. It was Don. She'd know those azure eyes anywhere, even looking as concerned as they did now. She was safe. The relief overwhelmed her, but sick of crying, she bit back any tears. She lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He enveloped her and laid them both down, stroking her hair but saying nothing, just waiting. Finally she could speak.

"Nothing, I'm okay, really. Bad dream, that's all," replied Ellie shakily. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, but at least her heart rate had returned to normal.

Don tipped her chin up so that they were looking at each other.

"Elinor, that was more than nothing, more than a bad dream. Come on baby, talk to me."

Ellie broke their gaze. "There's nothing to say. I don't remember much about it," she lied.

Don didn't know what to do. She was lying, he was sure of it and that hurt him, but he didn't want to get into it now. Maybe he'd wait until the morning. Before he could say anything else, she broke away from him and headed to the bathroom.

"Look, it's half three in the morning and I'm too wound up to sleep. I'm going to have a quick shower, but I'll use the guest bathroom so I don't disturb you." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "There's no point in both of us having a sleepless night, so, go back to sleep and I'll come back after a shower and a drink okay?"

It wasn't okay as far as Don was concerned but he felt like he didn't have a choice. And she was right, he did need to sleep. The current batch of cases were causing him to draw on every ounce of mental and physical energy he had.

"Okay," he finally said. Ellie kissed him one last time and disappeared.

NYNYNYNY

Some hours later, Don woke to find the space next to him still vacant. He felt the coolness of the sheets next to him – she hadn't come back like she said she would. Getting up, he wandered through to the guest bedroom of Ellie's apartment. He saw the mussed up bed, its occupant not there. These two facts irritated him – why hadn't she come back to bed? Going through to the sitting room, he followed the welcome aroma of freshly percolated coffee.

"Hey, morning," smiled Ellie, pouring him a cup of the coffee and adding sugar but no milk. "I was just coming to wake you up."

Don took the cup, taking a long pull of the strong, sweet liquid, letting the sugar and caffeine do its work. Ellie only drank decaff, if any coffee at all, but had quickly realised how important caffeine was to her boyfriend. Now she been using a full roast blend bought back from their weekend away that Nancy had sent home with them after Don had complimented it.

"You didn't come back to bed last night," he finally said.

"By the time I'd showered and had a drink, you were totally out of it, so I thought I'd leave you to it – I didn't want to disturb you again, so I used the guest room," she answered casually.

"I wanted you to come back to me, not the guest room."

"You didn't notice, so what does it matter ?" She tried to make the words sound casual.

"That's not the point Ellie.." His tone told her she had failed.

"What is the point Don?" She was sleep deprived and him pushing this wasn't helping her control her temper. "Aren't you making something of nothing here? For goodness sake, all I did was have a bad dream and then sleep in another room so I wouldn't disturb you. I'd have thought you'd be grateful, not giving me a hard time.'

Before Don could answer, the harsh sound of his cell phoned rang through the tense air.

Shaking his head, he reached over, unhooked it from the charger and answered. After a short conversation, he snapped it shut.

"I gotta go," he said quietly. Elinor was leaning against the kitchen counter, chewing her top lip and taking in big breaths, calming herself down. Don walked over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Listen, I don't want to fight okay. I'm sorry. Maybe I am over reacting, but Elinor, I _know_ there's something going on with you. Look at me."

She slowly looked up at his handsome face.

"You can come to me - talk to me – about anything. And I mean anything. I don't scare easy Elinor. Think about it." He kissed her lightly and turned to shower, dress and leave.

NYNYNYNY

"Is it him?" Stella asked Don as she entered the apartment.

"Looks like it," replied Don. "But we may have caught a break, albeit a small one."

"I'll take one of whatever size," said Stella drily. "What is it?"

"Well our victim, confirmed the tattoo on both his hand and his forearm. She also thought his accent was Scottish or Irish."

"How is our vic?" asked Stella, concern in her voice as she looked around the room. "Looks like she fought hard." Don blew out a breath as he thought about the answer.

"She's not in a good way Stel, but she's a brave lady. You're right she fought hard. She'd done some basic self defence, but said she was also mad. Must have riled him because he took a knife to her early."

"She wasn't raped?" asked Stella, surprise in her voice.

Don shook his head. "No. As I said, she pissed him off, fought him, so hard he cut her before he raped her."

"Or instead." Stella's eyes were wide as she contemplated her theory.

"Don, remember how this guy can't finish what he starts, which is why he beats, cuts or stabs his victims – it's his way of getting the sexual release?"

Don nodded, interested in where this was going. Stella continued.

"This vic was the only one who really fought back from the off. He knew he wouldn't be able to do what he intended – she turned him on. It's the fear and fight that he loves."

Don thought about what she was saying. He went through the reports about the other victims in his mind. It was true. The victims that succumbed easily were the ones he killed. The survivors were the ones who had fought back, sometimes they caused enough disturbance to get the attack interrupted, other times he was too rushed to finish them off properly. The thought of this guy getting off on all this was enough to turn Don's stomach. He'd seen it before of course, but not in such a brutal way.

"Know what else I think?" asked Stella, not waiting for an answer. "I think this about one girl. One lover, girlfriend, wife or even a one night stand that he couldn't fulfil his sexual fantasy with. I think we need to find victim zero."

NYNYNYNY

Any luck?" asked Stella as Don came into her office.

"None," he replied, the frustration clear in his voice. "I've run a deep background check on every one of these women and there's no connection, apart from rough age and physical type, between them. Some were single, most were married or had boyfriends. The frequency between attacks seems to rule out a stalker – and usually that's a long process and the intent isn't to harm, much less do what this guy is."

"That's true," said Stella. "Plus, looking at the time lines, he's escalated his attacks."

"I went back to the first victim and honestly Stel, there's nothing and that's what got me thinking. The way he carried out that crime – that wasn't his first try. He was efficient, careful and controlled. Although that was our first victim, I'm positive it wasn't his."

"I agree." Don and Stella turned to look towards Mac. "I've been going over all the files and have come to the same conclusion. We need to widen our search. Stella, prepare a forensic profile of the commonalities of this case and Don get that out to other Police Departments. This guy's hit Boston and New York – maybe he hit Chicago or DC as well."

"Or maybe he used the smaller communities on his way through," suggested Stella. Mac shook his head.

"I don't think so Stella. This guy needs the time, space, noise and anonymity that a city can give him. Given his physical description and possible accent, he'd stick out way too much in a small town."

"Alright, that makes sense. I'll get on to that profile right away."

"It's still a long shot Mac," said Don.

"I know. But it's all we got."

NYNYNYNY

Don quietly let himself in to Ellie's apartment. It had been three days since he'd last actually seen her. They had been shocked by the lack of information that their forensic profile had produced and so went back, asking for cases that were close, if not identical. Don had been going through each one with a fine tooth comb just going back to his own place to grab a few hours much needed sleep, a shower and fresh clothes. He'd exchanged daily texts with Ellie, but hadn't seen her. He'd thought that maybe that was a good thing. He didn't want her anywhere near this case.

Gently closing the front door behind him, he noticed that the hall light was on. He had assumed she'd be in bed at this hour, but instead followed the sound of the tv through to the sitting room. Ellie was asleep, tv and lights on, again curled up under a light blanket. He saw that she was wearing one of his old NYPD shirts. She looked tired, even in sleep and also like she'd lost weight. What the hell was going on with her?

After her reaction last time he'd found her like this and then when she'd woken clearly deeply disturbed, he wasn't sure what to do. Just as he was trying to make a decision, she began to stir.

"Ellie, Elinor, hey Sweetie, it's me," he said softly.

Ellie opened her eyes and gave him a huge smile. "You remembered who I am then?" she asked sleepily.

Don smiled back, relieved that she was okay this time and sat on the edge of the sofa, stroking her hair.

"What are you doing sleeping out here?" he asked gently.

"Was watching something – must have dozed off," she yawned. "Didn't expect you here, but it's a nice surprise," she added with a smile, running her knuckles lightly down his face.

He wasn't convinced, but she looked so lovely, just lying there, stroking his face and clearly happy to see him, that at this point, he didn't care. He just needed something positive, clean and good in his life after days of trawling through file after file of rapes, cases that were classed as 'lesser sexual assaults' - to whom, he had thought - and aggravated assaults.

Don caught Ellie's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently. He wasn't sure how she would respond so was relieved when she sat up on her knees, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him slowly and deeply. There was need in that kiss that went further than sex and he felt it too. He had missed her, missed this, so much.

Ellie's head swam with how good it felt to have Don with her again. She needed him, needed his kiss and touch and presence so much after the past few days, that it actually scared her.

She nudged him back so he was sitting on the sofa. Straddling his lap and never breaking contact with him she began to undo his shirt. Don responded by quickly finding the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and lifted it up, over her head and tossed it to one side, kissing down her throat as his hands moved to her breasts, teasing the already taut nipples before his mouth got there. Ellie gasped in pleasure as his tongue licked at the sensitive bud, causing her to grind her hips into his.

Don's groan came from deep in his chest and instinctively he thrust up towards her, his hands steadying her hips. Even through the fabric the sensation was incredible. Ellie tugged his face up to hers and attacked his mouth, Don responding in kind. Eventually needing air, they came apart.

"Ellie, you're wearing my boxers. I want them back – now!" he panted as he pawed at them. Ellie quickly stood up and shimmied, the soft material pooling at her feet. That action alone made his already painfully swollen cock jump in his pants. He shucked out of his unbuttoned shirt, unzipped his pants and began to stand to discard them, but Ellie pushed him back into the sofa.

"No time," she stated as she straddled him once again. Instead of letting her sink down on him, Don cupped her firm ass in his hands and pulled her up towards him, kissing all across her taut stomach and swirling his tongue around her tummy button, feeling her body tense at his ministrations. He could smell her arousal and brought one hand round to the front of her, thumbing her clit. Elinor pushed into him, desperate for the relief, her hands raking through his hair.

"Damn Ellie, you're so wet for me already," he rasped.

"Only you Don, only you." There was such sincerity in that comment that Don could bear it no more. He'd intended to tease her into oblivion, but her words threw that idea out of the window. He had to have her, and now.

Placing both hands back on her hips, he guided her down onto his straining shaft, kissing her stomach, ribs and then breasts as he filled her completely. They both gasped at the feeling and Elinor immediately gripped him with her internal muscles, smiling as his head went back and his eyes rolled.

"How the fuck do you do that?" he asked, between heavy breaths.

"Do what?" teased Ellie, releasing, squeezing and rotating her hips.

"Oh God, that!"

"Pilates, dance class – and just looking at you."

Don groaned at her sexy answer and clamped his hands on her so tightly, it was almost painful, desperate for her to move. Ellie could take no more herself and went with him. No long languid movements this time though as Don quickly met her every thrust. He looked up her beautiful body and found her eyes boring through him with an intensity he'd never seen before as if she were looking right into him. They increased their pace, revelling in the contact and in each other. Eventaully he could feel her walls beginning to quiver and tighten around him. Her lovely moans intensified and when he heard her call 'Donnie' he knew. His eyes moved to her full breasts, bouncing so erotically in front of him and he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and lathing it greedily. She came around him hard, crying out his name. As she did she clamped down on him so hard he had no choice but to follow. They stroked each other through their orgasms, prolonging the sensation as much as possible before Ellie fell against him.

Don kissed her gently, pulling the blanket around their cooling bodies. They sat there in sated silence, just enjoying each other being there.

"That was incredible," Don said finally.

"Mmm," was all she could manage.

Don chuckled. "I think we should go to bed," he suggested.

"Can't. Can't move."

Before she knew what was happening Ellie found herself being lifted. Don carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently down, kissing her softly as she burrowed straight under the covers.

By the time he'd finished in the bathroom, she was sound asleep.

NYNYNYNY

"There's a happier looking man than the one who left last night," smirked Danny as Don entered the Crime Lab.

"Of course he is, he's been at Ellie's all night," added Lindsay, herself smiling knowingly.

"And good morning to all of you too," said Don doing his best to ignore their comments and hide his smile.

"Actually, it's almost twelve, but I know Best gave you the morning off. You and Stella have really been putting in the hours on this one," said Danny, grabbing his coat. "Catch you later maybe, I gotta meet Hawkes and go to an interview."

Don acknowledged his friend, left a still smiling Lindsay and went through to Mac's office.

"Hey Mac, Stella, what's going on?" He could tell by their expressions that things were not going well. It was Stella who answered.

"Well, that's the problem – nothing's going on."

Don looked at her quizzically and Mac took over.

"It's the rapist – he's a ghost. You found nothing in those other cases, we've even been through cold cases and Adam searched for any crime based purely on the forensic profile – and drew a blank."

"So we're back where we started_" Don's frustration spoke for them all. "So what do we do now? We have to do something, he's not done, he will do this again."

Mac sighed heavily. "I know. I'll speak to the press again, release the other pieces of information about the second tattoo, the possible accent and be more descriptive about the tattoo on his hand."

"But won't that drive him underground?" asked Stella.

"I don't think so," replied Mac, hoping he sounded more convinced than he felt. "Look at his time line. Although the attacks are controlled, I'm not so sure he is. The escalation speaks of desperation to me and if you're right about this being about the one girl, then he won't stop until he finds her, or his fantasy of her."

The three detectives looked at each other in silent agreement. Mac made a 'phone call and brushed off his suit jacket.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie sat in the staff break room at Dwyer's physio practice where she was working today a happy woman. The previous evening and this morning with Don had been just what she had needed to put the past week or so into perspective. As time moved on and the rape cases were no longer constantly reported on every news bulletin in the city, she had managed to bully her own head back in to better shape. Don coming over last night had been the final piece that her psyche needed to heal itself again. Not totally – she still felt another night on the sofa calling, but better.

Settling herself in a large armchair she tucked into her turkey salad bagel and chocolate chip muffin and flicked through the latest gossip magazine that she had borrowed from the waiting room, only half listening to the tv that some of her colleagues were watching. It was when she heard Mac Taylor's name that she looked up. She saw the serious looking boss of the Crime Lab take his place on a podium ready to give some kind of statement. A woman in a well cut suit was already in front of the mics.

"What follows is a statement of new information regarding the series of rapes that have been reported throughout the city. Detective Mac Taylor from the New York City Crime Lab will make the statement, but there will be no questions after. Thank you. Detective Taylor."

Mac took his place in front of the microphones and Elinor couldn't but help admire the way this man carried himself. Tall, straight with an air of authority and trustworthiness – much like her father she thought.

"Last week," Mac started, "I gave you some information regarding the main suspect in a series of brutal rapes that have been committed throughout our city. We feel now, that we are confident to release further information about this suspect. This information has been gathered from the statements of brave survivors of these horrific crimes. In addition to the previous information I gave you, we can now be more specific. The man we are looking for is roughly five feet ten, to six feet tall. He is white, with hazel or brown eyes, rimmed red. He has a tattoo on his right hand of a dagger with blood drips coming from it and he has another tattoo on his left forearm. At this point we are not willing to say what this tattoo is of. We also believe that this man is European and that his accent is possibly Scottish or Irish."

Ellie froze in the chair and couldn't hear anything else Mac said. She felt the bile coming up from her stomach just in time to make it to the bathroom. It was a good few minutes later that Alice found her sitting on the bathroom floor shaking.

"Oh Ellie, are you ok?" she asked not needing an answer. "I can see you're not. Let's get you cleaned up and get you home. No arguments now. Your afternoon appointments can be re scheduled, the patients won't want to catch whatever you've got, now come on, up you get sweetie. Shall I call that handsome boyfriend of yours to come and get you?"

"No!" answered Ellie quickly, taking Alice by surprise. She had been pleased that Alice talked so much until that point, meaning she didn't have to. However, Don was the last person she needed to see at the moment but she felt bad for snapping at Alice,

"Sorry Alice, that came out wrong," she stammered. "I don't want to worry Don and besides, he's working really hard at the moment and as you say, I don't want to be giving him anything. I'll be fine in a cab, really."

Alice looked at Elinor kindly and nodding, went off to call a cancel her afternoon appointments.

Elinor looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased with herself for basically controlling her emotions and not succumbing to a panic attack but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it together. What was she going to do? Get home fast was the first thing.

NYNYNYNY

Elinor arrived at her building and asked Jeff to accompany to her apartment on the pretense of her being ill. The truth was she was scared to go up there alone. Once she saw that the locks hadn't been breached, she had the confidence to go in. She quickly ran through each room checking they were empty and only then went back to the front door to thank Jeff and tell him she would be fine. Soon as he was gone she put every lock on, double and triple checking each one. She ran into her bedroom and pulled out the things she needed storing them in the coat closet near the front door.

Only then did she sit down and try to force herself to relax. She failed. Instead the tears came, the clawing in her stomach came, her throat went dry and she felt her body begin to shake uncontrollably. Once again she felt the bile begin to rise burning the back of her throat. She leapt up and ran to the bathroom, just making it. She glugged a glass of water to rid herself of the taste and cleaned her teeth. Weakened physically and emotionally she could only sink to the floor unable to move and being able to do nothing to quell her silent sobs.

She didn't know how long she'd been there when her cell 'phone rang, scaring her half to death. Hauling herself off the floor Ellie went back in to the sitting room, answering its call. She looked at the caller ID – Don. Oh no, how was she going to deal with him? He'd know, he'd just know and then he'd push the issue and she'd tell him and he'd hate her, hate her lies, hate that she'd been so weak. She had to keep him away, for his own good as well as hers. Yes, that's what she'd do.

Answering the 'phone, Ellie made no effort to hide the distress in her voice.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hey baby," It killed her that he sounded so happy. "Just to let you know that I'm almost done and I'll be over in about half hour if I don't get a call out, okay?"

Ellie swallowed hard.

"Actually Don don't come. I'm sick – literally. Stomach bug I think. I came over ill at lunch time and was sent home. I've been throwing up all afternoon, so it's best you don't come. I don't want you catching this."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay? I can stop and get you something and bring it over. I've got a stomach of iron, really."

Ellie had to force back the sob at his concern.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. I'll call you tomorrow. You're on nights as it is. Seriously, don't worry about me."

Don paused before answering. Something didn't sound quite right, but then he'd never seen her ill before.

"Okay, well you know where I am if you need me okay? Take care. And Ellie? Make sure you call me. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ellie put the 'phone down and did a quick calculation. She picked up her house 'phone and dialled the international number.

"Mum, it's me. I've got a problem….."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: You all must be sick of me saying thanks all over again – but really, it's sincerely meant. So this one's an important chapter as it brings everything together. That doesn't mean it's over yet by a long chalk, but just that all the bits and pieces should now make sense. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Truth**

Ellie's eyes flew open. There it was again, the scratching at the door. Someone was trying to force the locks. Scrambling off the sofa she made her way towards the front door to look through the peephole, desperately trying to keep her breathing quiet, knowing she had to force the panic down. Just as she approached she heard the last lock turn making her jump but she was relieved that she'd also bolted the door the previous night. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Ellie, it's me. Are you okay?" concern laced Don's voice.

Ellie clamped her hand over her mouth to choke her relieved gasp, but her mind was whirring. No, no, no he shouldn't be here.

"Just a minute," she called through the door as she unbolted it and let him in.

Don took in her red, puffy eyes and pale complexion.

"Hey baby…..God Ellie, you look awful. You need to see a doctor."

"No. I'm okay."

"Sweetheart_" He went to put his arms around her.

"I'm fine Don. Stop fussing," Ellie snapped at him, stepping out of his reach. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, with not feeling well and being tired.." she let the sentence trail.

Don shut the door and went towards her again. Ellie turned and went in to the kitchen.

"Want a coffee, or something to eat?" she asked, inwardly cringing at how lame she sounded.

Don looked at her. He stood still and just looked at her. He could tell. She knew he would. He could tell something was wrong and that it was more than illness.

"No, thanks. Mabye just an OJ if you have one, " he answered slowly. "I've just stopped by to see how you are and pick up my suit that I left in your closet here. I'm in court later today and it's just been dry cleaned."

Ellie nodded silently. "Right, I'll get that OJ then."

Don's trained eye swept around the room. Cell 'phone and house 'phone next to each other. That wasn't normal. She usually charged her cell in the kitchen every night. She was fully dressed and her hair freshly braided. She may have fallen asleep again but if she'd been up all night ill, she'd still be in night clothes. Bolts put on the door. She was jittery and evasive – and she was lying to him.

He went toward the closet to get out the suit, just as Ellie returned with the juice.

"Hey, I'll get the suit, you drink this. You obviously don't have much time," she said far too quickly. Just as she did her 'phone rang. She had no choice but to answer it, leaving Don to retrieve the suit.

He heard Ellie beginning to converse in rapid fire German, moving to the back of the sitting room as she did. After gulping down some juice he went back into the hall to get his suit. As he went to shut the door it caught on something. Putting his suit down he bent to move a rucksack that had fallen into the doorway. It was open and he couldn't help but notice it was stuffed with clothes – Elinor's clothes. Feeling uneasy about it but needing to know, he listened carefully to make sure that Ellie was still on the 'phone and opened the bag wider. Inside were, he guessed, a couple of changes of clothes. Quickly checking the front pocket he found a bundle of cash and to his surprise, two passports, one US, one British. It was a 'run' bag. Hearing the conversation coming to an end he carefully closed the bag up and put it back, but his head was reeling. Why would she need a run bag?

Don didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave it. The woman he loved was hiding something from him. She was avoiding even looking at him. She had a run bag. And he knew nothing.

Going back in to the sitting room, he gazed over at her. She looked immediately away.

"Did you sleep in your clothes Elinor?" he asked, his gaze moving to the blanket on the sofa.

"No," she lied. "I've been up half the night and couldn't sleep so I thought I may as well get dressed."

"You're sick but you didn't stay in your night things, maybe to go back to bed?" he asked lightly, his voice tinged with his professional edge.

"Are you questioning me detective?"

"Do I need to?"

"What the hell does that mean?" snarked Ellie, her voice raised.

"It means Elinor, that something's going on with you and has been for a while," he answered, doing his best to keep it calm.

Ellie clamped her arms around herself and lowered her head. She couldn't do this.

"I think you'd better leave," she said quietly.

"What?" Don couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"I want you to leave – now."

"Ellie, come on…."

"Now. Please…..and leave your keys."

"My keys?" He couldn't hide the shock in his voice or on his face. "Ellie, please what's going on with you? Why won't you talk to me? Don't do this..."

"Don, just go," she interrupted. "There are things I need to do so if you don't mind…." Her voice was clipped and curt, making it clear that as far as she was concerned this conversation was over.

"If I don't mind!" Don was furious. "Oh course I damn well mind Elinor. You have a run bag in your closet, you haven't had two proper nights' sleep together for weeks, you've been having nightmares, you slept in your clothes, you won't talk to me and now it feels as though you're breaking up with me, so yeah Elinor, you're damned right I mind!"

The air crackled between them as Don let his anger linger. He paced the room raking his hands through his hair, eventually calming down enough to manage to sound reasonable.

"Look," he said quietly, "I have to go, I need to get changed and get to court, but this evening, I'll come over and we're going to talk about this Ellie. You're going to tell me what the hell this is all about and then we're going to find a way through it alright?"

Ellie just stared at the floor, her eyes lifeless. Don moved slowly towards her and gathering her in his arms kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered.

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived at Ellie's building a little later than he'd anticipated. He'd called her a few times but it had gone straight to voice mail. He'd managed to focus through his testimony that morning but the rest of the day had been difficult. Having come off a week of nights, he'd tried to sleep, but managed only a couple of hours. He kept trying to think of what he was going to hear tonight at Ellie's. Hell, he'd even cornered Lindsay to see if Ellie had said anything to her that could help. The only thing the two of them could come up with related to that Neil guy, but Ellie had told him all about that hadn't she? Had he just slapped her or had there been more to it – much more? Don had tried to put two and two together but nothing quite added up. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

He just missed the elevator up to her floor and was waiting for the next one, when Jeff caught him.

"Surprised to see you here Detective," said the elderly man.

"Hey Jeff," smiled Don, "why's that?"

Jeff looked at him blankly. "Well Miss Foster left this morning not long after you did and hasn't come back."

"Ellie's not here." It was a statement rather than a question. Don bit his top lip in frustration. "Any idea where she is Jeff? Or when she'll be back?"

"No sir, but I'm fairly sure it was Mr Vanner's car she went in."

Don couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to leave. Remembering something he turned to Jeff.

"Did she have any luggage with her – a rucksack maybe?" he asked casually.

Jeff thought for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Now you mention, she did, a light gray one."

Don's mind raced. So she'd left this morning taking a bag with her passports in it. She could be back in the UK by now. He needed to check the airports asap.

"So you did know she was going after all?" Jeff added.

Don smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess I did."

NYNYNYNY

Ellie sat in her mother and Ed's New York apartment nursing a brandy. She watched as the dark honey coloured liquid swirled around the glass, giving off its heady aroma. She took a sip, enjoying the burning sensation as it slipped easily down her throat. 'Warms the cockles of your heart' her grandfather always says. Ellie snorted softly to herself. It may do it physically but her emotional heart was in pieces; it would have to be put back together first. She felt the burning sensation in her eyes come again as she thought about the last time she'd seen Don. She bit her lip hard but her attempt to plug the tears only made that nasty sore throat that came with crying even worse.

It had only been a day, but already she missed him so much she physically ached. She hated herself for the way she'd treated him; why hadn't she just told him all about it, she'd had ample opportunity and that fact made it worse. How could he ever forgive her? She couldn't expect him to and wouldn't blame him, not ever. Even if he did, she still _felt _sullied and dirty. She had been doing so well, thought she'd actually conquered it but no, it had all been a lie and she would not let Don Flack suffer any more for that. In the time that they had been together she had learned so much and had been truly happy, but the shock of Mac's statement had ruined it all.

"Ellie, darling, it's arrived." Nancy's voice was quiet and restrained as she came in to the drawing room.

Ellie nodded her thanks to her mother and followed her through the apartment to Ed's study. She sat down and opened the email from her father.

_Elinor,_

_Everything you asked for is here. We've left nothing out. As per your request a copy has been sent to Uncle Peter. _

_Your mum and I are catching the first flight we can and your mother and Ed have kindly offered to pick us up and also to stay with them and you. _

_Mum and I are so proud of what you are doing. We'll be together as soon as we can._

_We love you_

_Dad x_

Fresh tears threatened to fall as Elinor read the email from her father. It had been written many hours before as he had needed time to electronically gather the information she had asked for. He had left the task with a close friend once the request was made and he and her mum had indeed booked the first flight they could get. Ed's car had left to pick them up already.

"I can print this out for you if you'd prefer," said Nancy gently.

Ellie managed a small smile. "Thanks mom, but I need to do this. I need to be able to show myself I can – does that make sense?"

"Yes, but you don't have to do it all in one go. You've had a horrible couple of days, let yourself recover."

Elinor took her mother's hand, the gesture clearly surprising the older woman. "Thanks mom, but I want to do it. Will you stay with me though?"

This time is was Nancy who had tears in her eyes.

NYNYNYNY

"Damn!" Don slammed the 'phone down hard. Ellie's cell number once again went straight to voicemail, only this time saying that he couldn't leave a message as her box was full.

He didn't know what to do. He'd just checked the airline passenger lists out of New York and came up blank – again. He done the same thing the previous night once he'd realised Elinor had gone. He'd checked the ports, trains, buses even flight plans for private jets in case Ed was helping her that way. Why would she need a passport if she wasn't leaving the country? He'd even checked for incoming passengers in the name of Foster. If she was having a crisis and she wasn't going back to England, he felt sure her parents would come to her, but again, nothing.

Danny went into the bullpen. He'd been disturbed by his friend's demeanour. Don had called him and Lindsay the previous night to ask if Lindsay had any idea as to where Ellie may have gone. Lindsay was just as shocked as Don and now Danny had his wife and best friend to worry about, as well as what was wrong with Ellie. He really liked Ellie and she was great for Don, but right now she was going to get the sharp edge of his tongue when he next saw her.

"No luck I take it?" he asked Don.

His friend couldn't even speak to answer him and Danny could see the concern and hurt that crossed his face. Danny just waited, giving him time.

"I'm out of ideas Danny. It's like she's just vanished."

"What about Ed Vanner?" asked Danny.

"Can't get hold of him, but he's my best bet. She went off in his car, so he'll know where she is, but if he won't take my calls…"

"Then get an address and go knock the door down." Danny's simple statement made Don sit up. "What, you telling me the guy doesn't have property in this city?" asked Danny incredulously.

"We had lunch with them in a suite at the Four Seasons though," said Don slowly. Something was playing at the back of his mind. "That's why. Nancy was having their new place decorated!"

Turning to his computer, he tapped away finally getting what he wanted. Making a quick note of the address, he looked at Danny, hope in his eyes.

"Boom!" Before Danny could reply, he was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Don went into the entrance of the exclusive building and was immediately stopped by the security guards working the door. These were no ordinary concierges, they were professional security guards in fancy suits, military trained, he would guess. Don supposed that with people as powerful and wealthy and Edgar Vanner living here, the security had to be first class.

"I'm here to see Mr Vanner," stated Don as confidently and professionally as he could. He could play this game too.

"Is Mr Vanner expecting you?" asked the guard politely.

"We don't have an official appointment made, but I think he may well be expecting me. Please tell him that Detective Flack is here."

Don looked around at the state of the art security system as the man made the call.

"Mr Vanner will see you in the conference room. I'll be happy to show you the way."

Don let out a breath. Ellie was here then. The guard led Don into the elevator and they rode in silence. Exiting, they turned left along a corridor where there were several small meeting rooms.

"I thought this was a residential block," said Don, not expecting an answer.

"It is, but many of the residents here have private business that they like to carry out away from their homes. This facility allows that to happen."

The man stopped outside a mahogany door. He knocked and Don heard Ed's voice beckon him in. Ed moved to shake Don's hand. "Don, it's good to see you. What can I do for you?"

Don dropped Ed's hand and for the first time saw the businessman and not the Ed he knew. Multi millionaire or not, it couldn't have mattered less to Don at that moment.

"What can I do for you? Really? My girlfriend's been upset and evasive and then disappears without a word and the best you can do is, what can I do for you?"

Ed's face registered first shock then admiration at the young man's outburst. He looked at Don's face, eyes blazing and he could see the frustration, anger and concern.

"I'm sorry Don."

"What does that mean Ed? Sorry that you tried to play me or sorry that you're not about to tell me anything?" Don tried not to sound as desperate for information as he felt.

Very little caught Edgar Vanner off guard but the passion that the man standing in front of him had for Elinor did it. He made a decision.

"Elinor is safe Don. She's going through a really tough time, but she's safe," he said finally.

"I know she's here. Please Ed, let me see her. I don't know what's going on, I don't care, but I need to see her."

Ed shook his head sadly. "It's not as simple as that Don. Ellie's upset and confused at the moment." He took a breath before continuing clearly feeling awkward. "And she doesn't want to see anyone, even you."

Don was reeling. "Why Ed? What have I done?"

"Nothing. You've done nothing. It's …. It's just complicated and not mine to tell. Just let her be and see what happens…"

Don could see that Ed wasn't about to be persuaded. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, but at least he knew Elinor was safe.

"I guess that's it then." Don turned to leave. "Ed. Will you tell…..?" Don couldn't finish the sentence.

"I will. You have my word, I will."

NYNYNYNY

Don looked at the bottle of bourbon. It had been there a long while. Since Jess. And now here it was again, here he was again, mourning another loss. Not in the same way as Jess but the pain was just as real. Different, but still real.

He poured himself a shot and threw it back quickly, his face screwing up as the harsh liquor tore at his throat.

She didn't want to see him and there was nothing he could do. He didn't know how to feel. Angry, sad, relieved that she was okay, all of them. But what he did know was that he could get drunk and for a few hours at least he'd feel nothing. He poured himself another shot. As he did he caught sight of his shield lying on the kitchen counter. He'd already locked his weapon away. He gave a humourless chuckle. It was an automatic thing now. Elinor hated that he had to wear a gun. Understood but still hated it. He guessed that growing up in a country where even the police officers didn't wear them made her nervous around them and she always insisted that he stowed it away when he went to her apartment and he showed her the same courtesy when she came to his. He couldn't remember when it became a habit though.

He looked again at his shield. 8571. The badge he'd had since the academy, the badge he'd have until the day he retired. The badge he almost lost when Jess died. He looked at the bottle and the glass. He promised Mac and himself that he'd never go to that place again. Never dishonour that badge that meant so much to him. The anger that he felt towards Ellie for almost driving him to this state again over took him and he threw the shot glass against the kitchen wall with all his might. He took the bottle and emptied it down the sink and with it the temptation to wallow in it.

He sat heavily into an armchair, head in hands. It had all gone so wrong so fast and this feeling of helplessness ate at him. What could possibly be so bad that she had to run from him? Had she committed some kind of crime? He dismissed the thought. No, Ellie couldn't even steal a French fry from his plate and not look guilty. It had to be something else.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there before the weariness began to get to him. Cleaning up the mess from the shot glass, he cleaned himself up and fell into bed. Maybe a night's sleep would help clear his head. It had been a hell of a couple of days.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie was up early. She had packed up the sheets carefully ensuring that they were all stapled in the right order, and put them into an expanding envelope. She checked the time. He'd be at the Crime Lab in about thirty minutes to meet Danny or one of the other guys for a coffee and if they had time, some breakfast. She had to get this right. Picking up the 'phone, she called Chester and they made arrangements for her to meet him in ten minutes. She taped her note to the outside of the envelope and slid it all into a folder which had a secure tie on it. She wrote on the front of it and left to meet Chester.

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived back at the precinct earlier than usual. He'd had a quick chat with Danny but their usual relaxed coffee wasn't happening today as the lab was rushed off its feet. To be honest, Don was quite glad. Not only did he not want to talk to Danny or anyone else about Elinor, but he had a large caseload of his own that needed his attention. He hoped that burying himself in it would distract him for an hour or two.

"Hey Don, package just arrived for you," called Brian Mahoney from the precinct's front desk. Mahoney had been on that desk as far as Don could remember and knew just about everything that was going on.

Don wandered over and picked up the hefty package. Even though it only said 'Det. Don Flack. Strictly Private and Confidential' he instantly recognised the writing on the front cover.

"Mahoney, who delivered this and how long ago?" he asked quickly, instinctively looking around him.

"A girl delivered it. Classy. Not the usual females you get in here if you know what I mean. A looker too. I'm surprised you didn't pass her on the way in."

Without saying a word, Don bolted for the doorway. He looked up and down the street and saw her just across the street. She was getting into one of Ed's cars. Before he could even call her name it was pulling off.

NYNYNYNY

Don went back to his desk and slowly opened the file. A large envelope fell out, a smaller white envelope attached. Again, he saw Elinor's flowing, feminine handwriting. Deciding he didn't want to do this at his desk he quickly found a free interview room and sat down. Opening the note first, he took a deep breath and began to read.

_Don,_

_I don't know where to begin. I know I should have told you about this, but try, please try to understand why I couldn't. I thought it was over, in the past, but when I saw Mac's press conference I knew the nightmare had started all over again and I couldn't bear to be that victim again, especially not in your eyes. _

_Just know that you were the one that made me so happy, that made all my efforts to recover worth it and I will forever be grateful for that. _

_I hope that this file will help you and go some way to making up for what I've put you through._

_Please believe me when I say that I truly am so sorry and that I will always love you._

_E x_

Don read the note over and over. She was saying goodbye. Giving himself a minute to recover he reached for the thick envelope, pulling out the contents in front of him. He stopped, just looking at it, dreading what he might find inside.

Eventually he opened the file and was immediately met with a police report. Not a cover he was familiar with but definitely a police report. On closer scrutiny his eyes widened as he read the top of the page. It was dated from roughly two years ago and along with a crime number and lead officer's name, it had the stamp of Scotland Yard's Rape and Sexual Crimes Unit. He took a gulp of the coffee he had brought in with him as his eyes made their way to the victim's name. He silently pleaded that it wouldn't read what he knew it would.

Elinor Kingsley. Kingsley, not Foster.

Don turned on a few pages until he found a hand written witness statement. That was definitely his Elinor's writing. That would explain why he never would have found her leaving the country and why he wouldn't have found her parents flying in either. He'd only seen the jackets of the passports. At least he had another shot at checking now if he needed to.

Taking in this new information he began to read from the beginning of the file. As he read, he couldn't get his head around what the words were saying. Ellie, his beautiful Ellie had been the victim of a stalker who eventually had waited for her outside her London flat, pushed her in the door and raped her. It was here in sickening detail.

Everything clicked into place for Don. From the very beginning, it all made perfect sense now. The locks and reinforced plating on the front door, the comments about wanting to get on with her life, the plain underwear, the way she dressed to cover herself up, her reticence at the beginning of their relationship, the reason she initially hadn't let him make love to her – she needed the control. Countless other things. The reasons were all here.

Don continued on. Deciding on reading Ellie's statement last, he read her initial interview and the police procedures that had been recorded. Again his mind went back to when he'd first interviewed her. He'd felt then that she'd known what was expected of her – now he knew why.

As he turned over yet another batch of papers he came across a plastic wallet, marked up as evidential photographs of the crime. Don hesitated. Did he really want to see these? Reading the medical report had been harrowing enough, could he face the pictures? He had to. He had to know it all now he'd come this far. Taking a deep breath, he opened the plastic wallet and removed the photos. He gasped audibly as he looked at them. Elinor was so badly beaten on one side of her face in particular that he didn't actually recognise her. The injuries were consistent with those on other victims, even his most recent ones. But it wasn't just her face that was affected. There were also pictures of finger marks around her neck, shoulders, breasts, waist and thighs. There were also defensive marks on her arms, legs, hands and fingers. She'd fought and fought hard.

Don threw down the photographs as though they were burning him and sat back in his chair shaking slightly. She'd been through so much. And there he was thinking that 'the incident' her family talked about had been that ex boyfriend cheating on her. He'd been way off base with that one. But then Neil had cheated on her after this happened. More pieces fell into place. That's another reason why she had tried to push him away, then taken it slow and not slept with him. He grabbed the file again, looking at the victim's log section that the police keep in these types of cases. They log the victim's treatment and recovery programs. He was pleased to see that Elinor had received therapy and so had clearly thought herself ready to go in to a relationship again and then this bastard had cheated on her. Anger boiled up in Don's chest at the selfishness of this stupid man treating Ellie in such a way.

Something else then clicked for Don. Her injuries were consistent with his current rape victims. Ellie was stalked so she knew her attacker. He quickly read on. He read and read it again. It couldn't be. Fighting the bile rising in his throat, Don quickly packaged up the files and quietly made his way to the Crime Lab.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: Hi everyone and I will never tire of thanking you for your reviews. Thank you too if you're a new reviewer, alerter or lurking reader! Apologies for putting this one up so late (it's very late here!), but 'real life' got in the way today. I've a very busy week ahead of me so forgive me if I'm not as prompt on the replies as I usually am. I was thrilled with the reaction to the last chapter and this one deals with the fall out. Enjoy!

**Clarity**

Danny and Lindsay spotted Don as soon as he walked through the elevator doors and onto the main floor of the Crime Lab. Pulled up to his full height, a determined look on his face, he had set himself to go straight to Mac's office. It was a look different to the one the amiable detective usually wore around the lab, this was his 'business' look and they watched with interest as Don handed over a file to Mac. Mac's face registered total shock and surprise as he took the file and skimmed through it, clearly still hanging on Flack's every word. Only at the end of what was clearly a detailed explanation of something did Don's head drop a little and Mac motioned for him to take a seat.

"That looks heavy," said Danny flatly.

"I hope everything's alright," replied his wife. Lindsay paused as something crossed her mind. "Danny, you don't think anything has happened to Ellie though do you? I mean just look at him."

"I think we're about to find out."

Lindsay followed Danny's gaze to Mac's office, as their boss beckoned them over.

NYNNYNY

An hour after making his discovery and telling Mac the whole story, Don found himself sat in the conference room at the Crime Lab with Mac and people that he would consider among his closest friends. Most of the time he would have been pleased for that to be the case – now he just wished that there was a little bit of distance. Although he knew they'd be supportive of what they were about to hear, he wasn't sure how much sympathy he could take and still hold it together. He hadn't time to really process what he'd seen and read and it was beginning to hit him now.

Mac had scanned the folder Don had given him so that he could present it to the team. The forensic report in particular would be of great use to the CSIs and the case in general as it gave them certainties to deal with in terms of matches – a way of proving that these cases were the same one. He had not electronically scanned the pictures out of respect for the young couple involved – it was hard on everyone when they were so personally involved. If anyone needed to see the pictures for reference purposes, they could come to him.

"Okay, everyone, I know it's unusual for me to call all of you in and off the cases you're working on, but there are two reasons I did that. One is that Don has brought to me information that will help us catch our rapist. The other is that I do not want any rumours spreading about the file's contents so Don and I felt it best to share it openly with everyone in this team."

Everyone looked around the table clearly uncomfortable in not knowing what Mac was talking about. It wasn't only Danny who noticed Don boring a hole into the table.

"We have always believed that finding victim zero would help us with this case and we now have done just that. Victim zero was an Elinor Kingsley, or as we know her, Elinor Foster."

There was an audible gasp in the room and all eyes went to Flack.

"You mean as in Ellie? Don's Ellie?" spluttered Adam.

Don swallowed hard. "Yes," replied Mac, glaring at Adam, who realised his mistake and cowered back into his chair, a pained look of apology on his face.

"Don didn't know and it would appear neither did Ellie until she saw my second press conference where she recognised her attacker as being the same as the one we are hunting. She then had her father pull strings with Scotland Yard to email her file to her to give to us, which she did. I think you'll all agree that that was an incredibly brave act."

Muted sounds of agreement went around the room and from the corner of his eye Don saw the accompanying nods and supportive half smiles.

"The short version is that Ellie met this guy in a pub in the UK whilst with mutual acquaintances, talked to him for a little while and went on her way. However, as far as he was concerned that was it, she was his. From that point he asked her out but she turned him down and he turned stalker. The final straw came when he saw her celebrating a male friend's new job. The guy kissed Ellie on the cheek and that pushed him over the edge."

Mac cast a quick glance at Don before continuing. "He went to Ellie's home, waited for her to return and when she did, pushed her into her apartment where he raped her. However, Ellie fought hard and made a lot of noise, alerting the neighbours and so disturbed him, causing him to not be able to finish what he started.."

"Which left him impotent," added Stella the realisation of the whole thing coming together in her head.

"Exactly," confirmed Mac. "This impotence has clearly been present in all the rapes he's subsequently committed and this is why he cuts and beats his victims – it's the only way he can get any release – physical or psychological - out of what he's doing."

Mac let that piece of information hang for everyone to deal with in their own way before continuing.

"You each have a copy of the original forensic report. Check and cross check everything for a match on this guy. We want as much evidence as possible. The details in Ellie's statement and the supporting documents clearly show this is the same perpetrator." Mac couldn't bring himself to say 'man'.

"Do we have a name?" Hawkes asked Mac.

"We do. Kenneth Kinnon. He's thirty six years old, Scottish and curretly AWOL from the British Army."

"Didn't the Brit police catch him?" asked Danny.

"They did, but he escaped custody during an accident whilst being transferred back to Military prison. He's been AWOL ever since." Mac explained.

"So," started Lindsay quietly, looking nervously towards Don, "Do we think he knows Ellie is in New York? I mean is he looking for her?"

"Yes," answered Don, still looking at the table. He lifted his eyes slowly to look at Lindsay. "He started his rapes in Boston which is where Ellie's mother and step dad live most of the time. When he finished there, he moved here. Ed and Nancy are high profile and it's quite easy to track their movements. He hasn't found her straight away because of her name change, but it's only a matter of time. I mean how many English physical therapists are there called Elinor in this city? There's a chance he's forgotten what her job is, or that he hasn't thought of checking private practices yet, but he will."

Mac took over feeling that Don couldn't take much more and continued with his briefing ending by telling everyone that if they needed any more information or to compare photographs then he would be holding the file. He was not going to make copies and for that Don was very grateful. Mac then dismissed everyone, each knowing the task they needed to do.

Don watched his friends mill out, accepting and appreciating their smiles of support or squeezes of the shoulder. He couldn't move at the moment.

"You okay?" came a voice from behind him.

Turning to see Stella, it was all he could do to just shrug. She continued, her voice soft.

"Mac's right you know. What Ellie did was an incredibly brave thing. To give that file up was very selfless act. You should be proud of her Don."

Don took his time to answer. "I know Stella and I am….but… well why didn't she tell me? What did she think I was going to do? Leave her? Does she really think that little of me?" He was starting to sound a little angry.

"That's probably exactly what she thought," said Stella calmly, keeping her face soft even as his eyes snapped up to hers. "As well as a million other things. Don, do you remember when Frankie attacked me and you had to help me put all the pieces back together?"

"Course I do Stel. How could I forget?"

"Well, Ellie's had to work just as hard, no, a lot harder, to pull the pieces of what happened to her apart and deal with each one at a time. Just as she thinks she's winning this comes along. Don, Frankie didn't assault me sexually, but I still felt violated. He'd come in to my home, he beat me, he tried to kill me. I'm a trained police officer, I'm proficient with a gun and I've been in a lot of harrowing situations and I was scared – really scared. Imagine how Ellie must have felt? Don, you represent everything that's good in her life, everything that's normal – she doesn't want you tarnished by that. Anyone can see that you've given her such a huge amount of self confidence. She doesn't want a scumbag like this guy ripping it all away. She sees you as clean and decent and for the good guy you are. It isn't that she doesn't trust you with this, it's just that she doesn't trust herself with it.

I haven't even read that report yet, but I'm willing to bet a month's salary that she showered or bathed for hours a day after the attack, that she wouldn't sleep with the lights off, maybe not even on her own, for ages. That she had anxiety attacks or even agrophobia, nightmares and a whole host of other physical and psychological issues. And you Don Flack, took all that away, helped her live her life again."

Stella walked over and sat on the table in front of where Don was seated. She put her hand on his shoulder until he raised his face to her.

"She trusted you Don, don't ever forget that. Sure she didn't tell you but she did something much more important – she trusted you with her heart and her body. And when this Kinnon came back into her life she couldn't handle you knowing about this awful thing that happened to her. I'm not saying she's right, I'm just saying try to see it from Ellie's viewpoint."

"She won't see me, won't talk to me," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Stella's heart broke for her friend.

"She will. She just needs time. She loves you. This is an awful shock for her, but she'll get through it and she'll come back to you."

The silence was broken by Mac knocking on the window to get their attention. Stella acknowledged him and Don stood up ready to leave. Stella smiled up at the tall detective who suddenly looked very vulnerable.

"Thanks Stel."

"Any time," she smiled as she reached up and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be okay."

She let go and went through the door leaving Don to collect himself.

"I hope you're right."

NYNYNYNY

Mac was pacing his office as Don and Stella entered and both detectives had learned that Mac pacing was never a good sign – he was either unsure about something or had something significant to say and in this instance, neither was going to be great.

Mac looked at them, understanding that this case was affecting both in very different ways.

"Okay. Stella, I know you haven't read the file that Ellie gave us yet, but I think you need to. We need to get inside this guy's head. We need to decide….we need to decide if he's still going to go after Ellie. I know we said in there that we thought he was, but we need to be sure."

Stella couldn't help but look over at Don who was studying his shoes; of course he'd been thinking exactly the same thing.

"I don't need to read the file to answer that question Mac. We already knew that his first victim was his most important and from what you said he won't stop until he's tracked her down. So yeah, I'd say that he's still going to want to go after Ellie."

A silence fell upon the room. It was Don who broke it.

"Then I think we need to go and tell her the good news don't you?" he said, the sarcasm in his voice also betraying his bitterness at the situation. Neither Mac nor Stella could help but notice the change in his body language. He was incredibly tense, his jaw clenched, hands curling and uncurling and the small muscles in his face twitching.

"I don't think you going is a good idea. You're too close. In fact, you know that the department will want you off this altogether don't you?"

Don's eyes snapped up to Mac's. "No way, there's no way that I'm backing off from this one Mac. This is Elinor we're talking about here. Do you seriously think I can let this one go? Whether I'm officially on this or not, I'm on it anyway, so you may as well let me do my job properly," Don's eyes blazed with anger at what the older man was suggesting.

"That's what I thought you'd say, so I've cleared it with Best – for now. But you put one foot wrong and you're off this for good. One chance Don."

"That's all I need Mac."

NYNYNYNY

Don and Stella arrived at Ed and Nancy's apartment and were being escorted up in the elevator by an armed guard. Don noted that he was a new addition since his last visit – Ed had obviously beefed up the security. Don fought over whether that fact made him feel better or worse. The guard led Don and Stella into the hallway and asked them to wait for Mr Vanner to see them.

Stella looked around the beautifully decorated apartment and at the antique furnishing. "Nice," she said simply.

Don said nothing in reply and Stella looked over at her friend who was clearly trying to keep it professional, standing in the apartment where his estranged girlfriend was living. She was just about to say something when a set of double doors opened.

"Don, Detective Bonasera, please come in." Don and Stella followed Ed into a large drawing room where two other men stood.

"Don you know Peter already, but let me introduce Elinor's father Charles Kingsley."

Don stepped forward to shake both men's hands and was surprised at the warmth in them, especially from Elinor's father.

"Detective Bonasera, I am Edgar Vanner, Elinor's step father, this is Peter Lorrimer, Elinor's uncle and Charles Kingsley, Elinor's father."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Stella in her best soothing voice.

"When you called to say you needed to talk, I felt that it was probably wise to bring in Peter and Charles. If there are any decisions to be made, in times like these, three heads are better than one I think."

Don couldn't help wondering if Ellie was going to get a say in all this. Or maybe she was happy to just be told what to do – but no, that wasn't Ellie. Usually she'd be totally pissed at people making decisions for her, but then she wasn't exactly herself at the moment. Ed was a nice guy and he didn't get where he was by being stupid. He'd gathered a Judge and Ellie's father, a wealthy, high powered man in his own right, plus himself as some sort of intimidation tactic. One of the best legal brains in the country matched with wealth and power was a heady mix. He clearly didn't know that Don and Stella couldn't have cared less. Peter's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"So what can we do for you Detectives?"

Don deliberately stood back, letting Stella lead. Although at the time he had resented Mac's implications about him being too close to the case, once he'd had a chance to calm down, he saw what the older officer was saying and had to begrudgingly agree.

"You know that Elinor brought us the file from her attack in England," Stella started slowly. "Well we have reason to believe that it is the same person that we are looking for in connection with at least ten other similar offences."

She stopped as Ellie's father gasped softly and sat down. Choosing her words carefully, she pushed on.

"We are sure that the attack on Elinor was his primary one."

"Oh God, she was his victim zero," said Peter. Stella's look of surprise at Peter's use of terminology didn't go unnoticed. "I am a Judge Detective Bonasera, I do know what you are talking about," he added.

"But I don't. What does that mean?"

The whole room turned towards the soft, accented voice that came from the doorway. Charles immediately got up and went over to the small, elegant woman. Don knew straight away that this was the lady Elinor called 'mum'.

"Ne vous inquietez pas a propos des cette Eva. Vous revenez a Ellie."

(don't worry about this, go back to Ellie)

At the mention of Ellie's name, Don's face turned fully onto her parents.

"Don't treat me liked a child Charles, I need to know if our daughter is in danger. And Nancy is with her, she's fine." The woman turned to Don and Stella. "Is she in danger?" she asked simply.

"We believe that he will continue to commit this crime until he gets what he really wants, is able to fulfill his obsession. And I'm sorry to say that in this case that obsession is Elinor."

From his place at the back of the room, Don heard a short, muffled gasp from the other side of the door. Ellie. Silently excusing himself quickly, he slipped out of the room just as she was turning away.

"Ellie," he called simply as he reached out and caught the hand trailing behind her. She stopped at his touch, not turning around but just squeezing her eyes together.

"Ellie, please. I know this is hard for you, I do, but please don't walk away from me again."

Very slowly, she turned around to face him and immediately she seemed so small to him. Even in a relatively short time, she had lost a lot of weight, she looked pale and drawn and there was a sadness in her soft, brown eyes – but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Before either of them could say anything else, Nancy appeared, clearly surprised to see Don standing there with her daughter. Gathering herself and nodding her head to him, she directed her voice towards Elinor.

"You don't need to be a part of this. Your father, Ed and Uncle Peter will handle it."

Ellie pulled her hand out of Don's and thought for a moment. She felt trapped on all fronts. Her family smothering her with love, Don being there clearly wishing he could, Stella talking about the man who raped her still looking for her. She felt so out of control and she needed to take some back. She pulled herself up, took a deep breath and addressed her mother.

"No mom, this is my life. I should have a say in it. I appreciate what they're doing, I really do, but I need to be part of that process."

Nancy walked towards her, but Ellie put up a hand to stop her advance. "I'll listen to what they have to say and consider their advice I promise, but I need to know."

Nancy nodded and led the way to the open the door. Ellie stole a quick glance at Don who nodded his encouragement to her.

They walked in on a conversation that was clearly becoming a little animated.

"…..not directly, but we do believe that this man will not stop until he finds her," said Stella as gently as she could. "The thing is, Ellie is the only one who really knows him and it would be incredibly helpful to us if we could talk to her.."

"Absolutely not," interrupted Peter. "Elinor has handed over files containing everything she knows and everything you need to know. There is nothing else that she could tell you. This has been hard enough on her as it is. Talking about it with you will achieve nothing and just open up wounds that were healing well."

Stella understood the man's reasoning but she still felt that talking with Ellie could glean useful information. She took a breath – this wasn't going to be pretty but she had no choice.

"We can subpoena Elinor, sir."

Peter gave a humourless laugh. "You can try detective, but I'll tie those subpoenas up so tight, you'll be collecting your police pension before they can be served." There was no humour in his voice now. Peter and Stella stood looking at each other, staring one another down.

"I will talk to her," said Eva, breaking the tension. "If she has something to say, I take it she knows how to contact you."

"There's no need, I'm right here," interrupted Ellie.

"Elinor, darling, you shouldn't be here," exclaimed her father. "There's really no .."

"Will everyone please stop telling what I should and shouldn't be doing!"

Everyone stopped at Elinor's outburst. "I'm sorry dad, I know you all are only thinking about me, but don't you think I have a right to know what's going on? I am an adult after all." She looked over at Stella.

"They are right though Stella, there's nothing more I can tell you about the attack. Everything is in that file, everything."

Stella's face and voice were soft as she spoke to the woman whom she regarded as a friend. "I understand Ellie, but there may be something in other conversations you had with Kinnon that could help, something that you've forgotten or that doesn't seem important but could be vital in helping up find him."

Stella's cell 'phone rang on her hip. "Just think about it okay?" she asked before answering it. She took the call, speaking quickly and scrawling down an address. She motioned to Don who understood what she meant. Turning to the rest of the room, she explained herself.

"I'm sorry but Detective Flack and I have to go.."

"Detective Flack?" asked Eva, surprised. "You are Don Flack?"

Don nodded sadly. She was about to say something else when Ed brought the meeting to a close.

"Thank you for coming by. As you heard, Elinor said she will think about it. In the meantime, rest assured that she will be perfectly safe here."

There was nothing more they could do. As they headed for the door Don turned to Stella.

"Stella, I know we got a call, but could you give me two minutes?"

Stella nodded her understanding, "I'll be waiting in the car. Two minutes."

Don turned back to Ellie who was flanked on either side by her two mothers. "It's okay," she said to them, "I'll be fine."

Finally alone in what had seemed like an age, Don moved towards her and gently picked up her hands in his.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" he asked gently.

Elinor slowly lifted her eyes up to meet his, to be met with one of the smiles she missed so much. She couldn't take it and tried hard to keep her emotions under control.

"I'm so sorry," she finally managed.

Don thumbed away an escaped tear. "Ssh, it doesn't matter now. But we need to talk."

Ellie nodded. "Tonight, when you get off work?" she suggested.

"Perfect. See you then."

He kissed the top of her head lightly and was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived back at Ed's later that evening feeling surprisingly nervous. He'd been grateful for a busy day, although he'd had no luck in finding when and how Kinnon had entered the country. He'd then had an interview and a bit of leg work to do to tie up some other cases as Best had called him in to say that he was assigning him to the rape case exclusively. The press were baying for NYPD blood and Best, more astute than most gave him credit for, put Don and Lina de la Rosa on it, not only because of Don's personal involvement but also because of his unique relationship with the Crime Lab. De La Rosa was a solid detective who would ensure partiality and with whom Don had successfully worked before.

Don hesitated before getting the private elevator up to Ed's apartment. He'd gone home and showered before coming, for some reason deciding that he wanted to go to see Ellie in his own clothes and not his work ones. Now here he was wondering how this was going to pan out. Was she going to run to him or walk away for good? He knew she was going through a hell of a time but he just hoped that she wouldn't just throw what they had away and get the first flight back to England, even though that would be the obvious thing to do. 'Now or never' he thought as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to Ellie.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie was waiting nervously for Don in a smaller drawing room than the one she seen him in that morning. They had a lot of talking to do and the smaller, more intimate room leant itself to that more readily.

She was already physically and emotionally exhausted. Since they'd spoken that morning she'd been counting down the hours, her mind turning over and over with all the different ways this conversation could go. She'd been antsy all day and hadn't been able to eat a thing only managing to force a light dinner down her to get Nancy and her mum to leave. She had insisted that both sets of parents went out as they'd already planned – she needed to assure that she and Don had their privacy and she just knew that Nancy especially wouldn't have been able to resist keep coming in.

A knock at the door made her jump and brought her thoughts back to the here and now. She stood up as she watched the door open and her boyfriend walk in. Was he still her boyfriend?

"Hey," started Don quietly.

"Hey," was all she could manage. She hadn't forgotten how handsome he was, how blue those eyes were or how well he carried his tall frame, but seeing him now Ellie realised how much she had missed the man and his presence in her life.

"Would you like anything? Coffee? Beer?" she asked weakly.

Don shook his head. "That's not why I'm here," he answered quietly.

Ellie just nodded. The awkward silence between them just seem to grow and she didn't know what to say, where to start.

Don could bear it no more, he had to know "Are we through Ellie? Cos if we are just say it," he blurted.

Ellie's eyes snapped up to his. "Why would you think that? Is that what you want?"

Don's eyes narrowed in anger. "Why would I think that? Are you serious Elinor? Do you think that little of me?" He paused slightly to calm himself down. He hadn't come here to fight. "Of course it's not what I want. I love you, you know that."

"Then why….?"

"You ran away from me Ellie. You virtually threw me out of your apartment and you wouldn't see me or return my calls. What am I supposed to think?"

Ellie dropped her head, her mind spinning. He was right of course, but how could she explain to him it wasn't like that. Taking a deep breath, she gathered herself and looked back up to him.

"I'm sorry. I ….. I had just seen Mac's press conference and I knew, I just knew it was him. I'd worked so hard to exorcise the memories, to move on. I went to therapists and counselling and I know people knock it, but for me, it saved my life. Literally. After the attack I had seriously thought that I could never recover. You've seen the pictures. Every day for weeks I looked in the mirror and was reminded of him, or I felt him when I moved, saw his face when I closed my eyes, smelt him on my skin. But I came through it. Okay, Neil was a huge blip on the way, but I'd done it Don. I'd beaten him. I moved here and started to work and yes at first I was scared living alone in a city I didn't know well, where I had few friends, but I did it."

Don kept absolutely still while she talked, scared that him moving would stop her, yet desperate to go to her, hold her and stroke her hair which always calmed her down. He smiled at her, encouraging her to go on. The anxiety dropped from her lovely face, replaced with a softer smile in response to his.

"Then you burst into my life – literally! Soon as I saw you I knew there was something different about you, but I didn't know if I was ready. In fact I was sure I wasn't. I'd come to NY just to prove to myself and everyone else that I could be independent again, but getting into a relationship was never in the plan. But you, you just wouldn't give up – and I'm so glad Don. Before I knew it I'd fallen head over heels in love with you. You are so different from any other man I've met and part of that was the passion you have for your job."

Her voice dropped and she hugged herself, searching for the words. Organising her thoughts she continued.

"You see horrible things, you see the victims and I know you feel deeply for them – but I didn't want you feeling like that about me, looking at me like you look at them. You always held me up as something special and beautiful – that's how you made – make - me feel. But when I saw that press conference it all came back and I realised that your idea of who I was was a lie and worse still I'd begun to believe it. I couldn't cope with seeing you and explaining – seeing the look in your eyes when you realised…."

Don had listened to what she was saying with a mixture of disbelief and hurt. Hurt for her, hurt for how she must have felt, hurt that she had to endure all this and if he were honest, a little hurt that she hadn't talked to him, even though he understood why. He finally gave in to himself, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"God Elinor, you don't get it do you?" he whispered into her hair as she leant in to him. He could feel her shivering against him. "Nothing's changed. Except maybe it makes me love you even more for having the guts to come through something like that."

He pulled away from her slightly and tipped her chin up forcing her to look at him.

"You are special and you are beautiful, there's no lie in that so you should believe it. I do. Any man should make you feel like that Ellie because that's what you are. You got through it Ellie, you did, but don't let him make you a victim again. I won't let you do that. I'm here all the way, I told you that months ago. I love you, do you understand? I love you."

He didn't know what else to say. He looked at her yearning for her to see him, to see how much he meant what he just said. He wasn't one to be over flowery with words, but he felt like he was fighting for his life here. He wasn't sure how he'd cope if she rejected him now. She just had to believe him. The ball was in her court now.

They stood just looking at each other for what seemed like forever until Elinor suddenly flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I've been so stupid, I should have known but I was so scared, I love you so much," she rambled, sniffing between words.

"Shh, it's okay, it's all okay now. We'll get through this together okay?" he soothed, finally stroking her hair just as he'd wanted. He held her as the tears came again and she shook in his arms, burying herself into him like her life depended on it.

Ellie nodded into him before pushing away to find a tissue. Don sat on the sofa pulling Ellie onto his lap on her return and they sat a while in a comfortable silence just snuggled in to each other.

"I thought I'd lost you," said Don finally. "You don't know how happy I am now."

Elinor picked at his shirt. "Oh, I think I do," she replied as she leant up and kissed him.

Don stroked her face gently and they just looked at each other, taking in all that they'd missed being apart. It was Don who broke the moment.

"Elinor, promise me something. Don't ever run away from me again. I mean it, I couldn't take that again, not from you." His tone was soft and yet she heard the underlying meaning. He was serious. Ellie nodded her agreement, but it wasn't enough. Don lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Not good enough Elinor. I mean it. I told you before, there's nothing you can't bring to me, nothing we can't work out, but I need to promise we you won't bail when things get rough. Say it, please."

Elinor looked at the handsome face before her. She'd never seen so much in it before, his expression almost unfathomable. She saw a hurt and hardness there, she saw vulnerability, determination, reliability – and love.

She kissed him softly and rubbed the back of his neck, her turn to sooth. "I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine!**

A/N: You guys have honestly made me so happy! The feedback from the last chapter was fantastic, so thank you very, very much. Thank you too if you are a new reviewer – I appreciate the time you've taken. Bundles of new alerts too, so let's hope you enjoy this one – it may not be the relief some of you were looking for…!

**Decisions**

Don went into work the next morning feeling much more centred and in control. Things had gone better than expected with Elinor last night and when he'd reluctantly left she'd agreed to talk with him about the case. He'd explained that he'd have to bring Lina along with him for partiality, which hadn't gone down too well, but she'd understood. Now he was going to meet up with Lina first thing and answer any questions she had before they saw Ellie. This meeting was important. Although Lina knew that she was being assigned to the high profile rape case not only for her experience and input but also for her unbiased presence, she hadn't been told why.

After grabbing a couple of coffees, he went to one of the meeting rooms where he knew Lina would be with Ellie's file.

Acknowledging him for the drink she went straight down to business.

"So what don't I know?" she asked.

Don smiled to himself. He liked Lina. She was smart and tough and pulled no punches.

"Elinor Kingsley, the girl in the file. She's my girlfriend."

"Damn," said Lina sympathetically. "I'm sorry Don."

"Yeah, well, thanks. Anyway, although the information in the file is detailed about the attack, it's the details from other conversations that we need to talk to her about."

"Okay, so you mean the stuff she doesn't know she knows?" Lina replied, keeping her tone light.

Don smiled. "Exactly."

They talked about the case for a while and how it linked in with their serial rapist. Don explained about Ellie still being the target for him.

"So how do we play this interview?" Lina asked. She'd never worked a case where there was such personal involvement. Actually no-one had as usually the officer in question would be pulled off it immediately. Pushing aside the thought, she continued. "Usually, it'd be the female officer who takes the lead on a case like this."

"Yeah, I know but I think Ellie would be more comfortable with me asking the questions. She's a bit raw right now and I just think that she'd respond better to me. Feel free to jump in though and make sure I don't 'lead' her okay? Not that I think that's going to be too much of a problem. I've a feeling that Peter Lorrimer may also be there."

"Judge Peter Lorrimer?" Lina asked, not quite believing it would be.

"Oh yeah," replied Don smiling in spite of himself. Before she could ask any more he stood up, threw his empty coffee cup in the trash and headed for the door. Lina got up to join him still with a questioning look on her face.

"Believe me, you've no idea about his family. Come on, I'll explain on the way. Wait 'til you see this place."

NYNYNYNY

It was turning into a very productive day. The crime lab had been busy comparing the findings from Ellie's files to their rape cases and although they were still awaiting some results, the similarities in other areas including tests they did have the results to, were conclusive. Kenneth Kinnon was their man.

The time change with the UK had worked in their favour as well and Mac had spent the morning on the 'phone with the officer who had been in charge of Ellie's case and although she had been indignant about how a US Crime Lab had gotten hold of the file, she was able to give Mac some useful information, including names of known associates that they could run down.

Don and Lina had found Ellie ready for them and in a distant, almost clinical state of mind. Lina couldn't help but see the slight hurt in her new partner's expression but had to admire the professionalism of the man and the bravery of the woman in front of her as neither let personal feelings be a part of what they were talking about. She'd spoken to Don afterwards about Ellie's approach and he'd assured her that he understood why she had been like that.

There had been initially very little to glean from Ellie's recollections. She'd actually only had a couple of conversations with the guy but eventually she had remembered that Kinnon had mentioned a friend in Chicago. It wasn't much but Don had checked passenger logs as far back as six months before the attacks started for JFK, La Guardia, Newark and Logan and drawn a blank. Now he could try O'Hare as well. If he got anything there he could then check internal flights, trains, buses and car rental places. Of course Kinnon may have been travelling under a different name but sometimes you just got lucky with these things, especially on cases where the perp is obsessive. Sometimes, these guys forgot about the obvious things. He hoped this was one of them.

Back at his office Don picked up a message from Mac that told him of aliases that Kinnon had used before, so Don started the ball rolling on adding them into the mix, before calling Ellie to see how she was. Before he could make the call, his desk 'phone rang. It was Stella.

"Don, we got another one."

NYNYNYNY

Ellie switched off the tv and slumped back into the armchair. Another one. Another woman's life devastated because of this monster – because of her. She sprang out of the chair at the thought and began pacing the room. Frustration and anger raged as a wave of guilt hit her. The rational part of her knew this wasn't her fault and yet she had heard with her own ears that the police were convinced it was her he was after. She sat down again quickly as she felt suddenly light headed and tearful at the thought. 'God Elinor enough with the crying,' she said to herself 'you hate whiney women and you're becoming one. Stop it, you need to think.'

She smiled as she thought about Don's visit the previous night. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed him until she was back in his arms. She would have sworn that she had physically felt her depleted reserves of strength replenish at the contact with him. He did that to her, he always had – he made her feel good about herself, strong. She replayed his words to her 'don't let him make you a victim again'. An idea began to form in her head. It'd be a tough sell though and she'd have to be sure – really sure. She went through every possible argument she could think of as to why this idea wasn't good and then came up with the counter argument. She wrote a list of pros and cons and gave each one values of importance. Whichever way she looked at it, the answer was the same.

Elinor took a deep breath. She could do this, she had to, there was no other choice that she could see. Picking up her cell, she punched in number one on her speed dial.

"Don, it's me. I need to talk to you. Can we meet at your place though? Great. Oh and Don? Bring Lina."

NYNYNYNY

Don and Lina arrived to find a heavy set man – who Don had no doubt was armed - waiting outside Don's apartment. They flashed their badges at him and he knocked on the door. Almost immediately Elinor opened it, letting Don and Lina in.

"Well that's a first," said Don drily, as Ellie smiled at the humour in his voice.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "but I thought you'd rather I didn't just hop in a cab on my own."

Lina looked away, giving the couple a little privacy as Don kissed Ellie lightly.

"So what's this all about?" asked Don, concern clear in his voice. He'd been edgy about this since her 'phone call. They'd only just gotten back together and Ellie hadn't been wild about Lina's involvement and yet here she was in his apartment, asking him to bring Lina. No Peter or Ed either, so he'd bet they didn't know where she was or certainly not why she was here. This was going to be interesting.

Ellie broke away from Don's hold and started to pace a bit, wringing her hands as she walked. Both Don and Lina were experienced enough to just let her be; she was clearly winding up to something, though it was killing Don to keep quiet.

Eventually Elinor stopped pacing. She hadn't realised that she was standing strategically behind the sofa putting a physical and psychological distance between herself and the police officers in front of her. Slowly she began to speak.

"I saw the news today. That was him wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Ellie, you don't have to worry, you'll_" started Don before she held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't Don, or I won't be able to carry on. Just answer the question – please?"

"Yes it was." It was Lina who answered.

Ellie nodded as she continued. "Stella said before that you still think it's me he's coming after.."

Don went to say something but Lina's hand on his arm stopped him.

"….so that woman was raped because he wants me. And even though you know who he is, you can't find him. So what will happen? He'll keep on doing this until he does and there's me safe and locked up in my ivory tower. But that's no life. I can't live like that."

She cast a glance at Don. "I can't love like that, and neither can you."

Don had an idea where this was going and he didn't like it but he had to keep quiet.

"So I've made a decision – and before you say anything.." she said turning to Don, "I've thought it through long and hard. I want to help you catch him. I want you to use me as bait."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

**Opposition**

"What? No. Absolutely no way."

Lina watched as Don's face turned from compassion to anger at what his lover had just said. She couldn't say she blamed him – his girlfriend, whom he clearly adored, was offering to be bait for a serial rapist. But this girl wasn't stupid, she had anticipated his reaction which is how Lina found herself here. She took an unnecessary step backward, distancing herself from what was ostensibly a very private conversation.

"Don, listen to me, think about it, you must see it makes sense.." offered Elinor almost like a defence.

"That's exactly what it doesn't do!" Don volleyed back. "And I don't want to think about it Elinor. This guy … this guy violated you and almost beat you to death and you want me to say 'yeah Ellie that makes perfect sense, let's do it, let's give him the chance to finish what he started'. Well sorry to disappoint you but no, I don't see it."

Lina had never seen Don Flack like this before. He was furious, but she could tell that it wasn't a pure anger response. No, this was something else. This was fear. Elinor Kingsley was clearly more than a casual girlfriend, this was the real deal for them both. Lina had been a good friend of Jess's and had watched how hard her death had hit the handsome detective. Unlike much of the precinct, Lina hadn't pitied him, but understood the emotional investment, her own husband having died in the line of duty a couple of years before. She knew true grief when she saw it and that is why she'd been glad when she'd been assigned to work with Flack during that period after he'd picked himself up. She hadn't treated him like some sort of pariah, hadn't coddled him but kept him as focused as she could while he dealt. He'd appreciated her stance and they'd become friends by the end of that time.

Lina now watched carefully as Elinor took Flack's hands in hers. He looked at her, eyes still blazing, lips pursed together in a thin line.

"Don, please. I understand what you're saying, I do. Believe me this is not something I want to do but I have to."

Don went to say something but Ellie jumped in again.

"Listen, stop thinking about this like my boyfriend." She looked towards Lina, searching for help as she continued. "Okay, answer me these questions, the pair of you. If this wasn't me, but some other woman, would you consider it?"

Lina felt two pairs of eyes on her. Elinor's wanting one answer, Don's another. She took a deep breath. It was time to do her job.

"Yes, we would," she said quietly, shooting an apologetic look to Don.

"Okay," replied Ellie. "Next question. Is there any other way? Knowing what you do about Kinnon, is there a different course of action we could take that could catch him before he hurts any more women?"

Lina had to admire the dignity and clarity in the younger woman's voice.

Don's gaze hit the floor and Ellie stood in it, looking up at her man, studying his sombre expression.

"Well, that's decided that then."

Don's shoulders slumped and still he said nothing. The atmosphere in the apartment grew suddenly heavy and Lina decided that these two needed some time alone.

"Shall I call Mac and tell him we need to talk to him?" she asked quietly. Flack nodded silently and she made the call. Still, not a word was said. "Okay, he'll be here in an hour or so…..I'll go get myself a coffee and come back here then."

Elinor smiled her thanks weakly as Lina left.

NYNYNYNY

Don took his jacket and tie off and tossed them onto an armchair before sinking heavily into the sofa. Elinor tentatively sat by his side.

"You okay?" she asked eventually.

Don sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say Ellie?"

Ellie raised herself up to her knees so she could look him in the eye. "You could start by giving me your support. Don, I'm doing this for me and for us - but I can only do it if I know that you're with me. I need you to be there for me."

Don blew out a breath and tipped his head onto the back rest of the sofa, his eyes looking as though they were searching the ceiling for the right words.

"I can't lose you Ellie," he said simply.

Ellie took his face in her hands and brought it to meet hers. She rested her forehead against his.

"You won't. I promise."

She leaned in and kissed him as tenderly as she could, pouring every ounce of love she had into it. Don let her control the kiss at first before he could restrain himself no longer. It felt like so long that he had been able to kiss her like this. He pulled her forward, off her knees and guided her body to twist round into his lap. For the first time in what felt like an age he was at last able to hold her and make her feel safe and loved. They lay there for a while just enjoying the closeness and quiet that they knew would be shattered soon.

He'd be lying if he said he was okay with what she was about to do. She had been right – he had been thinking like a boyfriend and not a cop. But Mac would be here soon and then that would be it. Mac would ask if Ellie was sure, she'd say yes and it'd be done. He wouldn't get a say, Mac would probably do that in private and then ask if Don was up to this. And then… well, he didn't want to think about that just yet. All he knew is that he had to push away whatever he felt and support Ellie as much as he could. For now though, he'd just enjoy the moment.

NYNYNYNY

To say Mac was shocked by Elinor's offer was an understatement, but being the consummate professional he was, he immediately saw that there was no other choice. Stella questioned Ellie closely and Don had to admit that he was incredibly proud of how determined she was and how well thought out her rationale for doing this was.

As predicted, the second Ellie and Stella went into his small kitchen to make coffee, Mac approached him. Don lifted a hand to stop the older man saying anything.

"Mac, before you say a word, let me lay out my position. No, I'm not okay with this, but I'm in. I'll be there to support Ellie in whatever way she needs. Now I know that you're going to ask if I can keep it professional and the honest answer to that is no, I can't guarantee that." Don saw the surprise in Mac's eyes, but he pushed on. "So, I'm requesting that you let me stay on this case, but in the background, as a support for Ellie. I'd ask that I'd be consulted on the major decisions, but in terms of taking the lead on the investigation from the NYPD's point of view, I feel that Lina would serve that role best."

There was a long pause as Mac played over what he'd just heard. He nodded slowly, his eyes full of admiration for the younger man's candour.

"I think that you've made a good call. I'll tell Best what the deal is. I'm sure he'll grumble and be on your ass, but he'll understand. And Don. I'm proud of you. That can't have been an easy decision to make."

Don nodded a smile of thanks, the moment of quiet between the two was broken by Stella and Ellie coming back with coffee.

"So," said Mac quickly, "we'll meet first thing in the morning and discuss exactly what we're going to do."

"Acutally, " said Ellie, "that might have to be late morning."

All three detectives gave her a questioning look.

"I have to tell my parents – all of them."

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived at Ed and Nancy's apartment exactly thirty minutes after Elinor, as arranged. He'd wanted to go with her but she had insisted on going alone in the first instance so that they wouldn't accuse him of being behind her decision. Personally he felt that it wouldn't make any difference but she had been determined so he had backed down.

As he exited the elevator he immediately heard the raised voices from the drawing room.

"Elinor, this is utterly ridiculous. You'll tell the police at once that you've changed your mind," said her father, his voice carrying the authority of one who was used to being heard.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I can't do that. How many times do I have to say that this is the only way? I can't have another woman being raped because of me hanging over my head, you must understand that?" answered Ellie, her voice pleading.

"Don't be so dramatic Elinor," he replied. "These poor women aren't being attacked because of you, they're being attacked by a psychopath…."

"A psychopath who's fixated on me!"

Before anyone else could speak Don walked through the door. His first sight was of Elinor looking exhausted and frustrated – it had clearly gone as they had expected. He gave her an encouraging smile. His professional eye then saw the faces of two very angry people in Nancy and Elinor's father, Charles, Eva's face was tear stained and Ed was playing every inch the corporate head at the negotiating table, his features implacable as he quickly processed all the available information.

"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?" Nancy spat at Don, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"God mother, I already told you he didn't," retorted Ellie.

"And you expect us to believe that do you? Your boyfriend is an NYPD policeman on a case that the press is all over because they can't solve it and he never mentioned to you to help him? Really?"

"Nancy, leave it. Now." Ed didn't be firm with his wife very often but when he did she knew to listen. "Let's just all calm down and think this through."

Ellie sighed loudly. "Ed I appreciate what you're doing, but I have thought it through – carefully - and trust me there is no other way. It's either this or he'll just keep going, keep ruining these women's lives and I can do something about it."

"I, I, I, that's all we've been hearing," started Nancy again, anger in her voice. "When are you going to realise that you're being incredibly selfish with this Elinor? What is this really about? Is it more attention you want? This is not just about you you know? We don't want to have to live through all that again either and see you in that state again. You do realise that it could happen again if your plan goes wrong don't you?"

Elinor could take no more and ran from the room, tears in her eyes.

"Nancy!" Elinor's father couldn't hide his indignantion, "that's my daughter you are talking about and how dare you suggest she's doing this to seek attention – and then upset her like that!"

"She's my daughter too," Nancy snarked back.

"Alright that's enough!" Don's voice boomed through the room. He looked pointedly at each individual before him as he continued. "You people. What the hell do you think you're doing? Your daughter is putting herself in the most vulnerable position of her life and all you're doing is fighting."

He turned to Nancy. "And for the record, I'm as opposed to this as you are and I did my best to talk her out of it, but you know something? As much as I hate it Elinor has thought through this carefully and her logic cannot be argued with."

He turned addressing the rest of the room as well, his voice softening slightly. "Look I know you're only thinking about her. You love her. Hell, I love her too, but you know Ellie, once she's set her mind to something….. well, that's it. Look I'll be honest with you, I can't guarantee what's going to happen, but I promise you this: I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. But she needs you too. She's going to do this with or without you and from where I'm standing you all have more on the line than I do. This could be a breaking point for you guys and tell me, is this worth losing Ellie over? Because we all know that there's been some things said here that have been harsh and the way things are now and the history that's been had….well…"

Don left the sentence to hang in the room. He didn't quite know where all that had come from but he did know that these people were scared for their daughter and he understood that - he was scared for her too. Even so their lack of support and then the fighting was pissing him off. And they'd upset Ellie. All the reasoning in the world didn't make that alright in his book which he'd hoped was obvious as he spoke. He was calm and professional but there was a slightly menacing edge to his tone.

"Okay, I'm going to get Elinor now and take her to a meeting with the team that is going to be working on this. We are meeting at eleven a.m. at the New York Crime Lab. What happens after that is up to you, but I'm warning you now, all of you, I will not have anyone here upsetting or emotionally blackmailing Ellie – she's going through enough without the added burden of all this. Just one hint of her being upset and I'll do whatever I can to cut your contact with her, do I make myself clear?"

Don looked at the shocked faces before him.

"There'll be no interference from here," said Ed quietly.

Don nodded and slowly turned to leave the room and find Ellie. Just as he got to the door, Eva's soft, accented voice came through the air, stopping him.

"Bring our girl back to us."

Don nodded firmly and was gone.

NYNYNYNY

Don and Ellie arrived at the meeting with Mac and the rest of the team late morning. Ellie had been in shreds when Don had found her, but after a good cry and a cuddle she had rallied sufficiently to feel strong enough to go to the meeting and here they were now, walking in hand in hand.

They took their seats at the large, oval table, solemn but friendly faces surrounding them. Mac had already briefed the team and they had spent the early part of the morning putting together ideas about how to use Ellie to catch this guy as well as sharing information. They reiterated some of this for Don and Ellie, determined to keep her as informed as possible so that she would feel included and to build her trust with the team.

Lina reported that all of Don's work on finding Kinnon's entry point into the country had borne fruit as he had indeed used one of his aliases and come in via Chicago from where he'd then flown to Washington. The trail had ended until they discovered that a known associate of Kinnon's lived in the capital. After checking for his name, they found that there had been a rental car taken in that man's name but the description fit Kinnon exactly. A photo then confirmed it.

The final labs came through and they too confirmed what was already known – Kinnon was the man responsible for the heinous crimes they were investigating.

Throughout the whole time, Don could feel Ellie becoming increasingly tense. He'd not wanted to be anything other than totally professional at this meeting but he just couldn't sit there doing nothing to help her, so he carefully took the hand that was in her lap and soothed slow circles on it, willing her to be okay. She did begin to breath better but it didn't take a psychologist to see how tense and stressed she was.

Eventually, Mac handed the meeting over to Adam. Adam sprang out of his seat like a giant, over enthusiastic puppy to bring a small box over to Ellie and even in her tense state she couldn't help but smile at him. Don made a mental note to buy Adam a beer when this was over.

"So Ellie, take a look at these," said Adam, pushing a small square box towards her. She carefully opened the box and found inside a lovely pair of simple gold stud earrings.

"What do you think?" asked Adam, a big expectant smile on his face.

"Well….. they're lovely," stammered Ellie looking between Don, Adam and the earrings confusedly.

"Adam!" interjected Mac.

"Right. Yes, they are, but they're not just earrings – they're the equivalent of a wire," he said, a look of triumph on his face. "If anyone talks to you we'll know, can tape the conversation, voice match even if it's being distorted and a whole bunch of other stuff. And that's not all," he continued producing a watch.

"This thing is a regular watch but it's also a transmitter – it'll tell us where you are within a metre. Cool huh?"

Elinor had to chuckle at Adam who so desperately wanted her to be impressed and who also clearly, really wanted to keep her safe.

"Very cool," she replied. "Thank you Adam."

Adam blushed and sank back in his chair.

"So," said Mac, "the only thing now is how we're going to let Kinnon know where Ellie is."

"I believe I can help with that," came a voice from the doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Hi Everyone. Have to thank you all again for the reviews, pms and alerts – they really are still very appreciated. I also know that some of you haven't time to review but I'm so happy you're still reading and sticking with me. Hope to speak soon and that you all enjoy this one. Things get a little more intense from now on so this chapter's about the set up and Don and Ellie reconnecting, therefore **the ending** is most definitely an **M rating!**

**Plans**

"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Mayor's Personal Assistant?" enquired Mac, standing to formally greet the man. Turning to his team, Mac introduced Alan Kerrigan.

"Well, let's just say that Miss Kingsley here has friends in high places – and lots of them too it would appear."

He looked over at Ellie, who was colouring even as he continued.

"Judge Lorrimer has been ensuring the DA's office has been keeping a close eye on this case and the Mayor, as well as being a golfing partner of Judge Lorrimer's, obviously has a personal interest in the case – after all these rapes are happening in his city. On top of that, when he gets a call from the Senator, he really does take notice."

Kerrigan looked around the room. He knew that mention of the Senator would get a reaction and he knew too that the Crime Lab and Taylor especially, hated politics but he would have no choice on this one. Besides, he wasn't here to interfere, but hopefully to help in some way – of course, once the case broke, he'd have the Press Secretary ensure that the Mayor's part in the case, however small, was made known. Mac Taylor would know that though and the best bit was that he wouldn't care. He wasn't a man who fished for compliments or thank yous and nor was his team – they were more than satisfied just to get the job done and know that they'd done it right. In many ways that made them the perfect team for the Mayor – but sometimes their tenacious search for truth was a pain in the ass, usually his.

"Our information is that Miss Kingsley is to be part of an operation to capture the serial rapist that is plaguing this city and the Mayor instructed me to come personally to find out if we could be of any help. Now I have no specific idea what Miss Kingsley's involvement is, but from what I've just heard, you need a way of exposing her to the public and therefore the rapist and in that, I think we can indeed help."

"How do you know all this?" asked Mac, his voice laced with suspicion and not a little anger, "we're only just discussing it now."

Kerrigan looked smug. "Far be it from me to reveal how the Mayor's Office gets in information Detective."

"Ed," said Elinor quietly. All eyes turned back to her as she looked up at Mac. "I'm sorry Mac, but it must have been Ed. He's a good friend of the Senator. He must have called him the second Don and I left this morning. Between him and uncle Peter…." She took a strange delight in Kerrigan's face as she stole his thunder.

Mac remained silent, his mind quickly processing what was happening. There was nothing he could do and in fact, if Kerrigan could come up with a way of getting Elinor in the spotlight, it could actually help.

"Okay, how can you help?" he asked Kerrigan.

"Well as you probably know, every summer the Mayor has a Gala Dinner and Fundraising Ball. At that ball the great and the good and of course, the rich of New York make donations to the Mayor's charities. Although not usually publicised, Mr Vanner makes a sizeable donation. The proposal is that this year, his beautiful stepdaughter hand over the cheque. There will photographers everywhere and of course our Press Office can make sure that the pictures are accompanied by a suitable byte sized paragraph in the press packs as well."

Don blanched at Kerrigan's appraisal of Ed's 'beautiful stepdaughter' and the look he'd given Ellie but he had to admit that as much as he hated the thought of Kinnon knowing that Ellie was around, for what they needed, it was perfect. It would seem that Mac agreed.

"What do you think Ellie?" he asked.

Ellie nodded slowly. "Yes, I think it's a good idea. Even if it's a small picture with my name on, that's all it'll take."

"Yes, but you're forgetting that the celebrity tv shows and magazines are also there, taking in the guests and reporting on the charities. It's a major event," added Kerrigan. He turned to Ellie. "I do hope you've got an incredible dress somewhere in your wardrobe Miss Kingsley."

Elinor bristled. "Actually Mr Kerrigan – I do." Don squeezed her hand under the table to tell her to keep it calm, but also as a show of support.

"What about Don?" said Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" asked Mac.

"Well, we've already agreed that he's going to be keeping close to Ellie, but do we let Kinnon think she's single? Will thinking she has a boyfriend scare him off?"

It was a good question and a lull came over the room as each thought the pros and cons through. It was Ellie who answered though.

"No, we should let him know I have a boyfriend," she stated very deliberately. "When he attacked me last time he told me it was because he couldn't bear to see me with another man." She turned to Don, adding quickly, "But he never went anywhere near him, just me."

Don wished more than anything that he wasn't in a room full of people at that moment. He had to get her out of here as soon as possible. For some reason, the innocence and simplicity of her statement had brought this whole thing home to him harder than all this conversation had. She shouldn't be thinking about him, he could take care of himself and a bit of him would actually relish the chance to meet up with Kinnon face to face, but that wasn't for now. Ellie needed to relax and focus on what she needed to carry this through. He was sure she didn't realise the pressure she was putting herself under.

Lina intervened to refocus the group. "Okay, so I think we're all agreed that the Gala evening's a good idea. Don will accompany Ellie but I think it's best we keep his name and profession out of the press if possible – although Kinnon doesn't seem the type to scare easily, we don't want anything that will even make him think for a second that this could be a set up."

Everyone nodded their agreement and Don thought again how glad he was that he'd asked for Lina to take the lead – he'd have never have thought of that on this one.

"Then what?" asked Danny. "Once we've set the trap how do we set about letting Kinnon find Ellie?"

"Well, we know he's resourceful, so he'll probably find her on his own. He knows her occupation so even if he hits the 'phone book, he could track her down eventually," mused Stella.

"There are places where us ex pats go to watch the rugby or cricket or get a decent cup of tea," said Ellie, doing her best to lighten the conversation. "Maybe I could revisit some of those as well, to show my face? He may even go into some of them – it's a natural thing to do when you're away from home isn't it? Go find your own kind as it were?"

Stella smiled at her friend. "Good idea," she said gently.

Don scoffed at Ellie's side. "Just tell me it's not cricket season, please?"

Ellie smiled broadly. "It's the summer of course it's cricket season! But don't worry, I understand that the American male is not yet evolved enough to understand the great game of cricket, so I'll find you a twenty20 match."

"A what?" asked Adam.

"I have no idea," sighed Don.

The lightness of the conversation was a welcome relief but Mac sensed that Ellie had had about as much as she could take. They had covered a lot of ground and had a feasible, good plan in place. They'd also had Ellie give them a list of the places where she worked so that NYPD officers could check the security detail of the buildings with pictures of Kinnon in case he followed her to work. There was nothing more they could do expect put it all into motion and wait. The Gala Ball was in ten days time, so they had time to get things organised. Don would need to keep a close eye on Ellie to keep her calm and focused – and they had to pray that Kinnon wouldn't strike again in the meantime.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie sat in the front seat of Don's car, head back on the rest and let out a long breath. It had been a long, difficult day.

"You okay?" asked Don.

Ellie turned her head to look at him, still resting it back.

"Yes, I think so – it's just ….it's all coming together you know? It's really going to happen."

Don turned in his seat and looked her square in the eye. "You don't have to do this Elinor, you know that. It's not too late. Any time you want to…"

"I know. But Don, I can't have this conversation again. I've made up my mind."

He sank back in his seat, nodding his head in understanding.

"So, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject, "we haven't done that in ages."

"How about a take away. I don't think I'm up to eating out to be honest."

"Take out it is – and I know just the place."

Twenty minutes later they were standing in their favourite Italian restaurant. The family run business had been a haunt of the Flack family ever since Don could remember.

The story went that his dad and the owner Franco crossed swords back in the day when Flack Snr was a beat cop. Franco, new to New York had been in danger of making some poor choices and Don's father had seen that this man was only trying to do what was best for his young family and helped him as best he could. At that time, there had been huge pressure from the seedier side of the Italian community to tread the wrong path but Franco and his wife Palmera were made of sterner stuff and along with other families and the local beat cops, stood up to those in their area. It hadn't always been an easy fight but they'd won out in the end. Ever since, the two families had formed a close acquaintance, especially as their respective children were more or less the same age. Although the older couple claimed to have retired and turned the business over to their son and his wife, they still found their way there most nights.

Don and Ellie had been regulars, Palmera fussing over the dark haired, dark eyed Ellie, telling everyone in the place how beautiful she was and embarrassing her no end by saying what gorgeous bambinos her and Don would make. Franco would tease her that with her dark features, beauty and figure she must have Italian blood in her. It was a ritual they went through every time and Ellie had learned to endure it with good grace while Don just stood back and smiled.

"Aaah Don and Elena," cried Franco as he spotted them. The elderly man called for his wife and rushed over to embrace them both. Soon they were crushed by Palmera as well, clucking in their ears that they hadn't been here for so long and she'd wondered if she'd see them again before she would die!

"Now, we find you a nice quiet table," started Franco as he turned to move into the restaurant.

"Actually Franco, we were hoping for something to go – Ellie's not been feeling too well and is tired so I thought a quiet night in with the best Italian food in the city would be just right."

"Not well? I can see not well," exclaimed Palmera. She held Ellie by the shoulders so she could examine her, "So thin. Look at you."

Don stood back and bit his lip to stop himself laughing outright as Palmera pinched Ellie's upper arm and cheeks to prove herself right, still fussing over her. She was always trying to get Ellie to put weight on, saying her belly was too flat for the womanly curves she had but satisfying herself that it would come with the babies.

Eventually, they managed to get themselves out of the restaurant but not before they had been loaded up with enough food for the rest of the week. Don didn't mind – at least he was seeing Ellie genuinely laugh, so it was all worth it.

Back at his apartment they dished out their food and ate quietly, the meal seeming to settle Elinor in particular. Don noticed that she still hadn't eaten much.

"That all you having?" he asked carefully.

"Don't you start," grumbled Ellie good naturedly. "And don't think I don't know that going there was deliberate."

Don gave her his best 'who me?' gesture and thousand watt smile. "Still, she has a point. You have lost weight Ellie. You need to keep your strength up."

"You sound like my mother you know that don't you?" she volleyed at him. "Besides, you must the only guy that's moaning because his girlfriend's losing weight – and although that was true, it's more that I've been hitting Ed's gym hard so am super toned up which makes me look smaller."

She'd lifted her head up and straightened her back in a defiant pose, which failed miserably as he just found it adorable. Pulling her out of her chair and close to him he ran his hands up and down her sides, up over her breasts and shoulders and down her back before settling them on her waist.

"Are you feeling me up Flack?" she asked, mock outrage in her voice.

"Yes," he answered simply, leaving her with nothing to say.

He leaned in and kissed her, getting lost in her feel and scent. It had felt like so long and his head was almost swimming with his need for her. He felt her go up on her tip toes and lift her arms to circle his shoulders as she caressed his neck. Pulling her into a deeper kiss he felt the involuntary growl in his chest as he lost himself in her.

Ellie was no better. She had missed him and this more than she could say. Before she knew what was happening she found herself pushed back against a wall. She opened her eyes and looked at Don. Those amazing bright blue eyes that she adored so much were now darker, coloured by lust and pure want. Yet again, Don Flack made her feel like she was the only woman in the world that mattered, that could cause this kind of passion, yet she had never seen him this determined, almost aggressive. She had to admit it was a huge turn on.

Don fought with his own self control. He watched her carefully for any signs of distress but there was none. He'd never approached her like this before. As much as he'd wanted too he'd reigned himself in and was so glad he had listened to his instincts, but she had begged him not to treat her like a victim and he'd promised not to. Now however, he could see her need for him was just as great. She wanted this as much as he did.

He tugged at the shirt she was wearing, pulling it out from her jeans and over her head, sending a few buttons flying on the way and proceeded to kiss the exposed column of her neck and throat.

"No good," he rasped and cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her high on to his waist. Ellie's legs circled him automatically and he pinned her against the wall with his hips. Satisfied with her new found height he began his assault on her neck and shoulders anew as his hands moulded her breasts, his thumbs roughly circling her nipples causing the prettiest moans from her that he had ever heard. Needing more, he made short work of her bra and took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, tonguing her roughly as one of his hands lowered to allow his thumb to press roughly against the seam of her jeans, creating an incredible friction in her core. He was more turned on than he could remember and feeling her strong, toned thighs grip around him like a vice only spurred him on all the more.

Ellie wimpered her frustration, pushing her hips into his hand in an attempt to gain some relief. Suddenly she felt herself back on her feet, Don kissing her hard. She hadn't noticed him undoing her jeans until she felt his hands pushing them over her hips. As they fell, he went with them until he was kneeling in front of her. He helped her shuck out of her clothing and then clamped his hands on the backs of her thighs and pulled her towards him, his mouth making the most delicious contact with her wet centre.

Ellie gave herself over completely to the blinding pleasure Don was giving her, crying out his name as his mouth made love to her. Before long she felt her knees give way and a strong pair of arms caught her as she collapsed. Ellie surprised Don by pushing him onto his back and straddling him, attacking his mouth as she clawed at his shirt. There were no elements of control between them now, just the raw need to reconnect.

Together they made short work of Don's clothes and Ellie being neither willing nor able to wait any longer sank herself on to his rigid shaft, causing a litany of language that only ever came out of Don Flack's mouth at these times. His hands flew to her hips and there was no slow build up this time. This was one of his favourite sights in the world, Ellie in the throes of passion riding him hard, but still he wanted more. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her, how much he hated that she had left him, he wanted not only to see the passion in her eyes but for her to see it in his, to know for sure that this was it for him.

He flipped them so that he was now on top and braced himself over her as she pawed at him wildly and pulled her legs up as high as she could, changing the angle to go even deeper.

"Look at me Ellie. I want to see your eyes," he insisted.

Ellie was just about able to register what he said and opened her eyes, looking up, almost shocked at the intensity she saw there. He moved and changed his angle again, finding her sweet spot as he always did and she gasped making the sexiest noise Don had ever heard. A part of him couldn't deal with what his woman made him feel and he took it out on her by upping his pace; she had to know once and for all she was his and no-one could take that away.

He felt her begin to tighten even more around him, her inner muscles fluttering wildly. Her beautiful voice began to call his name – there was something about the way she said 'Donnie' that was always the beginning of the end for him. He knew she was close so he put a hand between them finding her other, aching sweet spot. That did it as she screamed her release, the glorious over stimulation causing her inner walls to clamp down hard on him giving him one of the most satisfying and deep orgasms of his life as he came hard shortly after. They both continued to work through the experience trying to prolong it as much as possible, Ellie spasming around his sensitive shaft.

Neither said a word for what felt like an age but just lay on the floor in each other's arms until he felt her shiver. Don kissed her softly.

"God, I love you Elinor Kingsley. I hope that wasn't too_"

"It was perfect," she interrupted, stroking his muscular torso. Ellie turned onto her tummy so that she could look him straight in the eye. "And I love you too Don Flack."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Can't believe I'm still getting alerts for this story – thanks so much guys and of course thank you to those of you who review as well. This chapter's moving the story on so hope you all enjoy it.

**Contact**

Don straightened his bow tie and made sure his cufflinks were straight. He didn't always enjoy wearing a dress suit but if he had to, he was going to make sure it was right – especially as he was accompanying Ellie and was a member of Ed's party at the ball. He'd be under scrutiny and wasn't going to let anyone down. Finally satisfied that everything was as good as it could be, he went to find Elinor.

Going in to the dressing room she was sharing that night with Nancy he couldn't help but stop in his tracks and just drink in the sight before him. The dress was perfect. Ellie was perfect. He didn't think he'd every seen anyone or anything as beautiful as she looked at this moment – well not with clothes on he chuckled to himself.

He tried to remember how Ellie described the dress. She'd said that it was nude in colour and made of a soft clingy – very clingy as it turned out – material that outlined her body perfectly, showing off every voluptuous contour, but over the top of this was another material covered in what looked like tiny crystals that shimmered as she walked. Ellie had joked that there was 'no room in that dress for anything other than what nature gave me' and he could see what she meant. However, what stopped it being overt was the cut. It had long sleeves and a slash neck from shoulder to shoulder and so showed nothing at the front. As she turned though the back of it draped provocatively but still really showed nothing. It was all in the imagination. The combination of the demure cut and the outrageously sexy material and silhouette that it gave her, in his opinion, made the dress incredibly sexy and feminine.

Feeling his presence she turned and smiled at him and he truly thought he'd melt. Her usual 'nearly bare' make up style was still there but a layer of gold sheen had been added to her eyes giving a subtle yet very glamorous look and she also wore a high shine gloss on her lips tinted with a hint of pale pink, keeping the whole look very natural. Her hair had been elegantly swept up and pinned and she had high heels on that brought her more up to him than ever before. Don had never told Ellie that he had a thing for heels and he had to stop himself thinking about her in nothing but those shoes and whatever she had on under that dress.

Shaking the carnal thoughts from his head, he went over and kissed her lightly.

"Wow! Look at you, you're stunning," he said kissing her again.

She blushed lightly at the compliment. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself detective."

Don ran his hands up and down her dress.

"Please tell me you've got something on under this dress?" he asked, raising a hopeful eyebrow and kissing her again.

"You'll have to find out later," she whispered.

Don started kissing up her neck, groaning softly at the mixture of her clean, fresh smell and his favourite perfume. As he got to her ear he stopped, pulling himself up quickly.

"Damn!'

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

Don leaned in to her ear as if to whisper to her. "Adam, you erase the last two minutes right now – and if you EVER mention it….."

Ellie clamped her hand over her mouth in realisation. They'd both totally forgotten about the earrings that recorded everything and now Adam had an earful of them making out as well as their sexy little conversation. They'd decided to trial the earrings tonight in a real life situation so that they could test them out before she had to wear them all the time.

Once the shock wore off, both Don and Ellie couldn't help but laugh at what had happened as well as imagining Adam being totally flustered at hearing what was going on - and the mistake had actually helped relieve the tension of the reason for the evening out. Ellie wasn't comfortable being on show usually, so this was big deal for her.

Eventually, Nancy called that their car was ready and with a final check in the mirror and a big breath, they left for the ball.

NYNYNYNY

The meal had been everything Don had expected it to be. It's not the way he would choose to eat all the time, but now and again, it was wonderful. The company had been interesting and the conversation good and for him, most importantly, Ellie had been at her best. She was relaxed and chatty and most definitely had caught the eye of most of the men in the room. Don was amused at the jealous looks of some of the women and smug at the hopeful looks of the men.

Once dinner was over and the dancing part of the evening started, Don backed off from Ellie as per the plan to give her time to mingle and get her picture taken without him there. He also took the opportunity to check in with the officers on duty. They weren't expecting Kinnon to be anywhere near the ball, but since a gossip magazine had gotten hold of the fact that Edgar and Nancy Vanner's usually very private step daughter was going to be at the ball, they ran an article about kids of mega rich parents off the back of it. As a result the NYPD decided to use the ball as an opportunity to check some new surveillance equipment and put their officer's in amongst the guests just in case.

Deciding she needed a few minutes away from the crowded ballroom and as Don was getting drinks and checking in, Ellie went on to the terrace to get some air. It was a lovely, warm evening and the softly lit terrace just enhanced the atmosphere. She hadn't been there long when she felt a presence behind her.

"Don?" she called.

Turning she caught a glimpse of a man moving back in to the room. She froze. It couldn't be… Before she could move, peals of laughter filtered through the sets of French doors and two men came outside, cigars in hands to light up. Elinor took a deep, relieved breath. "Get a grip Ellie," she told herself as she went back inside.

Knowing Don was not going to be around for a few minutes, she sought out anyone she knew just to talk to. She had just let her imagination run away with her and she needed to focus now. But she still felt like something was off. As she moved through the room she was sure she felt a pair of malevolent eyes upon her. The room was quite crowded at this point as the main presentation of cheques for the charity was soon to happen. Ellie spotted Nancy and Ed and began to make her way through the throng to get to them, happy to be in familiar, safe company.

The presentations began and Ellie was up next. As her name was announced she stepped up to the stage and handed over the cheque, a battery of flashes went off from the assembled photographers. Don had come back and was watching from the side of the room where the kitchens were when he saw Ellie freeze. Immediately knowing something was wrong he tried to follow her gaze but saw nothing except the bank of photographers. The photographers. Thankfully, Ed had been on the stage with Ellie and had also realised that something was up and had stepped straight in to make his speech, covering for her beautifully.

Don moved as quickly as he could through round the back of the room to the press area, but by the time he got there nothing was out of the ordinary.

Speech finished, Ed had escorted Ellie off the stage and into a back room, where she was sucking in rapid shallow breaths, her eyes totally blank and being non responsive to his questions.

Ellie tried hard to even out her breathing. If she didn't control this soon she knew she would black out.

"Ellie, what happened baby? Talk to me." Don's touch made her jump a mile but his voice tore through her anxiety bringing her back to reality. She was safe. Those few words were like a life line being thrown to a drowning man. And that's how she'd felt – like she'd been drowning, slowly suffocating in shock. To be honest, it was easier to go under but Don's voice wouldn't let her. It reminded her that she had to do this, she had to face up to it and be strong. That voice was why she was doing this.

"He's here," she managed weakly.

"Who darling?" asked Nancy, her concern obvious.

Ellie looked at Don. "Kinnon. I saw him. It was him earlier on the terrace, but I thought I was just being paranoid, then he was just there."

Don looked at her carefully, "Ellie are you sure?"

"He was one of the photographers. I handed over the cheque and all the flashes went off. The photographers then all took their cameras down from their faces – all except one. When he did, he just smiled at me. It was him Don."

Don looked deep into her eyes. She was rational and clear. Don leaned into her.

"Did you get that Adam? Get a list of everyone who was here, especially in the press pack. Everyone had to have a wrist band, so either he was on the list or he got in by another means. I want to know how."

Within a few seconds Don's 'phone registered a text and he checked it. It was from Adam confirming he was getting on to Don's list and that he was shutting down transmisions for the night.

Don looked back at Ellie and enveloped her in his arms. Seeing Ed's face over her shoulder, he could see the same question in the man's eyes. Could she really do this? Had they agreed to a terrible mistake?

NYNYNYNY

Ellie was relieved when Don took her back to his apartment straight after the ball. Not only did she feel safe there, she couldn't have faced Nancy's incessant questions and fussing over her had she gone back with them. She knew her mother had meant well, but it was getting too much. Ellie felt guilty for her attitude towards Nancy but couldn't afford to let her confidence be sapped. She made a mental note to take her mother out to lunch and say a proper 'thank you' when this was over.

"Thanks Adam, that's great. Keep me in the loop okay?" Don snapped his 'phone shut and sank down on the sofa next to Ellie who looked at him questioningly.

"So," he started, "it would appear that Kinnon got in via a wrist band of a freelance photographer named Wayne Morris. Morris is well known to the other photographers that were at the party but none of them remember seeing him there– and apparently these guys know each other well, even the newbies, as they're always at the same events. NYPD are doing some more digging now. Adam also lifted a clear picture of Kinnon from the security cameras. The guy managed to avoid most of them but probably had no choice when his credentials were checked as he entered the building."

"Well, I guess the plan went even better than expected," replied Ellie as she hugged her knees into her chest and sipped on her hot chocolate - Don had learned long ago that this was her comfort drink of choice regardless of how hot the weather was, hence the jar in his cupboard. On getting home she had changed out of the dress, taken a quick shower and put on the shirt of his that she considered hers.

"Ellie_"

"I'm fine. Really. In fact, in some ways what happened tonight is a good thing."

Don raised his eyebrows at her, clearly unconvinced. "How so?"

Ellie turned so she could face him directly and searched for her words. "Well, I've seen him now. I know he's there, I know he knows I've seen him so the next time he won't have the shock factor – and I won't have to stress over whether the plan worked. And I won't have to keep wondering if he'll just pop up. Does that make sense?"

Don blew out a breath and slowly nodded. "In some kind of warped way, yeah, it makes sense."

They both smiled and sat a while in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts.

"Hey," Don nudged her arm chuckling as she scowled at him for disturbing her hot chocolate, "I'm proud of you tonight Ellie and you should be proud of yourself. You didn't freak out or lose it and that took some doing you know, especially as we weren't expecting him there."

Ellie blushed slightly. "Thanks. I have to admit it was a shock though – but you're right I didn't react how I thought I would, so that has to be good. And it really helped knowing you were there. But what now?"

"Well, are you sure you want to go back to your own apartment and not one set up by the NYPD?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Her reply was emphatic. "I'm happy there. I'm familiar with the layout of the apartment itself, the building and the surrounding area. Jeff is usually there and there's the extra reinforcing on the door too. Besides, Lina told me that if this was going to work I needed to be as natural as possible and I couldn't do that in a place I didn't know my way around or like."

"She did huh? Makes sense I guess. But tonight does change things slightly. You need to keep those earrings on and whatever you do, DO NOT forget to put the watch that Adam gave you on. I need to know where you are all the time Elinor, especially now. Then you just go to work and get on with life as normal."

Ellie snorted. "As normal. Right."

NYNYNYNY

The room was lit only by one lamp, the only other light coming from the powerful laptop on the table. He zoomed in on the beautiful face, big brown eyes looking right at him. At the push of a button the printer spluttered into life. He took the picture out and caressed it gently.

"Soon, Ellie, soon."

NYNYNYNY

Monday morning came and with it life began to take its usual turn. Ellie got up early and showered, put on her new watch and earrings and headed for work. She had quite a full list today, which she was looking forward to as keeping busy would keep her mind focused off of Kinnon.

As she came out from locking her stuff away, she saw Alice and a couple of the other therapists smiling at her.

"Okay, what's up? You three are giving me the creeps looking at me like that," she smiled at them.

"This," replied one of the therapists, holding up a magazine as she began to read. "Elinor Kingsley, step daughter of businessman Edgar Vanner and daughter of wife Nancy Lorrimer Vanner, dazzled at the Mayor's Annual Gala Fundraiser as she presented a substantial cheque to the Mayor on behalf of the Vanner Corporation." She then turned the magazine around so that Ellie could see the pictures.

Ellie took it from her viewing the series of photos from the fundraiser, thankful but also a bit disappointed that there wasn't one of her and Don. She looked back up at her colleagues and saw expectant looks on all their faces. This was one part of the plan she hadn't thought of. None of the people she worked with really known her background and now they even knew that she had a different name.

Ellie spent the next ten minutes fending off questions as best she could about Ed and her mum, her change of name, and even the odd barbed one from the bitchy woman that every place of work has about why she was working at all being the daughter of such a wealthy man. It was a bit upsetting but Ellie could see the point – that dress had probably cost Nancy their combined month's salary. It did help that the rest of them were just thrilled for her and that Alice gave her squeeze and told her that she looked beautiful. However, she was still really grateful when her first patient came through the door right on time.

The questions kept coming her way all day as other therapists and even some of the patients recognised her from the press coverage of the event, but eventually it all died down and she was hopeful that the next day would be easier.

She had checked in with Don a couple of times during the day and was meeting him at her place later. She stopped off for some groceries on the way home and Jeff looked after them as she emptied her mailbox and before helping her up to her apartment.

Letting herself in, she almost slipped on the large envelope that had been on the inside of the door. Dumping her bags of food in the kitchen she opened the envelope and took out half a dozen pictures of herself from the night before. She assumed that Nancy had had them sent from one of the press agencies. All were close ups of her face, apart from one full length shot. She laid them out and slid her hand back into the envelope to see if a note had got stuck in there. Sure enough she found a slip of paper. Taking it out and reading it, she gasped and dropped it next to the pictures.

'Soon, Ellie, Soon xxx'

NYNYNYNY

Lina and Don looked at the photos in front of them. Ellie had called Don straight away, he in turn had called Mac who had sent Stella and Danny over to collect the photographs and check out the halls and front door for any evidence they could find. Lina questioned Ellie and Don talked to Jeff and between them they got a time window when Kinnon could have made the drop. It was unlikely that he'd have used a courier service – this was personal for him and not only would he want to check out the security, but it would also act as a powerful psychological message to her that he knew where she lived. That said he wasn't stupid. He must have known she would call the police and the team also hadn't kept out of the equation that however unlikely, he could be watching them, checking their response. It was for that reason that they had come separately and to different entrances, doing their best to make it low key. If at all possible they wanted to make it look like a case of a harmless secret admirer to the outside world and in truth there was no evidence in the photos to suggest anything else. Where this was concerned, no laws had been broken.

"How's Ellie doing?" Danny asked Don as he cleaned the print powder off of Ellie's front door. Lindsay had been desperate to work this scene but Danny had forbidden her to go anywhere near this case – that hadn't gone down well with his wife until Ellie had agreed with him. She didn't want any of her female friends to be known to Kinnon just in case he decided to use them to get to her.

Don shrugged. "She's a little shook up, which is to be expected, but she's actually doing okay. A bit too okay if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" asked Stella, joining the conversation.

"I don't know – it's just that she's too cool about all this. She was upset when she called me but by the time Lina and I got here, she was fine, almost as though this was normal."

Stella rubbed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry Don. We all deal with things in different ways and maybe the only way Ellie can handle this is to think that it's all under control. I think she's taking comfort from the fact that we're here and more to the point, you are. Don't underestimate how important you are to Ellie in all this Don."

"Stella's right," added Danny, "Lindsay was the same when she had to give evidence that time back in Montana – she needed someone to be there for her and Ellie will be no different."

Don nodded his thanks to his friends as his eyes fell on to the pictures again. "They're great pictures though. Ellie looks beautiful," he said.

Danny and Stella looked at each other, not quite believing what he'd just said. It was true but seemed horribly inappropriate. Don caught their looks.

"They're great pictures," he repeated. "He knows what he's doing….."

"Actually you're right," said Stella examining the picture closely. "You think he's a photographer?"

"I think he needs paper to print this out on, as well as ink, I think he needs a way of earning money and I think he needs a laptop and wifi connection at least to help find this address and to send pictures if he is working as a photographer. I mean it may lead to nothing.."

"But then again it may not," finished Danny. "It's true the other photographers didn't recognise him but none of them said he didn't know what he was doing. I'll check out the photo agencies and see if anyone new's cropped up on their books."

Just then Don saw Lina enter the room, clearly having just got off the 'phone. She approached the three detectives, keeping her voice low.

"The photographer Wayne Morris? His girlfriend found his body in the trunk of his car. Throat cut from just below the ear, downward motion straight through the main artery. Very professional. Didn't stand a chance."

"So," started Danny, "Kinnon knows Ellie will be at the party, but security will be tight so he needs a way in. He knows his way round camera equipment, somehow finds out that Morris is going, tracks him down as he's going through the trunk of his car, comes up behind him and 'boom' throat cut and bundles him straight into the trunk. Very nice."

"Maybe it's Morris's equipment that he's using then?" added Don.

"That's possible," said Stella, "I'll look in to it, because if it is then we might be able to track the laptop. The picture agencies have drop boxes for when the photographers download their shots. These drop boxes are named for each photographer and modern laptops now have GPS in them. If we're lucky he'll be using Morris's laptop and won't have disabled that GPS." She looked around the group.

"Fellas, we may just have caught a break."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well I can't believe I'm posting chapter 25! This started out as a 'I wonder if' project and has taken a life of it's own. Ok, so this one is short and stand alone, but you'll see why. Thanks as ever for the pms, reviews, alerts and faves - makes me feel so much more confident. Hope you all enjoy this one too…..

**Perspective**

_He pinned the latest picture onto the string. She really was beautiful and she was his._

He'd known it from the second they'd met in that pub. She had spoken to him and had been nice and polite. She had asked him where he was from and how long he'd been in the army. Then she'd had to go. It was brief, but he'd known there and then. He'd known that Elinor Kingsley was his. He dreamt about her and the day he would mark her as his.

He hadn't seen her for a little while after that but fate knew what was meant to be and arranged for them to meet again. He'd seen her a few more times in the village pub but she didn't come that often as she lived in London. She had been very sweet when she had refused his offer of a date, but he'd known deep down that she'd wanted too – it was her stuck up family that wouldn't approve – her cousin was his CO - but he could wait. He had made it his business to find out exactly where she lived – it hadn't been difficult to do using the electoral roll – and he'd followed her to where she'd met friends. That bastard had kissed her, kissed his Ellie, tainting her beautiful features, so he had to be dealt with. The knife had slid through the soft skin easily and had strangely eased some of his own pressure at not being with her. It hadn't been the right time. He'd only been on a weekend pass and had to go back to barracks.

There had been some other men in her life but nothing permanent and he knew why – she wouldn't be able to settle with anyone but him. She needed the time to see that. When she had taken too long, he'd needed to show her and so had waited outside her house for her. They'd said that he'd waited in the bushes and forced her. Liars.

She'd been very resistant to him at first but he expected that. Someone as innocent as his Ellie wouldn't understand a need like his, so he'd had to show her.

_He leaned back in his chair as he thought about her. _

She was so soft, she smelled so clean and fresh and her hair felt so silky. And her taste….yes it had been tinged with blood but she was so sweet tasting, he hadn't been able to get enough. It had been a shock for her which is why she had fought him, she hadn't realised what was happening between them.

His thoughts wandered to her body, her strong, toned legs that had kicked out to violently at him spurring him on, her achingly soft breasts that caused her to scream in ecstasy as he'd nipped at them and the curve of her hips as he'd held them.

She had hurt him that evening. She hadn't understood the passion that he had for her and he had gotten a little angry at her. He'd had to make her see and only by calming her down could he do that, so he may have slapped her a few times. When he'd finally got her where he wanted she had screamed so loudly for him that the neighbours had called the police thinking he was hurting her. He knew that they wouldn't have understood so he'd had to leave his poor Ellie unfulfilled as he left quickly. They had caught up with him but he'd been able to make an opportunistic escape thanks to an accident on the transfer to military prison.

_He looked again at the pictures above him hanging like perverse mobiles above his head._

She looked stunning in that dress and had shown all the other women there how those with real class dressed. No cleavage on show, no ridiculously short skirts or slits in her skirt that would tease men like the whores those other women were, but then, she didn't need that.

It had excited him how she had felt his presence on the terrace and then she'd seen him. Her eyes went side with surprise and want. That was the sign he'd needed. After almost two years of searching, he had found her again and she had recognised him – she was almost ready. It had been easy enough once he'd decided she must be in New York. Once he'd signed up with some of the picture agencies and found out the events they'd be covering, the rest was a piece of cake. Morris was already down to cover the Gala, and he had the guest list on his computer, so it was just a case of replacing him.

He would take his time with her this time though. Their first time was too rushed – he'd screwed that one up. He should have known that she needed to be treated better than that. Now she was ready, he'd have to find somewhere quiet where they wouldn't be disturbed. And he'd have to find out who this 'Don' character was. She'd called that name when it had been him on the terrace. Of course, that had been before she'd seen him, but even so, his was the name that she should think of first.

He looked up at the pictures he'd collected and felt his need growing. As he looked at the photos of her in her flesh coloured full length dress, he could suddenly see through it; her shape, her breasts, the flare of her hips, her rounded, high ass, her flat stomach. He then looked at the full face shots; those eyes, full lips, the silky hair pinned up just waiting for him to take it down.

He groaned deeply as he writhed in the chair, trying to cause friction to ease the dull ache in his pants. He cursed loudly. Those other sluts that he'd tried to quell this feeling with had served a purpose then, but now he'd seen Ellie for himself, they wouldn't come close any more. His frustration came across him in waves, building more and more every time and yet there was no release. His eye caught the craft knife that he used for cutting the trunking on small wires. Grabbing it and adjusting it to the right size, he sank it into the muscle of his thigh, screaming as he did, breathing heavily. The release was temporary but enough.

He looked again at his favourite picture of her tracing her cheek with his bloody fingertip. 'Soon Ellie, soon."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Hi everyone and thanks for the positive responses to that last chapter. It was a bit different but I'm so happy that it went down well. This story is getting a very steady number of alerts so thank you very much for that, for reading it and for reviewing. Definitely a bit of drama in this one! Enjoy!

**Parallels**

Don had dropped Ellie to work the next morning. He had half expected her to have a breakdown after receiving the photos, but she hadn't – in fact she hadn't mentioned it once Danny and Stella had gone. The only signs that she'd actually registered anything were much later in the evening. She was clearly tired but had insisted on staying up, feigning interest in the film he was watching. However, once he'd declared he'd lost interest, she too turned in for the night. Although they always went to sleep in spoon position, this time she'd almost wrapped him around her and when he'd got up in the night, she'd woken, asking for him, not content until he was back and she was cloaked in him once again.

When they woke up and got themselves ready for work, she again didn't say a word and was her normal, chatty self. A part of Don was really pleased about it, but it just felt weird to him.

Realising there was nothing he could actually do, he made his way up to the crime lab to see what the guys could tell him about the photos. Danny spotted him and waved him over, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You read my mind," said Don taking a long pull on the hot drink.

"Rough night with Ellie?" asked Danny.

"Actually no. It's weird Danny, she's just not talking about it at all."

"Well, it's probably like Stella said – her way of coping. But you're worried."

Don shrugged. "Wouldn't you be?"

"I see your point."

"Anything on Kinnon?"

"Well, it was definitely Morris' gear he was using," started Danny. "We also called all the picture agencies and you have no idea how many new photographers there are out there. Anyhow, we did find the same name – Ken Wood – signed on to four of them, including the one Morris worked for. We showed Kinnon's mug shot and all confirmed him as being Ken Wood. They also all have lists of which photographers are where and which ones are just running around the city looking for celebs or waiting for something to happen."

"Which is how Kinnon knew Morris was on the approved list." Danny nodded in confirmation as Don continued. "And you've told the agencies to keep Wood on their books but inform us if he checks in."

Danny smiled. "You're good at this."

NYNYNYNY

Ellie had been glad to be based at the practice today. Although she didn't want to admit it, the photo thing had unsettled her and she felt like she had eyes on her all the time. At least being here, she could relax. She was sufficiently relaxed by lunchtime to agree to going out to lunch with a couple of colleagues, which she had enjoyed. Her afternoon was less busy and she had an early finish.

As she showed her last patient of the day out the door Alice turned to her excitedly.

"There's been a delivery for you – I think it must be from your young detective."

Alice handed over a long, slim box. Ellie opened it up carefully and found a gorgeous, long stemmed deep red rose and instantly knew it wasn't from Don – he knew she didn't really care for red roses. She picked up the little card, hesitating before opening it, but knowing she must. Sure enough it was from him.

_Ellie,_

_We will be together soon and for always I promise_

_xx_

Ellie plastered on a smile for Alice's sake, gathered her things, called Don and took a cab straight to the crime lab. This confirmed that Kinnon now also knew where she worked. She forced herself to keep calm and take in long, slow, deep breaths, focusing on muscle groups as a way of centering herself – she had to get a grip. She had known that she would have to face him and some strange way, this was helping. It didn't mean she wouldn't be scared when she finally met him but it did mean that she wouldn't be totally freaked like she would have been if he'd just appeared out of the blue.

Don met her at the lab and they handed off the boxed flower and card to Stella. Lina then took Ellie off to take a statement.

Don looked at the flower and shook his head slowly. He knew what this meant, but it was Stella who voiced it.

"A single red rose – the symbol of deep, true love. He's getting ready to meet her."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Poor Ellie. She must have thought it was from you at first."

"Nah. She hates roses. Ellie's an orchid girl."

Stella smiled softly. "The symbol of rare beauty."

"Absolutely."

Before either could say any more Adam came bursting through the door.

"Mac's on his way, but you guys have got to see this." He looked at Don. "Okay, maybe not you."

Don and Stella looked at each other but ignored Adam and followed him into the tech lab where Mac and Danny were waiting. Adam sat himself at his terminal.

"Okay, so you all know that I can have access to all your email accounts from here right?"

Mac raised an eyebrow at the tech expert.

"I said I can not that I did," he added quickly. "Even so you know that we have filters on the system – profanity filters and such."

They all nodded, not having a clue where this was going.

"Well, I got a ping on Don's account and when that happens, the account allows me access. This is what was there."

Adam nervously turned the screen around. They all looked, not believing their eyes. In front of them were more pictures, this time of Don and Ellie in her apartment taken that morning. Through the flimsy curtain you could make out Ellie in her underwear, putting lotion on, getting dressed, brushing her hair, Don kissing her, the pair of them eating breakfast and then them leaving and getting into his car. The pictures continued to show Ellie going into work and then laughing with her friends in a restaurant.

"Enough," rasped Mac.

Don tipped his head back, blowing out a breath. How the hell was he going to tell Ellie about this?

"Can you trace this Adam?" asked Mac.

"I tried but it was too late. I either needed to do it in real time or at least be able to capture the IP address before he logs off. But what I can do with Don's permission, is leave his account active to me so that if he does do this again, I'll know."

"Do it." Don didn't hesitate.

"And this came straight to Don's account?" asked Danny.

"He wants me to know he's there and is aware of me; that it won't stop him wanting Ellie." His eyes were blazing. "We need to get this bastard Mac and soon."

NYNYNYNY

"My advice – don't tell her," said Danny, trying to calm his friend down.

"How can I not tell her something like that Danny?" replied Don as he continued to pace the room, hands on hips, not quite knowing what else to do with them.

"Easy. Just. Don't. Tell. Her." Don shot Danny a look and Danny thought about how else to put this – it was so clear to him. "Okay, let's put it this way. She already knows that Kinnon knows where she works and where she lives –what difference will it make to know that he's watching her? What benefit does Ellie gain from that information? It'll just freak her out even more and you've already said that you're worried about her. You're with her every night anyway so he's not going to make any attempt to get to her then. Seriously Don, you do what you think is right, but personally, I think she needs to sleep and have as little stress added as possible."

Don thought about what his friend said. It made sense but he still wasn't sure it was right. Danny did have a point about Ellie needing to be kept as calm as possible though. No, Danny was right. There would be nothing gained. He may regret it, but he'd leave it. The frustrating thing was that they couldn't even put a police presence in the area in case they chased Kinnon away but then he'd sent the pictures to Don. What the hell was he playing at? Did he want them to put police on Ellie and if so why? The answer was to catch him before he got anywhere near Ellie. At least with these photos they may be that little bit closer.

"And you. How are you doing through all this?"

Don smiled at his friend, appreciative of the concern. "I'll be ok, but glad when it's over you know. Thanks for asking anyway."

Danny wasn't totally convinced but didn't get the chance to talk about it any more.

"Well, surprise, surprise, none of the addresses Kinnon gave the agencies checked out," said Stella as she entered the room. "And the chances of him renting anywhere or registering to pay utilities is virtually non existant, so it's back to the drawing board."

"This guy is seriously pissing me off," snarked Danny.

"You and me both Danno, you and me both." Don clapped the other man on the shoulder as he made his way out.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie was working back at the NYSB and enjoying every moment of it. The company had found it's feet again after the murder of their principal choreographer, the current golden boy Martin Jensen was back and things were ticking along nicely.

Going down to the room where the therapy equipment was kept, Ellie felt strange. It was here that she'd found one of the dancers seriously injured. She shuddered slightly as she recalled that horrible day. Looking around at the pristine room she put those thoughts aside and got out the things she would need for the next session. Still though, something felt odd. Leaving the large storage cupboard in the corner of the room she poked her head into the therapy room. Nothing. No-one was there. She pushed the feeling aside putting it down to paranoia. Even so she was happy when the next dancer to need treatment came.

Going back to her locker to change she noticed that the door was unlocked. She was fastidious about that kind of thing, so opened the door gingerly. There in the locker was another rose but this time it had a set of white silk and lace underwear hanging with it. A note attached

_For when you're mine xx_

NYNYNYNY

Adam was sitting waiting for some test results to come through when the computer next to him sprang into life, emitting a loud 'ping'. Jumping to attention, he quickly checked what was going on and found an incoming message to Don's account with jpegs attached. Acting quickly Adam started a trace as well as capturing the IP address in case the guy logged off immediately. Whilst waiting for the trace, he opened the files and swallowed hard as he saw pictures of Ellie going into a locker room, coming out and then of the locker itself with a rose and some fancy underwear inside. Before he could really process what this all meant, the computer 'pinged' at him once more.

"Got you, you SOB," he exclaimed to the empty room. He picked up the 'phone to dial Mac.

NYNYNYNY

Don and Lina went to get Ellie and waited for Stella and Danny to arrive. The CSI's put the rose and the underwear into evidence bags and dusted the locker room and the locker itself while Don and Lina looked at video footage and questioned staff. It was strange for all of them to be doing this knowing the answer to the question they were usually trying to find out – the name of the bad guy. This time they knew that and this was just evidence collecting to make the conviction as watertight as possible, but even so it was just as vital.

Just as they were all about to leave Don's cell rang, showing Mac's number.

"Hey Mac," he answered, putting a hand up so that they all stopped.

Don's face hardened as whatever Mac was saying was processed. The conversation over, Don turned to Ellie.

"Listen Sweetheart, we're going to take you home now, but then I'm going to have to go back to the precinct for a little while. Will you be okay? I can always get your mom to come over?"

"Oh yes that would be perfect! Just what I need. No, once I'm home I'll be fine and you won't be long will you?"

"No, not at all. Okay, you go sign out and we'll get on our way." He kissed her lightly and waited until she was out of earshot at the front desk until he addressed the others.

"Adam got a trace on Kinnon. He should have an address by the time we get Ellie home. Mac's assembling a SWAT team and we're going to meet them there."

They all nodded and went on their way.

NYNYNYNY

Lina pulled the straps of Don's bullet proof vest on tight. Her partner was edgy. She kind of understood but still she'd thought that he'd be pleased about this. They were finally going to get this guy.

"You okay, Flack?" she asked.

Don looked at her. "Honestly? Something about this doesn't feel right?"

"How so?" asked Mac, surprising both the other officers.

"I don't know. It's too easy maybe." Don searched for the words to explain his thought process. "This guy's found out about Ellie, got into the ball, found out where she lives, where she works, got into the place and left gifts for her, emailed me at work so knows I'm a cop and yet makes a mistake like allowing us enough time to trace him… I don't know Mac.."

Mac considered the detective's points – they were valid but then so was this address. And criminals like Kinnon did have huge egos and that's usually what got them caught.

"Okay, I hear you," he said, "but sometimes you just got to go with what you've got and hope you get lucky. Either way, Ellie is at home and safe – and we put extra men on her building. We'll take care in case he's rigged the place, but Don I don't see we have a choice." He clapped Don on the shoulder. "Come on, let's do this."

The team didn't enter quietly once in place. The address was of an office suite in a disused building. Flash bangs went in first, quickly followed by a stream of armed officers, all shouting with the aim of making as much confusion for the person inside as possible.

Don, Lina and the others went in slightly behind the SWAT team. Every room was swept and the words 'clear' were shouted back each time. Finally, an officer called from the far office. Entering, it was clear that Kinnon had been living here; empty soda cans and food containers littered the room but the thing that drew their attention was the laptop sitting proud in the centre of the desk. Don went cold as he looked at the message crossing the screen.

_TOO LATE TOO LATE TOO LATE TOO LATE TOO LATE TOO LATE TOO LATE_

Mac, Stella and Danny all turned to him at the same time, saying the same thing "Ellie!"

Mac immediately called to send extra officers to Ellie's apartment while Don rang her. He blew out a relieved breath as she answered. It was short lived.

"Hey," she said happily, "why are you calling if you're on your way up?"

"What do you mean? I'm not…" Her words suddenly hit him. She thought he was on his way up, that he was there. His mind whirled. He'd been right, this had been too easy. Kinnon had played them, had set them up. A thought hit him like a freight train.

"Ellie the door!" he screamed into the 'phone. "Have you opened the door for me?"

The others watched in horror as he waited for her reply. He heard her finally understand what he was saying and run to the door. His head dropped as he heard the door bang open and Ellie scream.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter and I should apologise for the cliffhanger but hey, it worked well didn't it? LOL! Poor Don. We see how he's coping in this one – and Ellie's not exactly in the greatest of positions either. What I will apologise for is the tardiness of this post – my internet's really unhappy and ff has been even worse so fingers crossed this gets up at all. This has been an ongoing problem for the last week or so, so if no update appears on Thursday, that's why! In the meantime, enjoy!

**Coping**

It was happening again. And she wasn't sure if he could take it. Lina looked across at her partner as they raced across the city to Ellie's apartment, his face clad in stone, trying to keep it together. Everybody knew the story of how Don had heard Angell over the 'phone and now…. god, she hoped Ellie was okay.

They burst through the front door of Ellie's apartment in tactical formation, splitting left and right in accordance with the layout details Don had supplied. He had hung back. Apart from the fact that he wasn't the lead detective on this, he already knew that they would find the place empty.

Once given the 'clear' confirmation, he entered, quickly scanning for anything that might help. As they'd raced over, they'd been able to piece together exactly what Kinnon had done. Whilst they were on their goose chase, he'd been waiting to strike. Knowing that extra officers were on the building he'd gone into an alley adjacent to Ellie's building but on the far side and fired a couple off rounds in to a wall. As the officers came running, he'd doubled back, put a gun to Jeff's head forcing him to announce that Don was on the way up before pistol whipping the poor guy. Ellie hadn't ever broken the habit of unlocking the door for him and now Kinnon had her. The fire escape to the service elevator had led them to the back of the building where he must have had a car waiting. It had been so simple – clever, simple and incredibly effective.

Don looked around her bedroom immediately noticing the watch that Adam had given her. He raked his hand through his hair in anger. Why had she taken it off? She knew not to. Looking through to the bathroom he saw why. Fresh towels laid out, lotion ready – she had been about to take a shower.

He slumped down heavily on the bed, head in hands. He'd promised her, promised her family that he wouldn't let anything happen to her – and yet here he was. Kinnon had her, they had no idea where she was and yet he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. And it was his fault. He felt dizzy and nauseated at the thought. His stomach cramped, his chest cavity tightened as he fought to control the anger, disgust and tears that wanted to explode from him. He had never felt so desolate and powerless in his life. He thought he could not feel worse than when he had been told Jess had died, but this, this beat that hands down. In some perverse way at least he was sure with Jess, he'd known where she was, he knew she was at peace, knew she'd already accepted that she could die doing the job she loved. And he'd been there for her. Done his best for her. This time he didn't have that. Ellie would die a traumatic death trying to help him out. And it would be his fault, his failure to protect her.

"It's not your fault." Mac's voice cut through his thoughts.

Don didn't move, to angry, too fragile, too shocked.

"Don. We'll find her. They can't have got far."

Still he didn't move. Mac had cleared the apartment. He knew exactly what the young detective was feeling so gave him some time to be alone and process. But he couldn't let him wallow. He had to get him motivated.

"Flack listen to me. Ellie is still wearing the earrings. Adam's on it now."

At last Don looked up. The earrings. They didn't have GPS like the watch but maybe from the background sounds they may be able to tell where she was. Mac stared back at Don, his eyes all business.

"You need to pull yourself together. We're going to get Ellie back – all of us. And she's going to need you when we do. Now you've got as long as it takes Hawkes and Lindsay to get up here and start processing to get your ass downstairs and back to the lab with Lina. If you're not there I'm going to assume you're off the case."

With that he turned and left.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie felt the ties tighten around her wrists as Kinnon jerked her towards him.

"Not much further Ellie," he smiled at her. "I really need you to be good now lassie or you'll get hurt okay?"

He led her towards a powerful motorcycle, motioning her to get on. He put a full face crash helmet over her head, doing the chin strap up for her before taking the cords that were attached to her wrist ties in to one hand as he then climbed on and tied them around his waist, effectively tying her to him before putting his own helmet on.

After he had forced his way into her apartment he had threatened her with the gun as they had quickly moved down the internal stairwell and to the back of the building where the service elevator was. He'd apologised as he'd tied her hands and feet with plastic cable ties and had then taped her mouth. Checking the alley he'd carried her to the car, placing her in the trunk and promising that she wouldn't be in there long. He'd been right, but it hadn't stopped her trying to wriggle out of the restraints – or to realise that she was only making it worse. When they'd stopped, she'd found that they were in an underground car park. He had released her feet and taken the tape from her mouth but not before warning her to keep quiet – not that was anyone around anyway. Now she found herself on the back of a motorbike, her hands effectively tied around his waist. If she tried to make a jump for it he'd go too, likewise if they crashed….

They sped through the city, Ellie listening to every siren with the hope that they were going to be stopped, but nothing. It was getting dark now and she forced back her panic as they came to a halt. Getting off the bike, Kinnon tugged her off as well and taking her hand in a very personal gesture, led her to what he called 'her new home – at least for now'.

Kinnon led Ellie to her room. She had no real idea of where they were, the full face helmet having a darker than legal visor on it, plus the fact she'd had her eyes closed for most of the harrowing journey. She'd felt soft ground beneath her feet which had confused her, but other than that, nothing. The room was a good size, and comfortably furnished. He took the restraints from her hands and told her to take the helmet off. As she did she found him looking at her, fixing her with his eyes.

"You're still as beautiful as you ever were Ellie. I can't believe I now have you here where you belong after all this time."

He put his hand up to stop her as she began to speak.

"I'm going to start dinner now. You freshen up. The bathroom is stocked and there is a little something I bought for you to change in to over there," he said motioning to the chair. "I'll give you an hour or so – I wouldn't take much longer if I were you."

As he left Ellie heard the lock turn behind him and for the first time she let herself give in to the situation. She slumped to the floor, clamping her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the sob that she couldn't stop. Fear, realisation, uncertainty, inevitability all washed over her. She allowed herself to let it out, to be honest she couldn't have contained it anyway, but such was her panic that it was silent – stuck in her throat. For a few minutes she couldn't think of anything except the situation she was in. What had she been thinking? They'd all been right, she couldn't do this. How would her parents cope when she was found dead – raped and mutilated – Nancy had been right this was so selfish. And then there was Don. Don.

His name made her stop short and sit up. Don. He hadn't liked this idea at all, but he had supported her. That meant that he thought she could do this. And he would come for her, she knew it. Even now, he would be tearing down this city looking for her. He would come. He would come.

NYNYNYNY

"Adam, anything?" asked Mac, his tone clipped and professional. He had entered the tech room followed by Danny, Stella, Don and Lina.

Adam shook his head slightly as if it would somehow lessen the meaning.

"Nothing except undistinguishable environmental sounds so far – but at least we know the system's working because the sounds aren't electronic."

"Well what use is that either way?" snapped Don.

Adam swallowed nervously. "Well, soon as Mac called I started listening in and at first I got this."

They all strained to listen as he played what sounded like grunts and thuds.

"That's Ellie," said Don quietly.

"She's in the trunk of a car and she's struggling with something," observed Stella.

"At a guess, some type of restraint," added Mac. "At least we know he's driving a car."

The sounds suddenly stopped. Mac looked at Adam.

"Best guess is that they're underground. They may have been in a car but listen to this." There was a few minutes of silence and then a muffled sound.

"Adam what?" Mac was becoming impatient.

Adam jumped and hit some keys on his computer.

"I cleaned it up and put it through some filtering software." He pressed play. They listened.

"Damn," uttered Lina. "Is that a motorcycle? He could make much more ground on that."

"Yes, yes," replied Adam quickly, "but we know how long it was before they stopped and it's the same with the car. We may be able to work out average speeds and narrow down the possible areas where they could be. If we can pull footage from the city's traffic cameras as well, we may be able to actually follow part of the route at least, which will narrow the search even further."

"Will you be able to isolate the type of bike he was using?" asked Stella.

"Unlikely, the sound is too muffled. But it's a safe assumption that it was a powerful one – I mean there's no point in using a small engine for a get away."

"We'll get onto NYPD for that footage and you let us know immediately if anything else comes through. And Adam – good work."

Adam smiled at his boss's acknowledgement as his friends and colleagues left. The smile dropped as a speaker chirruped into life.

"Mac!" called Adam. Everyone spilled back into the room. They could hear a muffled voice, as Adam frantically tried to home in on the signal.

"_I'm going to start dinner now. You freshen up_._ The bathroom is stocked and there is a little something I bought for you to change in to over there. I'll give you an hour or so – I wouldn't take much longer if I were you."_

"That's him! That's Kinnon," exclaimed Stella.

Don stood rooted to the spot, listening to Kinnon's subtext yet desperate to hear Ellie's voice. They heard the door click and then a sharp intake of breath and thud. They heard the tears, the sniffing, the choked back sob. Then nothing. Absolute silence. Don felt his heart rate increase and he dug his nails into his hands. What had happened? Had she been drugged? Had she fainted? The whole room was in total silence, frightened to make a sound unless they missed something.

After what seemed an age, they heard her shuffling. A door opened and a shower was turned on. A collective sigh circulated the room. Don could take it no more and left. He needed to get out even for a few minutes.

Throwing open the door of the locker room, he paced up and down the rows of lockers. God he'd wished he still smoked. What the hell, he didn't care – if only someone here had one. He punched a locker in frustration, then another, his frustration building. Finally he picked up a trash can and threw it as hard as he could.

"You know the city doesn't take their employees trashing the place lightly," said Danny from the doorway.

Don looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard his friend come in.

"Yea, well, they can sue me."

Danny smiled. "They can only do that if they know who did it and I'm not telling." He looked around at the mess. "Those dents in the lockers are going to take some explaining though."

Both men half smiled and sat in a companiable silence.

"We're going to get her back Don. Adam's already beginning to narrow down possible areas."

Don sighed. "He has her already Danny. Come on, we both know these guys. He has his prize, he's going to take it. Do you think he's going to wait? Really?"

"I do."

Don's eyes snapped up at Danny's emphatic reply.

"Okay, you're right, these guys are usually driven by impulse and need, but Kinnon, he's been searching for Ellie for two years. Has her up on a pedestal." Danny paused, making sure he had Don's full attention.

"Look at the way he's done this. Flowers, notes saying that he'll see her soon, they'll be together again. We just heard that she's taking a shower. The sicko's making her dinner. He bought her clothes. Don he's not some opportunist here, he's in love with her and she's now with him."

Don analysed everything Danny said. He was right – and yet…..

"But for how long Danny, how long?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know – and neither do you. But in the meantime, we keep looking. We keep doing what we can. Lindsay and Hawkes are back from Ellie's apartment and are going to start looking through the traffic tapes. We're also going to look again through his background files, check rental agencies for properties, motorcycles that have been stolen, or registered, everything we can. So come on, let's clean this place up and go get Ellie back."

Don nodded slowly and started to get up.

"Thanks Danny."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, pms and even more alerts. You guys seem to be enjoying the drama so here's a bit more for you. Not a 'feel good' chapter! Enjoy!

**Choices**

Ellie showered and dried herself quickly. She found the new hairbrush Kinnon had put out for her and pulled it through her hair which she hadn't washed but pinned up out of the way. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped just looking at her reflection. How the hell had it got to this? What was she going to do? Could she do this again? Tears filled her eyes. She felt hopeless. No. She mustn't give in to that feeling. She had to face this, but how? What would, what could she do? So many questions that she didn't have answers for. She and Don had never actually discussed this happening. Don. Don would be coming for her, but she had to buy him time. She took strength from that thought.

She had to take control of herself, stem the ever present panic that threatened to eat away at her resolve, wearing her down. She sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and starting at her feet 'told' each part of her body to relax, breathing softly as she did so, gradually feeling stronger, Don's face becoming the thing she fixed on in her mind. He would find her.

She had let Don down. He'd told her over and over again not to open the door for him. He told her not to take the watch off. The watch. The earrings. Ellie's eyes snapped open. The earrings she still wore. Could Don hear what she was saying? Leaping up from the floor and back into the bathroom so Kinnon wouldn't hear, she spoke quietly. "Don, can you hear me? Please be able to hear me."

She didn't know if there was any signal, so she went back into the bedroom, again speaking quietly. "Don, I'm fine. I know you're coming for me, but I don't know where I am. I'm so sorry."

A rapping on the door startled her. "Ellie are you nearly done? Dinner's almost ready." Kinnon's voice sounded strangely normal to her, which chilled her even more.

"Almost," she called back. "Just getting dressed."

She eyed the box that Kinnon had left on the chair for her. Opening it gingerly she gasped at what was inside, her new found strength beginning to sap. She pulled out a long, white satin gown. Thin spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline that gathered under the bust and flowed full length from there. Also in the box were matching panties with lace trim.

Having no choice, she put the clothes on and subconsciously not wanting to draw any attention to her ears, brushed her hair loosely around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she tried to recall the conversation she'd had with Lina and Stella a couple of days previously. They thought that Kinnon was in love with her, saw her as something special just for him. She tried to pull herself together enough to use that information.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Kenneth, I'm ready."

NYNYNYNY

Adam jumped out of his seat and snatched his 'phone up.

"Mac, get Don. Ellie's speaking to us," he spluttered.

Don, Mac, Lina and Stella barreled through the door.

"Okay," said Adam, "she was obviously in a bathroom as I heard a shower but then nothing so I think the signal dies in there, but then I got this."

"_Don, I'm fine. I know you're coming for me, but I don't know where I am. I'm so sorry."_

Don leaned forward onto the desk propping himself up on his wide spread hands, his head dropping at Ellie's words. He'd never forget this moment. 'I know you're coming for me.' He fought his emotions as a new wave of despair threatened to take him over. But at least she was okay – for now.

"Is this real time Adam?" asked Mac.

"Yes – though that is the recording of what happened a few minutes ago."

Mac nodded his understanding and Adam jumped out of the recorded message and into real time.

"_This is lovely Kenneth, thank you," said Ellie. _

"_Anything for you Ellie, you know that," he replied_

"_And the sound of the water outside adds to the atmosphere," she added._

Five sets of eyes snapped up.

"They're near water," said Stella. "Adam!"

"I'm on it." Adam was typing furiously at his keyboard. His face dropped. "Not much help. From Ellie's apartment, in the time they had and on a motorcycle, they could be at any number of places along the river."

"A warehouse near the docks maybe?" speculated Danny. "Quiet, no-one around this time of night – makes sense."

"It's possible. Get on to dock security and get NYPD to get some patrols down there," ordered Mac.

Danny and Lina immediately left to make the necessary calls

"Come on Ellie," Stella said quietly at the speaker, "tell us some more."

"_Do you like what you're wearing Ellie? I bought it especially for you?" asked Kinnon, smiling lecherously at her from across the table._

"_Of course, it's perfect," she replied. She couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't sound like she was trying to find out her location. And she couldn't eat. Every mouthful was sticking in her throat. Control Ellie, keep in control she told herself._

"_Um, this is a lovely place, very comfortable," she stammered._

_Kinnon beamed. "I knew you'd like it. I chose it as it's very quiet here. We won't be disturbed, not like last time."_

_Ellie dropped her head and bit her bottom lip hard, determined not to cry. She jumped as Kinnon took her hand across the table._

"_Two years I've waited for this Ellie, two years. But I knew. I knew I'd find you and we'd be together – for good this time. That copper boyfriend of yours, I know he doesn't mean anything to you. He doesn't treat you like you deserve. Why are you with him Ellie?" _

_Ellie choked back tears remembering what Lina and Stella had said. She sipped her water to try to alleviate the dryness in her throat._

"_He reminded me of you," she whispered, hating herself for saying those words, even in this situation. She forced a weak smile. "It's the blue eyes."_

"What is she doing?" Don raged. "She's leading him on!"

"No!" countered Stella, "in fact she's doing the exact opposite. Telling him want he wants to hear is her best way of surviving this. It's the only tool she's got Don. If she angers him, he'll act on impulse quickly and without thought. This way she's building a relationship with him – for Kinnon, who loves her, it'll be that much harder to hurt her."

Don didn't look convinced. Stella pressed on.

"Look at the language she's using Don. When he asked about what she was wearing she didn't say it was beautiful, of wonderful, she said 'perfect' – and it is for what he wants it for, but she's not endorsing it. And how is she supposed to answer questions about you? Admit to Kinnon that it's you she's in love with?"

Don took a deep breath. He could see her point. Stella rubbed his arm gently.

"You should be proud of her Don – she's keeping her head when she could be freaking out – and it could be this that's going to get us there in time."

The only sound coming from Ellie now was an awkward quiet that emanated from wherever it was Ellie was. Suddenly there was the sound of dishes being collected.

_Ellie sat stock still as Kinnon took her plate._

"_Now for dessert," he stated. _

_Ellie sat bolt upright praying he didn't mean her. She almost passed out when he came back to the table carrying a large bowl of strawberries. Kinnon saw her nervousness._

"_What's the matter Ellie? You look nervous but you are beautiful when you're flushed."_

"_It's very hot in here. Could we open a window?" she asked, trying to recover._

"_Now you know I can't do that Ellie. You could get out and we wouldn't want that would we?" For the first time that evening, Ellie saw the real Kinnon. He didn't smile at her this time. She tried a different tactic._

"_Why would I want to do that? You said yourself, we're together again. You've cooked me a meal, bought me these clothes. And besides where would I go? I don't even know where I am?"_

"_Aye, that's true enough, but even so…" Kinnon went over to Ellie and pulled her to standing position. He took her hair in his hands and felt it's texture before picking more of it up and burying his face in it. Ellie couldn't move. She stood as still as she could as he ran his hands over the soft material of the dress. _

"_Look at me Ellie," he demanded. "Two years I've waited. Now's the time." _

_She lifted her eyes up to his. She saw his pupils dilated, his hands had become sweaty as he held hers, he was breathing heavily. He was becoming aroused._

Don, Stella, Mac and Adam looked at the speaker in horror. The tension was tangible. A collective breath being held, no-one really believing what they were hearing and possibly about to hear. Mac slowly moved to Don's proximity. He didn't need to hear his girlfriend being raped and wanted to be near when the younger man lost it. Ellie's voice brought his concentration back to the speaker.

"_No," she said clearly, her voice strong. "This is not the way it should be. I'm disappointed in you Kenneth."_

_Kinnon stared at her, his eyes narrowing. Ellie pushed on. She had nothing more to lose._

"_You said Don didn't treat me right. And this is? We haven't finished dinner, you won't let me get any air on this hot night – how is that treating me right?" Her tone was haughty and confident._

There was a long pause.

"_You're right Ellie, I'm sorry. But you have to understand I can't risk you getting out of here."_

"_I do, but I am feeling a little light headed from the heat. So I would like to go to my room for a while if I may."_

_To her shock Kinnon moved out of her way, walked towards her room and opened the door._

"_One hour Ellie. One hour. And then you're mine."_

NYNYNYNY

Ellie heard the lock on the door turn and sat on the bed taking great gulps of air in. How the hell had she gotten away with that? An hour, she had an hour. As she breathed in again, she felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes, then the horrible pain at the back of her throat as she stemmed them. The act of strength she had just shown had been just that – an act.

She fought to take control of herself. She had managed to buy herself some time so now she couldn't afford to waste it. At best she had to give Don time to get here, but how would he know where she was? Ellie forced herself to think. She had the earrings – ok she didn't know if they worked, but she chose to assume they did. Somehow it helped knowing he could be listening in. Now she had to take advantage of them. She'd tried to talk at dinner but couldn't so what could she do now? Think, Ellie, what have you overheard from Danny and Lindsay and the guys? Don often refused to talk about cases – he liked to keep her separate from that stuff. He said it helped him to leave it at work, that he couldn't think of her and what he saw on the job. Ok, so she had to use logic. She couldn't see anything outside but she could hear and smell things and describe what she did know.

Ellie closed her eyes and listened. She spoke quietly as she identified the sounds.

NYNYNYNY

The tension in the tech room was almost unbearable. Adam, Mac, Danny, Stella and Don all straining to hear something, anything come from Ellie. Don steadied himself on the desk as he bit his lip, not wanting to give away the level of his physical anxiety. Suddenly they all heard Ellie's voice.

"_Water, I hear water lapping. Also, I hear a mechanical sound, like a machine." _

_She looked around her, trying to pick up visual clues. Her shoes were in the corner of the room._

"_There's mud on the shoes I arrived her in and I remember it being soft under my feet. The toilet, it's chemical. On the bike on the way here, I couldn't see but I'm sure we went through the park – maybe….." her voice faltered._

There was a short silence.

"_God I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry, I hadn't even thought…. Don, I think I'm on a boat, a houseboat."_

The detectives all looked at Adam who immediately started tapping away at his keyboard.

"You know, she could be right. I can't pinpoint the signal, but it's definitely coming from west of the park," stated Adam.

Just then Lindsay came into the room.

"We found the car Kinnon used using the city's traffic cameras, the time scale Adam gave us and a lot of luck. It's in a parking lot and I'm just going over there now. The unis on scene say that there are definite motorcycle tracks leaving the scene. Did he transfer to a bike?"

"That's him," said Stella. "Great work Lindsay. It all ties in perfectly. Is the parking lot on the west side of the city?"

Lindsay nodded, looking puzzled.

"The Boat Basin."

All eyes turned to look at Adam.

"That's the most likely place to find a houseboat given where the evidence is leading us. From Ellie's apartment, he's heading west anyway, but then swaps the car for a motorcycle and carries on west through the park – it'd be a lot easier and quicker that way, especially if we'd been on to him." he said simply.

"It makes perfect sense," added Stella. "The soft ground she felt, the water, the chemical toilet, the machine is probably the generator for the power. And the privacy – those boats are all on separate moorings .."

"And not all are used year round," said Mac.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

All eyes turned to Don. Mac looked at him evenly, the two men holding each other's gaze. Mac's eyes narrowed but Don didn't flinch.

"Flack, you're with me."

NYNYNYNY

Ellie carefully searched the room for a way to escape. The windows had been shuttered from the outside and there was nothing in the ceiling to indicate a way out. She was sure now she was on a houseboat, but it wasn't like a traditional one they had in the UK – it wasn't a narrowboat or a cruiser, but one of those flat based ones, so not an engine room underneath her she may be able to crawl into. The adrenalin of the moment gone, she slumped on the bed, despair beginning to wash over her.

Her head betrayed her again as it unleashed a barrage of thoughts. What was she going to do? What could she do? Face up to it Ellie, it's going to happen all over again. How are you going to handle that? Are you going to fight or try to detach yourself, relax and get through it like that?

There it was. There was the question. Ellie covered her ears with her hands, as though the gesture would stop hearing her own thoughts. They had come from her time spent with other victims and how they'd dealt with it. The question came again, this time more detailed, the voice cruel. Are you going to fight and hope he'll knock you unconscious before he takes you or lie back and try to mentally go to another place? Though if he has to knock you out, he'll be angry and may hurt you even more, then again, if he gets off on you fighting back and you don't, he won't enjoy it and hurt you anyway. Your choice Ellie, your choice.

NYNYNYNY

Flack sat in silence checking and rechecking his gun as Mac roared them through the city, lights and sirens blaring. Mac had already given his orders; once they got to a certain distance the lights and sirens went off for a silent approach. From there they searched the marina in pairs, waiting for back up when they found the right boat, where SWAT would then join them. He had also asked Adam to put Ellie on to open transmission so everyone could hear her in case she could help ay more.

Practically, there was nothing more that Mac could do. He was worried about the man on his right though. He was barely hanging on but he'd been impressed at Don's self awareness, professionalism and general conduct during this whole case and he owed it to the man to let him be in on this. However, looking at him now, the determined, steely set to his face, his body language giving away the tension in the bunched muscles, the way he was checking what Mac knew was an already gleaming, well kept weapon, he was beginning to question his own decision.

Surprisingly, it had been Lina who had questioned, out of concern for her partner, whether Don should be allowed to go. Unsurprisingly, Stella and Danny had backed their friend up all the way. What clinched it though had been Adam. In a way that only he could, he'd quietly sidled up to Mac and had nervously pointed out that Don would go anyway – wouldn't Mac rather have him as part of the team. He'd also made the point that it had been Don that Ellie had been speaking to and he'd be the one she'd want to see when they did get there.

Mac checked the clock on the dash. They didn't have long. Pushing away his doubts about Don, he put his foot on the accelerator and prayed that they'd made the right call.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie could hear Kinnon mooching about on the other side of the door. She heard the pop of a champagne cork, the tinkle of glasses and music being put on.

She couldn't do this. That voice in her head was right – she had to make a choice, but there were more than just two options. Taking a deep breath she got up and looked around the room for something suitable. There. The vase that held the roses Kinnon had put into her room. She'd have to be quick, but if she could somehow wedge the dresser stool against the door and the hurl the vase hard enough at the mirror in the bathroom, she'd be able to find a shard large enough. The stool wasn't heavy enough to hold Kinnon back for long, but it should be enough for her to do what needed to be done.

There was no way that she could go through this again. Once had almost destroyed her. This man had taken her not only physically, but parts of her psyche and her soul had been taken too. She'd worked so hard to restore them and restore them she had, but they were still fragile and she just couldn't give them up again. Then there was Don. He was a good guy and wouldn't leave her over this even if he should. She wouldn't recover and neither would they. He'd been through so much already, he didn't deserve this and she guessed he'd be feeling guilty enough about this already. No, the decision was made. One deep cut to the femoral artery would do it. She felt remarkably calm about it.

She prayed that God and Don could forgive her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well thanks as ever for the alerts, pms and of course the reviews – the last chapter clearly had an effect! I have to mention ipohgirl for making sure this chapter was actually posted today! And RB10 – you're a great encouragement, so thank you to you both! You both know the problems this chapter caused me. Enjoy!

**Game Play**

Just had been ordered, the police vehicles turned off the sirens and lights as they came into the vicinity of the Boat Basin. The tension was tangible even over the radios that Mac had requested be kept as quiet as possible just in case Kinnon was listening in to the their frequency. Adam was working on putting them on a secure one.

The silence between the team was bordering on eerie, each member of the team lost in their own thoughts. Were they about to catch a serial rapist and murderer? What if they were at the wrong place? What if they were too late? What about Flack if they were? Each person was lost in his or her own thoughts and anxieties and trying to concentrate on the job at hand when Ellie's quiet voice suddenly came back over the radio.

"_Don, I don't know if you can hear me. But I want to tell you that I know you're looking for me and that this isn't your fault. I knew what the consequences could be when I went in to this. I know you'll blame yourself – that's who you are, but please know that there's no blame from me. So please try to understand what I'm going to do. You know I can't do this again Don, I can't let him break me like he did before. It wouldn't be fair to me – or you. I know what I'm about to do seems so selfish and maybe it is, but it's the only way I can see out of it and I've found the strength to do it. I know people say it's the coward's way out and maybe they're right, but I can't go through that again, I just can't. Tell my family that I love them and that I'm so sorry."_

She was interrupted by a knock on the door and they heard her gasp.

"_I love you Don," she whispered._

Don looked at the radio not really allowing himself to understand what she was saying. She couldn't mean…no she couldn't.

"We'll get to her first," said Mac quietly as he pulled the SUV to a halt, his concern over Don heightening even more as he studied the man's pained face. Don simply nodded and they all exited the vehicle.

"Adam?" asked Mac into his voice piece.

"All secure," came the reply.

Addressing everyone, Mac continued. "You all heard Ellie. We have to do this and do it fast. She said she could hear what we believe is the generator powering the boat, so go to the boats first that have lights and other obvious signs of power consumption. Look for shuttered windows, locked up doors – things you know wouldn't be normal in places where people were living. And do not underestimate Kinnon. We don't have much time so let's get moving."

With that everyone dispersed to start their search.

Mac and Don ran quickly and quietly along the marina, ignoring the boats with late summer parties on board and focusing on the ones that were quieter and slightly apart, when the radio crackled with Sheldon's voice.

"Mac, we found the motorcycle parked under the trees at the far end on your side of the marina. Two sets of footprints in the dirt here, one definitely smaller than the other."

Mac and Don ran back towards the spot that Hawkes was talking about as Mac called for Danny and Stella to join them. This had to be it. This end of the marina was much quieter. Instinctively, they all became silent, moving in well rehearsed formation and communicating with hand signals as they split once again in to two teams and checked out the boats, the only sounds being soft footfalls and the lapping of water. Although the moorings weren't all taken, Mac's heart dropped as he saw how many boats there were with power – he knew they were running out of time.

Adam's urgent voice suddenly blurted into his ear, breaking into his thought process.

"Mac, the Blue Turtle," he exclaimed.

"What?" the older man snapped.

"The boat is called the Blue Turtle. I got to thinking and thought I'd check houseboat leases. Only a few days ago one was taken in the name of Ken Wood – the photographer Kinnon pretended to be – and it's called the Blue Turtle."

Without saying anything the detectives ran along the moorings looking at every boat name.

NYNYNYNY

Even though she knew it was coming Ellie startled at the knock on door. This was it. She picked up the vase of flowers and tipping them out, went into the bathroom. Kinnon's voice came through the door.

"Time to come out and finish our evening Ellie."

"I'll be right there. Just going to the freshen up."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly to collect herself before looking at the reflection in the mirror. She suddenly heard her own words go through her head. 'The coward's way out'. Is that what this had come to? After all that she had achieved, was she a coward? What was it Don had said to her? Don't let him keep making you a victim. Ellie looked at herself again, hardly recognising the face in front of her. What she saw shocked her. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, she looked pale and it was clear she'd lost weight. She looked like a victim. Victim. Anger welled up inside her as she recalled Don's words and surveyed the woman in front of her. It was like this wasn't her at all. Was all that she'd worked for really for nothing? Was this really part of a self fulfilling prophecy, once a victim always a victim?

NO! Something snapped in her head bringing with it clarity. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't let herself down like that, wouldn't let Don down. If she was going to go down, she would do it fighting and take Kinnon with her if she could. She had survived his first attack and she would do it again. What the hell had she been thinking? Don needed to know at the very least that she had fought with everything she had –it's what he would want and it was the only way she had of letting him know she was prepared to fight for herself and for them.

Kinnon's knock came back on the door, even more urgent. The anger that she had felt had brewed and was now replaced with something she didn't recognise. It was cold, hard, determined, decisive. Ellie took the vase and smashed it into the mirror as hard as she could. Immediately she heard Kinnon pushing the door of the bedroom open, forcing his way inside. The stool behind the door had slowed him down but not by much. She spotted a large shard of glass on the floor between the tiny bathroom and the bed but there was no time to grab it as Kinnon burst through the door. Moving quickly forward so that she was obscuring most of the mess on the floor, she stopped just in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Ellie?" he asked, his voice laced with quiet menace. He sounded perfectly calm, almost amused as he watched her, glass all over the floor. "There's no way to escape from here little Ellie. Tonight we finish what we started all those months ago."

As Kinnon started towards her Ellie closed her eyes briefly and centred her breathing and felt only hate for this man. No fear, no apprehension, just hate – or was it survivor's instinct? It didn't matter.

As Kinnon tipped her chin up she met his gaze square on. She saw a flicker of something cross his face as she did so. Surprise? Disappointment? She couldn't tell, she didn't care. It was as he leant in to kiss her that she struck. Using the heel of her hand she brought it up as hard as she could into his jaw. It wouldn't do much as he was such a big man, but it would buy her some time. As he stumbled back in surprise she followed up by kicking his kneecap and body barging him to take advantage of his lack of balance. As she heard him fall to the floor she was already making for the door just behind him. As she grabbed at the door knob she felt a large hand around her ankle pulling her backwards but he'd underestimated the power in her legs and Ellie kicked out with everything she had. Kinnon momentarily let go but now his body was blocking the doorway. He got to his feet quickly and shoved her hard back onto the bed.

"So my little Ellie wants to play rough does she?" he spat at her. "Fine by me."

He stalked towards her undoing his fly as he did. Ellie scrambled back up the bed reaching down the side of it, desperately trying to find what she was searching for. Before she knew it Kinnon was on top of her. It was now or never. Bringing her right hand up with as much force as she could muster Ellie swung the large shard of glass deep into Kinnon's side. His scream of pain almost deafened her and as he instinctively hunched to his side. Seizing the moment she took the opportunity to roll out from under him. Kicking her legs violently once again to get them from under him Ellie managed to finally roll onto the floor. Ignoring the pain from the shards of glass cutting into her she got to her feet and tried to run for the door but Kinnon had gotten himself up as well. His face was white with pain and anger and he lunged at her, backhanding her hard across the face and sending her crashing through the doorway and onto the tile on the bathroom floor, her head grazing the sink on her fall.

As he did so he turned to hear his name being screamed and guns being pointed at him. In the confusion he hadn't heard the main doors being kicked in, but there was no confusion now as he looked into the pair of hard, cold, steel blue eyes that were looking at him over the barrel of a gun. It was like those eyes were willing for him to make a move, the owner breathing heavily but steadily, his facial muscles twitching as though he was wrestling to decide whether to pull the trigger or not.

After what seemed like an age but was only a few seconds, a quiet mewling sound broke the tension. Kinnon turned towards the sound and the blue eyes snapped over in the same direction to take in the situation.

"Mac, Stella, in here and get the medics. Where's Hawkes?" called Don before looking now straight into Kinnon's face. "Move and I will shoot you, you sick son of a bitch."

As soon as he got the 'go' from Mac behind him, Don pushed Kinnon out of the way and went to Ellie. She was lying in a foetal position, barely conscious and bleeding from her head. Don leaned over and stroked her face gently.

"Ellie, it's okay baby, it's me. It's over okay. You did it Ellie, you got him."

Ellie opened her eyes slightly only for them to roll back up into her head.

"Ellie!" yelled Don. "Where are the medics?"

He pulled his girl into his arms and it was then that he saw it. A large piece of mirrored glass sticking out of her side, blood oozing from the wound.

"Don, don't touch it!" barked Mac. "You pull it out and she'll bleed out in front of us. The glass is stemming the flow."

The bathroom was too small to treat Ellie properly so Mac and Don carefully moved her out into the bedroom just in time for the arrival of the Hawkes and the ambulance crew.

NYNYNYNY

Danny burst through the hospital doors and sped along the corridor in search of his friend. He hadn't heard from Don sine he'd seen him jump into the ambulance with Ellie at least a couple of hours previously.

As he rounded the corner, he saw him, hunched over, head in hands, elbows resting on his knees and the sense of déjà vu hit Danny right to his stomach. Gingerly he approached, hands thrust in his pockets, hoping Don would sense his presence so he wouldn't have to say anything. Sure enough Don's head came up, blue eyes bright from the tears.

"She's going to be fine."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N Well you guys continue to be so great – thank you so much. Welcome to you new alerters and welcome back to existing ones. This one deals with the aftermath. Enjoy!

**Aftermath**

Don stirred the bolognese and satisfied, placed the lid back on the pan and put the water on for the pasta. Ellie would be home in about 10 minutes.

Pulling a beer out of the fridge he thought over the recent events. It had been a month since they'd caught Kinnon and things were getting back to normal – well a sort of normal anyway.

Straight after they had rescued Ellie, Don had gone to the hospital with her and the issue of next of kin had come up. He had been forced to call Ed and Nancy and all kinds of hell had broken loose. On arrival at the hospital they had been told what had happened and were understandably furious. However, Nancy was just like a viper, going after Don, threatening law suits against him and the NYPD for not keeping her girl safe. It had been a horribly difficult day anyway, but having Nancy laying into him just about pushed him over the edge. It had taken just about every ounce of self control he'd had left not to tell her exactly what he thought of her so instead he'd walked out on her mid rant. He just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't trust his actions, so he did the sensible thing. At least he thought he had. Nancy had taken it all wrong and went ballistic. Her form of retaliation was to bar him from seeing Ellie. And that was how he had found himself in a hospital corridor when Danny had arrived. Fortunately a nurse he knew had come to tell him that Ellie had suffered no lasting damage but that she was badly concussed and would be in for a few days.

He'd never felt so lonely as he did at that point, even with Danny and by then, Lina, Mac and Stella there too. In some ways he'd felt that he'd deserved the treatment that Nancy was dishing out, after all was she really being unreasonable? He had promised that he would do everything in his power to protect Ellie and he'd failed. Failed them and more to the point, failed Elinor. However, the thing he'd felt most strongly about was the deep need to be with Ellie. To know, to see for himself that she was okay. He would have died for her that night – he'd definitely have killed for her – and now he was being prevented from even being in the same room and it was more than he could bare. He knew he loved her before, but until that day even he hadn't realised just how much.

If he'd learned anything about her family it was that they certainly knew how to close ranks but happily for him, it had been Ellie herself who had changed it all when she had woken up she had found only Nancy and Ed there. They had moved her to a private suite within the hospital and in her concussed and slightly confused state she had assumed that Don was doing paperwork or had gone off to clean up. After a while she had asked after him and Nancy had wasted no time in giving her the full reasoning as to why Detective Flack was not coming near the place. Elinor had become hysterical and couldn't be calmed so in the end he'd been called.

He would never forget the moment he walked into that room. Nancy in particular couldn't even look at him, Ed silently nodded his acknowledgement, but Ellie had held her hands out to him and then sobbed in his arms. She said over and over again how sorry she was, blaming herself for letting Kinnon in, for taking the course of action she had and begging him to forgive her. She had gotten herself in such a state that she made herself sick and only calmed down when the nurse had said she would need to give her a mild sedative. Nancy was encouraging it, saying that Don was the one who had led her into that state and that he needed to go so Elinor could get the sleep she so desperately needed. Fortunately Ed could see how wrong she was and had almost frog marched Nancy in to going home for the night, knowing that it was Don, not a sedative, that Elinor needed.

The nurse had told Don that Ellie was fighting sleep and refusing any help. Don could see the fear in her eyes – she was scared of the nightmares that he knew had plagued her after her previous encounter with Kinnon. Toeing off his shoes he gently climbed onto the hospital bed and Ellie automatically snuggled into him, seeking the comfort and peace she so desperately needed. Don talked softly to her and stroked her hair until she drifted off to sleep, succumbing himself not long after, not waking up until Danny and Lindsay came with coffee and bagels the next morning, the tension of the day obviously catching up with him.

On being discharged from hospital Ellie didn't want to go to Nancy and Ed's or her own apartment so she had gone home with Don. Again, Nancy was upset and angry but this time Don played peace maker and agreed with Nancy that Ellie shouldn't be alone, so he dropped her there in the mornings and picked her up after his shift for that week. Once physically better, Ellie made an excellent recovery and had stayed with him, a week later going back to work.

So here they were now. Ellie couldn't go back to her apartment and had only gone there to collect clothes. Don couldn't say he minded that at all; having her living with him made him incredibly happy. He loved coming home to her anyway, but it also fed the protective side of his nature. He had underestimated just how much he had missed and needed this with her. However, his apartment was too small for both of them but he was wary of bringing the subject up in case she decided she should try going home again. His fears had been quashed when Ellie had declared that there was no way she could live there again, so her and Don had packed everything up, not that she'd had that much, and moved much of it to Ed and Nancy's, his apartment being far too small for two.

Ellie's recovery, both mental and psychological seemed to be fantastic, but only he knew of the lingering problems. Although things between them were great, both still carried the burdens of that day. Once discharged Ellie hadn't said a word to him about it. He knew she wanted to but she just couldn't. And he didn't push her because he couldn't bear to talk about it either. It was the elephant in the room and they both knew that something would have to give. Then there was their physical relationship. Although sleeping in the same bed and still tactile with each other, they hadn't made love since that day – the couple of times they'd tried ending in frustration and guilty feelings for them both.

Don took another beer form the fridge just as he heard the key in the lock.

"Mmm, something smells good," Ellie smiled as she came over to hug her boyfriend. "Have I told you how much I like the early shift? Though I'm glad it's not too often or I'd be the size of a bus by now!"

Don chuckled and kissed her lightly. "You still need a bit of fattening up – you're getting there but not quite right yet."

Elinor clucked her tongue at him and turned to hang her coat up.

"Any messages?" she asked.

"Well there's one from your mom, but it's in German so…"

"Got it," she smiled.

After dinner they cleaned up and sat curled up together, Ellie telling Don all about her day. Although he listened, she could tell something was on his mind.

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to try and guess?" she asked gently.

Don looked up at her. 'The elephant in the room' he said to himself. There wouldn't be a better time than now. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"I got a letter from the department today. It was an appointment to see a therapist about – well you know – about what happened."

Ellie didn't look too surprised. "Well you kind of knew it would be coming."

Don shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but…..It's just the thought of going all through it again… I don't know Ellie, it just feels….." He stopped not being able to find the words.

"It feels too intrusive and private. It'll be opening up wounds you think are healing," she answered for him. "Yet you know you need it – just like I do."

Don's eyes moved up slowly to meet hers. She pushed on.

"Don, we both know that although we've been doing okay, we're not right, we're neither of us where we want to be."

He looked closely into her beautiful face. There was more – and he wasn't sure he was going to like it. That feeling increased a hundred fold as she took his hand.

"Okay, there's something I need to discuss with you. It's not a done deal, I wanted to talk to you first. It's just an idea."

She searched his face, waiting for his signal that it was okay to continue.

"When this happened to me the first time, I saw a brilliant therapist in London. She was amazing Don and it was through her that I found the pieces of me that led me here and to you. I trust her completely and _ well, I'm thinking that I could benefit from seeing her again."

"You want to go back to London?" Don looked desolate.

"Only for some treatment, couple of weeks at most," replied Ellie quickly. "Don, let's be honest. We both know that I need this. We need this. I love you so much and yet I don't feel like me. Like I can give you, give this relationship, what's needed. Kinnon did more damage than I want to give him credit for and I don't want to give him that power over me again."

Her eyes dropped as she continued. "Don I was prepared to kill myself rather than let him violate me again." He squeezed her hand tightly but she stopped him saying anything knowing that if he did, she wouldn't be able to carry on.

"Do you know what got me through that whole thing?" She looked up to his face for an answer, just catching his slight shake of the head.

"You. Knowing that you would never give up on me or looking for me. Knowing you believed I had the strength to face him. And it eats at me every day that I almost couldn't live up to that trust. He's taking parts of me again. I want to make love with you so badly and yet you're treating me like a china doll, like I'm something precious that's going to shatter. I get why, but then I'm so tense that the couple of times we have tried, it's painful. So you feel even worse, treat me even more carefully and so we go on. Don that's not us."

She didn't know what else to say. They sat in silence for a while, just holding hands, hers drawing soothing circles across his knuckles. Don eventually spoke still staring at her elegant fingers as they stroked him.

"I think it's a good idea. Going to London. The break'll give us both a chance to get our heads straight."

Ellie brought his hands to her mouth and kissed them gently.

"Thank you."

NYNYNYNY

Don looked at the picture on his 'phone as he absently ate his lunch, the sandwich simply serving a nutritional function – he had no idea how it tasted. He wasn't one for dramatics but it kind of paralleled how his whole life felt at the moment, like he was just functioning. God he missed Ellie.

He drew this thumb gently across the picture. It had been taken at a picnic they'd shared with the Messers – Lucy had been making Danny swing her around, over and over again and Lindsay had snapped him and Ellie laughing at the sight. It was one of those natural, unposed shots. The kind that every photo should be. He'd liked it so much that he'd had Lindsay forward it to him. It had been a happy day; they had been so happy. He sighed heavily, telling himself that they would be again.

"Penny for them?" Stella's soft voice brought him back the here and now.

"Hey Stel. Not worth your money." He tried to make the tone light as he gestured for her to join him.

Stella looked at her friend knowingly. She could always seem to see right through him.

"She'll be back Don. She just needs time."

Although still studying the table, Don raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath. "How much time Stella? I mean it's been, what six weeks already?"

"You're worried that she won't come back."

Don finally looked up at her, his expressive eyes providing her a silent answer. Stella shifted her position and leaned purposefully in to him, making sure she had his full attention.

"Don. Ellie went through a trauma, not once, but twice. Don't underestimate that. She did the brave thing in admitting she needed help and went to where she knew she could get it. Okay, so it's maybe taking a little longer than you would like but better she come back right and ready to move on than not do it and live a life of fear. That's not what you would want for her either. Plus, I think that by doing this, Ellie's showing some commitment to you as well. She wants to be right for what you guys have."

Stella sat back, giving him time to let her words sink in before going on, her voice much softer.

"And what about you? How's your sessions going?"

For the first time, Don cracked a small smile and nodded. "Good actually. I mean I can't say I was exactly comfortable with it at first – and I certainly didn't have Best pegged as a therapy fan – but yeah, it's been good."

And it had. The therapist had turned out to be an ex cop himself. He'd been in the service straight from High School, just like Don, except that he'd contracted cancer and once the treatment and been completed, he'd been unable to resume his duties. So he'd trained as a shrink. During his eight years with the NYPD, he'd seen the older cops who were burned out or plain disillusioned with the job, as well as knowing first hand the pressures and horrors that went with the job and had decided that's where he wanted to be. He'd joked with Don that the still felt like he was on the job, with all the stories he heard, but was getting a much healthier salary!

Once Don had relaxed in his presence he had let himself talk and once the floodgates were open it all came out; Jess, Ellie, guilt, blame, pain – everything. The sessions showed Don that he didn't have to be ashamed of how he was feeling and they made him more aware of why he behaved as he had, especially after Jess's death. It was good to know that he was okay. That he'd just been grieving. Granted it wasn't his finest hour, but he didn't have to live with the spectre of it. He'd thought he'd exorcised all this the first time but the therapist had explained the parallels with Ellie were forcing him to revisit, but at least this time he could deal with the issues properly, face on and more importantly actually live the ending as it should have been. In effect Don Flack was getting a second chance.

Don realised that Stella was still there. She hadn't moved a muscle, simply letting him go where his head needed to.

"Sorry Stella," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "You're right, I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it you know? Thing is, she seems so happy. She's back with her parents, her friends. What if she can't leave all that again."

"Don, the woman you love is six thousand miles away – you're allowed to miss her, but you're being a little irrational. Anyone can see how you two feel about each other. She loves you. You mark my words, Ellie will come back. And just think how great it'll be when she does!" she said enthusiastically. "Make sure we all get to go out to celebrate okay?"

Just then, her 'phone went. She looked over at Don and then the sandwich as she snapped her 'phone shut.

"Come on. We got a body just pulled out of the lake in the park."

Don canned the rest of the sandwich. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Great."

NYNYNYNY

Don quickly opened his laptop and refreshed the page on hearing the obnoxious ring tone of Skype. Clicking the green button harder than he needed to in his eagerness, Ellie suddenly appeared on his screen.

"Hey Babes, how you doing?" he asked.

"Hey You! I'm good – really good actually. You?"

"I'm doing okay – though I'd be better if you were here."

Ellie looked genuinely upset at that statement. "I know. It won't be long, I promise."

Don tried to hide his sigh. They'd talked as often on Skype as the time change and his shifts would allow and she sent him an email every day, but somehow it wasn't enough. He wasn't that clingy boyfriend, but one again he felt that something wasn't quite right. It had been great to see her so happy as the weeks had passed on but if he were being honest that – and Mac's words of warning all those months ago – was what were playing on his mind. Pulling himself together, he forced a smile.

"So what have you been up to?"

Ellie smiled. "You'll never guess what Donna and I did last night?"

"Go on – though if Donna was in on it I'm not sure I want to know!" Donna was Ellie's best friend and a high powered senior book editor for a leading publisher. From what Ellie had told him the woman was brutally honest, could be a real ballbreaker where men were concerned even though she was happily married and was also outrageous fun. From what Don could tell, she was – and had always been – a tremendously positive influence on Ellie and had been the one that she had stayed in contact with the most.

"Well, my therapist gave me some homework I suppose you'd call it. I couldn't do it on my own so Donna came with me."

"Oookay. Are you going to tell me then?" Don was intrigued.

"We went to a class."

"That's it. A class. What, like a dance class?"

"Kind of. A pole dancing class." Elinor pursed her lips together to subdue a smile as she watched the reaction on Don's face.

"Excuse me? Did you say a pole dancing class? Your therapist sent you to a pole dancing class?" His voice was incredulous and Ellie couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud any longer.

"She did. It's about body image and how the sexual you if different from sensual you. I have to say it was really hard work but the teacher said I did really well – obviously I'm fairly strong so that helped when you had to wrap yourself around a pole upside down!"

Don sat in amazed silence. Part of him was trying to work out how this was really therapy and the other part was trying not to imagine Ellie in bra and panties dancing on a pole.

"Don? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I thought it was funny. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Hey no, it's fine. Well actually no it's not fine." He lowered his voice. "Sweetheart you can't just throw that kind of thing into a conversation when you haven't been here for nearly two months!"

Einor realised what he meant and giggled.

'Missing me then are we?" she teased.

"More than you'll ever know," he replied quietly. "So, what did you wear for this class then?" he added, a twinkle in his eye.

"Don Flack behave yourself. This is most definitely not 'one of those' calls! My mum's in the next room!"

They both laughed, enjoying the banter.

"So, you're coming back next week right?" he asked, feeling better about the whole thing now he was talking to her.

"Actually no."

Don's eyes snapped up to hers, his smile dropping.

"I'm sorry Don. My cousin's getting married the next Saturday. I'd have been home almost two months – I can hardly say 'well sorry about your wedding, I can't stay an extra five days'. Besides, my dad's making a real thing about it. He's been really heavy on the whole being together as a family for one last time before I leave them again. You know what he's like."

Don did indeed. It didn't take a detective of Don's calibre to work out that Elinor's father, although warm enough towards Don, wanted his daughter back in England. Throughout the whole time she'd been there, her father had managed to get in the way of her coming back or even calling him at times. Thinking about it, Don couldn't blame him, after what she'd been through he'd want his daughter all safe where he could see her too, but he still didn't know what to do. Elinor loved her dad and Don wasn't there to make a good case.

"Yeah, I know. I guess he has a point."

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just so difficult and I feel like I owe them after all I put them through."

Ellie looked up at her boyfriend's handsome face. His beautiful blue eyes were hiding a sadness that was her fault. She felt horrible. Torn between him and her family. But it would only be until the wedding, so that would be just over eight weeks in total. Her and Don maybe had the rest of their lives.

"Hey, you know what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she soothed. "Now, let's not be maudlin. Tell me about your day."

They chatted for another ten minutes or so before she insisted he go to bed. She knew he had to be up at five the next morning.

They both knew too that really there was nothing more either could say.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well thanks so much for the reaction to that last chapter – you guys really don't Ellie to break his heart do you? No answer to that in this one I'm afraid…..Enjoy! This one is for a great friend, without whom this fic would have been so much more difficult. We all need a friend like her. Love you Aphina xx

**Donna**

"Chocolate?"

"Check."

"Wine for you?"

"Check."

"So all we need now is to choose which DVD," said Elinor happily as she watched Donna, her best friend, settle deeper into her large, overstuffed sofa.

They were having a girls night in at Donna's house. Her husband was away on business and Donna had taken full advantage of having Ellie back home to get a take away and watch a film. There was also something she wanted to talk about – she just wasn't quite sure yet how she was going to bring it up.

"Pretty Woman?" asked Ellie as she rifled through Donna's huge collection of films.

"No, not in a Richard Gere mood," replied Donna thoughtfully.

"Ok, so that's 'Officer and a Gentleman' out as well then. Pride and Prejudice?"

Donna bristled in her seat. "Kiera Knightly is NOT Elizabeth Bennett!"

Ellie smiled at her friend's violent reaction. Being a book editor was a real pain when you had such firm ideas about a character.

"Ooookay then. BBC version?"

"Too long."

"The Holiday?"

"Too Christmassy."

"But it's Jude Law," Ellie teased.

"And yet I am unmoved."

"Now you're quoting Pride and Prejudice!" Ellie chuckled then gave a little gasp as she found a film at the back of the drawer. 'White Nights', she purred, stroking the cover lovingly.

"It's crap Ellie!" declared Donna.

Ellie mocked horror. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true – it's as dreadful as they come."

"But it's Mikhail Baryshnikov dancing.."

"Okay, I'll give you that, the man's a dance god and I know was the subject of many of your hormonal teenage dreams, but the film itself – crap. He was pretty hot in Sex and the City though."

Donna looked thoughtful. "I can see a theme developing here."

Elinor looked up at her quizzically. "Theme?"

"Jude Law, Mikhail Baryshnikov – both have amazing blue eyes. Thinking about anyone are we Ellie?"

Ellie smiled shyly. "Well, it wasn't deliberate – but yes – maybe."

"Thought so. Speaking of which," said Donna carefully, a teasing smile on her face, "exactly what about Detective Flack have you been missing? I think you're keeping some details to yourself…"

Ellie laughed. "I'm not discussing my sex life thank you."

Donna looked aghast. "Why ever not? You have every other time! Ah I see. He may look the part but can't keep up with it.."

"What? No! Not even close!" protested Elinor.

"So he's good then?" said Donna with a wink.

Ellie shook her head. Donna got her every time. "Better than good_much better than good in fact. It's just that_" She looked serious all of a sudden.

"It's just what?"

"Well, I told you how we met and got together didn't I. Well, he's just been so fantastic and patient and attentive about the whole sex thing, but I just get the feeling that given the choice he'd like to, well you know, mix it up a bit. He treats me like a princess – and probably always will because that's just who he is, and I'm not complaining about it – but he's such a _guy. _I've been all pretty pretty but I'm sure now and again he'd love the whole black high heels, silk stocking thing."

"Most men would darling! So why don't you give it to him then? If his reaction to you telling him you took a pole dancing class was to try to get a booty call out of it then I'm sure he wouldn't object! And it would be good for you too! Judging by what you've said, you'd have to take the lead though. And all that therapy you've done surrounding sex and body image can't go to waste - the guy should be in for a treat. Can I take you shopping, I know just the place?"

Ellie laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You're right though. I guess I'll just have to put all that homework into practice!"

Donna had suddenly become very quiet. And that only meant one thing.

"Uh oh! I know that look. What? What do you want to say?"

"What look?"

"The one where you look as though you're going to throw up if you don't get whatever it is you want to say out. Come on, I've got a feeling I'm not going to like it, so get it over with."

Donna looked at Ellie, taking her time to decide whether she should do this or not. Stuff it. She had to. Elinor meant the world to her. She couldn't just leave it.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" she asked softly. "I mean here in England."

Elinor looked confused. "You know why I'm here; the therapy, to see you, mum, dad and other family and friends…"

"No, I get that. What I mean is why are you still here? Your therapy went incredibly well – I mean you were going every other day and even she said you don't need the sessions any more. I can see that you're almost back to the Ellie I knew before the first incident. Look at you - you look as gorgeous as ever, you're fit, happy – in love…."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Ellie joked.

Donna ignored her. "You are in love aren't you Ellie? Elinor?"

"You know I am – very much so."

"So I ask again, why are you here? I don't know this guy Ellie apart from what you've told me, but he emails you all the time, you Skype each other as much as you can and he clearly adores you. Plus he looks like an Adonis – I mean, what more do you want?"

"He understands that I had to come to get the help I needed. He knows that it'll be beneficial for our relationship in the long run."

"Yes and I can only applaud him for that, but Ellie, when are you going to let that begin?"

Ellie looked up at her friend. Donna licked her lips and took a breath as she continued.

"Look, you know I love you right? You're my girl Ells, you know that. But I don't think you're being fair to him." She shuffled forward, her body language highlighting the intensity of what she had to say. "Ellie that man has been there with you the whole way. He's seen you at your worst, your most vulnerable – he's even met Nancy – and yet he's still there, mooning over you being here when look at him, he could have any girl he wanted. You don't need to be here any more. You haven't for a while now. So the question then has to be asked why are you here and not over there in bed with that bloody gorgeous man who worships you?"

Ellie couldn't help but chuckle as she mulled over Donna's words. Trust Donna to strip a situation back. Truth was though that she was right.

"It wasn't planned like that Donna. I didn't come here thinking 'let's see how much I can make Don miss me'. But then mum wanted to go to Switzerland to see the family there, then there was grandad's birthday, now the wedding. I haven't been here for a year so it seems a bit churlish to say I can stay for this but not for that."

"And who suggested that you extended your stay in Switzerland from a weekend to ten days? Who decided to take the family down to the house in the Cotswolds to celebrate you grandad's birthday for a long weekend? Who told the bride that you could be persuaded to stay for her wedding? You don't even like her that much!"

"That's not true!" Donna raised her eyebrows at Ellie. "Well, maybe, a little. But I'm not getting your point."

Donna gave a sigh of exasperation. "God, Ellinor, for someone so bright, you can be really dense at times! I know you like to find the best in people but can't you see that your dad has done everything in his power to get you to stay?"

Donna's words hit Ellie like a runaway train. She was right - again. Dad had been the one who extended their Swiss stay by flying out to join them, he'd also said that his parents really wanted to celebrate at the country house and had initiated the wedding invitation as well. But surely, he wouldn't do that. He really liked Don and he certainly knew how she felt about him. Donna interrupted her thoughts.

"You mark my words, much as I love your dad, he didn't get where he is by being soft Elinor. You wait, next he'll mention that you may as well stay for Christmas, especially as you weren't here for the last one. Then it'll be New Year and then 'well we could all go ski-ing while you're here'. You have to choose Ellie. How long can you expect Don to wait for you? He's been incredibly patient but it's not going to last forever Ells. You said he wasn't very happy when you said that you wanted to go out with Andy."

"He knew that was just platonic – old friends." Ellie shot back at her. "And I asked him before I agreed to go. I don't want any secrets between us."

"And that's great, but you said that you could feel he wasn't happy. From what you've said he's a bit on the possessive side." She continued quickly to stop Ellie's protest. "I didn't say in a bad way – in fact he sounds bloody perfect – but nevertheless, how do you think he's going to feel about you staying here another few months? Look, all I'm saying is think about it."

Ellie's mind was racing. Donna was so good at reading people and between the lines of things. She certainly had her dad nailed – he had indeed already started making noises about Christmas and talking about the possibility of throwing a New Year's Party.

She thought about Don. Again her friend was spot on. She missed him so much, but she loved being here with family and friends too. She wasn't being fair and she hadn't even seen it.

She had a decision to make.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: I was thrilled to find out how much you guys loved Donna. She's great and my real life equivalent is just as cool! Ok, so I couldn't string you along any more about what's going to happen – let's jut say this one very much has an **M rating…! ** Welcome to you new alerters and it was lovely to have some new reviewers and pm along the regular ones too ;) Enjoy!

**Relief**

"So you'll come then?" Lindsay couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

Don looked over at Danny who just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why his wife was so excited either but then again his Montana always did love everything about Christmas. And he also knew that she'd begun to worry about Don. As Ellie's absence wore away at their friend, Lindsay had ensured that Danny had made an extra effort to look out for Don. He'd started to come over more often again and they'd always end up talking about Ellie's latest news.

Lindsay had initially been a bit perplexed at Ellie. For someone who kept in touch as regularly as she did and clearly missed Don as much as she did, Lindsay couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't come back sooner. She assumed the therapy had uncovered other issues – and of course she was home and Lindsay understood that better than either Don or Danny ever would. However, Ellie seemed really upbeat in the last few emails they'd exchanged which had left Lindsay feeling especially optimistic.

"So Flack, you'll come?"

"Jeez Linds. Yes I'll be there. Franco's Friday night at 7pm."

"Excellent!" Lindsay clapped her hands like a five year old and went off into the kitchen.

"What_?" began Don.

"I have absolutely no idea," replied Danny. "Though she's been like that since I agreed to go back to Montana for Christmas."

"You, leaving NY for more than three days? You do know all that fresh air'll probably kill you don't you?" joked Don. Not that he was much better but at least his parents had taken him, Sam and their brother to the coast for holidays. Until Lindsay it was like Danny had an umbilical cord that attached him to this city.

"Anyways, I got to go."

Lindsay rushed back into the room. "Not staying for dinner?"

"Nah, thanks anyways Linds. Bit of a rough day, so I'm hitting the hay early."

He said his goodbyes and drove carefully back to his apartment. The snow was heavy and it was bitterly cold but nothing a native New Yorker couldn't deal with. Parking his car he looked up at his apartment block. Shoving his keys deep in his pockets he decided he needed to walk this off, even on a night like this.

He'd been expecting a Skype call from Ellie that night. However, she'd sent an email saying that she wouldn't be able to make it and he couldn't quite face going into his empty apartment at the moment. It was his own fault of course. He should have packed her stuff away, but it kind of gave him a bit of comfort. It was the little things. The toiletries, the toothbrush, her soft, short pjs that he'd found under the pillow. He'd never regretted being such a clean freak until then. She'd been gone about a week when he'd had to change the bed. The smell of her had gone too, but he hadn't washed the pjs. 'God Flack when did you become such a sap?' he said to himself, surprised at his own angry tone. He didn't understand what was going on. Ellie seemed to be doing so well –in fact she was blooming in front of him as far as he could tell from Skype – and yet she still wasn't back.

He was still convinced she loved him – she told him all the time – but he was equally convinced that her parents, her dad in particular - were conspiring to keep her there and she wouldn't see that. And of course he had no proof. Thing is he didn't know how long he could live like this. He could have coped much better if he was sure it was the therapy, but he wasn't. He just felt lost and helpless. And he really hadn't wanted to go to Franco's with the Messers. They were supposed to earlier in the week, but it had been cancelled. Now they were going the day after tomorrow. Oh well, they'd been good to him – it was the least he could do.

The cold finally started to really bite and he wearily made his way home. Home. Not really. It didn't feel like home anymore.

NYNYNYNY

Don was shown to a quiet table at the rear of Franco's – he was surprised to be back here, but assumed Lindsay had asked for this position in case Lucy became fussy or needed to sleep maybe. As usual a huge fuss had been made over him – and the fact that Ellie wasn't with him, but he'd managed to deflect that by saying she was visiting her parents in England.

His cell 'phone chirped into life.

"Hey Don, it's Lindsay. We're running a bit late okay? See you soon though."

Don sighed as he snapped his 'phone shut – he really didn't want this evening to be drawn out any longer than it had to. After a few minutes Paolo, the original proprietor's son approached the table.

"Your dinner guest has arrived," he said, a huge grin on his face.

As Paolo turned to leave, Don realised why the man had looked so happy.

There, in a cranberry red 1940's style dress that hugged her amazing figure just how he liked it, hair flowing across her shoulders, was Ellie.

Don sat, rooted to the spot. He literally couldn't move, not just because of the shock, but worried that if he did, she would somehow disappear.

They just stared at each other for the longest time, saying nothing until Don very slowly got up from the table and walked towards her. He thumbed her soft cheek, as he cradled her head gently with his fingers. But it was when he saw those beautiful big brown eyes looking back at him that he lost it.

Putting his free hand around her waist, he pulled her in to a crushing kiss. Ellie's hands wrapped around his neck as she went up on her toes, thankful that she was wearing heels so that she was that much closer to his height. This was no gentle kiss. It was possessive, relieved and angry.

When they finally had to part just to breath, he pulled her in to a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent that he loved so much.

"Don, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I missed you so much."

"Where have you been Ellie? I started to think you weren't coming back."

Suddenly he stopped and pushed her to arms length, a look of abject panic in his eyes.

"You are back aren't you Ellie? For good I mean. You haven't just come here to say_"

Before he could finish the sentence Ellie pushed back in to him, this time taking her turn to attack his mouth and show him that she wasn't going anywhere.

They were interrupted by a discreet cough from Paolo. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Ellie looked at Don. "I'm starving."

"I haven't eaten since lunch."

Putting each other down, big stupid grins on both their faces, they took their seats.

NYNYNYNY

The drive home had been very quiet, a contrast to dinner where both had been very chatty and animated. Ellie had told Don how she had initially flown to Boston to make her peace with Nancy and to tell both her and Ed that she was coming back to live in New York. She had only meant to be there a couple of days but she had taken ill with some sort of viral infection and had been quite unwell for a few days. She had wanted to surprise Don and so had organised the dinner at Franco's with Lindsay's help to get him there, but had had to cancel, which now made Lindsay's neurosis over whether Don would actually turn up, make total sense.

Don hadn't wanted 'the talk' just yet and he sensed that Ellie hadn't either – they both were just so happy to be back together that neither wanted to spoil the evening. There'd be time over the next few days to talk anyway.

Now though, going through the door of his apartment, the atmosphere was charged; a sort of nervousness hit the couple, neither really knowing what to do about it.

Don let Ellie into the apartment and followed with the overnight bag she had bought to the restaurant. She had a small suitcase at Danny and Lindsay's and the rest was coming from Boston in the next day or two.

Resting the bag just inside the door, Don locked up and then just turned, looking at Ellie and not moving. Hooking his thumbs in the loops of his jeans he leant back against his front door.

Ellie met his gaze but this time held it. His eyes were bright and she felt like they were searching for something and she wanted to give him whatever it was he needed to see. It was clear to her that she had underestimated just how much he'd missed her and although she'd told him already that she was back for good, she still sensed that he didn't quite believe it. His reticence though, worried her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly.

His gaze never faltered as he looked her, but he said nothing.

"Don, please. I've said I'm sorry for being away so long and I can kind of explain but you_"

It's not that Ellie," he interrupted. He searched for the words seeing her needing an answer. "It's just that…well…..I don't know what to do here."

Ellie was more confused than before. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean, 'don't know what to do'?"

Don let out a breath before speaking, very quietly. "You've been away nearly three months, getting therapy after being abducted and attacked by the guy that raped you. You almost killed yourself in the process." He broke gaze, fumbling for what to say. "Ellie, I'm kind of mad at you and I on top of that I don't know how to approach you now. I don't know where my boundaries are, what's safe and good for you and I hate that. If you'd done your therapy here I might have known, been able to help, but you didn't and I'm lost Ellie, so lost. Are we back to square one? Can you handle being in the same apartment – the same bed – as me?"

Although his words were direct there was no malice in them, just confusion and desperation to do the right thing and hope that they didn't have to start over.

Ellie moved quickly, taking his hands in hers, tugging them towards her and stepping right into his eyeline. "Look at me and listen – and listen well. I'm sorry I was away so long, I really am – it wasn't intended but it happened. But let me tell you now that I love you and I know that you love me. That means that there is nothing and I mean nothing that you need to worry about in terms of where your boundaries are. There are none. I promise you that there isn't anything you can do or say that will remind me of him or scare me and I will tell you that over and over again until you believe me. In fact it hurts me to even speak of you in the same sentence as him. And really, what I need is for you to not treat me like glass, not to make me feel 'different'. We carry on as normal – in fact no, that's not true, we'll be better than normal. I feel like I've found the real me again Don and I need to live like that. We've been given another chance – we need to take it."

Don listened intently, hanging on every syllable, processing what she was saying. She was different, he could see it in her eyes, her body language. She was confident and happy. She had a clarity in her words. He had seen this Ellie before in small flashes but here she was now, brimming with a new found sense of freedom.

She stood very still leaving time for him to deal what she was saying. Suddenly she felt his hands of either side of her head, tilting it up as his mouth came down upon hers. It started gently, his tongue sweeping across her lips but soon he took total charge plundering her soft mouth as though he'd never do so again.

Pulling her to him, he began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck distracting her from the fact that he was undoing her zipper. He pulled back to peel the form fitting dress from her shoulders, kissing along her collar bone and pulse points as she gasped softly in response. Don let his fingers trail down her body following the line of her dress as he pushed it over her hips. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the cranberry and cream balcony cup bra and matching French knickers.

"God look at you. I missed seeing this, I missed seeing you so much. You are so beautiful. Don't you ever leave me again."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement it was a demand, his voice laced with just a tinge of aggression that spiked Ellie in just the right place.

In an attempt to take back some ground, Ellie lifted the hem of the shirt he was wearing and he helped her to remove it as she started an exploration of her own, refamiliarising herself with his strong forearms, the broad, muscular shoulders and chest and his taut stomach. She began to drag her nails across his abs, knowing how much he loved that, but he caught her hands in his.

"Oh no, you are not breaking me that quickly girlie. Eleven weeks and five days you've been away. That's nearly three months without you. I'm going to make sure you're never going to go away again," his accent even more pronounced than usual, making it sound a little dangerous, causing Ellie to shiver in anticipation.

He swung her round and backed her up against the door. The wildly dilated pupils of his eyes made them a dark, dark blue and as he pinned her with them. She could see his entire being in them; lust, want, anger, relief – and love. It should have made her even a tiny bit scared, but instead it turned her on like never before. She'd never really seen Don like this. Sure there'd been a flash of it when she'd come back to him after giving up Kinnon's file, but nothing quite like this. He wanted and was going to have, total control of this situation

He surprised her by giving her one of his thousand watt grins. Seeing her quizzical look, his eyes motioned down to her shoes.

"You've never been this tall before."

Ellie smiled and went to take them off.

"No!" he said, his tone quiet but firm. "Leave them on."

Taking advantage of her new found height he pressed against her, grinding his bulging pants into her abdomen and grabbing her ass to pull her in closer, groaning as his hands felt her through the silk.

Ellie recovered enough to start to deal with his belt, button and zipper and once she accomplished that and shucked the jeans off his waist and hips, she made a grab for his rear, digging her nails in before raking them up his back causing him to hiss in lust. Don nipped, kissed and licked down her throat before burying himself in her soft tops of her breasts exposed by the cut of the bra before drawing a nipple in through the material. Ellie gasped at the wonderful feeling of being totally overpowered by this man. His mouth on her neck and breasts, his hands on her hips and ass, his body pinning her to his front door, the promise of more to come. She felt that she was really feeling his passion as it should be – raw and uncensored and her own was responding to it. But what made this more than that was that she felt safe knowing that this passion was borne of his love for her – she could see it, feel it and touch it and for the first time in a very long time, she could really let herself get lost in it.

Don continued to tease her through the soft material of her bra but had released her hips enough to put a hand down to her panties, a growl coming from deep down when he felt the dampness there.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away and in one swift move, lifted her up onto his hips, revelling in the feel of her strong, toned body wrapping around him.

"I am not going to take you against a door after three months away, much as I want to," he rasped in her ear as he carried her to the bedroom.

Putting her down, he peeled her from him and leant in close, whispering to her. "Close your eyes."

Ellie swallowed hard and did as she was told. She could feel him circling her, like a predator deciding how to strike. She wasn't far wrong.

Don looked at this beautiful woman standing before him. This mixed bundle of emotion he was feeling was totally alien to him. Part of him was angry at her, part of him just wanted to gather her up and love her and all that was mixed in with relief and lust and the desperate need to feel secure in this relationship. He had to put what she'd said about him never being able to remind her of Kinnon or scare her to the test. He had to know for sure one way or the other.

He walked around her, her eyes still closed, stopping to one side so she could feel his presence but silently slipped an arm around to the other side of her, trailing his fingertips down her arm. She shuddered, but not in fear. A small smile crossed her face. Stepping directly behind her Don let his other hand draw lazy circle across her abdomen just above the waistband of her panties, making her giggle and tense her tummy muscles. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in it's freshly washed scent until he could kiss the back of her neck. Ellie immediately tipped her head forward, mewling softly at the feel of him.

Don moved her hair to one side and kissed along her shoulders, the nape of her neck and the back of her ears, enjoying her reaction of leaning back into him, a reflexive response to the nerves he was attacking.

"You," he half whispered in her ear, his voice gravelly with lust, "left me for too long. I'm going to make sure that never happens again. Do you understand that Elinor?"

He undid her bra, sliding his hands to the front as it began to fall away, caressing her full breasts through the material before letting it drop and he could feel the so soft flesh. Ellie arched into him this time, her head thrown back on his shoulder and her ass into his groin, wriggling against his erection.

Not wanting to lose control Don allowed his hands to drop to her ribcage and stroked down her sides and into the waist band of her knickers, slowly pushing them down. He went to the front of her to help her step out of them as he kissed her hard and walked her back until she bumped the bed and he pushed her into sitting position. Taking one leg at a time up to his shoulder he carefully took off each shoe before starting at the top of each soft thigh and slowly slipping off each of the lace topped stay up stockings she had on, kissing and nipping all the way to her toes. He saw her look of surprise as he put the shoes back on.

Every time Ellie went to touch him he batted her away and now he told her to scoot up to the pillows. Divesting himself of his boxers he joined her stroking and kissing his way up her body, stopping to dip his tongue into her tummy button or lightly take a nipple into his mouth, anything that he knew would make her writhe beneath him. The sounds she was making coupled with the physical responses were making keeping his own needs at bay almost impossible, but he was determined to try. He needed Ellie to know how much he wanted and loved her. He hadn't let her take anything, be in control of any part of this and yet she hadn't tensed or flinched once. She had needed no words of reassurance, she had completely entrusted her safety to him and that fact made his head and heart sing.

Catching her hands in his he held them up over her head as he began his tender assault on her already writhing body. He kissed her as his hand found it's way to her liquid centre. His finger found her most sensitive spot and circled gently but firmly and he relished watching her as her as she stretched into him and moaned his name. Satisfied with what he was seeing he lowered his head to draw in a nipple, lathing it with his flattened tongue and upped the pace of his hand. Ellie's sex starved body arched into him silently begging for more until she was riding his fingers. He didn't think it was possible to get more turned on until he heard the beautiful sounds she was making – and her 'I love you'.

Not being able – or wanting - to draw this out any longer, Don slid over her body and into the cradle of her hips, smiling as her legs instinctively opened for him and he already knew she was more than ready for him. He ordered her to open her eyes. He had to see them, see what was going on as this happened.

Slowly, he slid into her meeting the familiar wall of muscle that seemed so much stronger now having not had sex for four months or more. He pushed past causing them both to cry out with pleasure. He stilled giving her time to adjust again but also to give himself a minute to gain his control back. Slowly he began to move, thrusting deeply, and not being able to help but babble not just words of love, but possession as well, to her. Ellie responded by making those gorgeous noises that he loved so much and that drove him crazy like nothing else could. But it wasn't enough. He needed to be closer.

He unlocked his arms and let his weight go briefly on top of her as he looped his arms under her shoulders so he could hold her head and kiss her and still brace himself on his elbows. Ellie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her hands through his hair. She then used the heels of the shoes to press into the bed and tilt her pelvis. The result was stunning for them both. Don hit her sweet spot with every thrust and she gripped him tight causing the most glorious friction.

Together they upped the pace, each feeding off the other's passion, kissing and nipping every piece of flesh they could reach. Don went between cursing and whispering incredibly intimate endearments and Ellie told him over and over how much she loved him until neither thought they could take it much longer. Then Ellie begged him for more. Suddenly changing position, Don sat up high on his knees and pulled her legs until they were high around his waist then grabbed her hips penetrating her even more deeply from his angle above her. Ellie threw her arms back and held onto the poles of the bed head. He took in the glorious sight of her gorgeous body stretched out for him, made even more erotic by how vocal she was.

"Oh god Donnie, yes, right there. Please. Don't stop."

The sight before him, the sound of her voice using his pet name and the truth of the whole situation overcame him. He worked her harder, desperate to get her her release before he lost control in the orgasm that was barrelling towards him. He leant forward slightly and immediately felt her flutter and tighten around him. She instinctively tilted her pelvis and that was enough. She came hard, clamping hard around him whilst her legs gripped and pulled him in at the same time causing Don to follow her over the edge in one of the most exquisite sensations he'd ever experienced.

Once they'd both ridden out their orgasms, they collapsed onto the bed, Ellie finally kicking off the shoes. Still breathing hard, they sought each other out and Don quickly pulled up the comforter to cover their rapidly cooling bodies on this freezing night.

Ellie looked up at him breathing hard and giggled. "Got something out of your system did you?"

Don looked down at her bright eyes and smile – there was nothing to worry about in that question now. "Maybe. Why? You complaining?"

"Hell no - just wondering what it was so that I could do it again if that's the result," she replied cheekily.

Don looked at her hard. "You – are never going to leave me for that long again okay?"

Ellie made a show of thinking about it. "Well, if you can keep that up with me staying here– you have yourself a deal."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Welcome new alerters! Thank you too to all those who have favourited as well. Ok, now Ellie's back, they have to get on with their lives and that's what this one kicks off. Dedicated to an encouraging friend – you know who you are Babe! Enjoy!

**New Beginnings**

Don woke slowly, not having slept so contentedly for a while. A smile covered his face as he recalled the events of the previous evening. He could still smell the hint of her perfume as he rolled over to pull her in to a morning hug. But there was no-one there, the bed cold. He sank back into his pillow – he was sure it hadn't been a dream, not that vivid. So had she run off, deciding she couldn't stay after all? A swell of panic rose up in his chest. Getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers he padded towards the sitting room.

He let out a breath as he spotted a cranberry red dress thrown over the back of his sofa. Then he heard the tinkling of a spoon stirring in a cup and went to the kitchen, the sight there making him almost weep in relief. Hair all mussed up and wearing his shirt from the previous night stood Ellie, stirring two large mugs of hot chocolate. She looked up at him, a broad grin crossing her lovely features.

"Oh, you've spoilt my surprise now," she pouted, motioning at the hot drinks. "I was just about to bring this in to you."

Don smiled at her and going to her kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, just missed you when I woke. Come on, we'll take them back to bed." He didn't want her to know that he'd been worried about her not being there. It was fast becoming clear that this was his problem not hers.

Ellie nodded in agreement and soon they found themselves sitting up in bed curled together.

Don sighed. "I could stay here all day. And did I tell you I'm glad you're back?"

Ellie chuckled. "You may have mentioned it! But you're not staying here all day Buster. My clothes are at the Messers and as Lindsay was on call last night when I got there, I didn't get to see her…. so I promised we'd go over for lunch today."

"Oh okay, that's fine. I want to go punch Danny for not telling me you were coming home anyway."

"Well you can't, because he didn't know. Linds and I decided not to tell him. She seemed to think that the dramatic Italian in him would take one look at the maudlin Irishman in you and wouldn't be able to keep the secret so he didn't know a thing about it until late yesterday afternoon. My flight from Boston was delayed with the snow and Lindsay knew she was working so had to tell Danny because I was going there to change. That's why she rang to say they were running late. Lucy was asleep so I got a cab from their place to the restaurant."

Don lay back further into his pillows, allowing his eyes to slip shut. "Well it's the best Christmas present I've ever had so I guess I can forgive him."

"Which brings me to _"

"What?" Don opened an eye suspiciously.

"What's happening for Christmas? I mean what do you have planned?"

The question brought him round. "Well, I'd kind of arranged that I'd go to my dad's. Sam will be there with her new guy and dad wanted me there, but I can change that_"

"No," she interrupted. "But do you think it would be okay if I came as well? Or would that be too much. I don't want to pressure anyone."

Don's smile alone answered her. "Are you kidding? My dad's been on at me for months to meet you and Sam? Well she'll go nuts just thinking I might have a girl, never mind a beautiful one who wants to stay around – she used to keep telling me I was too serious and grumpy to get a girl."

They sat in a happy silence for a while before Don spoke again.

"We need to pick up a paper as well on the way over to Danny's."

Ellie looked at him not understanding. "We do? Because_?"

"We need to start searching for a new apartment – this place is way too small for the both of us."

He knew he was being presumptive but he didn't care. He was determined.

Ellie shifted awkwardly. "Don, we don't have to live together. I can always find myself_"

"No." He was empahtic. Putting his empty mug down on the nightstand and taking Ellie's too, he rolled over her. "Elinor, you're back. You came back to me. I told you I won't let you leave me again and I meant it. Besides, we spend every night together anyway, so don't tell me you have any moral objections. But we do this on our own, our own money okay? Ed's a great guy but we stand on out own feet right?"

"And I get no say over this?"

Don shrugged. "Not really, no."

"Okay then."

NYNYNYNYNY

It turned out to be a busy, but productive day. After lunch with the Messers at which Danny had complained about not being in on the girls' secret, much to everyone's amusement, Ellie had wanted to see Jeff to make sure he was alright and apologise for the situation. As she had expected, he was as sweet as ever and was more apologetic to her about the fact that he hadn't been able to warn her about Kinnon. He also let slip that Ed had taken care of all his medical bills and loss of earnings and Ellie made a note to thank Ed for his kindness.

Once that visit was over they had gone home and Don had hoped to get in some down time with her. However, Ellie had gone on to fretting about it being Christmas in four days and presents for his family. She had assumed – correctly – that he hadn't bought any presents yet and insisted that they sit down and sort out what to get which person so that she could shop most efficiently the next day.

He noticed that she suddenly looked incredibly tired, so as she turned to another page in the notes section of her diary, he took it away from her with a look that said 'enough'. Sighing, Ellie relinquished the book, knowing that he wouldn't let it go.

"Okay, so this is what's going to happen," started Don. "You look tired so you lie there and rest and I'll go fix something for dinner – and remember, I can see you from over there," he warned.

Ellie gave him defiant look. "I can't just lie here, so I'm going to find a few things that I want you to see."

Don met her gaze evenly before letting a wicked smile cross his face. "Baby you don't have to go searching far for anything I want to see.."

Ellie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "God, Flack, you're so corny! Now move – I promise to be quick and come back here like a good girl."

Don chuckled and got out of her way so she could get up. As she did she suddenly lurched to one side, totally off balance.

Don caught her and she bit her lip at the worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine." He just looked at her, challenging her to quantify the statement.

Ellie let out a sigh. "The viral infection I had at mom's was one of those inner ear things – the doctor said that it would take a while to clear up totally and that it could make me lose balance and even make me feel sick especially_" she stopped, realising she was playing right into his hands.

"When you're tired?" he finished, looking smug. "Sit. Watch tv, listen to some music, we can talk whatever you want, but sit."

Ellie woke an hour or so later, strong hands gently rubbing her shoulders the smell of something lovely wafting around her.

She felt much better after the food and nap and whilst Don was on the 'phone to his dad about Christmas day, she took the opportunity to get the things she had wanted to look for earlier.

Hearing Don's call finish she beckoned him over to the sofa where she had some photo albums and a bunch of papers in a file.

"Uh-oh that looks heavy," he joked.

He watched her let a small smile cross her face but he could tell that there was a serious point here. She took a breath and started slowly.

"When I made the decision to come back it got me to thinking that there had been too many secrets between us. And I know that I'm the one who did most of the secret keeping. But I don't want that any more. No more secrets. So I got together this stuff and decided to fill in the gaps. Anything you want to know, ask and I'll tell you, warts and all."

Don's blue eye shone in recognition of what she was doing. "Ellie, you don't have to_"

"Yes I do. You deserve this. I don't want any secrets any more Don."

The moment lingered between them before Don broke it with a cheeky smile.

"So I can ask anything?"

"Anything."

"This could be fun."

NYNYNYNY

He had started with things about her past. She had shown him pictures of her dancing 'Clara' and other roles with the Royal Ballet and other companies when she was a child, skiing, ice skating, her pet dogs, on family holidays and he had learnt more about her family in Europe. Then he'd tried to move on to the drinking thing, but she'd refused to answer those questions saying that she would talk about that last.

"So how about first kiss?" he asked.

"Andrew Gilligan at the school Christmas party, I was fifteen."

"Fifteen! Man you were a late starter – or those boys around you were," he teased.

"I was at a dance school. Boys were thin on the ground – and not many were that interested in girls….."

Don smiled at the realisation. "Got it. So first time….."

"First time for what…?" she asked innocently.

Don looked at her and cocked an eyebrow making her giggle.

"Joseph Sheppard, at university, I was twenty."

"Twenty! What was wrong with those guys?"

"Actually I wasn't one of 'those' types of girls! I was picky. Now do you want to hear about this or not?" she said primly.

Don laughed and nodded for her to continue.

"So, Joe Sheppard. First time was not particularly pleasant, but I very quickly got used to it…" She went off into a distant and clearly very pleasant memory. "…and Joe was gorgeous – and very attentive. Scruffy dark hair and hazel eyes, well built but not overdone. We went out for about eighteen months and then he went straight in to the military from uni and we knew it wouldn't work."

"Okay, enough with the detail. I hate him already," said Don good naturedly. "Okay, so after soldier boy?"

"Three or four more. The last one before – well you know – was a really nice guy, but we got to a place where we became more friends than anything else. Then he told me he didn't really fancy me and so we called it a day."

"Good. Guy's an idiot though – or gay – or blind. I mean look at you."

Even after all this time Ellie still blushed at his praise and shook her head as Don leaned in to kiss her. He was enjoying himself.

"So what's with the paperwork?' he asked, noticing the only thing left on the pile once the photo albums were done with.

Ellie picked the folder up and presented it to him.

"These are my financial records. In here are the latest statements from all the accounts that I have." She knew he'd protest so she carried on quickly – he clearly wasn't comfortable with this but she didn't care, it had to be done. "I need you to see these. You need to know that I don't rely on money from Ed or my dad. The top divider has my earnings from my job and my personal savings account. The ones underneath have the statements from the accounts that my grandparents, dad and Ed have set up for me. You'll see that only on a handful of occasions have I taken money from these accounts but you'll also see that I've paid the money back as soon as I could. You should also know that these accounts are still open and are added to monthly. I didn't ask for them but they are there anyway. It's up to me, no us, as to how we use them – or don't use them – for our future."

Don slowly took the folder and forced himself to look through it. She was giving him everything he could want to know about her, totally opening herself up and the least he could do was respect that. He had to admit to himself that he was more than a little curious about how much money there was floating around and more, whether she did use it or not. It wasn't a deal breaker by any means but it could change things slightly.

Looking over the figures, he was surprised at how much she earned in her own right – he had no idea that physical therapists were paid that much. It was also clear that she could save and that she had accumulated a tidy sum. Then he looked at the other figures and had to reign in his look of surprise. Each account held a large sum of money in its own right and just as she had said, to her credit she had hardly drawn on any of it and when she had Ellie had explained that she had been stuck abroad after being robbed of her cards and travellers cheques and had had to ask her dad to access the larger sums in one of these accounts for her to get her home. Money which she had indeed paid back. Whichever way he looked at it, he was dating a very wealthy woman and his male pride would just have to suck that up.

He put the folder down and felt Ellie tense at his side, waiting for his verdict.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "It's good to know there's a bit of what my mom called rainy day money…"

There was a silence between them before the pair of them just burst out laughing. Ellie then jumped up and went into the kitchen returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Don's eyes widened in surprise. "You? Drinking? Alcohol?"

"Yep," she stated, handing him the bottle. "The final question – well for now anyway."

"Okay, so let's have it." He was definitely intrigued. He handed her a glass, poured the wine and watched, not used to the sight of her drinking.

"I'm a very bad drinker. I mean horribly bad – a total lightweight. Half a glass and I'm giggly, a whole one and I'm really giggly. More than that and I get what Joe used to call 'affectionate'…." She let the sentence and it's meaning ring. "So after all the stuff that happened, I decided I couldn't drink any more, I couldn't lose any control with anyone." She looked up at him and smiled. 'But now – now I know there's someone I can trust, I thought… why not?"

Don looked at her a predatory smile spreading across his face. "How 'affectionate'?"

She took another sip and sidled in to him. "Very affectionate."

Don's clear blue eyes shone at the thought of the evening ahead as he unnecessarily topped her glass up. "This, I have to see."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well thank you so much for 100 reviews – can't believe it and although I always say that I'm not doing this for reviews, I'd be lying if I said they didn't make me very happy! So thank you all who have reviewed, but also alerted – over 50 of you now, so that's incredible too. To those of you who want to know about Ellie's dizzy spells – you'll just have to wait an d see ;) Bit of a fluff warning – but who doesn't love a bit of fluff and if anyone needs it it's these two! Enjoy!

**A New Road**

Don sat at his desk with a smile on his face, deep in thought. He was supposed to be catching up on paper work on what felt like a long, dull shift and he was very glad that he was on a split day as he'd be home early afternoon. It was New Year's Eve and he was looking forward to the party at Stella's that evening – and knocking off before the crazies and drunks really came out.

The days leading up to Christmas had gone past in a blur, but Don could honestly say he'd never been happier. He and Ellie had settled in together so easily and although space was tight, he couldn't care less. That was a temporary thing that they discovered they could only realistically do anything about after the holiday period. Even the fact that he'd had to work some nights had worked in his favour in more ways than one – not least as he got to spend a bit more time with Ellie.

Truth was he just loved having her to come home to. She was as tidy as he was so that wasn't a problem and he enjoyed just having those feminine touches about the apartment. Ellie had put some colour into the place with cushions and different linen and towels. There was a little posy of flowers in the middle of the table, candles and nice soap in the bathroom, just little things. The best though was when he'd come home from work and space had somehow been found for a Christmas tree that had been fully decorated. As he went to change he'd seen other parts of the apartment had also been given a Christmas makeover, including their bedroom that had little ornaments and twinkly lights everywhere. It felt like a home.

He'd had no idea just how much Ellie loved Christmas. She shopped and carefully wrapped and labelled everything, much to his fascination and amusement. She wrote and posted cards, sent emails to cover the cards that wouldn't get to Europe in time and went berserk in the kitchen, enjoying having time to actually cook properly and not just rustle something up.

Christmas Day itself had found Don slightly nervous about her meeting his dad and Sam but within five minutes he'd seen his dad fold like a wet napkin for Ellie's charm and beauty and Sam couldn't help but corner him to say 'I don't know how you did it, but you done good Donnie'. Even his dad took the time to tell him that he approved - although he couldn't resist asking him why, in a city full of nice Irish Catholic girls, he had to find a non Catholic English girl. At least he did it with a smile on his face.

He and Ellie had exchanged gifts in private and had agreed to keep it small. She'd given him a tiny box with a pendant of St Raphael on it. She said that the Saint was the Patron Saint of Lovers and that he should put it with his St Michael so it would remind him of her and that he would have two saints looking after him. He gave her a pretty silver picture frame that contained the picture of them both that he kept on his 'phone. He had teased her when she had gotten all girlie silly and almost wept looking at it, but he was really happy at the reaction to such a simple gift.

The only down side to the whole period was this viral thing with Ellie. She still felt dizzy and sick at times which worried him. The doctor had said there was nothing more he could prescribe her as antibiotics wouldn't be of any help now, so she had to go back in a few weeks. Don knew it was jut a lingering infection, but he still didn't like it.

Checking his watch he stretched out and sighed – another hour and he'd be out of here. Danny and Lindsay were back from Montana and Danny was on call but they would all be at Stella's. It would be good to see them again.

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived home to a hot soup and fresh bread late lunch. He watched Ellie as they ate. She was animated and her eyes sparkled as she chatted, relaxed and happy. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

Finishing his lunch he stood and pulled Ellie up with him, leading her towards the closet. Taking down their coats, he motioned Ellie to put it on.

"Don, what on earth are we doing going out in this?" she asked laughing.

He smiled. "It's a beautiful afternoon, the sun is shining and there's just been a fresh fall of snow – why wouldn't we go out in this?"

Not long later they found themselves in a park not far from the apartment, one of Don's 'secret New York' places.

"It's beautiful," said Ellie almost in awe. "And so quiet. You'd never guess where we were."

Don leant down and kissed her gently. "Glad you like it. Come on let's walk."

They walked along for a while, her gloved hand wrapped in his and stuffed in his coat pocket for the extra warmth in the biting wind. As they stopped to look at the view again, a snowball came whizzing past Don's head, a sheepish looking little boy biting his bottom lip looking on. Ellie laughed and winked at him as he ran off.

"So you think that was funny do you?" Don asked, a dangerously playful tone in his voice.

"Donald Flack, don't you even think about it!" she warned backing away from his crouching form.

Before she could get much further he launched his snowball hitting her square in the back. Ellie ran away from him as fast as she could ducking behind some trees. Don lost sight of her and ran up to find her. As he rounded the tree line he was hit right in the side of the head with a large snowball, quickly followed by another hitting his torso.

"Damn! That's serious aim there."

Ellie laughed out loud. "You don't spend your winters in Switzerland and not learn how to make and throw a decent snowball!"

Don charged but before he got to her he slipped, arms flailing as he dramatically slid towards her on his side. Ellie was doubled up with laughter. "I like my man at my feet," she choked out as she leant down to help him up. "Come on, you're okay – only your pride hurt there I think," she added as he pouted at her. "Tell you what, I'll give you a full examination to make sure when we get home," she winked.

They eventually made their way to a bench and sat down snuggled together, his arm around her in a comfortable silence, looking at the lovely scene before them.

"Hmm, I could stay here like this forever," sighed Ellie to no-one in particular.

There was a long pause before Don spoke.

"Then do it. Stay here with me. Marry me Ellie."

Ellie sat totally still. Had she really heard that right? A small smile crept over her face at the thought. She pushed back to look at him and found his blue eyes, bright with the cold but full of love and warmth twinkling back at her.

"Don…?" she whispered.

Don moved so he could look at her properly. He held her hands in his. "I'm serious Ellie. We've been through so much. I love you, you love me and I can't bear the thought of losing you again." He took a deep breath to slow himself down. "So Elinor, will you marry me?"

This time a huge smile spread across her face and Don thought that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Tears filled her eyes and she began to nod frantically.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She launched herself at him flinging her arms around him pulling him into a fierce hug. He laughed as he caught her and hugged her back, himself forcing back damp eyes. He gently prised her off of him.

"Hang on, I'm not finished yet. I almost forgot."

Ellie look confused. "How can there possibly be more?" she asked.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I'd planned it so_give me second_"

He took off one of his gloves and fished into an inside pocket of his coat enjoying Ellie's soft gasp as he pulled out the small velvet box. He carefully opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring Elinor had ever seen. An oval Burmese sapphire with a pear cut diamond either side sat nestled in the velveteen cushions. It wasn't big or ostentatious – it was perfect.

Don removed his own gloves before taking the hand that she had clamped over her mouth in surprise. He peeled off her glove before carefully taking the ring from the box and sliding the platinum band onto her third finger.

"I made sure the stones were set into the band so you wouldn't knock them and could wear it at work," he said, almost nervously.

Ellie almost didn't hear him as she just stared at her hand.

"Ellie, are you okay? Baby? If you don't like it…."

Ellie's eyes shot to his. "Shut up. It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect."

This time she pulled them into a deep, passionate kiss. Eventually they parted both still grinning like idiots and whispering 'I love yous', Ellie moving her hand around in front of her to survey her ring from every possible angle and watching the low sunlight glint in it, giggling as she did. Don enjoyed just watching her, a contentment and happiness sweeping across him that he'd had no idea even existed.

He knew they hadn't been sat there long but he was aware that it was very, very cold and had started to snow again – and that Ellie was totally oblivious. Reluctantly, he got up and hauled her after him making sure she'd put her glove back on in spite of her protests. As they walked home the questions began.

"So how long have you been planning this? How did you choose the ring? Who else knew? And how did you know I'd prefer a low setting for the ring?'

He laughed at her. "Okay, slow down, one at a time. I've been planning to ask you to marry me from about that first time we took Lucy to the zoo," he said slowly.

Ellie stopped them so she could look at him. He was serious. There was nothing she could say, so she just gave him a smile, squeezed his arm and they walked on.

"Now the ring. I kind of had an idea of what I wanted and what I thought you'd like but I wasn't sure, so I checked with Donna."

Ellie did a double take. "Donna? How did you get hold of Donna?"

"Your 'phone."

Ellie just shook her head in disbelief.

"I was going to go for a solitaire but didn't think you were a diamond sort of a girl. Donna said you liked blue – something about you keep going on about my gorgeous, sexy, amazing, adorable, beautiful blue eyes…" he teased, a definite smirk crossing his handsome features.

Ellie coloured slightly. "Really? She's massaging your ego there mister," she laughed.

Don chuckled, not totally convinced. "Oh really? Anyway, as for who else knows – your dad and Ed."

Now Ellie really was surprised. "Seriously? You told dad and Ed?"

"No Ellie, I asked permission to marry their daughter – okay so I kind of had ready that I was going to anyway, but I wanted to do the right by them, you know? Being on nights was really handy for the time change."

"Wow. How did that go? I take it they approved then?"

"Actually it was good. They both gushed about you, said very positive things about me and how pleased they were. You're very lucky to have people that love you so much you know."

"I do know that," she admitted quietly. "And they both would have really appreciated you asking. I'm impressed anyway! I guess there had better be some 'phone calls made soon as we get in."

"Hell yes. England first though as your dad said that he'd let you tell Eva yourself. And then you'd best ring Nancy straight after as Ed said he'll be in enough trouble for not telling her but if she heard about it from your dad or via your grandparents, there'd be hell."

"Oh, I'd forgotten all about that." She groaned, a thought crossing her mind. "Can you imagine what Nancy's going to be like with a wedding…."

Don grimaced. "Let's get this part over and done with first."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Sorry this is so late – I really wasn't happy with it and it's taken a while for me to put it right. So, to recap, Ellie has just accepted Don's proposal and this carries on immediately after. It's a bit of a long one for which I apologise, but there was no good place to split it without putting up two really short chapters, so consider this two in one! **Warning for fluff and M rating**. And this one's for my Babe for the gently encouragement! Enjoy!

**Mine**

The next half hour or so was filled with tears and laughter as Ellie rang her family in England and then in the US. Charles and Eva had insisted on her putting the 'phone on speaker and Don was touched at the kind words and genuine depth of feeling that emanated from them.

Ellie then rang Nancy and Ed and as soon as Ed answered he knew why she had rung and passed the 'phone to Nancy. Again, Ellie put the 'phone onto speaker and Don heard Nancy squeal with delight on hearing the news. Immediately she started to gush about the wedding, where they were going to live, what kind of wedding did they want, which wedding planner should she contact. Ellie stepped in quickly to stem the flow and Ed did the same from his end. Nancy's fervour wasn't that easily quelled until it was mentioned that Don had already spoken to Ed. Don and Ellie winced and stifled their giggles as they felt Nancy's horror at the discovery rage down the 'phone line. Very soon after, the conversation was taken over by Connie and Ed Jr who were thrilled for their sister - especially when Ellie asked Connie to be a bridesmaid and her brother to be an usher.

Ellie then made a quick call to her grandparents in Switzerland and although much of the conversation was lost on Don the elderly couple made a real effort to converse in English and said how much they were looking forward to meeting him.

Don then rang his dad and Sam who were both overjoyed and the couple were instructed to go to his dad's very soon for lunch.

As Don put the 'phone down he looked over at Ellie and his heart swelled. She really looked so lovely in the twinkly half lights, studying the ring on her left hand intently.

"It'll still be there no matter how hard you look at it," he said, teasing her gently.

"I know – that's the beauty of it. I can look and look and it'll always be there."

Don went over and sat down beside her, pulling her across his lap.

"Happy?" he asked unnecessarily.

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Not really – should I be?"

He looked at her, shock briefly crossing his face before her words really sunk in. He pounced, tickling her until she couldn't breath. Finally letting her up he attacked her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. As he did so Ellie squealed and pulled back from him.

"You're freezing!"

He was. In the excitement, he'd forgotten that he'd slipped over and was actually cold and wet all down one side of him. Getting up from the sofa he made his way to the bathroom. Looking back at Ellie, he gave her one of his sultry smiles.

"Coming to help warm me up?" he winked at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "You'll cope."

Don turned round and crossed his arms over his chest. "What exactly is it that you won't ever share a bath or shower with me?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Ellie thought a little before answering. "Honestly? Don't you think shower sex is over rated? It's one of those things that sounds like a good idea but the reality is that it's slippery, dangerous and uncomfortable."

"Maybe you just haven't done it with the right person," Don drawled at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Besides, who mentioned anything about sex? Come on, come take a shower with me, I'll be a good boy I promise."

Ellie didn't believe him for a second, but he looked so cute she just couldn't refuse him anything at that moment.

A few minutes later Ellie joined Don in bathroom. He was already in the shower and she took a moment to just look at him. He was truly beautiful. Handsome, well built and with everything a girl could want. Broad shoulders, strong arms, well toned torso and abs, muscular legs, great ass – and then there was that face and those eyes. Ellie could feel her own arousal fire up as she went through her mental checklist as she watched him.

Pinning up her hair, she undressed and got into the shower cubicle with Don, who flashed her his trademark smile once his surprise had gone away. The water was hot and welcoming but what really raised the temperature was the way her fiancé looked at her.

Pouring some shower gel onto his hands Don's eyes hooded as he slowly began to rub the fragrant soap slowly into Ellie's skin. He started at her shoulders before running his hands down her arms and back and over her ass, just that action causing Ellie to close her eyes and moan softly and Don to smile. Starting back at her shoulders he traced a new path down her front, massaging the suds in with small circular movements of his hands. Ellie gasped as he ghosted over her breasts and down to her thighs over and over again.

Once she was thoroughly soaped Don took the shower head down and changed the setting to something a little harder. Starting at the top of her body, Don carefully washed all the soap off, lingering slightly over her breasts and thighs, the needles of water stimulating her skin in the most delicious way. Then to Ellie's surprise he turned the shower off.

Stepping out he quickly secured the cloth around his waist before wrapping Ellie in her favourtie huge, fluffy bath sheet. Walking her into their bedroom and taking the towel in his hands, Don gently began to dry her off. As he dried her shoulders she felt him lean down and plant a soft kiss between her shoulder blades making her arch at the sensation.

"You feel that?" he said softly. "That bit's mine."

He then kissed the inside of her wrist. "This bit? Mine," he added quietly.

Don continued to find the usually neglected parts of her body; inside of her elbow, her chin, the side of her nose, the tips of her ears, anywhere he could reach, every time declaring that those bits were 'his'. Ellie could barely stand under the onslaught. He hadn't touched one erogenous zone and yet she could feel her arousal building by the second. And it wasn't just his actions that were having an effect but his words too. Gentle, quiet words of love and possession, claiming her as his and his alone and telling her she was totally his forever and that he'd never let anything hurt her or take her away from him. She knew the modern woman in her should be bristling, but truth was she adored it. His words made her feel safe and loved and special.

Ellie stood absolutely still, eyes closed savouring every second of this as Don prowled around her placing butterfly kisses on random parts of her body, naming every part of her as his. Finally he stood behind her and she felt his arms slide around her waist as he started a tender, slow, erotic assault on her neck with his mouth. As she arched in to him in response she felt the towel around his waist fall softly to the floor making his own arousal all too clear to her. Ellie ground backwards against her man causing a primal groan to come from him that she felt deep in his chest.

"Careful Elinor," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and gravelly as he released her hair from its clip, "you're playing with fire tonight Baby."

He continued his sensual attentions to her neck but this time his hands left her waist and began their own exploration of Ellie's body, ghosting in gentle, lazy, abstract patterns over her stomach, ribs and breasts. Ellie caught one of his hands and kissed his palm before scraping her teeth over his finger tips causing him to hiss into her shoulder and pull her backwards into his hard body.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me do you?" he asked, his voice think with lust. This woman was driving him to a dangerous place – he almost wished she'd stop him, but her accepting his ministrations and responding to them, writhing against him after accepting his proposal was bringing out something baser in him.

"Tell me."

Before he even knew what he was saying, before his rational mind could think, he heard his voice. "I've always had the fantasy of taking you like this, making you mine totally."

Ellie stopped. Stopped moving against him, stopped touching him. Don froze, mentally kicking himself, but not being able to say anything.

Very slowly Ellie broke out of his grasp, took the few strides to the bed and climbed on on her hands and knees. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder she tuned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well do it then. You're not the only one who's had fantasies."

Just looking at her Don thought he'd come there and then. This beautiful woman was offering herself to him in the most intimate of ways and she was his. Only his. He knew she would never do this for anyone else.

Moving over to her, he breathed deeply in an effort to gain back some self control. He stroked up her ribs and spine before following the line of his hands with slow, hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Are you sure Ellie? You need to be sure Baby."

Ellie said nothing but arched her back in response, her answer loud and clear. Don ran his hands over her firm ass and up the inside of her thighs before carefully finding her hot centre. He gasped at how ready she was for him a further sign that she really did mean what she was silently saying. His fingers lightly teased her to make sure and once again he had to fight to control himself at the pretty mewling sounds that came from her as she began to ride his fingers.

"Donnie please," she almost sobbed.

Taking her hips Don positioned himself and slowly entered her, growling loudly as her wetness drew him in. As he slowly buried himself into her she clasped her inner muscles gripping him hard and rotating her hips. They both almost fell forward, but Don's hold on her hips tightened and he kept them upright. He began to slowly move in long languid strokes, shocked as Ellie moved back into him, wanting more. Don kept his control, knowing he could hurt her, but Ellie was insistent.

"Please Donnie, more, harder," she begged.

"God Elinor, you're killing me." And she was. He'd never experienced anything like this before, but knowing she was enjoying this, wanted this, wanted him, enabled him to let himself go. He knew he'd never hurt her, no matter how turned on he was. And she felt so good, this position letting him go deeper than ever before, letting him show her how much he loved her. And by doing this she was showing how much she trusted and loved him. It was too much.

Don closed his eyes and let the magic of the situation take him over. He upped the pace, taking his cue from Elinor's body and vocalisations, rubbing up her spine until his hand was entwined in her hair, the other snaked around her abdomen keeping her in place.

It wasn't long before he could feel that familiar sensation of completion building up so he tried to close his eyes to cut off the sensory stimulation of looking at Elinor in the throes of passion. He'd never seen her so free and expressive and wasn't prepared for how turned on the sight would make him. He knew this orgasm was going to be almost painful it would be so powerful and he wanted to make the experience last as long as possible but simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty in front of him.

Suddenly, Elinor began to groan loudly, the sounds building until she was almost screaming his name. Don knew one final thrust would do it and sure enough she came hard around him, shuddering with the force of her release and gripping him like never before as Don found his release too, his world bursting into colour behind his eyes. He was sure he was going to pass out but managed to keep himself together enough to hold on to his girl as they both collapsed, gasping, onto the bed.

"Ellie, Baby, are you ok?" he asked once his breath was back as he stroked her hair and spooned her.

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head. Don brushed the hair back from her face so he could kiss her jaw and then he felt it. Her cheek was damp with tears. Panicking that he'd really hurt her, he turned her around to face him and stroked the tears away.

"God, Baby I'm sorry, I'm so_"

Ellie put her finger over his lips, shaking her head. "No, don't say that. I'm sorry. I just love you so much. You've made me so happy_" She burst into tears and clung on to him unable to continue.

Don breathed a sigh of relief and bundled her up in his arms, whispering soothing, loving words. They lay there a while just letting the emotion of the day sink in.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie suddenly sat up. "Oh my goodness – Donna!" she squealed. "We haven't told Donna." She looked over at Don "Have we?"

He chuckled at her, "Babes, I didn't even know it was going to be today so, no we haven't told her."

Ellie jumped at the 'phone and dialled the number. There was no answer.

"Oh I'm such an idiot - she'll be at a New Years' Eve party won't she?" She left a quick message for her to call back asap and put the 'phone back on the cradle, clearly frustrated.

Don wrapped her in a hug and toyed with her hair. "So we have a New Years' party of our own to go to tonight – how we going to play this?"

Ellie thought for a moment. "It's Stella's party – I don't want to steal it from her, but then again, I'm bursting to tell everyone!"

"Stella won't mind – in fact she'll be excited for us, they all will." Don offered.

A smile crossed Ellie's lips. "Lindasy's going to go nuts. But no, we shouldn't say anything. It wouldn't be right. And it might be fun seeing if anyone notices and if they do, will they say anything."

"Sweetheart you'll be in a room of detectives – I bet you 20 bucks we won't be in there 5 minutes before the whole place knows anyways. Well apart from Adam maybe.."

They both laughed, the moment broken by the 'phone ringing. Picking it up Don said a brief 'hello' and 'thanks' and handed it to Ellie mouthing 'Donna' at her. Ellie grabbed the 'phone with a grin and hunkered down in the sofa. Don decided to go and get ready – this was going to be a long one!

NYNYNYNY

Don and Ellie walked into Stella's apartment and dropped off their coats in the guest room. They followed the noise into the main room where they easily spotted their friends. Stella came over with a hug and kiss and to tell Ellie how glad she was she was back. Then she pointed them towards drinks while she went to see to the food that was almost ready to come out. She brushed off Ellie's offer of help and shepherded them towards Danny and the others.

Don was holding Ellie's left hand effectively hiding the ring and he felt Ellie strangely tense as they said they're hellos.

"Hey Danno! Happy New Year my friend. I see you survived Montana then?" laughed Don, greeting his friend before making his way round the circle to Sheldon and Sid.

"Where's Linds?" asked Ellie.

"In Stella's room, checking on Lucy. The whole season's been a bit much for her and she's exhausted so Stella said we could put her down in there."

"Great, I'll go say hello and then I'll be back." She smiled at Don knowingly. She held her hand up 'five' she mouthed at him with a smile as she walked away.

Danny went to get Don and Ellie a drink and Sid went to get himself and Hawkes a refill leaving Sheldon and Don together.

"So, anything we need to know?" asked the doctor.

Flack couldn't help but smile. "Such as?"

It was Hawkes' turn to smile. "That wouldn't be an engagement ring I caught a glimpse of on Ellie's finger by any chance would it?"

Don coloured and burst out laughing. Hawkes shook his friend's hand before giving him a congratulatory hug. Telling Hawkes he'd explain in a minute he took out his cell 'phone and text Ellie – 1 min 30 secs x.

NYNYNYNY

Ellie knocked softly on the bedroom door as she gently pushed it open. Lindsay was tucking Lucy in and her face broke into a huge grin as she saw Ellie. Leaving the sleeping toddler they crept back into the hallway. Lindsay looked at Ellie hard.

"What?" asked Lindsay smiling at her friend.

Ellie's grin just broadened and she held her left hand up, wiggling her fingers.

Lindsay's jaw dropped and she managed to muffle a scream before grabbing Ellie's hand to inspect the ring. Tears in her eyes she gathered Ellie into a tight hug.

"When? Where? How? Tell me all about it – now!" she demanded.

"What's going on here?" asked Stella with a smile and one of her 'tell me' looks.

Without even realising it Ellie started to fiddle with her fingers and immediately Stella's eyes widened and she too hugged Ellie tightly. The next ten minutes were filled with Ellie answering question after question and the women gushing over how happy they were for both her and Don.

Rejoining the party a glowing Ellie found Don surrounded by his friends all of whom were beaming. Seeing her approach Ellie again found herself at the centre of hugs and kisses and Stella telling her again how silly she was to have worried about giving them all the news at her party.

Once the fuss had died down, Don put his arm round her and leaned in to her ear. "You owe me twenty bucks."

NYNYNYY

Like most of the city, Don and Ellie slept in the next morning and were enjoying a lazy brunch when Ellie noticed the answer machine blinking furiously. Pressing the playback button her and Don enjoyed listening to message after message of congratulations from various friends and family to whom the news had filtered down. Ellie translated the ones from family in Switzerland and joked with Don about doing the same from his family with their strong New York accents. The final very slurred message was from Donna.

"Hello my gorgeous engaged friends. Before you ask, yes I am totally, completely and utterly drunk as the proverbial skunk but not so much that I couldn't remember to call you. Don, now's the time for those engagement presents that I sent over. Let me know what you think. Speak to you soon darlings. Love you both. Oh and Happy New Year! Mwah!"

And with that the message ended. Don looked at Ellie in bewilderment making her giggle. "Donna is a law all unto herself. She can be totally ratted and still talk about just about anything as well as most people can sober – she just won't remember she's done it! Look at the time of this call - 11 pm our time so that would be about 4 am her time – ooh that must have been a hell of a party!" She looked up at Don quizzically. "Engagement presents?"

He got up and went to the bedroom returning with two parcels one for each of them. "She sent these just after I spoke to her about the rings but made me swear not to open them or say a word until she told me I could – to be honest I kind of forgot about them."

He handed Ellie her parcel. "Ladies first."

Ellie took off the outer layer of paper revealing a beautifully gift wrapped box underneath. Opening it up she peered inside, clearly still not knowing what the contents were. Picking out the soft material and lifting it they saw a dark blue silk robe emerge. But it soon became clear that it was far too big for Ellie. She looked back in the box where another piece of blue silk lay, this time a note nestled in its folds.

_You wanted to up your game – these might help ;) xx_

Lifting up the other piece of material revealed a pair of silk boxers. Still slightly confused Ellie motioned for Don to open his.

Peering inside the box Don's face contorted. "What exactly did you tell Donna about me?" he asked half amused half worried.

"What do you mean?"

Don's hand went into the box and pulled out a black patent stiletto with at least a 4 inch heel on it.

Ellie's eyes widened – and then the penny dropped. The conversation her and Donna had had about Ellie thinking Don would enjoy her wearing something a little more risqué. Ellie gulped at the thought of what else was in that box.

Don pulled the other shoe out and rooted around the box again this time an enormous grin sweeping across his face.

He pulled out the next item slowly, watching Ellie for the full effect. It was black and possibly the tiniest pair of panties Ellie had ever seen. Next came a garter belt as Don would call it and a packet of black silk stockings. But it was the last item that actually made her both gasp and giggle nervously at the same time. She had to admit that the cropped baby doll was exquisitely made. Black silk, lace and ribbon fused beautifully together to make a luxurious garment. But the thought of wearing all that made her blush, especially when she saw Don's eyes narrow at it all, laid out in front of him.

"Well," he drawled. "It's definitely not my size….. so that leaves you…"

"Um, yes, I guess it does – though I'm not so sure about those knickers. Did she put a note in 'yours'?"

Don looked through the box. He opened the slip of paper and a lustful smile appeared as he read. He passed Ellie the note.

_Enjoy! xx_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Welcome new alerters! This one's gone up thanks to RB10 who reminded me to get it posted! Hope you all enjoy!

Secrets

The week after New Year's went quickly. News of his engagement had made it back to the precinct before he did and the week was spent in a mixture of congratulations and being the brunt of just about every married man joke he'd ever heard. However, he was a little worried about Ellie. She'd gone back to work and had started the search for apartments. She was looking exhausted and was still having the odd attack of dizzy spells. Don was insistent that she go back to the doctor and she promised she would if it was still happening in another week. He made a note of the date and then would drag her there himself if she still did nothing.

What wasn't going to help was Nancy and Ed's impending visit. According to Ellie, they went to Florida or the Caribbean for most of the winter, which meant they were coming to NY just to see them. Ellie guessed that Nancy would want to try and tell them what type of wedding they were going to have and so insisted that they needed to discuss between themselves first what they wanted. Don had warned Ellie that she would need to compromise – he could tell that organising this wedding was going to be like negotiating a United Nations peace treaty! More to the point he was concerned about Ellie's health and didn't want her under too much stress. However, where Nancy and Ellie met, stress usually followed.

NYNYNYNY

They arrived at Ed and Nancy's apartment to hugs and kisses from both parents. Over an early dinner the conversation turned surprisingly, not to weddings but to where the young couple were proposing to live.

Ellie took out the apartment list that her and Don had narrowed down and talked her parents through it. Both listened with interest, Nancy being gracious enough to at least try and hide her disdain at most of the choices. Don sat quietly, but he could tell something was brewing. It was Nancy that started the ball rolling.

"Well, there's some very nice little places there, though some of the areas are a little, shall we say - not so appealing…"

Ellie sighed. It had all been going too well. "Mother, the areas are fine. Don knows this city better than anyone and do you really think he would let us live anywhere that was really dangerous? Ok, so it's not Park Avenue, but we have to go where we can afford. And before you say a word, no, we won't take any help."

Nancy started to say something but Ellie stopped her.

"Thank you mom, but no," she said firmly. "Don and I really appreciate the gesture, but we are going to do this on our own." Much to her surprise Nancy backed down.

"If that's your decision Elinor then that's fine. In which case we'd better start talking about the wedding."

"Well, if you ladies are going to do that, then Don and I can go and have a chat over a brandy," said Ed quickly, standing as he spoke, Don rapidly following.

Ellie smiled sweetly, "But it's Don's wedding too Ed, so it's only right that he should stay and have his say."

"Nonsense. We all know that every bride says that and really what happens is that she makes all the decisions and all the groom has to do is make sure he turns up at the right place at the right time, sober and in a clean shirt!" Ed winked at Don and motioned him out of the room. Don just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the murderous look Ellie was shooting at him.

NYNYNYNY

Ed poured Don a rather large brandy and sat opposite him in his cosy study, the fire casting a wonderfully warm glow across the room. The men sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Ed spoke.

"I hope Ellie will cut her mother some slack on this wedding Don. I know it's the bride and groom's day, but this is very important to Nancy."

"I think Ellie knows that. I've told her that she'll need to compromise – but Nancy won't get it all her own way either. To be honest, Ellie and I haven't discussed it much – we're still getting used to being engaged."

Ed chuckled and nodded his understanding but his face suddenly turned serious.

"Don, Nancy did have a point about some of the areas that you two are looking to live in. Now, before you say anything, you need to be fully informed. I know you two want to go your own way and I appreciate and admire that I really do. In fact it's one of the things I've always loved about Ellie, that strong independent streak."

Don bristled slightly at the older man's inference as something he had said struck him. He looked evenly at Ed. "What do you mean I need to be 'fully informed'?" he asked.

Ed rose and went to his desk draw. Pulling out a box, he sat back down and put it on the table next to his chair. Taking off the lid, he produced a pack of about a dozen letters and handed them to Don.

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further. Even Nancy doesn't know about this and Elinor certainly doesn't. Now I know you modern young couples don't believe in secrets but let me tell you Don, in my experience there are times when a man has to keep secrets for the sake of his family. This is one of those times. What you have there are the threats made against Ellie in the month before the Mayor's Gala dinner. There's roughly a dozen letters there – and that's a monthly average."

Don's face screwed up in shock. He silently asked Ed's permission to look at the contents. Opening one at random he was stunned to find a threat to kidnap his girlfriend if Ed didn't send the writer one hundred thousand dollars. The next one said that she would meet with an accident if ten thousand dollars wasn't paid. Don couldn't believe his eyes.

"I assume you've been to the police about these?" he asked.

Ed nodded. "Better than that. Every single one is followed up by local police – the FBI if necessary - and my own people. They are harmless on the whole and I get them for every one of my children. I'm a very wealthy man and have a well known business profile. Ellie is less known so there's only usually up to a dozen. However, after the business with Kinnon, the press coverage, his conviction and all that, the number and nature of the threats has quadrupled."

Don looked up in part disbelief and part concern. He'd had no idea.

"Exactly," stated Ed. "With all the will in the world, I can't keep tabs on all those people and statistically, one of them may try to get to her. So we have to keep her safe. I'm sorry Don, but the options and resources that you and Ellie have between you without touching her money just won't cover that. You have more than shown how much you love her and how far you will go to protect her – I don't doubt that for a second and that is not what this is about, but I'm asking you man to man, to please, let me help you. We can come to some suitable financial arrangement if you wish, but we need to make Ellie as safe as possible."

Ed gave Don a little while to let the information sink in before he continued. He reached for a photograph and handed it to Don. He recognised the tiny girl in the picture immediately. Even then Ellie was gorgeous – and he'd know those eyes anywhere.

"I first met Ellie when she was about two and half. She was such a shy, tiny little thing. I remember her clearly, peeping out from behind her grandmother's skirts. She stole my heart at that very moment. I totally fell in love with that little girl and as far as I'm concerned she's mine. God willing, you'll be a father one day Don and when you are you'll understand that you will do anything to ensure the safety of your child."

"What are you proposing then sir?" asked Don. He understood what Ed was saying even though this was all a bit much to take in. However, even in his slight shock he could see the logic of Ed's words.

"Well, Nancy has a project that she actually thought about after meeting you."

Don looked up in total surprise making Ed laugh.

"If you let her explain it to you and more to the point, persuade Elinor to let her, I think it's something that will help us both."

Ed quickly outlined the idea and Don had to admit that it sounded good. Ellie was going to be a tough sell though. Thinking quickly he and Ed came up with a plan.

NYNYNYNY

The next afternoon Nancy, Ed, Don and Ellie were stood outside a tented apartment building in a lovely part of town. Not the most expensive but still a good neighbourhood – and more than Don and Ellie could afford.

On going back into the room Don had asked Nancy what she had been up to lately and Ed had asked her to explain to Don and Ellie about her newest project. Nancy took the hint immediately and insisted on showing, rather than telling them. So here they were standing in the lobby of the building.

"Okay, so we were talking at my ladies club luncheon about what our new project should be and after getting to know Don and all that you told me about him and your new friends Elinor, I came up with this idea."

"Ladies club?" Don whispered in Ellie's ear.

"More like the billionaire's wives club," Ellie muttered back.

Don and Ellie looked back at her. Taking her cue Nancy continued.

"Well it struck me that the people who work so hard to serve this city and community can't always afford to live in the better areas. So we thought what if we took over a building that wasn't doing so well, refurbished it and made the apartments rent controlled for the city's key workers – policemen, EMTs, firefighters, nurses, public school teachers etc?"

Don and Ellie looked aghast. "Wow," managed Don finally, "that's pretty amazing Nancy."

"Actually, yes mom, I'd have to agree, that's a great idea."

Nancy threw a sideways look at Ed who nodded his encouragement.

"It turned out that one of the ladies in our group knew of this building. It belonged to her husband's family and her mother-in-law is very elderly and has no intention of doing anything with it, so our trust bought it for next to nothing – it was a burden to the family and none of them had any plans for it. As you can see, the refurbishment is already well underway – I was going to keep it a surprise until it was done, but then you said that you were looking for somewhere so I thought …."

"Mom no," said Ellie. "Don and I want to do this on our own, with our own money."

"Hang on Ellie, let's just hear Nancy out," interrupted Don much to Ellie's surprise. He wasn't comfortable doing this, but Ed was right. If there was that level of threat to Ellie and this was a way of protecting her he'd do whatever it took - although just being in a better part of town wouldn't necessarily do it on it's own. That said, he was sure that Ed and Nancy would have more up their sleeve. He pushed on. "If I'm hearing Nancy right, she said these places are to be rent controlled and made to be affordable to those of us on a city salary, so it means we can still pay the rent ourselves right Nancy?"

"Yes. Absolutely – although you know we wouldn't be comfortable taking rent from our own daughter and son-in-law."

"No we wouldn't," added Ed quickly, "but if that's what you insist on doing we'll respect that."

He let the comment hang so that Ellie had time to think. "So, do you want a look round?"

Ellie looked at Don who smiled positively at her.

Nancy showed them around a one and then a two bedroomed apartment, chatting excitedly and asking advice about how they might vet applicants and who they would like to live there. Don had to hand it to Nancy, the apartments were beautifully finished, the décor tasteful but not fussy and quite neutral so that families and individuals could put their own stamp on the places.

Don's thoughts immediately went to the Messers. After their own family being so horribly violated, they had decided to move very quickly, not being able to deal with living in the same apartment but still had not totally settled in their new surroundings either. This could be a great fresh start for them and they'd be living in the same building as him and Ellie. Not only would their best friends be on hand, that would be an extra two pairs of eyes watching out for Ellie. As far as he was concerned the whole place could be let to cops with part of the tenancy agreement to look out for Ellie.

Finally, Nancy took them up to the top floor. The apartment was cramped and dark and had yet to be touched but also had a large area of roof untouched. Next to it was the building that used to house the old lift shafts.

"This was the building supervisor's apartment. So, the plan is that this – if you wanted – would be yours…." She smiled at Ellie who was biting her bottom lip. "BUT, I have a plan! Now the question is, do you want to know or will you trust me?"

"How about a bit of both?" questioned Ellie. "It's not that I don't trust your taste and judgement mom, it's just that I won't have us living in anything wildly different from the others."

"Well, the plans have already been drawn up. I won't lie Ellie, this apartment will be a little more special than the rest and if you and Don agree to take it then I won't apologise for adding some extra touches to it – you are my daughter. However, I promise not to go all out as I would want and that some of the features will stay with the apartment if you ever move out."

"What about the rent?" asked Don. He needed Ellie to know he was still on side.

"Well, we saw when you showed us the others you were thinking about how much you were willing to pay and as the whole point is to be rent controlled these places would definitely suit your budget – that's the whole idea," answered Ed smoothly.

Don took Ellie to one side. "We'd never be able to afford an apartment in this area in any other circumstance Ellie – and we know it's for real as the building will have other cops as well as firefighters and the other people Nancy mentioned and is already well on the way to being finished. I was thinking maybe we could even get Danny and Lindsay in here."

"So you don't think this is just a way to get us to fold into what they want us to do?" she asked.

"Look around, not even Ed and Nancy could have set this up in that amount of time. No, I think we'd be fools not to go for it."

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Thanks mom – we'll take it."

Nancy was clearly thrilled and as she started to talk Ellie through the plans, Ed walked over and clapped Don on the shoulder. "I know that it's hard for you to keep things from her, but in this instance, you've done the right thing."

Don watched his financee walking the space with her mom, trying to picture the changes. "Actually, this one wasn't so hard. I mean this idea was already up and running and because it's rent controlled, it really is somewhere we could afford, so it's not so bad. Okay, we've got the heads up and looking at Nancy's face, I'm sure this one will have a little extra to it, but on the whole, this is one secret I can live with."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Many thanks as ever for the reviews for the least chapter – it's so lovely to know that you're still reading and even lovelier to get reviews from those who don't do so very often as well as those who do. Welcome to new alerters as well!

Not sure many of you are going to like me at the end of this one but it has to be done….enjoy!

Complicated

The next week, Don working nights meant that Ellie hadn't seen him much and to be honest she was slightly relieved. The viral thing seemed to have returned. She was permanently exhausted and had almost keeled over at work when a dizzy spell had hit. Fortunately, she had been working in a hospital's rehab centre and so medical help was on hand in an instant. If she'd been at Dwyer's practice, Alice would have called Don and he'd really have given her a hard time. Even so, she wasn't stupid and had made an appointment to see the doctor the next week. Don would be on days and so wouldn't notice her going to an afternoon appointment like he would if he were on nights.

It didn't help that they were packing up to move. Their new apartment wouldn't be ready for a month or two but Don had given the month's notice on their current apartment or else they'd have to stay another six months. As there was no way they'd be able to find anywhere for just a couple of months at the most they had reluctantly accepted Ed and Nancy's offer to use their place as a stop gap. Ellie had been grumpy for days about it until Don had told her that enough was enough. If her parents had a place in Brooklyn she wouldn't have protested so much – in short she was being difficult because it was Nancy. When he put it like that it made sense. And he was right – it was the fact that it was Nancy helping them out that put her back up. She wasn't being fair to the other woman and had made a huge effort to stop her petty behaviour and in spite of Nancy's constant emails wanting to know when they wanted to get married, Elinor had determined to make it up to her mother some how.

Ellie had worked really hard packing and organising their stuff and as she taped the final box for their weekend move, she thought about two weeks time when her, Nancy, Connie, Lindsay, Donna and Eva were all going to spend the weekend wedding shopping. Ellie had asked Sam if she would like to be a bridesmaid but Don's sister had declined saying that she couldn't face being on show like that but she'd still like to be a part of the day. Don had explained that Sam couldn't take any pressure so they had asked what she would like to do and had come to an agreement that made Sam feel involved.

Nancy and Eva had both ganged up on Ellie regarding her dress and several designers had been put on alert. Ellie swallowed the fact that there was no chance of her picking an 'off the peg' dress and had to admit that there was something wonderful about getting her own gown specially designed and made. However, she didn't have a clue as to what she wanted and so had happily agreed to a weekend spent going around the high end wedding stores trying on dresses. Having Donna and Lindsay there was the icing on the cake as they were not only her best friends but would dilute the effect of not one, but two, mothers of the bride.

The door clicking shut jumped Ellie out of her thoughts and seconds later a tired looking Don came over. He'd swapped from nights to days without a day in between and it was taking its toll. He kissed her as he surveyed the scene.

"Wow, you've worked hard – take out tonight?" he asked hopefully knowing Ellie preferred to cook healthier meals.

"Chinese would be great," she answered, trying to hide the now familiar wave of exhaustion that was creeping over her.

Don looked at her in surprise then made a show of ordering immediately before she could change her mind.

"So, apart from out everyday clothes which we'll pack in to suitcases, I think that's it," said Ellie, the relief clear in her voice.

"Sorry I left you with all this – I didn't mean to..." started Don, feeling more than a little guilty even though he hated that sort of thing.

"Hey it's fine – you've been working nights and it had to be done so – I did it! Good job we're both organised and tidy though!" She motioned to the coffee table. "Today's post?"

'Yeah I just picked the _mail_up," he grinned, picking up the differences in language yet again. "Looks like more engagement cards – a couple here from the UK. Want me to open them?"

Ellie nodded for him to go ahead and waited for him to ask who these people were. He was gradually learning about her family but she still had fun teasing him about it. She carried on labelling her last box and turned to him as he'd said nothing.

"Don? What is it?" she asked, his silence and the slightly shocked look on his face worrying her.

Looking up he handed her a piece of paper. Ellie looked at it and saw exactly what was going on. Her grandparents had written them a substantial cheque as an engagement present. Her father had warned them that something was coming but he hadn't known how much. Neither Don nor Ellie was expecting quite the sum they had in front of them. Don read the card.

"_Dear__Don__and__Elinor,_

_Your parents told us that you were moving into a new home of your own, so we thought that a little something to get you started with setting up costs would be an appropriate gift. _

_We are so excited for you both and can't wait to meet Don again. We hear that the wedding is likely to be in the US. Please let us know exact dates as soon as you can so that we can get on and book our flights and organise ourselves. _

_Have you thought about a honeymoon yet? We do hope you'll consider coming here as there are so many people here who would love to see you both. _

_We are absolutely thrilled and excited for you._

_Please be in touch soon._

_Love to you both_

_xxx_

Ellie, have you seen the size of the cheque they've given us? Appropriate gift? Really? Do we really accept this from an elderly couple?"

Ellie went over and put her arms around him. "Unfortunately, yes we do. My grandparents won't even notice this is gone and they'd be mortified if we didn't accept it – and use it. I'm afraid we'll need to suck this one up. Remember, the way they live is very different to the way we do but they won't really get that, it's just what they're used to." She paused, an uneasy feeling coming over her. "Is this money thing going to be a problem for us Don?"

He held her back so he could look at her squarely in the eye. 'No," he said decisively. "I guess I've just got to get used to it that's all." He looked back down at the cheque and sighed before a thought made him grin. "I guess we could open that joint account with this then."

NYNYNYNY

By the time Don appeared, Ellie was out of bed, showered and changed and was almost bouncing with excitement. Don laughed as she collected things around her and checked them off.

"Handbag, purse.."

"You mean purse and wallet," he teased, earning himself a glare as she poked her tongue out at him continued.

"…appointment list …

"Appointment list? For wedding dress stores?"

Ellie tutted at him playfully. "Yes, now shut up, I need to think….Lindsay will know what size Lucy is so I don't have to worry about that. You know what time you have to be at the tailor's don't you? And what you want, yes?"

"Yep, a nice suit in the Flack family tartan or possibly a kilt – don't you think Danny'd look great in a kilt? It was Donna's suggestion."

Ellie pounced on him, straddling him on the sofa. "Don Flack if you dare…"

Don grabbed her and pulled her in to him, Ellie resisting as best she could.

"Oh so my little colleen's got a bit of spirit in her today has she?" putting on his best brogue.

Ellie suddenly leant forward and kissed him deeply, knowing he'd let her go instantly. Coming up for air a very wicked grin swept over Don's features, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Ellie, judging by the look on Don's face I think if you do that again, we're going to be very late for our first appointment!" Donna's laughing voice made Ellie startle and Don chuckle.

Donna had arrived a couple of days previously and was staying with Don and Ellie at Nancy's. Nancy and Connie had flown in the day before and had the grace to stay with friend's to give them their privacy. It had helped that Ellie, in her determination to thank Nancy and not be so negative and unfair towards her had dismissed Nancy's suggestions of wedding planners and asked her mother if she would arrange their wedding. If she were honest, not only was Nancy well known for her ability to plan superb events, but if anyone could get something done it was her. Ellie also felt that she could keep the reigns of the event if she only had Nancy to deal with and not her mother and a wedding planner. Nancy had been thrilled and had even listened and almost accepted that Don and Ellie didn't want a huge New York or Boston Society wedding. She had almost burst with joy when Ellie had asked her and learned that he couple didn't want to wait, planning to get married that summer. Now she had a date though, there was no stopping her and lists of ideas and questions were emailed to Ellie daily.

Don and Donna had hit it off straight away and once he'd gotten used to her quirky, straightforward, no nonsense and very British, sense of humour, they had become firm friends and allies, Ellie being their common love.

Donna left to get her things and Ellie kissed Don again to say goodbye. "Hey, listen, I know we're having dinner with everyone tonight, but do you think we could find a few minutes on our own?" she asked.

Don looked at her, concern crossing his face. "Sure, but why? What's the problem?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "No problem. Just need a few minutes with you that's all. Now go get a suit – a proper one!"

The girls left and Don checked his watch. He had a little while before he needed to meet Danny and the guys at the tailor's and he was glad as there was something he needed to do.

NYNYNYNY

Don arrived at Ed's hotel suite and found him and Charles, Ellie's father, there enjoying a coffee and the morning papers.

"Don, wasn't expecting you here – or was I?" asked Ed. "I thought we were meeting you at the tailor's"

Don smiled. "Yes sir, we were, but there's something that I feel I need to talk to you both about first."

Ed frowned slightly. "Sir eh? Sounds serious. Okay, please, sit. Would you like a coffee?"

Don nodded and took a seat. He knew what he wanted to say but wasn't really sure how to say it. On the way over he thought about how Mac would have approached this. He was never one to shirk a difficult subject. How would he advise him? What would he say if he were here with Don now? Be honest, respectful and show integrity. Don thought for a second and took a deep breath.

"Ed, Charles, this isn't an easy thing for me to talk about, but I feel I need to talk to you about money and what it means for Ellie and I."

He saw the older men stiffen at his words and quickly moved on in case they thought he was here on some kind of gold digging mission.

"As you know, Ellie and I are keen to pay our own way, but it's become clear to me that really Ellie comes from a very different world. And if I'm honest, that's really difficult for me. But I don't want my problem with that to be a part of our future and I never want to give her - or you - cause to think that I'm marrying her for her money. So, I want to organise some sort of agreement. I know that in this state I would be entitled to a substantial share of Elinor's money should we split and what I want to do is legally waive my right to that. God forbid we ever split, I don't want her money. Losing her would be more than I could bear and money would never make up for that. It cheapens what we have and how I feel about her."

Ed and Charles sat in silence for a few moments, studying the young man in front of them. Surprisingly, it was Charles who spoke.

"I have to say Don that of all the things that you could have said, that was the least expected – and most welcome. It's certainly the thing that a girl's father wants to hear. However, I think that you young man, are doing yourself an injustice. The fact is that even though she doesn't touch the money we put aside for her, Elinor is a wealthy young woman and the fact is that that wealth is going to increase markedly in the coming years – so you need to get used to that idea and get comfortable with it and actually, so will Elinor."

"That's right," confirmed Ed. "Elinor will inherit money from four sets of extremely well off grandparents, she is an only child to one set of parents and one of three of another. What she also doesn't know yet is that she has various sums invested for her that will all mature over the course of the next few years – in fact a very healthy sum will be released on your wedding day. Don, by just being married to Elinor, you will be a very wealthy man whether you like it or not. As Charles rightly says, get used to the idea."

Ed paused, giving Don time to assimilate what he was hearing before continuing. "It's not the fact you have money that's important, it's what you do with it, and what you let it do to you. You and Ellie are grounded people but you both need to learn that for example, using some of that money to give yourselves a great holiday isn't selling out – you've worked hard so why not? And if you chose to give the interest you earn on it to a charity, then that has to be a good thing. You both need to think of it in wider terms.

Now as for a pre nuptial agreement, which is what in essence you are talking about, if you really want that, then we can draw one up, but we do it in a fair way. If you and Ellie do split up and you give up the rights to any money, you could find yourselves struggling to get back on your feet after covering the costs of a divorce. Also consider that you may have children and you will need somewhere decent to see them. If you insist on this what we will do is agree a one off payment, maybe based on your salary and years married, plus a lump sum. But you will forfeit that lump sum if you are the cause of the split."

Don considered what was being said. He hadn't thought about it in that kind of detail – starting over again, a place to see their kids. The very thought of it turned his stomach. Ed interrupted his thoughts.

"Don, there is one other thing. If you really want this then Ellie needs to be part of it – she has to co sign the agreement. Now forgive me if I seem patronising, but although Charles and I are very grateful that you've come to us with this, you do seem to have acted a little rashly, like the man in love that you are and I'm betting that Ellie doesn't have a clue about this. Although it makes perfect business sense and shows what an honourable man you are, it'll take a braver man than me to bring this subject up with her!"

Don blew out a breath. "I hadn't even thought about that. You're right, she's going to be really pissed. Maybe I won't do it just yet, not when she's so happy and out choosing dresses, but I guess I have to at some point. Thanks."

"Well, we will happily leave that one to you – but Charles and I appreciate what you've done today Don." Ed chuckled. "Ironically, your actions are exactly those of a man who will be long and happily married," said Ed warmly.

Charles glanced at his watch. "Well gentleman, speaking of long and happily married, we need to get going or none of us will be if we don't get to that tailor's on time!"

NYNYNYNY

Ellie and the girls had had the best time ever trying on dress after dress. All of them had been in tears at the sight of Ellie in a wedding gown. They had decided on what kind of shape, fabric and colour she looked best in over a late lunch and were now on to the next shops which were more for the bridesmaids. Ellie had already decided on a beautiful ice blue for their dresses, which she insisted was because the colour reminded her of the ocean and would suit everyone and had nothing whatsoever to do with the colour of the groom's eyes – however, no-one believed her and Lindsay and Donna led the steady stream of teasing.

The men were also having a good time. Danny especially had kept the mood light, poking fun at Don at every possible opportunity. He'd been truly touched when Don had asked him to stand up with him and be his best man and was already taking his duties very seriously, much to everyone's amusement. This only increased when Hawkes, Mac and Adam joined them to be fitted for usher suits.

They had finally settled into a bar when Danny's 'phone rang. Mouthing to Don that it was Lindsay, he moved away from the others to answer it.

"Hey babes, how's it going? You girls tried on every dress in the city yet?"

Don was just about to give Danny a message for Ellie when he saw his friend's face change.

"Linds, slow down honey, where are you? Are you alright?"

The group stopped, hearing Danny's urgent tone. Danny looked straight at Don, eyes wide, brows knitted.

"Tell me exactly what happened. And Ellie, what about Ellie?"

Don's mouth went dry. He felt his heart rate quicken. From the corner of his eye he saw Mac move towards him. He got up before he could be stopped and went over towards Danny.

"What? What's happened Danny? What about Ellie?" his voice slightly strangled as he looked at his friend's shocked expression.

Danny held up a hand to quieten him and Mac and Hawkes moved in by his side.

"Okay, Baby we're on our way. You just hold on there, everything will be okay…. I know, I know….. I love you."

Danny snapped his 'phone shut, looked up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Don, there's a problem. Ellie's collapsed." 


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: I knew I wouldn't be popular after that cliffhanger – but hey, hopefully it brought you al back for more ;) No cliffhangers here I promise. Thank you so much for the reviews and pms and we've picked up even alerts which is fantastic – welcome everyone! Ok, so were picking straight up from where we left of this time – enjoy!

**Bombshell**

The ride to the hospital had been almost silent, each man in their own thoughts, concern etched on each face. After getting the call from Lindsay, Mac had taken charge of the situation and now Hawkes was driving him, Don and Danny whilst Adam had Charles and Ed. No-one, not even Adam had tried to talk Don down or mentioned that 'it's probably nothing'; no-one dared.

On arrival at the Emergency Room, Don all but jumped from the vehicle before Sheldon had actually brought it to a halt, closely followed by Danny and Mac. Bursting through the doors they met with Lindasy who was desperately trying to find her professional rather than personal reserve.

"What the hell happened?" Don blurted. "Where is she now? Is she alright?"

Danny took Lindsay in his arms and kissed her forehead gently, nodding to her that it was all right now.

"We had just had a late lunch. She had been fine all morning and we had a great time trying on dresses. She looked beautiful Don. She seemed a little tired but kind of shook it off. Donna and I thought that it was just the excitement of it all and the fact that she'd had a few late nights since Donna arrived." Lindsay took a deep breath before continuing. "We had just come out of a store when she suddenly went really pale and dizzy. She would have fallen if Connie and I hadn't caught her but then she totally blacked out. We called an ambulance and here we are. I'm so sorry Don."

Danny held Lindsay tightly as his wife wept.

"Speaking of Connie, where is she and the others?" asked Ed.

"Nancy insisted that Donna took Connie back to your friends but Connie refused saying she wasn't leaving until she knew that Ellie was ok, so Donna took her out for a coffee instead and Eva and Nancy have gone in search of the doctor to see what's happening."

Right on cue Eva and Nancy appeared, frustration evident on both their faces.

"They won't tell us anything accept that Elinor's undergoing tests," offered Eva, and edge in her softly accented voice.

"You've only been here twenty minutes, there's probably nothing to say yet," suggested Mac, his logical nature taking over.

Don raked a hand through his hair and began to pace the waiting area. "She's been feeling tired and unwell since the New Year. Damn! Why didn't I make her see a doctor?"

Just at that moment Hawkes approached the group. "Well, I've just had a word with Murray Jacobs, the Attending here. He's a good guy and knows what he's doing. He said he'll be along soon to talk to you."

Don nodded his thanks and although enraged that he'd have to wait for any news, he forced himself to settle down until the doctor arrived.

NYNYNYNY

Murray Jacobs was a thin, wiry man with a kind, open face. He'd done his internship with Sheldon Hawkes and wanted to help seeing as his latest patient was clearly a friend. But he was a professional and much as he understood their need for information, he had to wait and be sure that what he was going to say was informed. Walking towards the waiting area, Jacobs spotted Hawkes in the midst of a large group of people and he sighed inwardly – there was no way to identify the man he was looking for.

As he expected, the group turned to look at him, faces anxious as he approached, the two older women he had spoken to earlier moving towards him in anticipation. This was definitely going to be awkward.

"Good afternoon," he started. "My name is Dr Murray Jacobs and as I'm sure Dr Hawkes has told you, I'm looking after Miss Kingsley today."

"Please, how is she?" asked one of the older ladies, the one with the foreign accent.

"Miss Kingsley is resting, but I'm afraid I can't tell you any more at the moment. However, I would like to speak to a Detective Don Flack please."

"What do you mean, can't tell us any more?" asked the lady with the brash American accent. "I'm her mother and demand to know."

"I'm sorry, ma'am really I am, but Miss Kingsley has asked that I give no specifics to anyone until she's seen Detective Flack and I'm bound by her wishes. For now, please be satisfied that your daughter is not in any immediate danger. However, she will be kept in overnight for observation."

Before Nancy could argue, Jacobs turned towards Don who had stepped forward. "If you'll follow me Detective?"

Don had expected to be taken straight to Ellie but instead found himself led to a side room. He knew these rooms. They were the places where professionals told people bad news. He swallowed hard and forced himself to concentrate on the man in front of him.

"Detective Flack, I understand that you are Miss Kingsley's fiancé?"

Don nodded.

"Before I take you to see Miss Kingsley I'd like to tell you what we know so far. Miss Kingsley appears to be suffering from an infection in her spleen that is affecting her lymph system. She was and still is extremely weak, but managed to tell us that she's been suffering from a virus on and off since Christmas and we think that she wasn't given the proper treatment to combat this. Consequently, and unusually I might add, the virus has affected her spleen and lymph system whose job it is to defend the body from infections."

"Is that why she's been so exhausted and feeling unwell – because her body's been unable to defend itself?" asked Don, marrying the information to the last months.

"Aboslutely. If she wasn't as fit as she is, she wouldn't have lasted this long – although really she should have come in after the collapse at work a few weeks ago."

Don's head snapped up. "Collapse at work? I didn't know anything about that."

"Miss Kingsley told us when we were taking her history. I'm sorry, I assumed you knew." Jacobs could see the annoyance in Don's face, but also saw that it was out of concern more than anything.

"So what's going to happen now? Is she going to be okay?" he asked, brushing aside his immediate feelings.

"There are a few things we can do to help her along short term, but she's going to need to rest – and I mean properly rest as well as eat really well to build up her immune system and give her spleen and lymph system a chance to fix themselves before they can start fixing her body."

Don's look of relief was short lived as he looked at the doctor who clearly had more to say.

"Unfortunately though there is some bad news. We couldn't save the baby."

Don stood absolutely still, totally stunned. "Baby? Ellie was pregnant?"

"You didn't know? Detective Flack I can only offer my sincerest apologies. I assume you knew."

Don staggered down in to an easy chair. "Ellie was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me?" he said to no-one in particular.

"Well, it was early stages – about eight to ten weeks we estimated. Miss Kingsley said that she only found out herself yesterday."

Don tried to clear his head and recall the past day or so. Donna had been here and her and Ellie were out and about, but he remembered that Donna had called in to her New York office for a few hours. Maybe that's when Ellie had been to the doctor's office. He then recalled earlier that morning. She had asked if they could make sure to have a few minutes to themselves. She was going to tell him then.

Dr Jacobs' voice brought him back to the here and now.

"Detective Flack are you okay?"

Don stood slowly and nodded. "What happened? To the baby I mean?" he asked quietly.

Dr Jacobs' voice lowered to answer Don. "We're fairly sure the virus had nothing to do with it, just a very unhappy coincidence. Sadly, many first pregnancies end in miscarriage and for no discernable reason. I know it's not enough but this is one time when it really is 'just one of those things'. I'm very sorry."

Don nodded and bit his bottom lip. "You said Ellie was eight to ten weeks along? How did she not know before then? In fact, how did she get pregnant? I know she's really careful about taking her birth control pill."

"She was on anti viral medication for a while and this interferes with the pill's effectiveness. As for not knowing – well many women experience nausea and dizziness in early pregnancy. The symptoms of the virus probably masked it. Also, I understand that there's been a lot going on in Miss Kinsgley's life lately and some women don't bleed when under stress so that too would be another factor."

Don though about what he was hearing. He had to admit that when she had come back to him at Christmas they had had a pretty hard time keeping their hands off of one another. And the stress thing was true – certainly in Ellie's case. What with work, the wedding, Nancy, the move and feeling unwell she was certainly stressed. Why hadn't he insisted she slow down? Was this his fault?

"Could stress have caused the miscarriage?"

"No." Dr Jacobs was emphatic. "Contrary to popular belief, stress does not cause miscarriage, so please, don't torment yourself with that idea."

"Okay, thank you. But Ellie. How is she? What happens to her now?"

The doctor blew out a large breath. "Well she's exhausted and obviously very emotional. The problem with her spleen plus the beginnings of the miscarriage caused the collapse. We will keep her in here overnight just for observation but we need to deal with the miscarriage first and that will involve sending her home with medication to help her body expel any left over pregnancy tissue. This is really important but I warn you, is also very unpleasant. Miss Kingsley will take the medication and usually between one and four hours later she will experience cramps and heavy bleeding. The severity differs with each woman but it's best to expect the worst. It's also important for you to know that some women prefer to be alone whilst others will need lots of support. It's a hormonal change so be prepared for the repercussions of that as well."

After taking a minute, Don collected himself and straightened up. "I'd like to see her now please."

NYNYNYNY

Don entered the room quietly, looking immediately to the bed where Ellie lay dozing quietly. She looked terrible. Pale and even in sleep her eyes were puffy from crying. And she seemed so – small. Don wanted to pick her up in his arms and take her somewhere, anywhere where this wasn't happening. Keeping a check on his own emotions he quietly drew up a chair so he could sit next to her.

He'd asked Dr Jacobs to inform the others about the viral condition but not the baby – they had a right to know something but he felt it best to keep that piece of information back until he'd spoken to Ellie and how she wanted to handle that. He had received a whole battery of texts begging him to inform them all as soon as he knew anything or she woke up and he had been glad of the distraction of needing to reply to them all.

That had been about a while ago now and he still wasn't sure how to feel. The overwhelming feeling was relief that Ellie was alright. Okay she wasn't a picture of health, but Dr Jacobs had assured him she would be. But then there was the baby. His baby. Their baby. He was going to be a father. Had been going to be a father. How could this hurt so much? He hadn't even known until it was too late. Was it better this way? Would it have been worse to have been so happy only to have it so cruelly stripped away? Or would it have helped, sharing the joy with Ellie? He'd turned the questions over and over until he decided that it didn't really matter – they'd lost their baby and it was devastating. He did take some solace in that there was no real reason for it. There was no-one to blame, it just wasn't meant to be. But how would Ellie be?

As if she heard his thoughts Ellie stirred. He stroked her hair gently off her face and she looked up at him.

"Hey," he said quietly, smiling at her. "You had us worried there for a while."

Immediately her eyes filled with tears and she sat up hugging him fiercly.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't know myself until yesterday but I should have and _"

"Shh, enough. Stop." Don pulled her away from him, looking deep into her eyes. "This is not your fault."

Her eyes dipped and Don tipped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand that Elinor? I need you understand that. I had a long talk with the doctor and he made that clear, so we're not even going there okay."

Ellie nodded and accepted the tissue Don offered her. Don lay down next to her hugging her close a while more before Ellie finally spoke.

"Did he tell you what happens next? About the drug treatment?" she asked quietly, clinging to him at the thought.

"Yes. And I'll be with you all the way, you know that right? And when that is done, you will rest for as long as it takes to get well again, do you hear me? I mean it Ellie, I'm serious."

Ellie nodded but remained silent. His tone said everything so there was nothing to say.

"Do you think we'll ever catch a break?" she asked suddenly. Don looked down at her, not really understanding what she meant.

"I mean we met through a police raid, then there was Artur's murder, I found Katerina and then there was Kinnon and now this_"

Before she could continue, Don sat them both up so he could look at her properly. He knew this mood. He swallowed his panic and thought carefully before he spoke.

"Ellie stuff happens. Life sucks at times. It doesn't go how you want it. Yes we've had out fair share of negative stuff, but look at us – we really are so lucky. Look at our friends and family. Okay, so the family can be a pain in the ass at times but when it came to it we wouldn't be without them. We both have jobs we love. We live in the greatest city in the world and we have each other. So we get a curve ball thrown at us. Some people don't have the resources or relationships to recover – we do. Nobody gets the perfect life and we're no different. But we can get through this just like we got through everything else. I know the next few days or weeks even won't be easy but Elinor we're getting married. If we quit now there's no point. But I know we're stronger than that. Bad stuff will happen but if we accept that and stick together it can't touch us."

Ellie sat very quietly listening carefully to everything he said. He was right she knew, but it was so damned hard to take this pain and when she looked back she could only remember the horrible things that had happened. She looked up at Don. Those beautiful blue eyes looked so sad yet so desperate for her to be alright. She knew that as long as they were there, she would be.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter – you guys really liked that one. We've moved on a bit now and I have to say that this story is nearing it's end – not quite there yet, but the end is nigh! Had some new alerts and faves which is fabulous so thank you and welcome! Enjoy!

**Settled**

Don opened his eyes and took a few moments to wake up. They'd moved in about a month ago but he still had to remind himself where he was sometimes, especially when he'd just come off nights. As he lay there the sun came out from behind a cloud and filled the room with light. He reflected on that being exactly how he felt at the moment. A bit poetic for sure, but accurate nonetheless.

The weeks after Ellie's collapse had been hard, on her especially. Not only was she exhausted and her immune system low, but the physical trauma of the miscarriage had played a huge part in her overall wellbeing. The doctor had said that the level of the pain varied from woman to woman and in Ellie's case it turned out to be severe. He shuddered as he remembered holding her as the cramps in her abdomen made her double up in agony. She had been embarrassed at her reaction, the bleeding, the sobbing, everything, but Don honestly thought that this wasn't just the physical symptoms she was letting out, but the emotional as well. He was just glad it was all over so they could concentrate on getting her better.

He glanced at the clock. It was nearing lunchtime so he hadn't slept much but he wasn't surprised. Sometimes when he'd come off nights it took a while and he had the rest of the weekend off, so he could sleep whenever he wanted. He padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pouring himself a juice he went out onto the roof terrace taking with him the note Ellie had left him. She had an appointment at the dress designer's and then Nancy was meeting them at the apartment for lunch, which Ellie was picking up for them all. As Lindsay went with her to the appointment as well, he assumed the Messers would end up here too.

The whole incident had been a shock at the time but had worked out for the good in the end. Once she'd recovered enough and they'd been back to the doctor that was supervising Ellie's recovery, a visit which Don had insisted on accompanying her to, he had really laid the law down to Ellie about doing what she was told. It hadn't been without its element of confrontation – Ellie didn't take well to being 'bossed about' as she called it, but he hadn't cared. She had to know that her health was more important to him than anything else and his no nonsense insistence had brought that message home.

In many ways it had helped that this apartment had been ready for them to move in to as Nancy and Ed were coming back to New York and neither of them could have coped with Ellie and Nancy under the same roof. And this place was incredible. Nancy certainly had put in a few 'extras'. The cramped, dingy apartment they had seen initially had been totally transformed into a large, loft style space. The disused lift shafts now housed their private elevator and there was a myriad of security features.

The apartment – or pent house as it really was – wasn't massive but was certainly more than spacious. An interior balcony had been added, off of which were three large bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms. Their Master had a small dressing room with beautiful built in closets. Downstairs was a large, open plan great room with a stunning kitchen and dining area. Solid wood flooring gave the place a lovely colour and feel but the piece de resistance was the roof terrace. The previous shabby expanse of roof had been transformed into almost another room giving them even more space. This was accessed by huge glass doors that opened back out to almost the entire width of the apartment, so that the two spaces merged completely into one. Don could already see the parties and dinners they would have here – and should they be blessed with any children in the future, there would be a space to play, security features already thought of.

He had fallen in love with the place immediately but he had been unsure as to how Ellie would react. This was all Nancy's doing and although the older woman had 'held back' as she had said, it was still stunning. Happily Ellie knew her mother well enough to know that Nancy had been as good as her word and had accepted her new home with enthusiasm. In fact it had been a lifeline and he had seen something in Elinor's mind 'click' as she saw this place not only as their new home, but a new beginning as well. What had also helped was the arrival of Hawkes and the Messers into the building. Don hadn't asked anything of any of them but even so, they had quietly made sure that Ellie was okay and Sheldon especially had kept a professional eye on her whenever he saw her. Don had not only been grateful for them, Lindsay especially, being here for Ellie, but Sheldon and Danny had been tremendous support for him too. If times of trouble really saw you seeing who your true friends were, then he and Elinor were really very blessed.

Noting the time, Don went back inside to grab a quick shower and get dressed before the women descended on him. He cast a quick eye around the place to make sure it looked good. It was totally unnecessary as both he and Elinor were tidy, but their cleaner had also been in. That had taken them by surprise. In a very well meaning gesture Nancy had hired a cleaner to go into the place three times per week to take the burden off of himself and Ellie whilst she was recovering. Unfortunately she had neglected to tell them and the first day when she had let herself and the cleaner in, they hadn't known Don was there until he'd confronted them towel around his waist, gun in hand! He was still chuckling at the memory when he heard lots of noise from downstairs.

Elinor, Nancy, Lindsay, Danny and Lucy barreled happily into the apartment. They all laughed over a lively lunch and Don enjoyed seeing Elinor so happy. Evidently the appointment had gone well this morning and Ellie was clearly thrilled. But he could see she was tiring. Fortunately, so could the others and excuses were made for leaving. Nancy was last as she wanted to leave Elinor with 'a few things' to think about.

Once everyone was gone and the place tidied up Don sunk into the sofa pulling Ellie with him. She kissed him deeply and opened the note on which her 'few things' were listed. The list was a long one and Ellie groaned at the sight.

"How do you feel about eloping?" she asked wearily.

"Are you kidding? There's nowhere we could go. Nancy would hunt us down."

Ellie snorted in response. It was true, but even so it felt like a good option at the moment. In truth though, they had had to rethink the whole wedding in light of her health and it had worked out more how her and Don had originally wanted it to. They were now getting married in a much smaller, simpler ceremony at the house in the Hamptons. True it was a bit of a pain for their friends in New York but Mac was working miracles with the schedules so that everyone could attend. The upside was that Ed and Nancy could put up those of them who were able to stay over in the property's guest cottages and the household staff were ecstatic about hosting the wedding.

"How you feeling?" asked Don eventually.

"On the whole a lot better. A little tired, but in a good way. I'll have a nap this afternoon and I'll be fine." She'd learned that the best way to keep Don off her back was to be up front and show him she was taking this seriously. And it was true, she was getting better.

"So what's the dress going to be like then?" he asked, letting his fingers ghost up her ribs, tickling her lightly.

"Long ish and white ish," she replied cheekily.

Don laughed and wrapped his arms around her drawing her into a deep kiss.

"Want some company for that nap?"

"I thought I was supposed to be resting?" she replied nipping up his throat.

"It's well known that the chemicals released after sex make you relax." He had slipped his hand under her shirt and was slowly stoking her sides.

"So this is to help me sleep?"

"Exactly. Has to be better than taking drugs – much more natural."

"Well, you can't argue with that…"

NYNYNYNY

Don was enjoying himself. Out with his boys they'd had a good meal and were now sitting in one of the better places in town. In fact this was the bar/club where Mac would unwind playing with his jazz group. It hosted different kinds of music and tonight was no different.

They'd been there about an hour laughing and having a few beers when Don felt the shift in the room. The patrons of this place weren't the 'clubbing' types; this place was more for a slightly older, more sophisticated clientele. On this evening there were a good sprinkling of couples but also some guys' nights out, like they were. Looking around the darkened club he saw what had caused the 'shift'. A group of women had walked in. He couldn't see specifics but smiled to himself as every guy in the place without a date had suddenly and unconsciously stood up a bit taller and brushed down their shirts.

"Must be a group of hot women just arrived," said Danny. "See how the single guys in this place have all suddenly started preening themselves?"

"I see it," replied an amused Don. "Of course you realise that would have been us not so long ago.."

"Us? Nah, never. Didn't have to work that hard, my friend – at least I never did."

They both laughed hard as Don caught sight of one of the women. He could only see her from the back but what he saw he liked – very much. She had probably the sexiest pair of shoes on he'd ever seen. Strappy and high they showed off her feet and ankles beautifully. Classy and expensive too. Allowing his gaze to slowly wander up he took in the toned, athletic form he hadn't known he preferred until he'd met Ellie. Ellie. He suddenly realised that he was seriously checking out another woman. He decided that it was okay as long as he didn't touch and he'd never touch. He was just being human. And this girl was really something. Allowing himself to go back to her, he continued his appraisal. She was wearing a sheer, beaded dress that came to mid thigh. And what thighs! In fact what a body – she was perfect. Don looked away and went back to his beer uncomfortable at the feelings welling inside him whilst he was in effect, ogling another woman.

Not being able to help himself, he looked up again. There was just something about her. She had moved even further away but he could make out enough to see a guy make his move. He couldn't see her face but she nodded her head in thanks and then waggled her left hand at him. Nice. She'd let the guy down gently and he'd had the good grace to bow slightly, kiss her hand and leave. Clearly a decent guy and the girl had played it well.

Hawkes brought over another round of beers, Mac and Adam said their goodbyes as they had the late shift and Don turned his attention back to his friends. Not long after, the music started and the dance floor opened up causing the bar area to be much freer. Don went over to take his turn in buying and as he was waiting once again saw a guy cross to a table on the far side of the bar, clearly about to try his luck on the group of women that sat there. He smiled to himself. Yep, he was so glad he was out of all that. Just as he was about to look away one of the party of women walked back to the table and he'd recognise that head of curly hair anywhere – it was Stella, looking gorgeous. But wasn't Stella out with Ellie tonight?

Mentally smacking himself on the forehead he wandered around the bar to be closer but didn't want to be made – this could be interesting. Being this much closer he could make out the group. Lindsay, Camille, Stella of course and there was Connie but where was Ellie? Connie then leaned back and Don's breath was almost knocked out of him. There was Ellie – in a sheer beaded dress, looking like a super model. It had been Ellie he'd been ogling and feeling guilty about. He felt a surge of pride go through him – and a surge of blood rush somewhere totally inappropriate for where they were. Backing up he decided to leave them be. They were clearly enjoying themselves and seemed to be doing a good job fending off almost every guy in the place.

Getting back to the table with the drinks Don couldn't help but say something.

"Have any of you guys noticed the women theses bozos are falling over themselves for?" he asked casually.

They all shook their heads and Don was really glad. These guys were already taken and weren't interested in fooling around.

"Well I think we should take an interest, seeing as it's our girls over there - looking incredible I might add."

"No way!" replied Danny clearly shocked. "The girls ended up here? This could be fun."

"Exactly what I was thinking Danno."

NYNYNY

As the evening wore on Don and the others were astounded at the amount of approaches their women had to deal with. He felt, like he was sure the other two did, a mixture of pride and pissed off. They'd managed to keep themselves to themselves not wanting to spoil the girls' night but at the same time not quite bringing themselves to be able to leave. Just as well as soon they'd have to go over there.

Don watched Ellie as she danced. She was stunning. She always told him she couldn't dance unless it was ballet but she had been wrong. Out there with the others she looked phenomenal; beautiful, confident and damn if she wasn't just the sexiest woman in the place in his eyes. Or maybe not just in his eyes.

From the corner of the dance floor came the latest admirer. But there was something different about this one. Don tensed and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just give it a minute big guy – they've done fine all night so far." It was Danny.

"You saw him too?"

"I saw him too."

Walking up to the group, the man walked through them and placed himself right in front of Ellie, dancing them both into a corner. Don's immediate reaction was to go to her, but he held off just watching. Ellie expertly manoeuvred herself out of the corner. Stella and Lindsay automatically sensed something was off about this guy and positioned themselves within range of Ellie. Stella whispered something to Camille who left the dance floor with Connie, leaving the younger woman at the table whilst she went back to the bar. Don smiled, relieved that these women were so capable. Hawkes took the initiative and went to meet Camille.

Ellie was pissed off. She'd been having a great time and the guys in the bar who'd asked her to dance or for her number had been really sweet when she said 'thanks but no thanks' and flashed her engagement ring. But this one. He'd been watching her all night. His friends had tried their luck so he must know that she's unavailable but didn't care. Now he had spoiled her time dancing and was trying to get all handsy. She could feel Stella and Lindsay approaching but decided she needed to be proactive in this as well. Stepping into the guy's space she looked him straight in the eye.

"Try to touch me again and the only thing you'll feel is my knee in your groin. Now go away and leave me alone."

The man looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds but didn't move. The jerk was seeing this as a challenge. As Elinor was about to carry out her threat a gorgeous baritone voice stopped her.

"I believe the lady wants to be left alone," it said.

The man snorted and looked at Don, the arrogance plain to see.

"Beat it buddy, this is none of your concern."

Ellie tensed expecting things to get nasty, but instead she just managed to hear Don say 'wrong' before being drawn into the deepest, most possessive kiss she'd ever experienced. Don Flack was jealous and pissed off – and she had to admit that she loved it! They were still kissing when Danny and Stella suggested the guy leave. He was about to protest, but after Danny had none too gently explained that he was so hitting on the wrong girl and that he had no idea of the world of hurt that would come his way if he started anything with five cops as witnesses, the guy calmed down. Happily his friends had seen what had happened and had agreed with Danny and were guiding him away from the dance floor offering apologies on his behalf.

Breaking away from each other for air Ellie smiled shyly up at Don.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," he rasped at her. "Have you got any idea what it's been like watching guys hit on you all night?"

"You been keeping tabs on me Flack? I'm not sure I can marry a man who doesn't trust me you know," she teased. She was living dangerously and knew it. A thrill ran through her.

Don growled deep in his chest.

"You know that I'd never do that – but don't you ever say that you won't marry me. Ever." His eyes were almost black with lust. Elinor was deliberately pushing his buttons, he knew that, but this night was part elation at seeing what he already knew, part pride in his girl and their friends and a lot pure want for her. He had to get her home. Now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no-one from CSI:NY, I'm just borrowing them for a while. No infringement intended. Any new characters - well they're mine.**

A/N: Well here we are at the final hurdle. I've had a great time writing this story and have learned so much so once again thank you all for allowing me to experiment and learn on you! Major fluff warning on this one – if you can't have fluff at a wedding then when can you? So for the last time – enjoy!

Starting Over

The day was bright and clear. Surprisingly, Ellie had slept well and hadn't woken up early as she thought she might. However, her excitement kicked in immediately. Today she was getting married. The last week had passed in a blur and she was so glad that she had taken all the advice she had been given in terms of better over that infection and the miscarriage. She was virtually back to normal now and generally felt great.

She took a moment to reflect on life since she had met Don that chilly Spring night when her front door had been smashed in. They'd been through so much, but this time she decided to reflect on the positive side of life – she'd had enough of the other stuff.

She smiled as she recalled their visit to Central Park Zoo with Lucy, walking through the Japanese Maples, their first kiss, the first time they'd made love, properly, here, at the boathouse. She thought about how much that man had given her – confidence, love, security, protection. She couldn't help the tears that formed and for once she didn't care. These were tears of joy and they'd been a long time coming. She'd only seen Don at the rehearsal dinner the night before, but already she couldn't wait to see him again.

The dinner had been such fun. Ellie had had to get over her issues about it as in the UK the there is no rehearsal dinner and the bride doesn't see the groom the day before the wedding, to do so being bad luck. But they were in the US now and once she'd gotten over the fact that it was all superstitious nonsense, she was so glad. The evening had totally been stolen by Don's friends, mainly Danny who seemed to have endless stories about her fiancé and told them very well. It was two others though that in particular stood out for Ellie. Stella's telling of Don's reaction to the fast food stalls, Don falling in the trash after chasing their suspect down and seeing the rats had everyone laughing. Ellie could only imagine the reaction of her clean freak man. But the best story of the evening was Lindsay talking about a latex doll called Melody and how she and Melody had embarrassed him in the street. The whole party had collapsed laughing and Don was a bright shade of red, trying to deny everything. Eventually, Nancy had herded them all off to bed, Don and Ellie getting only the briefest chance to say goodnight.

The weeks since they had met up at the club had whizzed by and she had noticed that something had changed with Don that night. He'd always been on the protective side as a boyfriend but it was like he had gone in to overdrive. She didn't mind at all – in fact she found it very sexy – but she was keen to know why. When asked, he just joked that he was desperate to get that wedding ring on her finger to stop other guys keep hitting on her. However, Ellie was sure that there was more than just an element of truth in that statement, not to mention that the guy he had rescued her from hadn't actually taken any notice of her engagement ring –maybe Don thought a wedding ring was more of a deterrent? Ellie smiled to herself. She wasn't complaining. An over protective, slightly jealous Don Flack was a sight to behold. He was doing everything he could, albeit subconsciously, to lay claim to her and as far as she could tell it was her reaping all the benefits!

A light rapping on her door broke her very pleasant thoughts and in came Nancy and Eva with a breakfast tray. Ellie looked at these two very different women who had played such important roles in her life. She was definitely like Nancy in more ways than she really cared to admit, but it was Eva's calm presence and unconditional love that had ironed out the flaws that were so clear in her mother.

Ellie knew that Nancy loved her and regretted leaving her. The older woman had worked very hard to build a relationship back with her young daughter, even through the teenage years when Ellie was sure she'd have given up. Ellie definitely found Nancy a challenge, but then so did most people and she was sure this would be no different even if her parents hadn't split up. However, it had been Eva who had sat through the school concerts, plays and sports days. It had been Eva who had taken her to endless dance and music lessons, who had sat up with her at night while she was ill, had been there when her heart had first broken and had always been there with her favourite Bourbon cream biscuits, a cup of tea and a listening ear.

Looking at these two strong women and listening to their excited chatter, Ellie realised how lucky she was to have them both. Getting out of bed, she went over to them both and drew each one into a huge hug. No words were spoken but two mothers shed a tear.

The second emotional moment of the day over, Ellie stepped into a lovely warm bath scented with Don's favourite perfume. This was going to be her last bit of peace for the day. As she lay there relaxing, her 'phone rang.

"Good morning, is that the almost Mrs Flack, I'm speaking to?" came a familiar voice.

"Don't you mean the 'still time to run' almost Mrs Flack?" she replied with a chuckle.

"If I were you babe, I'd certainly be thinking hard about it. If you turn up later, I'll be thinking myself the luckiest man in the world." Ellie couldn't miss the sincerity in his voice.

"So, how you feeling? Nervous?" she asked, not able to tease him anymore.

"A little. But not about marrying you," he added quickly. "Just all those people there, making a speech, that kind of thing. You?"

"Same. At least you haven't got to walk down an aisle watched by your closest family and friends in the middle of the afternoon in a long white dress, in full hair and make up!"

"Sweetheart, if I arrived in a long white dress and make-up your dad wouldn't let me marry you! But you know, I can't wait for that part. Apart from when the minister actually says we're man and wife, I already know my favourite part will be seeing you come down that aisle."

Ellie smiled once again left speechless by this incredible man.

"So what you doing now?"

"Sitting in the bath having a few quiet moments to myself before the hairdresser, and bridesmaids arrive."

"So right now you're in the bath tub?"

Ellie knew that tone of voice and giggled. "Stop right there, Don Flack. None of that. I'm sure you have something to do – like go blow up a latex doll maybe."

"Ha ha, you're funny. I can't believe Lindsay told that story. I still need to get her for that – and now doubly." He sounded like a five year old. "Ok, I got to go. Hawkes and Mac are making breakfast and Danny's just arrived so we need to get Adam out of bed. I will see you later. Don't be late. I love you."

"It's the bride's perogative to be late – make the groom sweat a bit! Love you too."

NYNYNYNY

The next hours flew by. Ellie had been joined by her bridesmaids and a bottle of champagne and they had all had a great time as hairdressers and make up artists arrived. As Ellie sat to have her hair done a knock came at her door and a package arrived addressed to her. Ellie would know that handwriting anywhere. Carefully undoing the wrapping, watched by her friends, she pulled out a velvet covered box. Opening it up Ellie gasped softly at its contents. Inside was a beautiful antique style hair comb finished in marquisite and pearl. It was exquisite and would go with her dress perfectly. In fact it wouldn't have mattered even if it hadn't – nothing was going to stop her wearing Don's gift today of all days.

Ellie watched excitedly as one by one Connie, Donna, Lindsay and then little Lucy changed into their dresses. Then it was her turn. Helped by the designer and her assistant Ellie looked at herself in the mirror. She loved the dress more and more at every fitting but now, with her hair and make up done, on the day itself, she couldn't get over just how beautiful it was.

Essentially strapless, the neckline was cut straight across and decorated in fine crystals with a very fitted bodice that swept down and collected the skirt as it gathered on her waist in an asymmetric design. It was pearl white in colour, its shape 4mphasizing Ellie's curves and yet still remained what Ellie termed as 'decent' for what was a religious ceremony. The skirt panel that was exposed by the sweeping design was filled with the most beautiful lace, the same lace that had been used in the little crystal detailed bolero jacket that would go over the top. Her hair was swept elegantly up at the sides and the rest curled and loosely pinned up leaving some length at the back. Sitting proudly on one side was the comb Don had given her. It matched perfectly the little rose buds, pearls and crystals that were dotted through her hair.

Walking into her bedroom, Ellie was met with loud gasps immediately followed by sobs as her bridesmaids and both sets of parents saw her in her full regalia for the first time. Even her father and Ed were misty eyed and she could feel the warmth and love radiating in their hugs and kisses.

Eventually, all that was left were Ellie, her father and Ed, Nancy and Eva taking their places in the congregation and the bridesmaids having some last minute pictures and getting ready to line up for their entrance cue.

Just before leaving the room Charles and Ed turned to Ellie.

"Elinor, I know this may sound inappropriate, but we would just like you to know that even though we're about to go down to get you married, you don't have to do this. In fact, Ellie if you have any doubts, please don't do this. The guests, the event, the cost, nothing matters more than you being happy."

Ellie looked at her father taking a moment to really understand what he was saying. It was Ed who clarified it.

"We're not saying don't marry Don or that we don't like him. On the contrary, we would both be proud to call him our son-in-law. However, it's you that are marrying him Ellie and we just want you to know that even this late in the day, you don't have to."

Ellie smiled and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. But I've never been surer of anything in my life. There are no doubts, not one, not even a little bit, I promise."

Charles smiled softly at his little girl. "Well then, let's go and give you away."

NYNYNYNY

Don had had a great morning. He, Hawkes, Mac and Adam had been staying at the Boathouse and Danny had been in an annexe with his girls. Since they had met up that morning breakfast had been full of laughter and teasing, talk of using the local PD as a getaway car and the science boys saying they could make the place look like Don had never been there! After that Don's Dad and Sam had paid a visit, Don swallowing his emotions as his father had told him not only how proud he was of him but how proud his mother would have been and how much she would have loved Ellie.

Eventually the time had come to get dressed and Don was glad. He wanted to do this so badly it almost hurt. His love for Elinor still scared him a little such was its intensity.

It seemed like an age coming but finally he found himself at the top of the aisle, his family and friends all around him. He thought he'd be really nervous but this felt so right and those around him so supportive that he just found himself – happy. The place looked incredible as well. Nancy had really pulled the stops out but in such a classy, tasteful way that it just couldn't be faulted. And he could see Elinor's influence everywhere which made him feel good; the colours, the flowers, the arbor, the music, all held Ellie's tastes.

Finally, the moment came. The music changed. Everyone stood up. And Don froze. He wanted to enjoy every minute but didn't really know where to look. Danny, standing next to him had no such worries and Don saw a grin a mile wide cross his friend's face, his eyes clearly following someone. Turning slightly, Don saw Lucy coming down the aisle all on her own looking adorable in a little pale blue dress, concentration on her pretty face as she remembered that she had to look for Stella who was waiting at the top of the aisle to make sure she got there. Behind her was Connie and then Lindsay and Donna all wearing smiles more beautiful than their dresses.

Donna had given Don a cheeky wink as she passed him and he had turned to acknowledge Danny's reaction when he saw his face change.

"Wow!' was all he could say. At the same time Don felt a hand on his shoulder and Mac's voice whispered into his ear.

"You aren't going to want to miss this."

Turning around Don's breath caught in his chest as he saw Ellie coming towards him. He watched transfixed as Ed led her halfway down the aisle, stopped, kissed her and then handed her over to Charles to bring her the rest of the way. Don himself only moved when Danny nudged him in the back, bringing him to his senses.

The ceremony itself was beautifully simple, Don and Ellie deciding to not have a complicated set of vows – they had already been through more than most couples ever would and had certainly lived the 'better or worse, in sickness and in health' and almost the 'til death us do part' parts. As 'for richer, for poorer' events had made Don decide not to go to Ellie with a formal pre nup. Instead he had made a gentleman's agreement with Ed and Charles, which had been acceptable to all. That left 'to love and cherish and forsaking all others'. They wouldn't be a problem.

Don was already moving in for his first kiss as a married man as the minister was pronouncing them 'man and wife' much to the amusement of everyone present.

The rest of the day went past in a blur. The food was wonderful, with a salmon starter, main of a choice of roast meats and an array of accompanying vegetables and salads and an odd thing which he knew to be a Yorkshire pudding, but flummoxed his American family and friends slightly. This was followed by a choice of desserts which included a sublime chocolate torte cheescake and tiramisu, Elinor's favourites. The wine that was served complimented each course perfectly and the meal was finished with cheese and crackers, fruit and coffee and mints.

After the speeches, some moving, some extremely funny, the cake was cut and the evening party began. A live band appeared from nowhere and so did more food. Don and Ellie made sure they got round to see everyone before heading back into the house for Ellie to change.

Their precious time alone was cut short when Nancy had come to find them to say that they were needed for more toasts to be made. Ellie had changed into a dress of a lighter silk, the same lovely pearl colour as her wedding dress and still full length but this time in a simple bias cut. It was no doubt a very sexy dress and Don could barely prevent himself from touching the soft material and the even softer curves of his new wife.

The most nerve wracking part of the day for Don had been the thought of the first dance with Ellie but happily for him they had only been on the floor for a minute when first Charles, then Ed, then Danny, then Mac and just about every man there had cut in and wanted to dance with her. Now though, with the traditional bits over, he held Ellie close looking at the shiny ring on his finger, not quite believing they had finally made it this far.

On a terrace overlooking the dance floor Richard and Evelyn Connor sat surveying the scene.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Richard asked his wife.

She smiled warmly. "Of course I do."

"And do you remember what you said?"

"I do. It took some time but they still look like movie stars and even more in love than they did before. I think they're going to be very happy."

NYNYNYY

It was much later than he would have liked when they got back to the cottage that was theirs for the next two nights. Tomorrow would be brunch with everyone who was still there and then Monday would see Mr and Mrs Don Flack fly off to Hawaii for a ten day honeymoon. They had originally planned to go to Europe but Don had vetoed the trip citing Ellie's health as a reason. He hadn't wanted the deal with the jet lag and the round of relatives and friends they would need to see. Truth also was that he wanted Ellie to himself and they both needed the vacation. The trip to Europe could wait until next year.

"What a day," mused Ellie as she carefully started to take the decorations out of her hair.

Don slid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Yep, just incredible. You took my breath away, you know that? You looked stunning coming down that aisle." He kissed her again. "Here let me help."

"You didn't look so bad yourself in that dark blue suit. I think a couple of my aunts thought so too judging by the way they looked at you." she joked, giggling at Don's grimace.

Ellie brushed out her hair, the curls falling across her shoulders. Don turned her around and kissed her gently.

"I love you, you know that right Mrs Flack?"

Ellie giggled. "I do, and I love you too, but you need to get out of this suit. I'll see you in bed…"

Don let her go, changed, had a quick shower and cleaned his teeth. Going into the bedroom he saw Ellie had changed in to a delicate silk and lace nightgown and was laying on the large bed – fast asleep. He took a moment to look at her, his gorgeous wife. She had put him through hell at times and yet today had made him the happiest man on earth. Don lay down beside her and pulled the sheet over them before gathering her in his arms, a smile forming as she snuggled into him. He lay there a while listening to the ocean in the background, a warm breeze coming billowing the curtain softly. This wasn't the way he'd planned on spending his wedding night, but he'd take it. They had their whole lives in front of them, pasts had been put behind them where they belonged and ghosts had been laid to rest. Now it really was just him and Elinor in their new life, starting over.

**Well, that's all folks! I just want to thank all who have alerted, added to favourites and of course reviewed. I've never asked for reviews but please, everyone know that they are so lovely to get. And I know from the stats that there are also those of you who have just read, lurking in the background, so thank you too. **

**Special mentions to Rangersbabe and ipohgirl for your faithful reviews – you've really been an encouragement.**

**And to my very own Donna – well, you know how much I value your support and friendship. Thank you.**


End file.
